From the Ashes
by Dr3aMz
Summary: Ozpin sees potential in a young criminal and decides to give him a chance. How will one chance change the RWBY universe? Everything ends in flames. But can they be ressurected from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Well this story is something I have contemplated for a very long time and when Monty passed it made me want to really write it out and put it up regardless of how it turned out. Monty gave us this incredible world and its our job as a fanbase to keep it alive. If you read this and enjoyed any of it I hope you continue reading.**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **The Copycat**

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into a unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm; set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed that the darkness was intent on returning mans brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time mans passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity lead them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power appropriately named dust. Natures wrath in hand man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly life. But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die...and when they are gone...darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians. Build your monuments to a so called free world. But take heed, there will be no victory in strength.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things you have long forgotten...things that require and smaller...more honest soul."

* * *

The city of Vale. One of the four major kingdoms of Remnant, it stood as one of mans greatest achievements in their ability to persevere, create, and thrive. The world was currently going through one of its greatest periods of peace. Vale is also home to one of the prestigious academies in all of Remnant, Beacon Academy.

Among the rooftops of the city stood a black-haired boy, peering down at a local dust shop known as "From Dust Till Dawn"

" _Well this is as good a opportunity as i'll get."_ He thought adjusting his scarf to his face. He had unruly black hair with orange-red tips that spiked around wildly around and a checkered black and orange shemagh scarf tied around his neck, which was pulled up over his mouth. He had a short-sleeve black shirt that fit him snugly with orange cargo pants that were tucked at the bottom to a pair of black combat boots. His left arm was bandaged from his fingertips right below his shoulder and his right arm he wore a black finger-less gloves with white cuffs. Taking a running start off from the building he jumped and tucked his knees to his chest before placing his hands on the sides of his feet. With his eyes closed his scarf turned into an orange dust that began to swirl around his feet, his hair glowed as if on fire, and his eyes opened shining bright orange.

"Trace. On." He recited before his boots changed into skates with two wheels, they were orange-red and black and seemed to motorize themselves as the wheels spun loudly as if a engine was revving up.

* * *

"I said put your hands up!"

A silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak stared in confusion before taking her headphones off, "Yes?"

"I said put your hand in the air now!"

The girl seemed even more confused than before, "Are you...robbing me?"

"YES!" The large man yelled exasperated.

"Ohhhhh." She said with a nod.

A crash erupted from the store as the large man was sent barreling from the back of the room. Roman Torchwick notorious thief stared impassively as he watched one of his mooks sail past him, stopping his inspection of dust for merely a moment before looking over at his other hired thugs and pointed his head towards the back.

* * *

A resounding crash of glass erupted from the still night air as a man was sent flying through the window of the building. Roman and the other thieves all quickly snapped their heads around to see a small girl with a red cloak swing a...scythe gun around he back and slam it into the ground.

"Okayyyyyy..." Roman said taking his cigar out of his mouth before staring at his compatriots, "Well...GET HER." He said in an annoyed voice.

The other three thugs charged out of the store with a roar, the front thug swiped at her with a blade. She quickly dodged, pulling herself up over her planted scythe before spinning around and sending a vicious kick into his face. Not missing a step she carried herself with the momentum and landing on her feet. Firing off a round she spun around and smacked another thug with the back of her scythe. turning on her heel to slam he scythe down onto another thug she had to quickly fire off two rounds to avoid the shots being fired at her. Speeding at her last victim she knocked him into the air before slamming her scythe down and spinning around for one last hit.

* * *

In the middle of all the chaos a lone figure appeared next to Roman in a line of flames. Roman turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the new face.

"And now the brat is here." He said with a roll of his eyes.

The ebony-haired boy seemed to smirk from behind his scarf, "Rough day Torch?" He said before grabbing a few vials/crystals of dust, "I would love to stay and chat but you got a little trouble here so..." With a quick turn on his heel he turned around and bowed to Roman, "I bid you adieu~ Hehehe!" In a streak of flame he was gone again and Roman growled, "Snot nosed little-" He turned around to see his grunt fall to the floor in front of him.

"Oh goodie." He said dropping his cigar to the ground, "You were worth every penny, truly you were..." He said stamping it into the ground with his cane.

"Well red it's been fun, truly it has but...im afraid this is where we part ways." He said raising his cane and shooting off a large blast of dust which she dodged with a quick jump.

* * *

The ebony-haired boy stared at all dust he had acquired with a grin before he heard several concussive explosions shake the streets. Thinking back at the young girl that defended the shop he sighed, "No no no Ash don't get caught up by a pretty face!" He said to himself as he heard her in hot pursuit.

"Im gonna regret this aren't I?" He said aloud rubbing his forehead, "Im totally going to regret this." He said before his skates revved up.

* * *

"End of the line red!" Roman shouted before shooting at the crystal he had thrown. She had no time to react as a fiery explosion lit up in front of her. Ruby closed her eyes awaiting the explosion but it never came. Ruby felt the shake of the explosion but no impact on her body, opening her eyes she looked up to see boy that didn't look much older than herself.

"That's pretty nice looking scythe..." He commented his skates glowed turned back into orange dust, "Mind if I try it out?"

Ruby was going to ask what he meant but her eyes widened as he held out his hand, "Trace. On." He shouted before the dust connected and compressed like a line of circuits before forming into a orange/black version of crescent rose. Ash lifted up the scythe and spun it over his shoulders before slamming the blade into the ground and firing away at Roman inside the bullhead. Roman stumbled into the cockpit with a growl, "IT'S THE COPY BRAT!" He yelled taking over the control ship.

A woman in a red dress glared and raised her hands upward and Ash noticed red spots appearing below their feet, "Shit!" he said pushing back just in time to dodge the fiery burst of fire. Turning his head he saw the red headed girl being pulled back by a blonde haired woman with piercing green eyes.

With a raise of her riding crop the broken pieces of the building raised with a purple glow and spiraled into a stream of debris, the woman in the ship shot apart the debris which reformed and chipped away at the ship. In frustration the woman crossed her arms, runes of bright orange surrounded her and expanded outward, turning the projectiles into ash.

Roman quickly gained back control of the ship before flipping the jets and making their escape.

* * *

The red haired girl stared in awe, "You're huntress?" She asked in adoration, "Can I have your autograph?!" She said with an audible squeak.

The blonde haired woman walked past the young girl to grab Ash who was currently trying to sneak away, with a wave of crop Ash felt himself being pulled backward. She wasted no time and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You." She said with a pointed glare.

"Eheheheh...Glyndaaaaaa" Ash muttered quietly, "I regret this." He mumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

"I hope you two realize that your actions today will not be taken lightly!" Glynda said, "You put yourself and others in great danger!"

"They started it/I didn't do anything!" The young girl and Ash said in unison.

"I don't know where to start with either of you...Especially YOU Ash." She said with a pointed glare.

"Oh come on Im not that bad..."

"Countless infractions, misdemeanors, and a handful of felonies!"

"Okay some of those aren't my fault!"

"Public indecency?" She said reading the list.

"There was a fire..." He mumbled.

"4 instances?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"...Several fires..." He said sheepishly.

"Assault?" She checked off.

"HE HIT ME FIRST!" He argued.

"Sexual harassment?" She said with a twitch.

"Okay so the whole public indecency thing...that was part of that..." Ash said sheepishly.

"Theft, arson, juvenile delinquency, forgery, larceny, your rap sheet is larger than most convicted criminals and you're only 15!" She said flipping through the pages.

"Yeah Yeah Okay! Helps that you have my criminal history on hand...And delinquency is a crime?!" He said with a scowl.

"Nevertheless there is someone here that wants the meet the both of you." She said with a sigh before the door opened to show a man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an un-zipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon.

He slowly walked in with a plain face, a coffee mug in hand, "Ruby Rose..." He said staring closely at the young red haired girl, "You have silver eyes..." He said abruptly, "Ash aka "Mimic"...You are a wanted fugitive..."

Both Ruby and Ash looked at one another before looking back at the professor.

"So where did you two learn how to fight like this?" He said motioning to the screen behind him.

"My uncle Qrow" Ruby replied

"Ah so that dusty old Qrow taught you did he? And you Mr. Mimic how exactly did you replicate Miss Rose's weapon?" Ozpin said curiously.

Ash squirmed under the gaze of the two adults, "It involves my semblance..."

"Interesting...Let me ask you two something. Do you know who I am?" He said placing his hands together.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby said quickly.

"Headmaster of Beacon, who in Vale doesn't know who you are?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Hm quite...Hello." He said with a warm smile.

Both Ruby and Ash seemed to relax, "Nice to meet you/ Hiya"

Ozpin leaned in close and let his smile grow slightly, "Would you like to enroll in my school?"

"More than anything!" Ruby said in awe at the prospect.

"B-but I-Im a..." Ash squirmed in his seat a little bit, "Im a criminal..." He muttered.

"That's not what I asked you Mr. Mimic, I said, would you like to enroll in my school?"

"Of course!" He replied quickly.

Ozpin turned his head to Glynda and gave her a knowing stare, Ash couldn't help but laugh at the conversation they had with only their eyes.

" _They're young."_

" _They're talented."_

" _Its dangerous."_

" _What they did today was dangerous too."_

" _Dust, fine. Not like you would listen anyway."_

Glynda rolled her eyes at Ozpin, she knew him too well to even begin to argue with his pre-made decision.

Ozpin looked back at the two youngsters before smirking, "Well...Okay."

* * *

"Ooooh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me this is the best day ever!"

"Pwease stahp" Ruby managed to push out between the two giant mounds of flesh that were her sisters lovely bosom.

"But I'm so proud of youuuuu" The older blonde hair girl cheered excitedly.

"Really Yang...it was nothing..."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees!"

"I don't wanna be the bees knees! I don't wanna be any type of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees!" She said in distraught.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited!?" Her sister frowned at her sister moody demeanor.

"Of course I am but...I skipped two years! I don't want anyone to think im special or anything." She said dejectedly.

"But you are special." A voice interjected from behind the pair.

"GYAH!" Yang jumped to the side as the Ash appeared next to her. A sly smile spread across his cheeks, "Sorry sorry, I forget how quiet I can be."

"Ash!" Ruby said with wide eyes, "You're here!...You're in handcuffs..." She said pointing down at his hands.

Ash looked sheepish and shrugged, "Glynda doesn't trust me not to steal stuff."

"Would you?" Ruby asked curiously.

"...You can't prove anything." He said through narrowed eyes.

"Honestly, they're giving you amnesty from all your crimes!" Ruby said with a disappointed frown. Ash scowled at the pout he was receiving, looking away he bit his lower lip, "Yeah yeah I know, re-lax, it just makes the pilot of the ship a bit more...comfortable..."

"More comfortable?"

"I may have stolen a plane before."

"Anything else? Boat, jet, maybe a horse?" She said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, no, and yes...it was for a friend." He said resolutely.

"You're impossible." She dead-panned.

"And you're special!" He responded shoving her shoulder lightly making Ruby smile ever so slightly at his praise, "Just relax your sisters right!" Ash said with a quick wave to Yang who was currently looking in-between her little sister and Ash with a stunned expression, "A-are you a friend of Rubys? Ruby made a friend? You're not made of metal are you?" She said poking his side.

"Yang!" Ruby said jabbing her sister in the side, "This is the person I was telling you about, he was the guy the stole dust from Roman then he made Cresecent Rose!"

Ash chuckled sheepishly before taking a step back and bowing down, "Hehe yeah Im that guy," He said taking a step back and jamming his thumb into his chest, "Ash! At your service!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Shining Beacon**

Ash watched in bemusement as Yang chased Ruby around the ship in a desperate attempt to rid herself of some of the barf that had just fallen on her shoe. The view of Vale was beautiful, they were so high up it felt as if you could touch the clouds. Ash gazed at the academy in the far distance with a wistful gaze. He remembered the words Ozpin told him when they were alone.

" _ **If you want to become a huntsman you will have to discipline yourself, your path will be hard one Ash."**_

Ash frowned, _"The hell is that supposed to mean? I sure as hell don't know."_ He thought rubbing his temples vigorously, "Stupid cryptic bastard."

Two footsteps pattered to his right, turning his head he saw dark red hair next to him, then two silver orbs staring through him.

"Lien for your thoughts?" Ruby said nudging him slightly, she was cute, a bit awkward but she meant well.

Ash let his head drop down, the locks of his hair covered his face before he threw his head upward, "Don't know. Guess I'm nervous! Hehehe..." He let his laughter trail off, "It's weird, I'm always alone...Guess im not used to being around so many people."

Rubys head seemed to tilt to the side in confusion, "You don't act it, you seemed so confident before."

"Im confident in myself sure but I have never really needed to rely on anyone before you know?" Ash said turning his back to the railing to better face Ruby.

"You have to trust people sometimes! No one can do everything, that's why you have friends right?" Ruby said with a frown.

Ash snorted lightly, "Yeah that's why you make so many friends huh?"

"Shut up...Im not good at making friends..." She said quietly.

"Then lets be friends." Ash said placing his fist in his palm as if he had made the perfect plan.

"I would like that." She said with a small smile. The had stood in a comfortable silence, an odd occurrence for the both of them before they felt a slight shake from a sudden stop.

"Attention all passengers we have arrived at our destination, please come to the main deck." An intercom announced overhead. Ruby turned to her left heading towards the deck before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ash smirked at her, "Let's have some fun."

Ruby raised her brow, "How much fun?"

Ash created a hair pin from dust and undid his handcuffs before placing his hands on his feet, a familiar orange hue overtook him and his scarf reformed into his skates, "How about a race?"

Ruby stared down at his skates in awe, "How did you do that?...you did the same thing with crescent rose!"

Ash scratched his nose, "Well it's one part of my semblance, I call it Tracing."

"What's that?" Ruby said her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Anything I see or touch I can imitate to a point. A lot of my creations are imperfect and a lot of the weapons I can create I don't know how to use but if you show me a weapon I can recreate it from dust given enough time. Although the crescent rose you saw was just a cheap imitations only similar in its aesthetics." Ash said looking down at his skates with a half smile.

"Do...do you have anything that you used originally?" Ruby asked.

"No, even these skates are just a copy of an old friend of mine but unlike your scythe I have a much better understanding of how these work, their weight, material, mechanisms, etc." Ash drawled listing parts of the skates, "Er sorry I must sound like some kind of weird...um weirdo?"

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, actually I am sorta glad to see someone as weapon crazy as I am!" She said sheepishly, "But what kind of skates are those, they aren't like anything I have ever seen."

"They're called AT's or Air Treks. High-end, customizable, motorized inline skates. So yeah not your ordinary everyday skates, but enough techno-babble lets race!" He shouted before taking off in a streak of fire.

"W-what!? No fair!" Ruby shouted inadvertently activating her semblance and taking off in a line of rose petals.

* * *

The potential students of Beacon all stood quietly awaiting the large vessel to land and awaiting orders from an authority. Quiet murmurs littered the crowds as the teenagers all waited patiently for the ship to stop until a shriek was resonated through the air.

"SORRY!" Ash shouted as he tried to gain ground on the trail of roses which just passed through the crowd of people, chaos erupted through the crowd as rose petals weaved between person to person followed by a hot streak of fire that began to pick up in size.

"HA! I WIN!" Ruby yelled victoriously as she stopped at the bay doors, a whole 2 seconds later the flaming streak that was Ash skidded to stop, "REMATCH! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" He shouted flustered, " _Man I knew she was fast but I had a pretty big lead on her..._ " He thought as his AT's transformed back into his scarf. Ruby laughed and stuck out her tongue in a child-like manner, "So sad, too bad." She said making a funny face, Ash would have retorted had he not heard a forced cough behind him. His eyes widened before he slowly turned around whilst placing his hands behind his head.

"Eheheheh Glynda! Wonderful weather today isn't it?"

"Fire. You set a streak of fire through half a ship." She said with scowl.

"...Well-AH!" Ash tried to defend himself but Glynda had already grabbed him by the scruff of his scarf and began to pull him past crowds of people.

"A-AH! Would you relax!" He complained as she dragged him into a corridor and towards the main office. Ash gave up his struggle and simply slumped as Glynda seemed to effortlessly drag him across the floor.

A moment of silence passed before Ash spoke up, "...Where are you taking me?"

"Ozpin." She said curtly.

"For?" He said annoyed with the lack of explanation. Glynda didn't comment allowing them to continue in silence until arriving at Ozpins door, after a light knock and a call to enter Ash felt himself pulled into a chair. The office was rather plain it was just a regular room filled with wooden boards and book-shelfs, the only the that particularly stood out was the chess board in the middle of the desk with a game the seemed to almost be finished set up.

"Afternoon." Ozpin greeted whilst taking a sip from his mug, "So what have you done?"

"Nothing." Ash said poking his fingers together.

"Ash." Glynda chided.

"Okay okay may have started a bit of a fire around your ship..." He muttered looking at the chess board. Ozpin stared at Glynda who gave him a look, shifting back into his chair he sighed before moving a piece on the board.

"Find mate for white." He commanded. Ash raised a brow before examining the board more critically, he frowned.

"White is down a lot of material..." Ash commented.

"I didn't ask about material, find checkmate, think, focus."

Ash sighed before rubbing his temples, a whole 5 minutes passed before he moved a piece, "Check." he said moving his knight.

"So far so good" Ozpin said moving his king,"What next?" He asked.

"Check with bishop, sacrifice the knight." Ash said moving the bishop.

"Very good" Ozpin said moving his king and taking the knight, "This is the most important move, what do you do now?"

Ash bit the bottom of his lip before cautiously moving his pawn up, "Promote to queen."

"That allows for fork." Glynda said looking at the move, Ozpin nodded forking Ash's king and queen with a knight.

"Sacrifice the queen and move king." Ash said moving the piece, "You have to take queen." He said moving Ozpins piece, "Now I move one step closer with the king, your king is frozen and my bishop will inevitably checkmate..." He said concentrating hard on the board, "Er I think that anyway..."

Ozpin smiled at Glynda the same way he did when they brought in Ruby and Ash in, as if repeating the past she rolled her eyes.

"Ash do you know why I brought you here? Why I gave you amnesty for your crimes? There were many people that wanted me to bring you in but I chose to give you a chance, do you understand why?" Ozpin said tipping his king over.

"You have a heart of gold?" Ash joked trying to lighten the mood but judging the look on both Ozpin and Glynda's face it wasn't the time for jokes, "Sorry...but no I really don't know why you gave me a chance, im a theif, you have no reason to help me."

It was quiet, the only thing that filled the silence in the air was the ticking of the clock on the wall above them.

"Potential Ash. I see potential in you. This chess puzzle that you solved required you to focus, think in many different ways, and look several steps ahead. Your name isn't unknown to people such as myself, you're in headlines, stories, people on the street know your calling card. Some people see a young thief that causes trouble and they may be right for thinking that way. But what I see is a young talent, wasted talent, a boy that has no focus. I invited you here to give you a chance to put your focus into something. You have proved me right so far, so do not make me regret this decision. Do you understand?" He asked with a firm voice.

Ash didn't flinch, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now another question, im curious about your semblance you said that you could replicate weapons but I feel as if you're telling half the story."

Ash laughed, "I didn't really wanna talk about it too much but there are two parts to Tracing, the first part is copying a weapon, the second part is imitating the fighting style."

Ozpin hid a small smile, "Interesting...so how many weapons have you copied?"

"Besides Ruby's weapon? Three and I would like to keep them private until absolutely necessary."

"Understandable but only three? I figure you would have made much more."

Ash frowned, "It's not as easy as just looking at it...I could make tons of crappy swords but I only go after quality and even then I see if it would help my purposes; besides learning a whole new style of fighting is hard and it took me awhile to get as good as I am with these three weapons." Ash crossed his arms, "I probably won't even be able to use crescent rose right until I watch Ruby more."

Ozpin smirked, "Interesting...well for now here is your scroll and please try not to cause trouble for Miss Goodwitch, she already has her hands full Mr. Mimic."

Ash threw up a mock salute, "Yes sir."

"Good, now try not to burn anything else." Ozpin said resetting the chess board.

* * *

"Whoooooa." A Ruby said in awe, "Ohh haaa sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! and she's got a fire sword!" She squealed to her older sister. Pulling her down by the hood she shook her head, "Easy there Ruby, they're just weapons!"

"Just weapons?! They're extension of ourselves they're apart of us oh they're so cool..." She said bringing her hands to her chin in glee.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy wit crescent rose!" She said quickly pulling out her scythe and hugging it happily, "I really just like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people...except better."

Rolling her eyes Yang pulled her sisters hood over her head, "Come on, why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Welllll actually myfriendsareherenowgottagocatchupbye!" Yang said rushing off with her friends.

"W-wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby said in dizzy daze before falling backward, "Ugh...I don't know what I am doing..."she said before knocking into a cart of luggage.

"What are you doing!" A white haired girl yelled, she was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Ruby quickly sat up, "S-sorry" She said apologetically.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused!" She yelled.

Ruby turned around and quickly grabbed one of suitcases to hand back to the temperamental young woman who snatched it up quickly, "Give me that!" she scolded, This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She lectured shaking vials of dust around. Ruby nose quivered as the vials of elements swirled around her face.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" The white haired girl yelled before Ruby's head pulled back to sneeze and a explosion echoed throughout Beacon.

"THIS IS EXACTLY THE TYPE OF THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!?" she screeched.

"I-im sorry..." Ruby tried to apologize.

"You dolt! What are you even doing here anyway? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"Well um-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know, were here to fight monsters so...Whatch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby bit back to the crabby girl.

"Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company. The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." A girl with long, wavy black hair said. Her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative.

Weiss scowled in anger, "W-wha! H-how dare! The nerve of UGH!" She huffed before grabbing her things and stomping off. Ruby feeling a bit guilty called out at the last moment, "I promise I'll make it up to you!" She yelled before slumping, " I guess Im not the only one having a rough first day...So whats-" She said turning to see that the young black haired girl was gone.

Falling down onto the floor she sighed, "Welcome to Beacon." she mumbled before feeling a hand on her head.

"If it makes you feel better I got lectured for the fires I started." Ash said with a weak smile from above her.

"It doesn't." She mumbled,burying her face into his hand mumbling about explosions. Ash gave her a sympathetic smile before he heard rustling from the bushes close to them.

"U-um do you guys know where the dorms are?" A boy with short blonde asked. He wears a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest-plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them and brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

Both Ash and Ruby looked at one another before laughing sheepishly, "Nope." They replied simultaneously. Ruby looked closer at the young man before snickering, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All im saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The blonde haired boy argued.

"Hehehe im sorry Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby laughed.

"Oh yeah?Well what if I called you crater face!?" he retorted with crossed arms.

"Heyyyy that was an accident!"

"Yeah? well the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He said with cheesy smile.

Ruby gave him a suspecting look, "Do they?"

"T-they will! Er at least I hope they will...I mean my mom always says that...er nevermind..." He finished awkwardly.

Ruby laughed awkwardly as they was a brief moment of silence, "Um well I got this thing!" She said pulling out crescent rose in all its glory scaring Jaune in the process, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby grinned.

"..uh wha?"

"It's also a gun." Ash commented from ahead of the group pointing to the barrel.

"So what do you got!?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well I got this sword!" Jaune said pulling out a double sided blade with dark gold guard and blue handle.

"Ooooh" Ruby said looking closely.

"Yeah I also got this shield too." Jaune said raising up his arm before it released into a shield.

"So what do they do?" She said grabbing at the shield causing it to shift back into it smaller form and jump around. Jaune fumbled around with the shield before gaining control over it again.

"T-the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just...put it away." He said sheepishly.

"But wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"Yeah it does..." Jaune mumbled seemingly depressed.

"Yeah well Im a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons so I guess I did go a little overboard with designing it."

"Wait you made that?" Jaune said in shock.

"Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hand-me-down...my great great grandfather used it to fight in the war..."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation of the classics these days." Ruby said with nod. Ash turned his head to inspect the weapon with a furrowed brow, "Jaune hold on for second?"

"Uh oh okay?" Jaune said standing still, letting Ash turn and walk back towards them. Grabbing Jaune's sword his eyes glowed a light orange, orange lines started running through Jaune's sword then in a violent snap the lines broke leaving nothing but the sword in Ash's hand. Ash stared at the sword for a few moments then threw it back to Jaune, continuing forward once again.

"That's a pretty special sword you got there. Don't lose it you hear?"

"Uh...thanks?" Jaune said in confusion.

Ruby stopped and looked around, "Um...Ash where are we going?"

Ash looked around in confusion, "Wait were you two following me?

Jaune and Ruby both looked at one another before laughing, Ash seemed somewhat annoyed at the two, "What? Seriously though do you guys know where were going?

Ruby and Jaune kept laughing as the trio wandered aimlessly around the campus looking for a directory...maybe a food court...some sort of recognizable landmark.

* * *

Eventually the trio made their way to the to amphitheater where all the students were congregated. The room was buzzing with conversation, students meeting one another as they waited.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out from the far left side of the theater.

"Oh! Hey! I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said running over to her sister. Leaving Ash and Jaune alone together, Ash eyed the stage and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Don't worry there are plenty of quirky girls around here buddy, anyway Im gonna get a better spot." He said moving up through the crowd.

There was a low hum as the mic picked up, Ozpin stood at the center of the stage next to Glynda, "I'll keep this brief...You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people...But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy...In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge and only take carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said heavily.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. Dismissed." Glynda informed them.

Ash frowned slightly, "Way to light up the room Ozpin..." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"He seemed kinda off..." Yang commented.

"Yeah almost like he wasn't even there..." Ruby agreed right before Jaune leaned in next to Weiss, "Im a natural blonde you know."

* * *

The sunset quickly and day turned to night, Ash sat quietly near the window but sighing and getting up, he was used to silence but he was usually allowed to amuse himself in more...exciting ways. Sitting up he saw Ruby and her sister not too far away, he smiled, " _Gotta rely on friends huh?_ "

On far right side Yang dropped down next to Ruby, "It's like a biiiiig slumber party!"

Ruby was lying on her stomach, writing on a piece of paper, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though..."

Yang smirked, "I know I do." She said before letting out a light growl before looking over at her sister, "What's that?"

"Just a letter to the gang at Signal, I promised to them all about Beacon and how things are going." She said scribbling away.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Yang cooed before being smack in the face by a pillow.

" ." Ruby said irritated, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here..." She frowned.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" She said positively.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to Zero..." She grumbled.

"There's no such as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang argued before being hit in the face by another pillow.

"What am I chopped liver?" Ash said startling Ruby from her sleeping bag.

"A-Ash! Don't sneak up on me!" Ruby said throwing another pillow at him which him aptly dodged. Ash stuck his tongue out at her, "So were not friends then?" He said in a mock-whiny voice, "I'll sneak up on you as much as I like. Save a person from being shot at doesn't mean much these days huh?" He said sticking his nose up in the air haughtily.

"Noooo im sorry!" She said holding his leg, "You're my friend! Were friendsssss!"

Ash looked down at Ruby with a grin, "Well maybe i'll forgive you...on one condition."

"Okay sure!" She said hopping up next to him, Ash had a sly smirk on his face. Ruby froze has she felt a hot breath on her neck, Ash smiled at her reaction, "A small kiss would work~" He whispered quietly in her ear. Ruby blushed, "W-what?"

Ash sat down next to Yang with his hands behind his head, "Just kidding~" He said with his tongue out.

"..." Ruby tackled Ash to floor, placing him in a choke hold, "Say uncle!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE! LET GO!"

" ." She commanded holding him in a vice-like grip.

"THERE YOU GO RUBY! PIN HIM! PULL! PULL!" Yang cheered as if she were at a wrestling match. Ash who was currently tired of his situation pulled Ruby overtop of his body making her go into a flip, landing gracefully next to him.

"Sheesh take a joke..." He said rubbing his neck. With quick jab to his ribs Ruby turnt her nose to the air, "Wasn't funny." She replied.

"Know whats funny? Me and Yang are gonna make you a new friend." Ash said grabbing her arm.

"W-what? No!" Ruby said looking at the two.

"Too late." She said snatching her sister up and dragging her to girl she had met this morning. Ruby struggled to break free of her sisters grip but before she knew it she was in front of her.

"Heeeellloooo I believe you two may know each other?" Yang said pushing Ruby in front of her. The raven haired girl looked at the pair with a bit of curiosity and a bit of disdain, "You were arguing with the Schnee girl right didn't you explode?" She said recollecting the events.

"Oh um yeah! My names Ruby but you can call me crat-...um yeah just Ruby...hehe..." She said awkwardly holding her hand out, which was promptly ignored.

"Okay?" The girl responded rather disinterested. Yang meanwhile grabbed her sister and whispered rather loudly, "Psh what are you doing?"

"I don't know help me!" she said before smiling brightly.

Yang quickly took the initiate and decided to keep the 'conversation' going, "Soooo what's your name?"

"Blake." Said staring into her book.

"Well Blake i'm Yang! Im Ruby's sister, I like your bow!" She complimented.

"Thanks."

"It goes great with you pajamas."

"Riiiight." She said trying to avoid conversation.

"Nice night huh?" Yang said reaching at straws at this point.

"Yes." She drawled, "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book...Which I will continue to read...As soon as you leave." She tried to emphasize.

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause." Yang said shaking her head.

"What's it about?" Ruby said looking at the book curiously. Blake seemed surprised and then shrugged, "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"I love books." Ruby said enamored, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I wanna be a huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake said amused.

"Well im hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. A person that fought for what was right and protected people that couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said courageously.

"That's very ambitious for a child," Blake said with a bit of admiration, "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why were here, to make it better." Ruby said simply. Ash smiled at Ruby before yawning tiredly, "Well Im gonna go sleep, i'll leave you to your business~" He said throwing his hands over his head but before he could leave Blake called out to him.

"Why is your arm bandaged?" She asked staring at the covered arm.

"Why do you wear a bow?" Ash bit back a bit too sharply. Blake's mouth opened before she said nothing and looked back into her book. Ash headed back to his sleeping bag alone and sighed, " _That was a bit much..._ " He thought before closing his eyes, " _Ill apologize tomorrow..._ "


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Alternative Entrance Exam**

Ash sat in front of Ozpin with an expression that could only be described as shock. There wasn't really any other word to describe his expression because at this very moment he couldn't very well fathom the man in front of him.

Running his hand threw his hair Ash closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So...you want me to find where Roman is holding his dust within...the next few hours?"

"Well preferably I would like that yes but a day would work just as well." He said taking a sip from his mug. Ash continued to pull at his hair in various ways, "Professor it doesn't work that simply you have to understand, there are contacts, there are fake locations, and there are stock locations. Places he may be stashing dust but plans to move away from in days, hours, hell maybe even minutes."

"I did not pull a dozen strings of favors because I wanted a regular student Ash I did those things because I wanted someone that already understands how criminals like this work. I said before that your time here was not going to be easy, it was a warning and now you understand." Ozpin said taking off his glasses, "And the dust is irrelevant, I am more interested in what he want's with so much dust. If he wanted money he could have it but he is taking dust...and dust...dust is power."

"ERRRRAH fine. But give me a day. The end of today. I should be able to find...something." Ash said pulling at the ends of his hairs.

"Good, now to work." Ozpin said spinning his chair around to overlook Beacon.

* * *

The streets of Vale were filled with life as children and adults alike continued to pass through the streets, vendors selling overpriced items, couples on dates, and plenty of people. Ash looked through these streets with disinterest, he had lived on the streets long enough to know better. That vendor selling ice cream was actually a former criminal, caught smuggling dust as well as other less than desirable products, those kids playing in the park would pick on any faunus they met, and that couple he saw he didn't give more than a month before it broke off. Some people would call him pessimistic but " _ **one mans realist is another mans pessimist**_ "as his old mentor used to tell him. Ash didn't like the way he saw things but it was hard seeing things in any other way, he shook his head, " _Now's not the time to ponder morality."_ He thought looking at the ice cream truck vendor he pulled out a card, labeled free ice cream. As the couple he saw took their ice cream and walked away Ash walked over.

"Good morning! What would you-" The vendor stopped short seeing just who it was he was talking too, "Oh...it's you, mimic." he said sounding less than pleased.

"Good seeing you too Sal mind if I cash in this coupon?" Ash said with a overly large smile.

"It's expired. Now leave."

"Funny because according to this you're full of shit Sal." Ash said gripping the edge of his cart with his hand bending it.

"Look you know im out of the trade. Im trying to start a good clean living, you should try it sometime kid." Sal said looking around to see if anyone was watching. Ash grinned at the irony of the statement, " _If only you knew old man..._ " he thought.

"Yeah i'll be sure to talk to my counselor about it and I don't need anything from you just tell me where Tukson is, he's who I really want." Ash said smiling at the vale officers looking their way, "And your patrol officers are looking pretty suspicious right now so I would tell me sooner than later Sal."

Sal grit his teeth, "If he's not at his store than this is the address he'll be at kid now." He said handing Ash a small piece of paper. Ash smiled and gave Sal a peace sign before walking off. The two officers that were looking at Sal's cart came over, the two looked at one another before looking at Sal.

"Could we have two chocolate swirl cones to go?" They asked. Sal smiled but his teeth were grit together tightly, " _Damn brat played me._ " he thought scooping the chocolate out of the tubs and handing it to the officers.

* * *

Ash traveled to the address and had to repress a groan, " _Dark secluded alley. Why is it ALWAYS a dark secluded alley?_ " He thought taking small steps forward. It was still daytime but the alley itself was in-between two large buildings that casted a shadow in the narrow corridor, it was like one of the places you wouldn't walk into at night...except it was barely the afternoon. Ash hated walking into places like this, nothing good ever happens in an alley, nothing. The dark and dank atmosphere made him uncomfortable, the air was clammy, and it always felt like there were people watching him. No longer did it take Ash finishing his thoughts on alleys did he walk upon the end of it. Ash clicked his tongue, "It's rude to sneak up on people Tukson." He said turning his head around.

"It's worse sticking your nose into this kid, do yourself a favor and get out while you still can." Tukson said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his face seemed to be displeased.

"Yeah i'll think long and hard about my decisions _Dad_ " He said with heavy sarcasm.

Tukson shook his head, "What do you want, you almost interrupted a meeting."

"Information on Roman."

Tukson eyes widened before he squinted them, "No can do kid."

Ash sighed, "Tukson...im not asking. Tell me now or you'll have worse consequences, does Roman know you're planning to ditch to Vacuo or is that just me?"

Tukson came of the wall his Faunus features showing, pointing his claws at Ash he glared, "How do you know about that?"

Ash stared impassively at Tukson, "You don't think I wouldn't break into your shop or house for a little dirt first? And really Tukson hiding tickets in the lining of book, so un-original." Ash said throwing said book at him.

Tukson held the book in his hands and sighed, "...What do you want mimic?"

Ash smiled, "See now was that so hard? I want a location, where is Roman holding his dust?"

Tukson sighed, "The piers, it's and abandoned warehouse right off the piers. That's all I know im just a middle man to them."

Ash sighed looking at his scroll it was about 2 o clock, "Thanks Tukson." he said handing the ticket back to him, "Try to leave soon too...I would hate to see you're corpse on the news." he said placing a hand on Tukson's shoulder. Tukson didn't say anything but nodded grimly.

* * *

The White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, Humankind continued to discriminate the Faunus, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Initially, they took the classical forms of nonviolent political protest with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. Then, approximately five years before the present day, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was replaced by a new leadership who didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new leadership, the White Fang adopted its current violent and more aggressive behavior.

"Why the hell are they here? Why the hell are they working for Roman?" Ash practically yelled to himself. Ash checked his scroll again, 3 o clock, " _Okay calm down, calm down. Focus._ " he thought looking at the White Fang members scurrying around he noticed one far off from any group.

"This is a bad idea." he said before dropping down off the ship cargo he was hiding on top of, the White Fang members all wear the same uniform, black hoodie, white overtop, grimm mask. Ash cracked his knuckles and coughed behind the unsuspecting member of the White Fang.

"W-wha-"

But before they could even finish the sentence Ash had already slammed his fist right into their gut, "Shhh shhh sorry buddy." he mumbled whilst dragging the body away from any prying eyes after tying them up. He didn't waste anytime stripping the member of their clothes and changing into it himself, Ash looked himself over one time, " _A little big but my face is covered..._ " He thought while pretending to stand patrol. He stood at post until someone came and told him to move to the next post. Contrary to popular belief putting on a mask and pretending to be a guard, or in this case a member of the White Fang doesn't mean that you can just walk around the bad guys base like its your house, that's how you get caught. Ash waited patiently moving post to post, it was a boring process but anonymity was skill that he had honed over the years. Acting as if you are a part of group is a lot more simple than people think, don't talk much, do as told, and mind your own business. Do those three things and inevitably you'll get closer to what you want. Four post shifts later and Ash stood in front of the entrance to warehouse and walked in as if he was one the White Fang.

As Ash entered the Warehouse he let out a breath of relief, " _So far so good._ " He thought looking around, " _Fifteen guards..._ "

"Hey Tanner come over here!" A random member called out from the opposite side of the room. Ash cursed under his breath, this was the problem with pretending to be someone. 10 of the guards sat at table with cards out.

"Hey man sit down would yah? You're workaholic! Play some cards with us!" They said sitting him into the chair giving him a hand of cards.

"Oh yeah sure..." Ash mumbled quietly.

"Oh loosen up young blood and relax, still thinking about that girl?" One of them joked shaking Ash's shoulder.

"Erm yeah." Ash said trying to move the conversation along as smoothly as possible whilst eyeing where the other 5 guards were standing, two in the back near the computer, one at the top railing, and the last two were walking towards him right now. Ash's eyes darted around the room before taking a deep breath.

" _15 targets, disorient, furthest targets take priority._ " Ash though his eyes starting to glow behind the grimm mask that covered his face.

"Trace..." Ash mumbled underneath his breath, one of the members placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Tanner you al-"

"ON!" Ash said flipping the table up over them. Jumping up and off the table Ash formed Crescent Rose in a flash of orange and with careful aim he quickly shot the furthest member at the top of the railing, twisting around he shot the two at the computer. The recoil sent Ash further up into the air letting him hover above the 12 remaining members below. Crescent Rose dispersed back into dust before reforming once more into two black revolvers, raining down fire and knocking them all unconscious.

Ash landed back onto the table letting his guns reform back into his scarf looking around and letting out another long breath. Ash knew that he had to work quickly, walking towards the computer he opened up the files on a USB that was currently in.

"What the hell..." Ash mumbled as pictures and information started popping up about Atlesian knights and their power source. Before Ash could process all the information that he was given he felt the hairs on his neck start to rise, dropping his head down he just avoided a sword being implanted in the back of his head.

Ash didn't bother turning around, forming his AT's on his feet. In a burst of speed he created a separation. Twisting around he turned to see a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. He currently had his blade within the computer where Ash's head used to be.

Ash didn't have time to gain his bearings as another quick slice came towards his torso, twisting quickly on his heel he gained enough speed to circle around and send a spinning axe kick on to be blocked by one arm. In a quick turn the red-haired man spun around and sent a violent kick into Ash's chest.

With a heavy wheeze Ash stumbled back into a tumble to regain his balance. Ash stared at the man who had his blade in its sheathe once again.

" _His draw is quick..._ " Ash thought dispersing his AT's and holding out his hand, "Trace. On." He said staring at the blade he saw in front of him.

The red-haired man quickly charged forward looking for a quick end but a violent clash of metal made him stop short of his goal. Ash held his blade and sheathe in hand staring into the eyes of his opponent, following every move he made. Slash, sheathe, Slash, diagonal, twist, duck, clash, sheathe, kick. Ash felt a slash across his body but didn't blink as he was pushed back to the ground.

Ash could feel his energy running low, tracing his opponent was hard, he could barely see the sword sheathes and slashes before they were already an inch from his body.

"Enough copy-cat games." The man said approaching for the final slash his hair glowing red. Ash kept his eyes wide-open his body glowing its own orange aura, " _Focus. Focus. SEE!_ " He screamed in his head as time seemed to come to a stop, as soon as he saw the blade begin to unsheathe he pressed the trigger on the guard of his blade sending it flying towards his opponent. Before his opponent could even process what happened he felt of the hilt hit his arm making his release off target.

Ash's eyes widened as a line of red just missed the side of his face slicing the the ground and building in two. Not missing a beat Ash had already reformed his AT's in his opponents moment of weakness, the wheels started burning as he tried to speed foward until he felt his body snap to a stop.

He couldn't breath, his weapon dispersed into dust as he looked down to see what had stopped him. Two eyes looked back at him flashing from brown, pink, and then to white. A girl that looked no older than him quickly followed up with blow to the back of the head with the handle of her umbrella, slamming Ash into a few crates on the ground.

Ash tried to sit up but and stand but as soon as his back was against the crates all he felt was pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He screamed as he saw a blade punctured threw his shoulder and into the crate.

"Now Neo was that really necessary? Who am I kidding yes it was." A familiar voice joked from the background. Ash grit his teeth as the blade pushed further past his arm, "BASTARD!"

"Ah ah ah watch the language kid, I don't want to have to get your mommy!" Roman said with laugh before pointing his cane at Ash's original foe, "And Adam! You think that Cinder is gonna be happy you let this brat infiltrate one of our holdouts?"

"I had everything under control." Adam said with a withheld growl, "You didn't need to interfere."

"Really now they don't call him 'Mimic' for show! Quick tip for you then big shot, if you're going to take this kid down be quick because the longer you take the more fun he's gonna have copying your EVERY little move, isn't that right kid?!" Roman shouted turning back around. Ash wanted to retort but between the bruises on his rib-cage and the hole in his shoulder there wasn't anything but pain-filled gasps coming out of his mouth.

"W-why are you working with the White Fang?" Ash managed to spit out.

"A better question kid, why are YOU in my warehouse?" Roman probed poking his cane into his chest.

"Because fuck you."

"Neo?" Roman called.

"DAMNIT!" Ash yelled as Neo twisted her blade around.

"You were saying?" Roman taunted.

"Fine. Fine. Im here for dust. You've only mugged every two-bit store that sells any, this city is dry." He lied through grit teeth. Roman crouched down closely to Ash and glared, "You flatter me but listen here you punk, I've known you long enough to know if you wanted dust. You would have dust. So quit your little charade and how about you tell me . ."

Ash looked around, " _Can't move...need to escape but how?_ " he thought before looking at Roman again, "And what If I don't tell you?"

Roman looked at Neo who gave a small smirk, slowly pulling out her blade she flicked her wrist, removing the blood off the blade, "Her." Roman said with grin.

Ash looked at Neo he couldn't move his right arm but despite that he smirked, "Hey Roman...You're right if I wanted dust I could get dust."

Roman looked at Ash as if he had lost his mind, "You have a point or should I just off you now kid?"

Ash let out a bloody grin before placing his left hand on a crate behind him, "Heh this is A LOT of dust afterall."

Romans eyes widened before he squinted them, "You'll die in here too kid. You wouldn't." He dared. With no answer Ash looked blankly at Roman before his hand started glowing orange.

Roman cursed before grabbing Neo, "DAMNIT LETS GO!" He shouted and in a flash he and Neo disappeared in a white flash. Adam had already sprinted for the door before-Boom. Adam was launched out the entrance sliding to stop, he turned around to see the warehouse up in flames.

"Damnit." He growled before calling for a retreat. Roman and Neo looked at the warehouse crumbling down in mass ball of fire, "Should we stay?" Neo said looking on at the fire with a bit of indifference.

"No...Authorities will get here too soon, leave him, let the flames take care of him." Roman said looking away. Neo looked at the building one last time before turning back to Roman and teleporting them in a flash of white.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, SkyLark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as, Team CRDL; lead by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forth you will work together as team JNPR; lead by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced.

"H-huh? Lead by?" Jaune said a bit meekly.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said curtly, "And last but not least, Blake Belledona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. From this day forth you will work together as team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose."

"Im so proud of you!" Yang said coming around to hug Ruby who was currently looking around, " _Ash...where are you?_ " She thought as she felt her oxygen supply cutoff once again.

"It looks like things are shaping up-" Ozpin said as he saw a message on his scroll that simply read, " **Help** "

"To be an interesting year..." He said walking of the stage.

* * *

The fire department in Vale tried to dowse the fire but the supply of dust kept continually fueling it to larger and larger sizes. The heat radiated onto the streets, a perimeter was created to stop any civilians from getting too close but the fire was a beast devouring what ever was in its ways disintegrating any and everything. A monster of hellish red and a mixture or oranges and yellows.

"IT'S NOT GOIN DOWN!" A man yelled hosing water into the fire.

"KEEP GOING! WE CAN'T LET IT GET ANY BIGGER!" Another shouted pulling in more trucks.

From the roaring flames Ash stumbled out, his clothes singed and his bandages were torn off revealing orange lines that looked like circuits. His arm was glowing before the light started to dim, Ash fell to his knees the light from his arm fading, his aura nearing complete depletion. Cutting off his aura for protection he felt the roar of fire behind him, Ash could feel his body heating up, slowing down, dropping down he collapsed to his stomach. The fire slowly spreading towards him, he couldn't move a muscle in his body and exhaustion was starting to take hold over his consciousness but he dragged himself forward with bottom of his chin. Ash looked up and could only see silhouettes in the distance, then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** _**I just want to thank anyone who has favorited, followed, or bothered to read this! It's a lot of support and I hope you enjoy the story!**_

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Hospital Daze**

Have you ever been in a car accident? If you have then you probably know the achy feeling you get when you wake up the next day. It's like a heavy weight is pulling you down from your shoulders to you chest all the way to you rib cage. Your head feels like lead, your body is stiff, and you can barely keep yourself upright. Now multiply that by 3 times. Ash slowly turned his head to the right to look down at his shoulder. He winced as he tried to wiggle it up, "Well that's not good..." He mumbled trying to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in his chest, using his only capable arm he pressed against his left rib cage and groaned, "Ahh that's two broken ribs, that's two broken ribs." He said with grit teeth. He noticed that he was covered with bandages, more so than usual, "Oh yeah there was a fire..." He said in a monotone voice as if he was in a daze. His throat was dry and he felt stiff, looking to his right he saw his clothes, they were in tatters. In all his pain he didn't even bother to look around the room, not that he was surprised at what he found. It was white, plain, clean, and terribly boring. His heart monitor was steadily beeping, the birds were chirping which meant he either slept for a day or for several days, not that he was picky, he was alive. A sudden creak put him on edge but relaxed as two familiar faces greeted him.

"You're awake." Ozpin said taking a seat next to his bedside.

"Im alive." Ash muttered.

"We have someone that would like to meet you." Ozpin said gesturing to the door. A rather a young man, with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"Hello there young Ash you look much better than you did before!" The man said with an exuberant tone.

"Before?" Ash asked with a raised brow.

"He was the one that found you crawling out of the fire." Glynda explained.

Ash nodded but felt his left arm forced up, bandages sliding off, "EXTRAORDINARY! It seems you've managed to create a limb purely out of dust! These patterns are so complex! What type of dust did you use? How did you manage to create a synthetic arm?! Not robotic! Synthetic!" The eccentric man raved pinching and poking at Ash's arm. Ash scowled pushing him off his arm, "Look, whoever you are, THIS." He said gesturing with his arm, "This was a mistake."

"Oh yes of course my mistake my name is Bartholomew Oobleck!" He said pushing his glasses to his face, "And im curious as to how a young man such as yourself managed to construct something that baffles scientist and doctors alike." He said peering into Ash's eyes.

Ash clenched his fist and glared vehemently, "What you're seeing is the result of my own arrogance."

The room got deadly quiet as Ash's arm suddenly started glowing chaotically spreading the circuit-like lines around the arms to his shoulder. With long steady breaths Ash relaxed, the light dying down until it faded into a light orange. Ash looked down into his sheets with a blank expression.

"Ash..." Glynda murmured placing her hand on his shoulder, she could see the scar tissue lined around it, "You...you thought that you could-"

"I thought that I could do anything. I thought that if I understood how the dust would react with one another that I could actually...reproduce a limb." Ash said gritting his teeth, "But I was **wrong**. I couldn't control the reactions when it formed, it went crazy and people...people died because of it."

"How did you lose your limb?" Ozpin probed.

"Unimportant." Ash mumbled.

"I see...Im guessing that this limb came into use in your escape?"

"Yes, I was able to form a armor perfectly from dust. No imitation." Ash said holding his hand out, "For as much as I **hate** using this thing, it perfects the creations I make, every little detail is perfect."

"But its unstable, creating very dangerous reactions such as...explosions and fires that won't stop spreading?" Bartholomew said with squinted eyes. Ash looked at him and sighed, "Yeah...like that...the dust in that factory was only half of that explosion, the other half was trying to control this stupid thing."

"You could have died." Ozpin said placing his cane down.

"I know. Im sorry." Ash mumbled.

"I just wanted a location. I didn't ask you to infiltrate their base. I could sent a team of my own, you could have had a team for backup." Ozpin lectured.

"Okay I get it!" Ash said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you?" Ozpin snapped his cane not even an inch from his face, "Do you understand that you would be lying as a corpse in some warehouse if you weren't lucky? Did you think of all the things that could have gone wrong? Did you even bother to ask my opinion before making a executive decision?"

Ash looked up for the first time today and had to hold back a gasp. He had never imagined what Ozpin looked like when he was angry, he didn't raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The look in his eyes, the anger laced behind his words.

"I suggest you start thinking about those things Ash because others think it for you." Ozpin said getting up and walking out of the room. Oobleck frowned at his colleague and friend before patting Ash on his shoulder, "From what I can see your arm is stabilized for now, if you have any problems just ask, and remember history is important. If you can't learn from it you're destined to repeat it." He advised before leaving. Ash sat quietly in his bed looking back down to his lap, taking notice of Glynda sitting by his side.

"You're still here." He said in weak voice. Glynda eyes softened, she usually wasn't one to be compassionate but right now sitting in front of her was a child that needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah, im still here. Did you expect me to leave?" She asked.

Ash looked back down again a bit bashfully, "I guess I did, sorry..."

"You know he's not mad at you." Glynda assured. Ash snorted, "That wasn't mad?"

"He's mad at himself, he thinks that he put too much pressure on you to produce results." Glynda said with a frown, "He's a man that will admit that he has made many mistakes and if you died...well you would have been another mistake to the list."

"Mistakes? He's seems like a guy that has contingencies for his contingencies...after several more contingencies." Ash said with a light-heart snort. Glynda let out a light laugh, "You're right about that but he wasn't always like that, in fact I would say he was a bit like you in his younger days."

"Hmmm and what am I like?" Ash asked looking at Glynda with curious eyes.

"Reckless." Glynda replied back sharply making Ash place a hand on his chest as if insulted, "But he was also very brave, kind soul." She finished with a smirk. Ash blushed lightly, "Thank you..." He mumbled.

"He was also pretty stupid sometimes." She remarked callously.

"Hey!"

* * *

Ozpin stood outside Ash's door for about 10-20 minutes gripping his cane tightly, looking at Ash was harder than he thought it would be. Battered. That was the only word that described it, bandages covering his entire upper body. 2 broken ribs and one hairline fracture. One stab wound that punctured straight through his shoulder although it seemed as if the attacker purposefully missed anything vital to motor function. And to top it all off 1st degree burns from being so close to the fire after he crawled out. He sighed to himself, he didn't mean to be hostile. Ozpin turned back around to open Ash's door and heard laughing from the inside.

"Hahaha! Wait so he actually punched him in the face?" Ash cackled.

Glynda laughed, "Yes, he didn't even wait for a response!"

Ozpin let out a small smile, choosing to re-enter the room, "In my defense he didn't have a response."

Ash and Glynda both looked over to the door, to see a Ozpin with a small smile on his face. Ash's face was blank for a moment before making a sly smile, "I didn't know you were such a jealous guy professor."

Ozpin looked at Glynda for moment before sitting next to Ash, "Well could you blame me?" giving a subtle wink to Ash.

Ash caught it and smirked before looking innocently at Glynda, "Yeah...I really can't blame you."

Glynda adjusted her glasses ignoring the slight red on her cheeks, "Quiet, the both of you."

Ozpin grinned this time and looked at Ash who was already laughing at the headmistress. Ash looked at both Ozpin and Glynda curiously, "You two were on a team together right? You didn't mention the other two members of your team Glynda..."

Glynda looked at Ozpin who gave her nod, "Well...you've met one of them." She said ominously.

"Can we not play the pronoun game and tell me who that 'one' is?" Ash said with a pout.

"Roman Torchwick." she stated bluntly.

"..." Ash stared in silence, "Roman? That asshole was your guys teammate?!" He yelled.

"He was different back then Ash, we changed as did he." Ozpin said placing his hands together over his cane, "I can't say I expected it though..."

"No kidding..." Ash mumbled, "What about the other one?"

Ash watched Glynda roll her eyes and raised his brow turning to professor Ozpin, "What's that about?"

"Well..." Ozpin started but was cutoff by a deadly glare from Glynda, "His names is James Ironwood and let's just say he's an old friend who is currently headmaster at another Academy in Atlus, a general."

"Whoa that must be some sort of dream team, Headmasters, General, and a notorious criminal." Ash said in bewilderment thinking about the rather illustrious resume's of his superiors, "Hey can I see a team photo?"

Ozpin pulled out and old photo from his back pocket making Ash snort, "No digital?"

"Very funny." Ozpin said handing him the picture. Ash looked at it and chuckled, "Hah Romans got emo hair." Looking to the right he saw who he assumed to be James ironwood, "Yuuuuup he's definetly a general..." Looking further to the right he saw Ozpin, "Whoa your hair used to be black? Although I can see you started greying early!" Ash said flashing his teeth at Ozpin before looking at Glynda, "And-whoa..." Ash mumbled with a blush, "You should wear your hair down more often." He suggested. The three continued their talk for what felt like several hours later, stories of the past being told before Ozpin knew it his scroll started buzzing.

"It seems our time has come to an end." He said silencing the alarm. Ash frowned, "Oh...Yeah I almost forgot you two have jobs to take care of."

"Unfortunately, but don't worry when I informed Miss Rose of your...predicament she wanted your room number so expect quite a bit of visitors later on in the day." Ozpin said pushing himself up, Glynda right behind him.

"Get some rest Ash, you deserve it. You can report the details of your first mission later when you're feeling better." Ozpin said glad that he got to leave this time with a much better atmosphere.

Exiting room Ozpin looked at Glynda gratefully, "Thank you."

"Cleaning up your mess is my job Ozpin." She replied with underlying playfulness.

"That it is, that it is." Ozpin said with a quiet laugh.

* * *

Ash slowly got off the bed and noticed a bag on the floor next to him, inside was a set of his regular clothes but another set as well. There was a pure black color hooded fleece men's jacket coat with an orange inside, a short sleeve white shirt that simply said trouble, and familiar orange cargos that he always wears. Ash smiled, " _Well at least I have stuff to wear._ " He thought sitting in the empty room looking around he found the remote to the T.V. clicking on the screen the first thing that came on was news of the warehouse, with an audible groan he changed the channel, flipping through each channel groaning before turning off the TV.

"This is boring." He muttered before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

* * *

"Should I get the flowers? We should get flowers shouldn't we? Where do we get flowers!?" Ruby yelled running around team RWBY's room.

"Hey Ruby maybe you should get him some ROSES, Eh?" Yang said nudging Blake who stared blankly at her, "Boo."

"Why are all of us going to visit? I don't even know who this person is..." Weiss complained from her bed. Ruby popped down from the top their bunk-beds and pouted at Weiss, "Aw come on Weiss! Ozpin told me he got hurt really bad! And Jaune's team is going and only Jaune knows him!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Fine I suppose we can visit, it is Friday after-all..."

"Thank youuuuu~' Ruby sang falling off the bunk-bed, "Oh man it's already time to go, we have to hurry before visiting hours end!" Ruby said hight-ailing out the door in a swarm of roses. Team RWBY all looked at one another when they heard a light knock on their door, Jaune creaked it ever so slightly, "Uhhh I heard Ruby, that means were going now right?"

* * *

Both team RWBY and team JNPR entered the hospital together but instead of the serene and calm atmosphere they expected they were greeted with chaotic sounds of banging and yelling several feet from where they were standing.

"LET ME GO!" A familiar voiced yelled.

"YOU'RE INJURED!" A nurse yelled back.

"IM GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" He yelled, another bang resonated, it sounded like it was coming from the door.

"NOT WITHOUT SUPERVISION!" Another nurse yelled.

A muffled, "FUCK THAT! I CAN WALK AND PISS BY MYSELF THANKS!" A few more bangs and slams later.

"SOMEONE GRAB HIM!" A third nurse yelled.

A hand shot out from the hall grabbing onto the edge of the wall, both team RWBY and JNPR stared in silent awe. The nurse at the front desk had to let out a sheepish laugh as Ash pulled his way out of the hall with a nurse on his leg and lower torso.

"LET GO YOU MOTHER-" Looking around and seeing the room Ash flashed a toothy grin, "Hey Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Blake, er..." Ash sweat-dropped and whispered entirely too loud to Ruby and Jaune, "Guyssss who are the other ones?"

"They're our new teammates you don't know them Ash." Jaune said with a slight sweatdrop.

"Oh thank god I thought I knew them!" Ash said trying to pull himself closer to the bathroom, "Oh my- Jaune escort me to the bathroom so these two will **LET**. **GO**." Ash said shooting a glare at his nurses who glared right back, a somewhat childish response but Ash seemed to manage to make everyone a little bit immature. Ruby watched Ash drag Jaune towards the nearest bathroom and smiled sheepishly at the receptionist at the front desk, "Eheheh could we see Ash?"

* * *

Both team RWBY and team JNPR stared in disbelief as Ash tore through the food they had brought along as a get well present. Ash was halfway way through finishing the meal of assorted meats and vegetables before he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Uhhh Did you guys want some?" He asked with a piece of chicken falling out of his mouth. Ruby snickered before handing him a napkin, taking it gratefully he wiped his mouth and looked around the room at everyone.

"So Nora, Pyrrah, Ren, and Weiss!" Ash said committing each one to memory, "Thanks for coming, you guys don't even know me!"

"Well it was least we could do-" Ren said before Nora started poking Ash's face, "You look like a mummy!"

"Nora!" Ren said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry Ren~" She said sitting closer to her best 'friend'. Ash laughed at the enthusiasm, "So you guys are are team JNPR huh? And Jaune you're leader? Good luck buddy!" Ash said giving a thumbs up. Jaune laughed nervously but gave Ash a thumbs up back, Pyrrah got closer to Ash examining his wounds, a frown on her face, "Oh dear...What happened to you?"

Ash froze for moment as both teams attention perked up at the most important question. Ash continued eating the food before looking out the window, "Would you believe a dragon?"

"Aaaash." Ruby said with small glare.

"Fine..." Ash mumbled, "I ran into the White Fang."

The reactions in the room varied, Blake stiffened, something that he noted, Weiss scowled, and the other just seemed shocked.

"It was fine at first just a few lackeys, I thought that I had the warehouse clear and then he showed up..." Ash muttered.

"He?" Blake asked.

"This guy named Adam. I guess he's leader of the White Fang or at least I hope he is, it's hard to believe that they have another guy above him." Ash said touching his cheek, "He caught me off guard and he almost sliced me in half but luckily I had learned enough of moves to just barely make him miss."

Blake was frozen, " _Adam...He was there?_ " She thought, "D-did you beat him? How did you escape?" She asked, she wanted information, she needed it.

Ash looked at her with a raised brow, "Well we didn't finish our fight, you guys know Torchwick? Well he showed up with a partner of his and she beat me up pretty bad. Stabbed a hole through my shoulder." He said grabbing his cast covered arm, "They were gonna kill me...so I blew up the warehouse."

"That was you?" Yang said bug-eyed, "I saw that on the news today! They said they couldn't stop the fire for hours."

"Yeah...my bad." Ash said with tired grin.

"Humph the White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said with a scowl. Blake scowled she was about to retort but Ash had already responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash said angrily.

"What do you mean what do I mean? They tried to kill you! I just don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said dismissively.

"Now listen just because I don't approve of the White Fang doesn't mean they're just a group of psycho-paths. If you were ever treated like 2nd class citizen maybe you would be understand." Ash said with glare.

"They're a group dedicated to the extermination of humanity!" She shouted back. Ash scoffed, "Humanities overrated." He bit out, "My point is the Circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. There are many Faunus that chose peaceful protest...and then there are the ones that tried to kill me. The point is I can distinguish the two, can you?" Ash proposed staring right through Weiss.

"Anyways, this is not time for a debate. Ruby you said you had Remnant the game right?"

"Uh y-yeah?" She said stunned after the intense exchange.

"Well prepare your kingdom." Ash said with smirk.

* * *

"No way." Blake said staring at the board.

"How?" Ren muttered placing his cards down.

"Ohhhh man..." A downtrodden Nora added.

"D-did we just lose?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable." Pyrrah said looking at the at the map.

"A-all of our kingdoms. All of them." Weiss said in shock.

"This is bullshit!" Yang said flipping the table.

"How did we lose!" Ruby said with comical tears streaming down her face.

Ash put his cards down with a sly smirk, "Guess you guys just need a bit of practice huh?" He said flashing his teeth, " _And learn how to catch a cheater switching out cards in between turns._ " He thought laughing as they examined the board.

"YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED!" Yang said aiming to throttle at the smiling young man.

"I have no idea how I would~" Ash said placing a hand to his face, "Maybe you should just play better~" Ash teased as Yang was held back by Ren, Nora, and Pyrrah.

"COME HERE YOU CHEATING LITT-"

"Visiting hours are over if you could all start to leave it would be very appreciated." A nurse said from the doorway. There was a chorus of groans but both groups gathered their belongings and one by one started to leave with wishes of good health.

Ruby was the last one to leave but a familiar pull on her scarf made her stand still, Ash pulled her over close and gave her the most serious face she's seen him make.

"Hey make sure you don't go looking for trouble, these guys are are dangerous. If you ever plan on doing something dangerous tell your team, or me. I don't really care just...don't be reckless you'll end up in a hospital, "Ash said with concern-filled eyes, "Or worse."

Ruby nodded, "Don't worry, just worry about getting better so we can have a match."

Ash smirked, "I'll be sure to win."

Ruby scurried out the door but not before sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Yeah right!"

* * *

Roman was currently being stared down by a woman that could only be described as imperious,cunning, with a touch of cruelty. She had black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. This woman's name was Cinder Fall.

"Would you care to explain this?" She said flipping on a television showing coverage of the burning warehouse, "Roman?"

Roman withheld the urge to groan, "That brat showed up again."

"Ash?" Cinder said her eyes lighting up, "How was he? Was he a match for Adam?"

Roman raised his brow, expecting to get grilled, he was as pleasantly surprised as he was shocked, "Ehhhh well it looked like he was holding up okay before Neo took him out. I suppose he held his own?" Roman said inquisitively.

"Did he make it out of the warehouse?" Cinder said sitting on the table in front of Roman, crossing her legs.

"Don't know, we left him in the fire." Roman said with a shrug. Cinder glared ever so lightly making Roman stiffen.

"I guess ill check myself, tell Adam to gather more competent members for our larger stash here in Vale, I don't need another incident like this occurring. Understood?" Cinder said placing her hand on Romans cheek, though it showed anything but affection.

"Of course. It'll get done." Roman said lightly pulling away from her and straightening his scarf. He got up from his chair and began to exit but gave Cinder an odd stare, "Why so interested in Mimic anyway?"

Cinder's eyes lit up and she shook her head at Roman, "Roman Roman Roman, don't you even know his full name?"

"No not really, why? Is it important?"

Cinder smiled, "Of course it is. Or haven't you noticed the similarities?"

"Uuuh pardon?" Roman said in confusion.

Cinder pulled up a screen with a picture of Ash, his birth-date, Age, species, semblance, and name. The latter of which made Roman's mouth drop ever so slightly.

"His name Roman is Ash, Ash Fall." She said with a ominous glow in her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people reader peoples, soooo losta things! First off is thanking any readers, reviewers, and followers as you guys really support and encourage me to keep writing and make quick updates. Secondly I made a poll so you guys can choose what pairings you want to see, please try not to choose 2 for more than one person I.E. picking YangxBlake and YangxWeiss, choose one (Oh and if you have any yaoi suggestions I am also comfortable writing for that as well but I don't really have any idea on pairings so just suggest something in a review I suppose). The last thing is just addressing the story itself! This chapter includes a significant amount of fluff and background for Ash so just a bit of forewarning not a lot of action going on in this chapter but that's what happens when you put your main character in hospital and a broken arm -_-' so without further ado chaptah 5!**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Date...Sorta?**

"And that is how Professor Port overcame a Goliath Grimm by leading it off the side of a mountain." Ruby recited from her journal although she heard rather loud snoring towards her right. Ruby glared and sent a sharp jab into Ash's chest, "AH!" Ash yelled awaking from his slumber, "Those ribs are still tender!" Ash said with puffed cheeks.

2 weeks had passed since the "Warehouse incident" had occurred. Ash was forced to recuperate in the hospital and miss lessons at Beacon. Ruby being the friend that she was took it upon herself to tutor him after-school. For the most part Ash's injuries had healed well, the burns all cleared up letting him take off his bandages. His ribs although still raw had healed back together but the hole in his shoulder had only started to close up, forcing him to wear a sling to compensate.

"Well maybe if you stopped falling asleep I wouldn't have to hit them!" Ruby said looking into her notes.

"My discharge is tomorrow! And how about you just don't hit me!" Ash said nudging her with his foot. Ruby rolled her eyes, this seemed to be a very common occurrence for the two of them. Ruby would give Ash the notes, he would complain, and then the two would argue about it for a bit until he inevitably did his work.

"Its just so booooooring." Ash said hanging off the bed upside down.

"This isn't easy on me either you know. I have to listen to it and teach it to you!" She complained.

Ash sighed, it wasn't that he was ungrateful but it was all just so dull, "Okay. How about this if I complete the math homework with no help we stop for the day and hangout?"

"Hangout?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah Ruby hangout, stuff that people our age do? You know, go out, smell the _roses?_ " He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my dust, you aren't speaking with Yang anymore." Ruby said crossing her arms in an x formation.

"Oh come on! What do you have to lose? One question wrong and we do it your way." Ash challenged, "What are you, scared?" He taunted knowing she would fall for his bait.

"You're on." Ruby said dropping the paper down in front of him.

" _Too easy._ " He thought before carefully writing down the answers one by one. After several minutes of silence Ash pulled out the paper triumphantly, "Done."

Ruby snatched it from his hands and scanned over each problem before dropping her head down, "Perfect." She said in a defeated tone.

Ash clapped his hands together, "Sweet! So lets go!" he said jumping out of bed.

"I guess one day won't hurt..." Ruby said packing up her stuff, "Can we head back to my dorm first so I can drop this stuff off?"

"Sure but you still owe me that date~" Ash said putting on his new clothes.

"D-date?" Ruby said almost dropping her papers, Ash let out a light chuckle, "Just kidding~" He said beside her sticking his tongue out. Teasing her was becoming something of a habit, he couldn't help himself; the flustered look on her face when he complimented her, the blush that happened when he got too close. Ash smiled a bit as he pulled up his hoodies sleeves, his old mentor probably would have teased him if he saw him now. Before Ash could continue to ponder his thoughts he felt a light smack on his head, his lazily looked down to see Ruby against his chest looking away from his eyes.

"If you wanted a date then just call it a date..." She whispered into his chest with a light blush on her cheeks. Ash's eyes widened as he looked down at Ruby, " _C-cute, Wait did I just stutter in my own thoughts?!_ " He thought as his mouth dropped open a bit, "I-I uh um..." He stumbled over his words. Ruby's eyes suddenly gleamed as she pushed Ash away onto his bed and spun around to the door, grabbing it she imitated Ash, "Just kidding~" She taunted exiting the room.

" _D-did she just..._ " Ash eyes widened before he shot up, "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted shooting out the door. Ruby laughed as Ash took chase after her, " _I'll have to thank Yang for her advice later._ " She thought while laughing at Ash's irate face.

- **Two days ago** -

 **Ruby sighed on her bed, kicking her feet up and letting them fall back onto the bed with an audible thud. Weiss was out on her own, leaving just Ruby, Blake, and Yang in their dorm. Ruby repeated her actions several more times before Blake looked up from her book. Yang was busy listening to her music until Blake shook her shoulder.**

 **Removing her headphones Yang grinned, "Whats up partner?"**

 **Blake simply point to Ruby on top of her bunk once again repeating her actions. Yang and Blake watched her roll over, sigh, kick her legs up, and proceed to drop them on the bed before Yang sweat-dropped, "Oh...Well what do you want me to do about it?"**

" **That's your sister." Blake said placing her book back in front of her face. Yang shrugged before hopping off her bed and propping her elbows up on her sisters.**

" **What's wrong Rubes? Boy trouble?" Yang joked but Ruby stopped her actions and nodded. Yang raised both eyebrows, "Wait seriously? Ruby you like a boy? What boy? This is actually happening? Hey Blake Ruby likes-"**

" **Shhhhh would you please shut up!" Ruby said pulling her sister onto the bed.**

" **Okay okay okay, so who is it?" Yang said beaming, "Is he cute?"**

" **Yes he's cu-Yang! Could you just help me?" Ruby said collapsing into her pillow, "I don't know what to do..." She mumbled. Yang eyes softened, her little sister was growing up.**

" **Okay well you're gonna have to tell me what you need help with Rubes" Yang said laying down next to her sister. Ruby sighed and nodded her head, "Well...I-he's always so-Ugh this is hard."**

" **People are usually really hard to deal with Rubes." Yang chuckled.**

" **Why can't they be simple? Like weapons! Crescent Rose is simple and I love her!" Ruby pouted.**

" **I don't know Ruby but you're gonna have to give me more info then, Well...I-he's always so-Ugh this is hard." Yang teased. Ruby puffed her cheeks out, "...It's Ash..." she said quietly.**

" **Oooooh cute and a bad boy, dad wouldn't approve~" Yang said with a wink.**

" **Shut. up." Ruby grumbled. Yang wanted to laugh but put on her serious face and got next to Ruby, "Okay, so what's the problem?"**

" **Well whenever we get together he's always close to me and teasing me and I don't ever know if he's being serious!" Ruby said covering her face with her pillow, "It's like he's messing with me for fun."**

 **Yang let out a low hum, "I see...I think I have a idea. Ash seems like the type of guy that likes being in control of things so the next time he teases you I want you to get closer."**

" **Closer?" Ruby asked.**

" **Think of it like a game Ruby, you're gonna play chicken. The closer he gets to you, the closer you'll get tp him. Trust me, if I am right and you tease him right then he won't know what hit him." Yang said with shit eating grin.**

 **-Present-**

Ruby had to stop herself from laughing as she and Ash walked into Beacon together. Ash was currently doing his best imitation of a angry child that got put into timeout. Crossed arms, pout, and practically stomping as he walked next to Ruby. As Ruby entered into her room Ash stood outside the door with his arms crossed, practically grumbling in his own thoughts.

Ruby walked into her own room and dropped her stuff onto her bed before walking back outside holding back her grin, "So, what do you want to do?"

Ash stopped the petulant look on his face and grinned again, "Somewhere special."

"How special?" Ruby said imitating her response when they were on the ship.

"Very." Ash said with a grin, "You got crescent rose right?"

"Of course. But why would I need it?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh well that's easy." He said walking down the hallway.

"Why?" Ruby said walking after him.

"Secret~" Ash said with a peace sign.

* * *

Ash and Ruby walked through the poorer area of the residential area of the Vale. Ruby looked around and frowned, no matter how prosperous a place was there were always areas like this. These were the slums of Vale, children were homeless on the streets, it seems like there was a bit more pollution in the area, " _Probably because were so close to the industrial district_ " Ruby thought as she looked around at some of the run down houses.

"Stay close..." Ash said with a slightly hardened face. Ruby nodded stepping slightly closer to Ash, as they turned a corner a young girl bumped into Ruby apologizing too her quickly and walking off before Ash gripped their shoulder tightly.

"Cough it up kid." Ash said with a frown, she looked down and gave back a bit lien to Ash. She was about to walk off but Ash took hold of her hand filling it with some of his own lien.

"Get something to eat." He said with a small nod, her eyes lit up before she scurried off.

As Ash came back to Ruby she frowned, "It's pretty bad around here."

"Always has..." Ash mumbled.

"You used to live here?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Im not sure if I should say fortunately or unfortunately." Ash said with shrug, "Anyway hold on were here." Ruby looked at him oddly, they were quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Ash had lead them to a random alley in the middle of the slums of placed his hand on the wall of the alley and his aura started glowing lightly, sliding his hand in a seemingly random formation an outline formed in the wall and it slid downward revealing a staircase to a lower level.

"Yup I have access to secret entrance, Im cool." Ash said looking at a astounded Ruby. Ash grabbed Ruby's hand as he jogged down the stairs. It was dark and he took many turns but in the distance Ruby could see a light not too far away from them.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked in awe.

Ash waited until they walked out the darkness and into the light, a lush green filled their eyes as the new area was filled with plants and flowers. In the far distance there was a large building that resembled that of a mansion or church. Ash smiled and took a few steps forward, "This..." He said looking around nostalgically, "Is where I was raised."

Ruby could only stare in silent awe, "I-its beautiful..."

Ash smiled, this was a secret haven in the slums and only a few people knew about it. Although it seemed peaceful enough both Ruby and Ash suddenly felt on edge as the air felt eerily cold. Ice suddenly coated the floor and Ruby and Ash had both jumped in the opposite direction of one another to avoid it. A spike of ice suddenly rose up from the ground, heading towards Ruby. Twisting on her foot she pulled out crescent rose and sliced it in half in one fell swoop. Ash quickly formed his AT's burning out the wheels to melt the ice around him, a blur appeared in front of him and he spun around with a kick, a streak of flame met one of ice. A concussive shock wave erupted from the collision sending Ash and the unknown assailant backward. Ruby hefted crescent rose under her arm and pulled the trigger shooting herself toward the enemy, she swung wide trying to slice them at their midsection. Their enemy jumped over the slice but Ruby had already carried the momentum of the strike into a spin, coming overhead for another strike. The assailant pushed of Ruby's blade and landed several feet from both Ashe and Ruby who both gathered themselves for another round.

"You butchered that move Ash, the girls pretty good though." The hooded figure called out.

"Shut up Blue you're lucky my arms broken or I would've had enough momentum to kick your ass!" Ash said with snort as their enemy removed their hood. She had blue hair that was tied up into a bun, she was tall standing at least 6 feet. She had a white sleeveless blouse on with short dark blue jeans whose pockets were sticking out from the bottom. She had AT's on that were exact replicas to Ash's expect they were colored blue, black, and dark purple. She walked over to Ash looking down at him with half-squinted eyes, "Shoulda, coulda, woulda, but you didn't." She said clicking he tongue, "Excuses excuses Mr. Mime~" She said clicking her tongue, "Whose red?" Blue said pointing her head towards Ruby who looked between Ash and Blue in confusion.

"She's a friend of mine, I'm attending Beacon now." Ash said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Ruby this is Blue one of my old mentors."

"Uh hi nice to meetcha." Ruby said holding out her hand. Blue let out a hearty laugh and grabbed Ruby into a hug with one arm.

"Any friend of this brat is friend of mine!" Blue said with chuckle, "So what are you doing around here kid? you haven't been visiting lately what you too good for us because you go to Beacon?"

"Pfft yeah right, a lots been going on but lets get into the Fort first." Ash said gesturing to the large mansion in the distance.

* * *

The trio made their way through the beautiful gardens, they were lush and filled with many different flowers, lilies, roses, sun-flowers, irises, etc.

"This place is incredible...what is this?" Ruby said looking all over the place.

"We call it Sanctuary, it takes power off the industrial power plants. We don't need much so they never notice the extra line go through here. The lights are a special creation from Mentor, he made a replacement for the sun with those lights you see above." Blue said with small smile.

"Wow...This Mentor guy must be really smart." Ruby said looking at a fountain they passed.

"Was a genius..." Ash muttered underneath his breath Ruby thought she heard him say something but Blue had already moved the conversation along as to avoid any...problems.

"Yeah Mentor made this place for kids that were living on the streets of the slums, we take in as many as we can but it's hard getting by you know?" She said as they approached the door, "Are you ready Ash?" She asked with a knowing smile. Ash let out a light snort, "As ready as I can be..." He said bracing himself as if he was going to get hit. Ruby looked at the two oddly when Blue opened up the door, "GUYS GUESS WHOSE BACK!" She yelled and in moments Ruby felt the ground start shaking, she looked at Ash who was currently placing one leg further back, planting it in the ground.

"Wha-"

In a loud chorus of banging and sounds the steps shook as a mob children raced downward charging straight at them, "BIG BROTHER!" A group of children yelled jumping on top of Ash. Several jumped onto his neck, then chest, legs, until he fell backward onto his back surrounded by young exuberant children.

"You're back!" A young boy with spiky black hair said grabbing at Ash.

"Where have you been?" A girl with long blonde hair asked pulling at his cheek.

"Do you have any stories?!" Several asked at the same time.

"What happened to your arm!" A young girl with light blue hair asked, she looked like a smaller version of Blue. Ash chuckled lightly heaving himself up carefully, "Hey Hey Hey one at a time and lots of things happened so yeah losta stories!" Ash said ruffling one childs hair as others came up asking more questions, the chattering all began to tune into one sound and Ruby stared in silently on as she watched Ash interact with all the children. Blue nudged her to get her attention, "He was a kid when he grew up here. Grew up and started taking care of some of these kids when he was a baby. Brings us some money, some dust, whatever he can do when he can do it really."

"Seems like a hard life..." Ruby said with a small smile.

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Blue said in sage-like voice.

Ruby seemed to recall the phrase, "He said something like that before actually..."

Blue let out a laugh but it felt bitter, "I don't doubt it. Mentor used to say it all the time..."

Ruby looked at Blue for moment with pursed lips, "You guys talk about him in past tense...He died, didn't he?"

Blue paused and looked at Ruby before sighing, "It's...a bit more complicated than that...Just...just don't bring it up to him okay? Some things are best forgotten yeah?"

Ruby looked at a smiling Ash who was currently recounting his tales about how he heroically fought 3 "super-mega-bad-guys" In his own words to his last breath and as final escape blew himself and all 3 of them up as if it was some grand plan. Ruby could only laugh at the awe she saw instilled in the younger children's face as recounted his battle with awesome detail.

"Yeah...You're right." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Hey Ruby! Come over here!" Ash said waving his arms, Ruby's eyes widened as suddenly she was the center of attention of everyone.

"Whose that bro?" The spiky black haired boy asked.

"She's pretty..." A brown haired boy said pulling at Ash shirt.

Ash smirked and winked at the two, "She's super strong too. In fact she took down a Nevermore! Sliced its head straight off!"

The kids all awed in excitement herding over to Ruby like cattle of sheep, Ash smirked and sat down with the kids. Ruby looked at them with confusion as they all hung over Ash staring at her in anticipation.

"W-wha?" She asked looking at Blue, who was currently sitting down with the group staring at Ruby as well.

"Tell us the story! Same way you told me in the hospital!" Ash said with a cheesy smile. Ruby looked over at them, all smiling, waiting, watching, looking into Ash's eyes a wink reassured her.

"Well it all started with a our headmaster catapulting us through the sky..." Ruby started with an animated voice.

* * *

The children were practically bouncing as Ruby finished telling them how she and her team managed to trap the Nevermore and how she was slungshot into a mountain and ran all the way up it to skewer the beast. After she finished Blue got up, "Okay you guys, it's time for lunch so let's get in the kitchen!" She barked as she dragged a few with her. A chorus of "Aw's" followed making Ruby giggle as they all goodbye to her. After they left it left only Ash and Ruby alone at the entrance.

"You did great." Ash Complimented.

"I was really nervous at first." Ruby admitted.

"They're a pretty good crowd...usually." Ash said making a small frown at the end.

"Usually?" She said with a raised brow.

"Try telling them its bedtime after." Ash said rolling his eyes, "Such a rowdy bunch."

Ruby giggled lightly, "Seems like you got a good handle on them."

Ash laughed, "Im beginning to think they're the ones that have a handle on me"

"Obviously." Ruby said with a nod of her head, Ash stuck out his tongue and held out his free arm, "Tour my lady?"

"Gladly." She said taking his arm.

* * *

Ash had gone through the bedrooms, where he used to sleep, the play rooms, reading rooms, etc. And they had entered the basement, Ash smiled, "This is actually why I asked you to bring crescent rose." Ash said with a smile, "This is the training room."

Entering a new room Ruby looked around to see a rather large room filled with dummies and what seemed like a death course. Ash threw his hand up for a moment, catching a card before he heard light clapping. A young man walked out, he wore a white dress shirt with a grey vest overtop of it that had a black collar with black dress pants, shoes, and a grey scarf on his neck.

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend, congrats kid~" He said smoothly, almost gliding towards Ruby and grabbing her hand, "She is adorable~" He said kissing Ruby's hand, opening one eye at looking at Ash with a knowing smirk. There was a audible 'Snap.' as Ash lost his patience and tried to replace the young mans head with his foot. Ash pushed his foot forward just narrowly missing.

"Trick." Ash said internally fuming.

Trick raised his hands up in defense, "Calm down, im just kidding~"

Ruby looked at the two, playing with the trim of her skirt, " _I can see where he gets it from at least..._ " Ruby thought seeing the influences that Ash had in his life. Said influence was currently ruffling Ash's hair with small smile on his face, "Welcome back~"

Ash grumbled but nodded, "Thanks and she's not my girlfriend..."

Trick looked at Ruby and then Ash again and laughed, "Whatever you say~" He said shuffling a deck of cards in-between his fingers, "So did you come here to run the course~" Trick said although it felt more like a statement than a question.

"Im not," Ash said nudging Ruby forward, "She is though."

Trick raised a brow, "Looking for someone to knock off Blue's record? You're still rather petty~"

Ash waved him off dismissively, "Petty is such an ugly word~ Besides this here is my ringer!" Ash said pointing to Ruby with a grin. Ruby looked at Trick with innocent smile whilst holding Crescent Rose behind her back, the curved blade sticking out from behind her back.

Trick sweat-dropped, "You can sure pick em kid~" shaking his head as he pointed to the start line, "The game is simple, hit the targets, go fast. Got it~" Trick said showing her the queen of hearts. Ruby nodded and placed crescent rose underneath her arm removing her current cartridge and replacing it with her cross clips.

"On your mark, get set, go~" Trick said dropping his hand down.

Click. Boom. Ruby shot off landing on a narrow platform and swing crescent rose around to slice through 3 targets, Click. Boom. Ruby sent herself backward amd slamming the blade into the next platform. The sudden stop allowed her to pull her momentum up and Crescent rose, stepping on the trigger, shooting two targets and flipping herself further forward. It didn't take her long to shoot several more while she flipping through the air. With the large amount of forward momentum she built up she landed at the final target, slamming both feet into it and setting the buzzer off.

"1:31.5~" Trick said with a round of applause, "Close Red, only .5 off the record~"

Ash groaned handing Trick a handful of Lien, "You're so lucky she didn't know the course."

Trick smirked and grabbed it, "I was counting on it kid~"

"Yeah yeah you always do." Ash mumbled walking past Trick, "Well be here for a little bit, give us a bit of privacy?"

Trick looked at Ash and closed his eyes, "Of course~" He said with nod, stepping next to Ash and stopping, "Try to come around more often, Blue misses you." Trick said without any intonation in his voice for the first time.

Ash nodded with a somber face, "Yeah, sorry."

Trick placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, "Don't be. Just set a day on calender every month. Oh and if you guys are gonna make out can you stop before dinner? I don't wanna have to inter-"

"SHUT UP TRICK!" Ash growled spinning around kicking Trick only for him to disperse into a cards.

"Have fun~" Trick's voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Ash and Ruby both laid sprawled out on the floor looking at the time staring them in the face, 1:31.05. Both of them were heaving heavily, their chests raising up and down off of the ground. Sweat was dripping off their faces as, "It's impossible." Ruby breathed out.

"No...Such...Thing..." Ash replied trying to calm his breathing.

"You...Sure" She said turning her head towards him.

"Dunno!" He said looking back at her. The two locked eyes for a moment, Ash peered into silver orbs and got a bit flustered, "Um were pretty sweaty, we should shower..." He said turning his head around.

"O-oh yeah, where do we shower?"

"My room, no one will bother us." Ash said heaving himself up, offering a hand to Ruby. She took it gratefully and dusted off her skirt.

"Blue is pretty amazing, .5 seconds seems like so little time!" She complained.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, Between her, Mentor, and Trick I learned everything a thief could dream to know."

"Sounds like a fun family." Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Yeah...it was." Ash said stepping up the stairs quickly, "You coming?"

"Yeah hold your horses!" She said racing behind him.

* * *

Ruby finished her shower rather quickly walking out of the bathroom with her towel in her hair, she could still here running water in the other bathroom, " _I wonder if he likes long showers?_ " She thought as she sat flat on his bed. Ruby felt a bit awkward sitting on a boys bed while he was in the shower but she was simply too tired to care at this point. Ruby looked around Ash's room with a bit of wonder, " _Pretty plain..._ " she thought as she looked at the blank walls save for a few posters of miscellaneous things, " _I guess it's because he doesn't come here very often..."_ She thought as she looked at his night stand, a photo was covered with dust. Ruby took it and blew it off, flakes of small dust particles floated off and around her face. Ruby had to stifle an "Aw" as she looked at the picture. In the center stood Ash, he was small, it looked as if he was seven years old or younger and he had his tongue out cheesing up the entire picture with arms outstretched. Behind him was and old man with a nice grey beard and a lab overcoat on, " _That must be Mentor..._ " She thought looking more, next to mentor was Blue, she had much shorter hair, it looked like she couldn't even tie it up. She had both hands on her knees leaning down next to Ash. On mentors other side was a younger looking Trick, " _He doesn't even look different!_ " She thought looking at trick with the same smirk she had seen him with today only he wasn't wearing a scarf. Ruby raised her brow as she kept looking at the picture. On the side oposite of Blue stood another girl with her hands on Ash's shoulders, she had long black hair and bright amber eyes, " _Who is that?_ " She thought before yawing loudly, stretching out she still heard running water and giggled, " _I guess it's long showers then..._ " she thought as her eyes slowly started closing, her face falling onto the soft bed below her.

* * *

Ash finished his shower after about 20 minutes or so, he had pants on but he kept his shirt off as he dried. Ash expected to hear a yell about him putting his shirt on but all he heard was soft snoring on his bed. He smiled a bit as he looked at Ruby, " _It has been a long day hasn't it?_ " he thought sitting down next to Ruby, he noticed his picture was moved from where he originally had it placed, " _Im pretty ocd sometimes..._ " he thought rubbing the picture affectionately. Looking at mentor he tightened his fist, " _Im sorry..._ " He thought before his eyes shifted to a certain amber-eyed girl.

" _Cinder where did you go..._ " He thought letting out a sigh, falling back Ash stared at the top of his ceiling with a huff. Turning his head he stared at Ruby affectionately, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "You have the right idea Rubes..." He whispered closing his eyes and lying next to her.

* * *

Blue had looked at the clock and noticed the time, "Trick it's already 9 could you please go in that brats room and stop them from doing...whatever the hell they've been doing!"

"Blue does the idea of your surrogate little brother having s-"

"NOW TRICK!" Blue said throwing a slipper at him, her face flushed a crimson red.

"Of course~" Trick said walking up to Ash's room avoiding the slipper with a casual tilt of the head, "No need to get so worked up~"

Trick knocked and got no response, he sighed and creaked the door open slowly. Peering inside he smiled and closed it. He walked back downstairs and sat down at the table, "I'll let them wake up on their own~" Trick said to Blue with a wink.

* * *

Ruby eyes fluttered open and she attempted to stretch out but felt pressure on her waist when she attempted to do so. Ruby squirmed around and felt hot breath on her back, she face started heating up, "A-Ash." She whispered. She got no response as the breath continued hit her back, twisting around in his grasp she saw his sleeping face furrow as if disturbed by her movement.

"I really liked this *date*" She whispered snuggling closer to him, "I wonder if well have more..." She mumbled closing her eyes again. Ash was thankful that Ruby closed her eyes again, " _I hope we do too..._ " He thought letting his mind drift off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiyah reader people readers. If you haven't already voted on a pairing make sure you do cause I don't wanna upset people and hear "oh my gawd why is Blake with Sun" or "Oh my gerd I wanted thissss" oh and in the event of a tie I will choose what I want :P I may be interested in writing a something more unique or whatever makes sense for this story. But it won't matter too much the relationships will be more background than anything. Another side not is that I will most likely not write any fighting scenes from the original series unless I deem it necessary for the story, they will be mentioned but not directly written in most cases. Also last but definetly not least thank you to all followers of the story, big thanks to all the big favorites, you all give me inspiration to continue writing, and without further ado, la story~**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Problems Solutions Problems**

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted at her ice queen teammate.

"Oh im sorry! Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can! Or this lamp post as a lamp post!" Weiss retorted throwing her hands into the air.

Blake stomped her foot on the ground, "STOP IT!"

"Stop what?! He CLEARLY broke the law! Give him time and im sure he'll join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said with a scowl.

Blake fist tightened into a ball, making her knuckles turn pure white, "Ugh YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled turning her back on Weiss and stomping away.

Weiss's eyes widened and then turned back into a glare, strutting behind she yelled back, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR TEAMMATE!"

"You're judgmental little girl." Blake practically snarled.

"What in the world makes you say that!?" Weiss screeched.

Ruby and Yang watched together in silence as their two friends argued with one another and frowned uncomfortably, "I think we should probably go..." Yang said with a sullen face.

"Where are we going?" Penny chimed from behind before the arguing continue to worsen.

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much as a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake said exasperated.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss proclaimed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blake bit back. Both Ruby and Yang watched all this in disapproving silence even as they returned back to their dorm, the sun setting and dawn turning to dusk.

"I don't understand why this causing such a problem!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"That is the problem!" Blake said impatiently.

Standing up from the foot of her bed Weiss glared, "You realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She said crossing her arms.

Blake shot up from her bed as well, "There is no such ting as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss yelled in confusion.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said exasperated.

"IM A VICTIM!" Weiss screamed with a stomp, "Do you want to why despise I hate teh White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I have watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car of dust, stolen. And everyday father would come one furious. And that made for a very. Difficult. Childhood." She said banging her fist on the bottom of the window.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Weiss I-"

"No!" Weiss said shaking Ruby off, she walked towards Blake angrily, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled at the top of her lungs, sending not just Weiss back but her other teammates as well, "I-i..." Blake stuttered out fearfully before shooting out the room.

Ruby attempted to chase her but Blake was already long gone.

* * *

Ash walked the halls of Beacon with boxes in hands, he figured he'd say hi to team RWBY on his to his dorm, just as he got to the door it swung open, slamming into the wall. Ash almost fell over as Blake sprinted past him in a blur of speed. Ash looked at her form disappear at the next corner and turned back around to enter the frame of RWBY's dorm.

Ash looked inside and read the somber mood, "This is a bad time isn't it?"

Ruby sighed sadly and plopped down on her bed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Blake was running. She kept running farther and farther until she was sure that none of teammates followed her. She ran until she came close to exit of Beacon, the fountain behind her making soft splashes. Slowly reached for her bow and undid it, small tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew you would look better without the bow!" A voice proclaimed.

* * *

Two melancholy days past since Blake and Weiss's argument, Ash wandered the streets of Vale looking for some clue as to where she had gone at Ruby's request.

 **\- A day after Blake's departure** -

" **So she's still not back...is there anything I can do?" Ash said with a frown, he was checking in to see if the team had resolved their problems, unfortunately not.**

 **Ruby frowned but nodded, "Yeah, could you do your street thing and see if you can get a lead on where Blake is?"**

" **Course I can, just leave it to me." Ash replied.**

 **Ruby looked downward, "Sorry I didn't want to involve you I know you're busy getting settled in..."**

 **Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, "What are friends for? Besides im worried about Blake too..." He said remembering the White Fang.**

 **-Present-**

A familiar tune filled Ash's ear and he started grinning, "Hey Sal!"

Ash got a groan in response, "Don't you have anyone else to bother you crafty bastard?"

Ash placed his hand on his chest on mock shame, "That was so hurtful Sal, I would never say anything like that to you!"

Sal rolled his eyes, not forgetting their last encounter, "Listen Mimic cut the bullshit you're holding up my line." He whispered in a harsh tone.

Ash waved him off dismissively, "Don't worry nothing complicated this time, have you seen a girl? Two years older than me, long black hair, eyes like a cat, wears a bow?"

Sal raised his brow, "Now that you mention it yeah I do remember a girl like that, she got ice cream with this faunus with a tail, he was a blonde guy, unbuttoned shirt, hard to miss. Im not sure if I heard em right but they said they were gonna meet up at some spot for tea or coffee today but that's all I got."

Ash nodded thinking about all the cafe' spots in the general area, " _At least 5 around here..._ " He thought before leaving a large tip on Sal cart, "Thanks Sal, keep your eyes out for me will yah?" Ash said opening scroll and messaging Ruby.

"Yeah sure kid, just try not to cause me any trouble." He said with a grunt.

"Ill be sure to." Ash said taking off with AT's and grinding on a wall onto the rooftops to overlook the commercial district.

"Blake where are you..." Ash said placing his hands on his hips.

* * *

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talks and weird looks!" A young tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. Although the most noticeable feature on his body was his long tail which matched his light blonde hair color.

In response Blake gave Sun presumably one of, "Those weird looks"

"Yeeeeah. Like that." Sun said with a smirk.

Blake rolled her eyes and frowned ever so slightly, "Sun have you heard of the White Fang?"

Sun looked at her incredulously, "Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet that doesn't who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Blake although unsurprised nodded at his answer, "I was...once a member of the White Fang." She said curtly.

Sun almost dropped his drink coughing violently before gathering himself, "W-wait a minute you were a member of the White Fang?"

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the Ashes of war the White Fang were meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course despite being promised equality the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought that we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist...Then five years ago our leader stepped down and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worst part was it was working...we were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am! A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help with a little black bow." She said wiggling her ears for added effect.

Sun had listened and had an sympathetic look on his face, "So...have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake closed her eyes, she knew that she hadn't but how could she?

"No she hasn't." Ash said dropping down from the roof of the tea shop, crossing his arms.

"A-Ash?" Blake said in a panic.

"That's my name. How are you Blake? We've been looking all over for you!" Ash said pulling a sit out for himself and slouching down before looking at Sun, "Oh and you, thanks for looking after her." Ash said thankfully.

"W-why are you here?" Blake said obviously uncomfortable with his sudden appearance.

"Ruby asked me to help find you! They're worried you know! They've been looking for you the past 2 days!" Ash said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Even Weiss?" Blake mumbled out.

Ash sighed, "Yes, even her. And im willing to bet she's more worried and sorry than she's letting on Blake."

"Even if she is I can't go back...not yet at least..." Blake said with a frown.

Sun who had stayed quiet so far , gauging the situation threw his hands behind his head, "So...what's the plan now?"

"Dunno just got here." Ash said looking towards Blake.

Blake sighed, "I want to know why the White Fang are helping steal all this dust! They've never needed this much before..."

Ash sighed, "I would say don't go chasing leads but I would be a hypocrite if I told you that..."

Sun looked between the two, "Well while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about off-loading a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas."

Ash looked curious, "How huge?"

Sun held his arms out wide, "HUGE. Big Shcnee company freighter"

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

Ash sighed, "You won't come back until this is over right?"

Blake shook her head, "I have to know why..."

Ash looked at Sun who gave him a shrug, "Sigh...okay so this is what we do."

* * *

Ruby and Penny continued searching through the streets of Vale and Penny chose to make some small talk.

"So Blake is your friend?" She asked curiously.

"Ugh yes Penny." Ruby said with a frown.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked in confusion.

"Ye-We-Well Im not, Weiss is." Ruby explained.

"Is sheeee friends with Blake?" Penny asked again.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby said with a frown.

"But why?" Penny asked yet another question.

Ruby sighed thinking of an explanation, "Well you see Blake might not be who we think she is..."

Penny stopped and let out a gasp, "Is she a man?"

Ruby waved her arms around, "No no, Penny shes-ugh I don't know what she is...She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." She said downtrodden.

Penny looked at Ruby and shook her head, "I don't have a lot of friends but if I did I would want them to tell me things."

Ruby felt sadder than before, "Yeah...me too."

* * *

Night fell as Ash, Blake, and Sun all waited patiently for the dust to be finished unloading.

Sun jumped down next to Blake and Ash, Blake was lying on her stomach looking at the Schnee logo on the cargo boxes. Ash was lying on his back with his eyes closed, seemingly napping.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Sun asked carrying an armful of apples.

"Not really they've off-loaded all the crates from the boats now they're just sitting there." She said with a shrug.

"Cool, I stole you some food!" Sun said holding out an apple.

Blake raised her brow, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

Sun squinted, "Hey weren't you in a cult of something?"

Ash had to hold back a snicker as Blake glared at Sun who suddenly looked in the opposite direction, "Okay too soon."

All three of them stood alert as bullhead descended from the sky, causing a the wind to pick up around them. Blake seemed distraught, "Oh no..."

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yeah..." Blake said watching members of the White Fang drop from the bullhead but her frown quickly turned into a scowl as Roman shouted from the bullhead, "HEY! Whats the hold up? Were not exactly the inconspicuous thieves at the moment soooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake wordlessly dropped off their vantage point and went straight for Roman, Sun eyes widened, "What are you doing!"

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said before he felt a cold blade against his neck, "W-what the? Oh for fuc-"

"Nobody move! " Blake shouted pressing the blade tighter to Romans neck.

"Whoa-ho take it easy there little lady." Roman said calmly as other member of the White Fang circled them. Blake looked around a removed her bow, revealing her faunus heritage, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

Blake's question seemed to deter the White Fang slightly, making them drop down their weapons for a moment.

"Hehe oh kid didn't you get the memo?" Roman taunted even with the blade against his neck.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said glaring at Roman bring the point of her blade closer to his neck.

"Me and the White Fang are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman explained.

"Tell me what it is or ill put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened.

Roman laughed, "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." he said as multiple Bullheads dropped down from the sky surrounding them making Blake lose focus on him, he smirked and took a step slightly forward and shooting the ground right underneath Blake causing her to shoot backward. Blake quickly shook off her dizziness to tumble forward and dodge another blast from Roman. Blake glared at Roman who shot several more blasts at her, Blake tumbled backward and replacing herself last second with a clone before a final blast hit her. Running off behind a shipping cart out of view.

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." Roman said before banana peel dropped on his head, "Urgh." He growled before Sun planted his feet onto his head, slamming him into the ground and flipping behind him, "Leave her alone." Sun said with a glare but grit his teeth, " _We need to hurry..._ " He thought remembering how he had to leave Ash alone.

 **-Before Blake took off-**

" **What are you doing!" Sun yelled as Blake dropped from the position, chasing after her only to be cut off by a small girl with heterochromia eyes.**

" **SUN STOP!" Ash shouted making Sun stop right where he was. All three of them stood still as Blake just got to Roman. Neo didn't say a word as she stared at the two boys with a small smirk and bow.**

" **Sun..." Ash said his scarf turning into AT's, "Go help Blake...and get back here. Quickly." Sun nodded and tried to walk past Neo, she was in front of him in an instant before Ash was in-between them sending an axe kick downward.**

" **GO!" Ash yelled twisting around trying to kick Neo's head, only for it to be blocked by her umbrella.**

 **-Currently with Ash-**

Ash and Neo stood next to one another, his leg still outstretched against her umbrella, "Hello Neo."

"Mimic." Neo said with smirk. Ash quickly retracted his legs and shooting out another kick Neo closed her umbrella and let his kick sail by before shooting her leg up vertically, forcing Ash to slide back. Ash wiped the bottom of his mouth before taking a deep breath, " _I'll have to thank Glynda for these clothes later..._ " he thought as the sleeves of his hoodie started to glow and reform around his arms, forming into a mostly black ember cecilia with orange accents. Ash started spinning out the wheels of his AT's and clicking a button on his scroll.

" _Please hurry._ " He thought shooting towards Neo.

* * *

Ruby heard explosions in the distance and her scroll started vibrating, pulling it out and reading it she frowned, "Oh no..." She said aloud taking off towards the smoke she saw in the sky.

* * *

Ash sent out a three punch combination and growled, Neo weaved through the first punch, ducked under the second, and redirected the third one. Ash shot off of gauntlet and spun around and sent another kick at Neo only for her to grab it and cartwheel onto Ash's chest and slamming it downward. Ash slammed onto the floor and growled, shooting off ember cecilia again to escape the underneath of her boots and kicking up. Neo smirked swinging her umbrella and pointing it down onto the ground. Ash didn't slow his pace shooting off more round of ember cecilia making Neo weave and block the shots with her umbrella, fire sprayed off her umbrella and Ash slammed his fist into it. Neo was pushed back and for the first time glared at Ash and took the offensive. Swinging down her umbrella Ash sent a quick jab out knocking it back, Neo let got of it and grabbed its midsection and spinning it around to smack Ash in the face. With Ash off-balance Neo locked his arm spun herself over him and slammed his head down into the ground. With him down Neo pulled out her blade and aimed it over his head but jumped back just in time to dodge a bullet aimed straight at her head.

Neo glared as ruby slammed crescent rose into the ground and fired off more bullets. Neo blocked the first few but saw Roman retreating in the bullhead in the far distance. She scowled as Ash got up and grinned at her, blazing towards her in an hue of orange. Neo tired to dodge but 3 shots from Ruby had gotten her off balance and that's all that Ash needed. In instant Ash slammed his fist into Neo's face, click, boom. She shot back off sliding to a halt on the shipping crates, she glared, both eyes white at Ash before disappearing in a flash of white.

Ash fell backward letting out a tired gasp as a bullhead was shot down in the distance by Penny and turning to Ruby with a thumbs up.

* * *

Roman turned his head as Neo appeared next to him, "These kids just keep getting weirder."

Neo didn't respond, looking out the bullhead and glared at Ash and Ruby before her eyes flashed back and forth from pink, brown, and white erratically.

* * *

Ash, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Penny were all sat down on a few crates as the Vale police department investigated the docks. Ash laid against Ruby tiredly keeping his head up, " _I didn't think keeping two different weapons ready would be so tiring._ " He thought shaking his head. Yang and Weiss both walked over and Ruby laid Ash down before walking up to Weiss, "Look Weiss it's not what you think-she explained the whole thing-you see she doesn't actually have a bow-she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby tried to explain but Weiss walked passed her and confronted Blake.

Blake stood up and stared at Weiss, "Weiss I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang back when I wa-"

"Stop." Weiss said raising her hand up, "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Over 12 hours. That means I have had over 12 hours to think about this and in that 12 hours I've decided."

Sun, Yang, Ruby, and Ash all stared on in silence as Weiss took a calm breath, "I don't care!"

Blake was surprised, "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.

"N-no I-I haven't since I was young-" Blake tried to explain again.

"A-but-but-but. " Weiss interrupted, "I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some-" She said looking at Sun, "And not someone else."

Blake looked around at her teammates, and wiped a stray tear that had fallen, "Of course."

The was a gentle silence between the team before Ruby pumped her fists in the air, "Oh yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" She cheered. Ash chuckled from the crate as everyone came together, Weiss pointed at both Ash and Sun, "Im still not sure how I feel about either of you!" She said with a slight scowl.

Ash and Sun looked at one another and shrugged before laughing lightly at the ice queen. Ash suddenly stopped laughing and looked at team RWBY deathly serious, "So yeah you guys are helping move into my dorm." He said with a straight face making the group burst into fits of laughing.

"What?" Ash asked with a scowl, "What?!"

Ruby stopped her laughing as she looked around and noticed that Penny wasn't there, "Where is Penny?"

* * *

Among the rooftops Cinder stood with her eyes glowing lightly next two a young boy and girl. The girl was a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. The boy was a well-built man with gray eyes and partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

"I don't see why you're so interested in him Cinder..." The girl muttered under her breath.

"Emerald do I sense jealously in your voice?" The boy said cockily.

"Shut-up Mercury." She said rolling her eyes.

"Both of you quiet." Cinder commanded, her eyes fixated on Ash, "He's work in progress Emerald. Just wait...Little Ash will be grow into a raging fire...my ultimate weapon." She said her eyes glowing a bright amber, " _Just wait Ash...you'll be with me again._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello reader people readers! So this chapter was a bit of a conundrom for me as it was originally much longer than this (this chapter should be about 6k or more) but I figured that the I could seperate them into two above average length chapters instead. So the next chapter should come out in about a day give or take. Anyways as always make sure you vote in the poll on my profile, a big thank you to all readers, reviewers, and those that favorite my story, you are all a inspiration to continue writing and I can't say that enough! So without further ado, la story~_**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Training Days**

Ash laid on his hands and knees trying to keep the bile in his throat from spilling out from his mouth,"I think I hate you..." Ash said while letting out heavy breaths.

"Good, by the end of the next 3 months you will learn to despise me Ash." Glynda said reading her book and throwing a sword down next to Ash's head, "Run it again."

Ash pulled himself up and almost fell backward, some people would say that this was taking it too far. He was inclined to agree. Ash had asked Glynda to help him perfect his semblance and she agreed on the premise that at no point would he give up during the training process. Naively Ash accepted the terms and began training with Glynda everyday except Sunday before school, during lunch, and after school. She had a special location for their training, a large abandoned room in Beacon. There wasn't anything in it but it had space and according to her, " **That's all we need.** "

And she was right. The room looked like some sort of torture chamber, nothing but spikes on the ground. In the center was one large spike, Ash sighed as he walked onto a platform next to him, it glowed purple and rose him up and over to the highest spike. Ash gathered his equilibrium an stood still on the platform awaiting Glynda's call.

"Project!" Glynda yelled with crossed arms. Ash closed his eyes and his AT's formed on his feet, Ember cecilia around his arms, and Ren's storm flower in his hands. Ash didn't stop there though, several different blades all formed around him.

"More!" Glynda yelled raising her riding crop, making several spikes raise up around Ash.

Ash grit his teeth as he focused more, several more blades forming around him all pointing outward.

"Not enough!" Glynda said waving her riding crop at Ash, spikes launched towards Ash simultaneously. He grit his teeth shooting at the incoming targets, anything he missed the swords picked up themselves, forming a protective barrier. Spinning around on the wheels of his AT's was hard, constantly finding balance and continuing to fend off the relentless shower of spikes.

"Come on, you need more..." Glynda muttered as she started sending spikes from either side simultaneously.

Ash had to abandon the platform and kicked off the top of each spike to dodge the incoming projectiles that his teacher was shooting at him. Dispersing stormflower and replacing it with wilt and blush, Ash did a quick draw and destroyed several more spikes. 12 more swords protected his flank as he was slow to jump off the spike he was on. Ash was gonna turn but felt a blow to his head and then it all went black...again. Glynda quickly pulled a platform underneath him to catch him. This was routine for them really, Gylnda knew that Ash was young and growing so she broke down his muscles as much as she could.

Glynda normally wouldn't take a student one on one for several reasons, the first being most students wouldn't commit to the rigorous training she put them through, the second being it would be seen as favoritism and she couldn't have that, and lastly was because there weren't many students she liked enough to train everyday. But in Ash's case there was an exception to the rule. In his case Ozpin actually asked if she could do it as a favor, in Ash's case he had no team, in Ash's case Glynda liked him. She smiled as she gently laid him to the floor next to her.

Glynda was impressed, Ash had come far in the first semester, all the students had but she had watched him progress one weapon at a time, " _3 months have already passed._ " She thought thinking about the day they started his training.

 **-3 months ago** -

" **Run laps." Glynda said without looking up from her book. Ash stared at her quizzically, "Laps? I ask for private tutoring and were running laps?"**

" **I didn't ask for lip Ash, I said, laps." Glynda said peering up from her book. Ash sighed and began to run laps...and he kept running...and running...and running...and running...and collapsing. Oh yes collapsing. You'll sense a recurring theme here. Glynda clocked a watch and nodded, "Not bad. Now in 10 minutes get up and you'll do short sprints."**

 **Ash looked up at her as if she was insane but Glynda stood firmly holding the stopwatch in front of him, "9 minutes 50 seconds left."**

 **After his short break Ash only managed to sprint half the time he did as opposed to straight running. Glynda marked down his result on a clipboard and she let out a hum, "Good good, now give me push ups."**

" **No break?" Ash said with sweat drenching his body, he no longer had his shirt on shedding it long ago.**

" **None. Now go until you can't lift your arms." Glynda said writing down notes. Ash didn't protest and began pushing his body up, he felt heavy though, fatigue draining him of energy her usually had. Ash got to around 100 before he couldn't lift his arms anymore, collapsing onto the ground for a third time. Glynda let a tsking noise from her from mouth and scribbled down more notes on her clipboard, "Hmm pull ups next" Glynda said pointing to a bar not to far from where Ash laid. With a loud huff Ash practically crawled to the bar and started pulling himself up. This process repeated several more times with sit ups, bench press, etc.**

 **By the end of the process Glynda had Ash sprawled out on the floor aching in pain in every possible joint of his body. Everything hurt, the space in between his joints hurt. Ash couldn't even nod at Glynda to tell her yes or no.**

" **Very good stamina, you stayed running at a constant pace for nearly an hour and continued your short sprints afterwards for nearly half and hour. This shows you recover well and work under fatigue excellently. As far a muscular ability you are much below many of your peers, understandably you are two years younger than them but age won't matter in a fight. You'll start lifting weights after today, ill give you a regimen, you're also short for you age so well be starting you on a new diet starting tomorrow. In 30 minutes well start testing the limits of you Trace ability, rest for now." Glynda said finishing marks on her paper. Ash didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and blacked out again.**

* * *

 **Time seemed to pass instantly, Ash awoke again from a sudden shake on his chest. His aching muscles still present but he was under a lot less pain then earlier. Sitting up he saw weapons laid at his feet, a casual look over he guessed there to be about 100 weapons. Glynda stared downward at him with little concern on her face planting a sword right next to his head.**

" **Ash im curious, what weapon have you used the most?" Glynda asked.**

" **My AT's...I have had them for a long time." Ash said seamlessly forming them around his feet.**

" **I see, how many years have you practiced with them?"**

" **Probably about 7 years..."**

" **Have you mastered them?"**

 **Ash was quiet, "No...I am always a step behind."**

 **Glynda nodded, "That's the problem Ash, from what I have gathered you have only copied 6 weapons. Out of those 6 there is only one that you would consider yourself above-average in use with. Have you ever heard of the phrase a jack of all trades but a master of none?"**

 **Ash sulked, "Yeah...It's kinda been the problem with my ability ever since I learned how to use it. No matter how much I watch, no matter how perfectly I recreate, no matter how much I do...It's never exact. Even this stupid arm doesn't help with the technique." he said ripping the bandages off his synthetic arm.**

 **Glynda placed an arm on his shoulder and her eyes softened, "But surely better than a master of one. That's the end of the quote Ash. The problem with you is that you seek perfection, you're limiting yourself."**

" **Limiting?" Ash said with a raised brow.**

" **You told me and Ozpin that learning different styles was difficult, which is fair enough. But you why not create your own style, taking from other styles you see, combining weapons into your arsenal. Ash you have the unique ability to create weapons over and over and over. Any weapon at your disposal, why stop at 6?" Glynda questioned while pointing to the blade she placed next to him, "Now project."**

 **-Present-**

Ash awoke a few minutes later, looking around he took in his surroundings. He was outside and there was a serious amount of green around him. He could hear water trickling down from his right, Glynda had noticed his awakening and greeted him with a small nod and smile.

"How many?" Ash asked heaving himself up.

"71, it's good 5 more since the last test we did." She praised.

Ash groaned, "How many were actually stable?"

Glynda looked sympathetic, "62. But its a process Ash. You're still learning how to create these using the smallest amount of energy necessary. The more you understand the easier it will be to make more."

Ash sighed, "I know...but the goal of 100 this month seems so far."

Glynda let out a scoff, "The goal of 100 was yours, I said 75 and you'll be passing that the next test."

Ash grunted, "Yeah I know..." he said holding his arm out, the bandages loosely tied around his forearm. Glynda noticed the look in his eye, "You wonder how many you could make if you use it?"

Ash closed his hand and sighed, "Not sure...maybe one day when I understand more."

Glynda smiled, something else she had been working on with Ash was his phobia of using his synthetic arm. There was little progress, but it was progress nonetheless. Their moment was interrupted but a sudden yell was sent through the air, Ash eyes went upward as he saw a flash a yellow in the air.

"Is that Yang? I think that's Yang..." Ash mumbled, he turned his head back to Glynda only to her strutting to the Cafeteria with a wicked scowl on her face.

"...Well this should be fun." Ash said kicking himself up and following suit.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch, head mistress of Beacon Academy was currently very unhappy. VERY unhappy. Her cafeteria was destroyed. DESTROYED. Food splattered on the walls...floors...tables...it looked like a twister ran through the ro-No it looked like Ruby ran through the room. Swinging her waving crop to stop a pile of dishes flying towards her and swing it down to the floor before waving her arm around to replace every single table, plate, and fix the spider-cracked wall that they had managed to create.

"Children please. Do not play with your food." She demanded as a familiar yelling came down from the sky. A crash from the ceiling and a mop of yellow fell down into the ground next to team RWBY and JNPR.

Glynda growled and felt a hand gently grip her shoulder, "Let it go." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug. She sighed and looked at Ozpin exasperated, "They destroyed the cafeteria..."

Ozpin took a sip, "It's fine."

"A kid went through the ceiling!"

"It's fiiine." Ozpin said placating her further. Glynda visibly relaxed and looked at the laughing and cheering groups with a somewhat somber face, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world..."

Ozpin nodded, "They will be. But for now they're still children. Let them play the part..." He said taking small steps out of the cafeteria, "It's not a role they'll have forever..." He finished ominously whilst looking at Ash.

Ash didn't say anything but it was a silent nod, he understood what Ozpin meant, " **Be ready.** "

Ash tensed ever so slightly, he was ready but he still couldn't tell for what, " _What's this chill im feeling lately..._ " He thought shaking his head, he couldn't think about it now, right now he had flirting to do. Ash walked up two the food fighters with a cheer, "That was pretty friggin awesome guys."

"You should've been apart of it!" Ruby said with a pout.

"Sorry too busy being apart of hell." Ash said rubbing his arms.

"You do look beat up." Ruby snickered.

"You look like an abstract painting." Ash said quaintly, observing her messy attire, covered with food and...paint?

"You look like a guy who isn't getting the notes for the class he naps in next period." Ruby said haughtily.

"You look like a girl who wouldn't dare." Ash said towering over Ruby.

"You look like a guy who can't catch me." Ruby said with a smirk before jetting off in a flurry of roses. Ash stood still as a petal fell on his nose and grunted, "I am a guy that can't catch her..." He grumbled underneath his breath. Yang slid up to Ash with a sly grin, "So how long you gonna hit on my sister?"

"No idea what you mean." He lied through his teeth.

"What about that time you fixed her hair?" Weiss prodded at his cheek.

"It was in her face, the gentleman in me had to move it." Ash said innocently.

"Brushing her face and cupping her cheek?" Ren said in a deadpan tone. Ash shrugged, "She looked cold."

"It was ninety degrees that day." Jaune recounted.

Ash rolled his eyes, "My hand slipped?"

Blake looked at him incredulously, "For 5 seconds?"

"My hand was stiff." Ash argued.

"We had just finished sparring." Pyrrah said in confusion.

"Your punch jammed my fingers..." Ash said with a twitching brow.

"But you didn't use that arm." Nora said with big smile.

"Im sorry am I on trial?" Ash said raising his hands, "Do you guys remember the LAST time you thought me and Ruby were *flirting* or do I have to remind you?" Ash said causing everyone present including Sun to blush a dark red.

 **-Three months prior-**

 **Sun was on his way to talk with Blake about his schedule for classes when he saw Ruby and Ash walk into his dorm into together.**

 **"Come on lets do this already!" She said tugging on his arm.**

 **"Okay okay this might take awhile though..." Ash muttered.**

 **"Well I expected it to!" She said pushing him into RWBYs dorm. Sun looked on with curiosity before sneaking up to the door putting his ear to the door, before he could listen Team JNPR walked up behind him.**

 **"Um Sun?" Jaune said awkwardly.**

 **"Shh shh! Listen!" He said pointing to the door.**

 **They heard the sound of a zipper coming undone.**

 **"Wow its so big." Ruby said in awe.**

 **Everyone froze, as the rest of team RWBY saw them leaning on their door, Sun rushed over to them, "Door. Now. Listen." he said pushing his ear back to the door.**

 **"Will it even fit?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I've done this way more than you so just follow my lead." Ash replied.**

 **"Well this is my first time..." Ruby grumbled.**

 **There was a collective gasp at the door before they held in their thoughts.**

 **"What does he mean he's done this more than once!?" Everyone whispered collectively.**

 **They heard a bumping noises and a few things falling.**

 **"Watch it!." Ash commanded.**

 **"S-sorry" Ruby squeaked back.**

 **"Should we go slowly or all at once?"**

 **"It's easier if you just go for it."**

 **"Ugh Ash it won't fit!"**

 **"Of course it can! We just have to push harder, it can fit!"**

 **"No way it'll fit there somethings gonna break!"**

 **" JUST SQUEEZE IT RIGHT THERE!"**

 **"STOPPPPPP!" Everyone shouted slamming the door down. Ash and Ruby looked at the toppled door in confusion, stopping their actions.**

 **"Guys?" They said together, both fully clothed sitting on the floor next to a large plasma screen TV in-between two speakers. There was a ghostly silence that followed the next few seconds.**

 **"** _ **Thank god...**_ **" They all thought. Rubys face twisted in thought before her face started slowly turning red, Ash looked at her completely confused before thinking over their words as they entered. With a audible smack Ash's hand raised toward his mouth in complete shock, "D-did you...That we?" He managed to say in-between his stuttering.**

 **"You guys..." Ruby whispered in a dangerous tone. The blood drained from everyones faces as they her the sound of Rubys scythe being pulled out with a loud click.**

 **"H-heyyyy little sis" Yang said backing up slowly.**

 **"Hi Yang" Ruby said in a all too happy voice.**

 **"W-why is your scythe out?" Jaune said crawling behind Pyrrah.**

 **"Nooooo reason~" Ruby said innocently.**

 **"...Run." Ren stated. Not a second later did the group bolt out of the room the sounds of gun shots echoing behind them. Ash sheepishly looked around and closed the door, pretending that the whole thing didn't even happen.**

 **-Present-**

"That wasn't our fault!" Yang protested with a small blush.

"You guys jumped WAY too far!" Ash said pointing an accusing finger.

"It's not our fault that you and Ruby sounded like you were doing the dirty in your room." Nora said making hand gestures that made Ren flush, "N-nora!" He said placing her hands down. Ash had a blushed on his face and crossed his arms with closed eyes, "I-I rest my case." He said as the bell for the end of lunch finally rang. Ash groaned, "And now I have Port's class."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, classes went on as they usually did, Ash slept through several classes although he wasn't that concerned with it. When you have straight A's it's pretty hard to stay awake in class. Ash realized that he couldn't stay awake with Glynda's schedule so she had taken to asking him questions while training him. Ash almost snorted aloud when she said it was a full body workout, his brain included. Looking out the window Ash watched multiple airships in the far distance, " _The hell is so many fleets doing here..._ " Ash thought suspiciously. A small flick on on he cheek made his eyes turn his right to see Ruby pointing to professor Port who was looking impatiently at Ash.

"...Sup." Ash said plainly before the class started laughing.

* * *

Ash quickly picked himself up as the bell rung and sped out the door, feeling a pull at his arm. Ruby walked up on him and raised her brow at him, "You were really out of it today, more space cadet than usual." She said with a snicker.

"Are you really one to call me a space cadet?" Ash said continuing his pace, not turning his head to acknowledge Ruby.

Ruby grumbled stepping in front of Ash stopping him in his tracks, "You've been off, you haven't been talking much to anyone in our group outside of class!"

Ash shrugged, "Were not teammates, I'm not obligated to talk with everyone."

Ruby looked at him angrily, "Even if they're your friends."

Ash was shook out of his apathy by the change in her tone, "Sorry, just been thinking about some things that have happened recently."

"Things?" Ruby asked stepping out of his way so they could continue walking.

"An old contact of mine was murdered..." Ash said running a hand through his hair, he left a clue but for the life of me I can't decipher it.

Ruby was shocked, "Murdered? By who? When?"

Ash shrugged again, "I don't know, well I have and idea but its just a guess...And remember that bookstore that was on the news? Guy that had his head blown off?"

Ruby cringed, "Yeah...So you think he was trying to tell you something?"

"That's the problem..." Ash said rubbing his eyes, "I feel like its something I should've seen it already."

Ruby looked disapprovingly at Ash, ever since he started his three-a-day training schedule with Glynda he hardly ever slept since he stayed up late to practice more or investigate the White Fang and Roman more. She wasn't sure how little but she was sure that Ash was sleeping less than 6 hours a day.

"Okay that's it." Ruby said grabbing a hold of Ash's arm.

"Eh?" Ash said blinking rapidly, his mind so scattered that the sudden grab had only registered as they were half way through the hall.

"You're coming with me mister." Ruby said in a tone that Ash knew there was no arguing with.

"Nooooo." Ash said apathetically only slightly resisting the grip she had on him, he was admittedly tired, and trying to struggle against Ruby right now was too much energy.

"No nothing." Ruby replied remorselessly pulling him up the stairs, a few people looked on in confusion, others in amusement, but Ash was too busy looking at Ruby. She had really improved herself not just as a huntress but a leader during the first semester, some of the executions that team RWBY were pulling off were out-right amazing. As he reminisced the last three months he found himself at the rooftop of Beacon.

"Im confused." Ash said looking around, "Why are we up here?"

Ruby closed the door behind them and pulled Ash down with her next to the wall, she sat with her legs out and pulled Ash's head down onto her lap, "You. Are going to sleep. You didn't sleep all last night."

"How do you know that?" Ash grumbled.

"You don't turn your lights out, I can tell by looking underneath your door." Ruby explained.

"Don't trust me to sleep?" Ash said with a pout.

"You didn't sleep." Ruby dead-panned. Ash opened his mouth for a witty retort but grumbled to himself, " _Is this how it feels to just not win any arguments with a girl Trick?_ " He thought internally, remembering how Trick told him that there are three universal truths in the world, " **Death is undefeated, time is undefeated, and any girl you love will leave you speechless in an argument.** "

Thinking back he only agreed with parts one and two but recently the more he tried to retort at Ruby the harder it was to find witty things to say, " _Maybe it's her eyes..._ " He thought looking up at Ruby who smiled at him, her eyes glistening in the sun, " _Yeah definitely the eyes._ " He thought before letting out a defeated sigh, he saw Ruby's eyes perk up at the sound, she knew. That sound escaping Ash's lips were that of defeat.

"You're skipping class you know, aren't leaders supposed to set and example?" Ash said closing his eyes.

"Today the example I am setting is help your friends, following the rules will be for tomorrow." Ruby said with a devious smile.

"Hyp-o-crite." Ash stressed on each syllable.

"Id-i-ot." Ruby replied in the same fashion.

Ash snorted before snuggling his head closer, "It's bright..." he mumbled turning his face from the sun, even with his eyes closed it was still bright.

Ruby covered his face with her hands and close her eyes as well, "Goodnight."

"Whatever..." Ash resigned, getting the first good sleep he's had in over a month.

* * *

Ruby woke up first and felt small shaking on her lap, she saw Ash shake and grimace in his sleep.

"Ash?" She whispered. Ash was unresponsive and continued to squirm while shaking his head, "No..." He called out quietly, "Don't." He begged.

Ruby grabbed Ash shook him away, causing him to shoot away from her in panic. Ash breathed erratically scooting back slowly whilst holding his fake arm in vice-like grip.

"Get away..." He said quietly. Ruby got up slowly in concern, walking slowly towards Ash whose hair was covering his face.

"Ash it's me Ruby..." She said trying to placate him, Ash sat still and shook slightly seemingly relaxing, "R-Ruby?" He stuttered out. Ruby kneeled next to him, "It's me." She said holding him closely. Ash breathing slowly returned to normal, but when he felt Ruby's grip loosen he grabbed her and pulled himself close to her once again, "Not yet..." he mumbled. Ruby tentatively held him closer, they stayed in that position for a few minutes before Ash let go and dropped his head down, "Thanks..." He mumbled.

Ruby was a bit lost on what to do, never seeing Ash like this before, "W-what's wrong? Nightmare?"

Ash seemed like he didn't want to answer, gripping his arm again, "...Memory...bad memory." He said standing up, fixing his clothes. Ruby looked up at him with worry, she had never seen him so...scared.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said raising to her feet as well.

Ash almost reflexively said no but bit his tongue at the last second remembering what Glynda had told him when he tried keeping it to himself the last time.

" **Just because you don't say anything doesn't make this go away.** " She had said.

Ash opened his mouth then closed it, "I-a-ask me again in a day?"

"Why not now?" Ruby asked with a small frown, "You looked...pretty shook up."

Ash flinched, "It's how I lost my arm..." He started and felt a finger on his lips, Ruby stood in front of him and shook her head, "Take your time, if you want to wait i'll wait. If you're okay telling me now then continue."

Ash quietly stood with her before shaking his head negatively, "Sorry...it's a bit much right now."

Ruby nodded but held out her pinky, "Then it's promise?"

Ash smiled, "Promise." He said gripping her pinky with his own. The two looked into one another's eyes and Ash pulled closer to Ruby. They both dropped their pinky fingers down, but didn't break contact with one another. Ash stared at Ruby's lips and barely held his composure. He gently traced his hand up her side until he got to the side of her face, tracing small circles on her cheek with his thumb.

"Ruby..." He said just barely above a whisper. Ruby placed her hands on his chest, she hadn't really noticed how much taller Ash was than her, he had a good 7 inches on her at least. She had to look up at him to see his face. Her face was covered in a rosy hue and she was trying to ignore she how close she and Ash had gotten. Ruby started raising on her toes until her face was right below Ash's.

It was almost magnetic, Ash felt his face slowly pull closer to Ruby her eyes had closed as she leaned into, they probably weren't a centimeter apart before the door was kicked down interrupting their...intimate moment. They broke apart instantly as a teenage girl with fair skin and short, dark brown hair with dark shades on stood with her hand on her hip. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red.

"Interrupting something?" She said tipping her shades down slightly.

Ruby and Ash looked as if they were going to catch sickness from one another, taking a giant step away from one another.

"N-No!" Ruby said with a blush.

"U-Uh ehem...what do you want?" Ash said gathering himself.

She gestured him to come over, "Come walk with me, talk with me."

Ash looked at Ruby who shrugged, "This better be important..." he mumbled silently cursing at the timing.

* * *

Ash walked next to the brown-haired girl, pondering who she was. She was tall, about the same height as him, although she was wearing heels. He recognized her as an upperclassmen but besides that he didn't know anything about her.

"Your name is Ash right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yours?" He asked.

"The name is Coco Adel, Ozpin told me to find you." She said with slight hair flip, "You and Rose girl are pretty good fit you know."

Ash decided to ignore the comment on him and Ruby, "What does Ozpin want with me?"

Coco snickered, "It's cute that you ignore my comment about your girlfriend, you're either embarrassed or a task oriented-guy. Both of which I find interesting."

Ash blushed, "Not my girlfriend and you didn't answer my question."

Coco snorted, "Yeah, just a girl you were trying to kiss right? Well let's say you're going on a field trip."

Ash's blush deepened, "So you saw then...And what is up with people here and the pronoun game? Could you just tell me why I'm being dragged to an office?"

"Cute when you blush kid, try to keep that going, and didn't anyone ever tell you patience was a virtue?" Coco said getting underneath her underclassmens skin.

Ash grumbled and sped up his pace to Ozpin's office, unable to trade words with his senior who was currently laughing at his expense.

* * *

"Coco..." Velvet said pulling at her leaders arm, "Stop teasing the poor kid."

Ash stood next to team CFVY, Velvet in particular, trying his best to ignore Coco and her insistent teasing. He was essentially a whole new shade of red.

"Oh fine but its all fair game once we leave." Coco compromised while Velvet gave Ash a empathetic look.

"Ozpin..." Ash said trying to keep his composure.

Ozpin was bemused by Ash's disposition and decided to spare him, "Hm quite. Well Team CFVY already understands why I have called them here today, do you understand why I have called you Ash?"

"You know if I could read minds I think I would have chosen a different profession." Ash said his brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Ash you're the only first year student with no team yet you have the most field experience out of all the first years. Although you have only just begun to scratch the surface of your capabilities im willing to send you to the next level." Ozpin explained.

"Okay so im doing this for more experience?" Ash asked.

"Team CFVY will be going with professor port outside the walls of Vale to clear out some Grimm that are swarming a settlement."

"I don't understand these settlements...why don't they just move within the safety of the walls?" Ash said with a frown.

"Things are rarely simple Ash, you should know that. You'll be assisting team CFVY, you are to support them in battle so no running off on your own." Ozpin commanded remembering the warehouse incident very clearly. Ash nodded, there was no need to play hero and rush back into the hospital.

"Good, you all leave tomorrow. Meet with Professor Port after school." He said turning around in his chair to overlook Beacon. All of team CFVY left but Ash stayed behind holding out a note.

"Ozpin a old contact of mine named Tukson was murdered not too long ago..." Ash stated.

"As in Tukson's book trade?" Ozpin said in recognition.

"Yeah the very one, he died leaving me clues about something important." Ash said running a hand through his hair, a habit that had been ingrained in his brain, "I think he could tell telling me was dangerous so he left very subtle hints in books."

"I see...So when do you think you'll decode it?" Ozpin asked.

"Hopefully a week."

"Then keep at it, we need all the information we can get."

"Yes sir." Ash nodded.

"Very good, dismissed." Ozpin said running a hand through his hair, " _I have a bad feeling about all of this._ " Ozpin thought closing his eyes.

* * *

"You're going out side the walls?! But those areas are restricted for first years!" Weiss yelled in shock, causing a shush from the librarian. Weiss looked over and quietly apologized before sitting down and pulling Ash next to her, "How are you even allowed to do that?!" She said in a hushed yell.

Ash looked at team RWBY, JNPR, and Sun and Neptune with a sheepish look, "Ozpin said due to field experience I have that he trusts me to backup team CFVY."

"No offense but team CFVY is one of the best teams in Beacon, they wouldn't need your backup." Blake said looking up from her book.

"I don't know what you guys want from me, I don't know if there's one person in existence that could tell you what Ozpin is thinking." Ash said with a shrug, "I honestly wish I was staying here so I could focus on other things..." He grumbled.

"Other things?" Yang questioned, trying to gain another lead for the White Fang and Roman. Ash looked at the group with hesitance, "Personal, hope you don't mind." he said deflecting the question.

"Ohhh man you're so lucky getting to work with team CFVY!" Jaune whined.

"We all wish you the best of luck Ash." Pyrrah said with placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ash smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"Make sure you don't bring an Ursa home!" Nora said popping up right next to him.

"Ursa?" Ash asked looking at Ren.

"Just leave it alone." He said dryly.

"When do you leave?" Ruby said with a frown.

"Tomorrow." Ash said mirroring her expression.

It was awkwardly silent as the two stared at one another, Sun was about to say something but was nudged by Neptune who gestured his head to Ruby. She grabbed Ash's hand and gripped tightly, "Be safe okay?"

Ash grabbed with his other hand, "I will, promise."

"Ash and Ruby sitting in a tree..." Yang started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sun followed.

"FIRST COMES LOVE!" Yang said throwing an arm around Sun's shoulder.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" Sun continued.

"THEN COMES-"

"NORRRAAAA!" Nora interrupted the two's teasing.

Ash stood quietly with a visible twitch, "You're both dead before I leave." He threatened.

"Gotta catch us first." Yang said making a mad dash, Sun following behind cackling.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BLONDES, no offense Jaune." Ash said stopping to apologize for one second.

"SHHHHH!" The librarian hushed.

"Isn't this supposed to be a place for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren said throwing his hands up.

* * *

Ash sighed having given up on his pursuit on the devious blondes, it wasn't that he couldn't catch them if he REALLY wanted to but the fact was he wasn't mad, just embarrassed, and in the words of his mentor, " **If you're embarrassed it probably means there some truth in what they're said.** "

Ash shook his head and headed back to his dorm room and laid on his bed alone. Looking up at the blank walls, "Mentor...I know you would be mad...but im still sorry." Ash said gripping his arm tightly, hot tears falling down his face, "It's my fault."

* * *

Ash sat patiently in Professor Ports classroom, he made sure to wear his black hoodie, apparently they were heading up north. Ash had a backpack with the bare necessities, a change of clothes, extra dust in vials,sleeping bag, rations, and not much else. Everyone had left and it left only the two of them in the room, the professor was gathering some papers before he took notice of Ash.

"You must be the young man Ozpin has placed in my care." He said stroking his mustache, "I must say he speaks highly of you."

"I'll try to live up to expectation." Ash said tightening his bandages.

"It's quite an expectation to live up to i'll have you know."

Ash smirked, "All the more reason to do it then right?"

The professor smiled, "Now that's the attitude of a huntsmen! Very well, we should get going to the bullhead, we don't want to keep team CFVY waiting now do we?"

Ash nodded and the two left the classroom and out to the cliffside which had several aerial docking bays, where airships and bullheads docked to allow their passengers to get on. Standing next to the last bullhead was team CFVY. The group went double checked everything and professor Port looked at Ash.

"Are you ready young man?"

Ash took a deep breath, a bundle of nerves in his stomach and nodded, "Yeah im rea-"

Ash was spun around suddenly to face with two familiar silver orbs and his eyes widened, before he could speak he felt a small pair pf lips cover his own. The only thing that Ash could process was the taste of strawberries and the smell of roses. It was only for a few seconds but it made the nerves in his stomach unwind, " _soft..._ " he thought returning the kiss by pulling her closer with his arm around her waist, Ruby threw her arms around his neck and the two stayed connected by the hip for what felt like minutes.

As Ruby released Ash sporting a blush she backed up playing with the bottom of her sleeves, "Show em whose boss."

Ash tried to respond but his brain still hadn't caught up to where Ruby was and he felt a hand pull on his hoodie backward, "I-I'll be back!" He said suddenly as Coco sat him down on the bullhead, the propellers spinning and making gusts of wind.

Ruby had a small smile on her face, "You better."

Ash sat dumbfounded in the bullhead as they took off the cliff side and into the blue sky. Coco laughed before placing her hand on his shoulder, "Looks like you got a girlfriend loverboy." She teased.

"Congratulations." Velvet said happily.

"You two look good together." Yatsuhashi said with smirk.

Fox looked at Ash and gave him a thumbs, "Not bad kid."

Ash tried to find something to say but could only feel the blush on his face getting larger, "I-I...Were...S-shut up." He sputtered pulling his hood over his head and tieing the strings down so his face was covered causing the entire crew to start laughing.

"What a wonderful thing! Why I remember a lovely young lady I met in one of my travels, we met during a mission-" Professor Port started one of his infamous rants. Ash closed his eyes and tuned everything out, he knew this was going to be a long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hiya people reader peoples! Sorry this chapter took so much longer than I expected it to...A lot happened recently... like I got accepted to college! :D (Yay me! Now I gotta learn for four more years! Y.Y) but besides all that craziness my long time girlfriend got sick and had to go to the hospital. I didn't want to leave her side for the first few days and even after she left I took care of her for quite a bit afterward but she's pretty awesome and told me to keep writing even though she was sick, she even gave me a few ideas for this chapter! So im sorry this was late but life happens you know? So last but not least I would like to thank all favorites, followers, and reviewers, you guys make all this worth it! So without further ado, la story~_**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Do you know what it means to be a Hero?**

About an hour had passed since they had departed from Beacon and most members of the team were resting. Ash had been asleep since they began so he hadn't felt the need to go back to sleep, he had noticed that Professor Port was still up and awake, looking out the ocean as if contemplating something.

"Is something the matter professor?" Ash asked suddenly.

The Professor was somewhat surprised at Ash's voice but shook it off internally, "I was just thinking about where we are going."

Ash seemed confused, "You never did specify what this place was Professor..."

The Professor sighed, "It was a project that should have ended but..." he trailed off looking down at ruins of what seemed to a be a city.

"But?" Ash said interested in this particular story.

Professor Port sighed and leaned against his seat, "An attempt to expand beyond Vales walls and overtake the island right off the peninsula. The idea was to create a city here and connect it to Vale, add a safer and quicker route to Atlas for trade among other things."

"And then the Grimm came..." Ash concluded.

"They were always here, they were waiting. The kept coming and coming and...it was a terrible tragedy. They overtook the walls and what you see below are the remnants of what used to be Vales newest and most prosperous venture in many years since the walls creation." Professor port continued to explain with a frown, "It's been many years and people still cling to a settlement on the far side of the coast, some suggested that we end any contact with this settlement as it takes up to much manpower and resources but Ozpin refuses to let this many people go."

"We can't just let hundreds of people die can we?" Ash said tightening his fist.

"That's is why we are here young man, but I fear that they may losing hope in that settlement."

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotion, anger, sadness, distress. These attacks have become much more frequent in recent months, the more hope they lose the more attacks will follow im afraid." He said causing the two settle into a somber silence, Ash stared down at the ruins of the city and felt himself fidget, he wasn't sure if he was nervous or scared.

* * *

Ash grew up in a area that many people would call a ghetto, poor area, or project. What he saw he didn't have a word for, the first thing that came to mind was, " _Misery_." He thought to himself as he stared at the settlement from above. Grey. Everything felt so lifeless. There seemed to be some semblance of settlement between the destroyed buildings and run down shops, a police force that stood on the corner of the barren streets. It was as if this place hadn't seen true life in years, " _It probably hasn't..._ " Ash thought with a grimace, " _This place is dying._ " He thought looking at the lifeless plants and general lack of vegetation. Ash was surprised to see the look of indifference on team CFVY although he summed it up to a large amount of exposure to places like this. They landed and were immediately greeted with a welcoming party, " _Well I guess this still have some sort of police_ " Ash thought as they were escorted towards a large tent, as they walked by young children looked on with wide hopeful eyes, " _They probably see hunters as heros around here..._ " Ash thought while waving to a young boy that looked about 3 years younger than him, he was small, maybe shorter than Ruby. Ash almost stopped himself on the way to the tent as did Velvet, looking at the boy she could have sworn he and Ash were siblings. He had short black hair with yellow tips and two ears on his head, " _A faunus..._ " Ash thought as he examined the boy whose face was partially covered with dirt, the young boy seemed to see Ash staring at him more intently and a tail behind started curling as if he was nervous. Ash gave Velvet a look who nodded and proceeded with the group.

Ash bent next to the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's your name kid?"

"Sabin Sparks! But most people just call me Spark." He said with toothy grin, Ash could see that he had small fangs growing in.

"Well my name is Ash and were gonna clear out the Grimm around here." Ash said trying to comfort the young boy as well as the others around him that could hear him speak. Spark frowned, "They did that last time...but they kept coming back...and this time they took the old agricultural center..."

Ash frowned, how were they supposed to stop a horde of Grimm and stop them from advancing, "Well don't worry. I think we may have found a solution this time." Ash lied although after seeing Spark's eyes light up he couldn't find in in himself to retract the statement or play it down.

"You're gonna save us?" Spark asked with bright yellow eyes.

Ash looked into his eyes and those around him that had heard him and grit his teeth before nodding, "Somehow someway well do it. I promise." Ash said before standing back up. Spark smiled for the first time and started running as if he was re-invigorated. Ash started to make his to the tent when he was stopped by a voice.

"You shouldn't walk around giving kids false hope you know." A angry voice said.

Ash turned around to see a girl with long silver hair and yellow eyes just like Spark's except hers were slit. She wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with black pants and brown boots that came up right before her knee. The lining of her shirt and collar were gold which matched the small shoulder guards she had on, matching the rapier she had at her side which had a golden wolf as a guard. Ash also noted she had a matching tail with Spark before she was in his face with a scowl.

"Hey are you listening?" She said shoving his shoulder.

Ash looked at her questionably, 4 months ago he probably would have shot back with a insult but time at Beacon and in particular Glynda made him compose himself and think before shooting off his mouth.

"It wasn't a lie." Ash answered calmly.

She glared angrily at Ash, "Yeah sure. All you hunters say things like that but this place is still a wasteland!"

"Well im not them." Ash said getting more confrontational.

"So what? You're special? You don't look any stronger than any hunter they've sent here before so tell me exactly how you're so different!" She said pushing Ash backward.

Ash grit his teeth and his eyes glowed a deep orange unconsciously, "Because I would rather die than let them win." Ash bit, his eyes peering into hers. The girl stood still for a moment before pulling Ash closer, "You better mean it." She said before releasing him and walking towards the tent.

Ash looked at her with wide eyes, "Where are you going?"

She turned back around and placed a hand on her hip, "The name is Stella Sparks. We'll be working together as of today, try not to slow me down okay?" She said turning her back. Ash stood still momentarily before sighing, a common occurrence as of late, " _This is gonna be a long trip_ " He thought dropping his head before speeding up to catch up with Stella.

* * *

Team CFVY stood with Professor Port and a man that looked like a general, he squinted at both Ash and Stella, "I am glad that you two could join us."

"I apologize sir, I was the reason for our tardiness." Stella said bowing her head. Ash raised a brow, " _I guess she's the type to take responsibility._ " He thought as the man nodded.

"Don't let it happen again, now that you are we can discuss strategy..." He said pulling out a marker and placing it down on the map.

"The Grimm have increased in activity, their numbers increase everyday." He said rubbing his head, "The problem with those Tremors."

"Tremors?" Ash asked, "We haven't learned about those in class yet." He said looking at his Professor.

"Have you ever seen a centipede? Twist that into a much larger form and add some of Grimm's physiology to it and that's what you get." The Professor said shaking his head, "They regenerate their bodies unless you specifically target their heads."

"Which causes trouble with a already short-handed staff. More often than not when a larger swarm comes together to take over an area we give it up and retreat further back." Stella said with crossed arms.

"But the worst part by far is their ability to work underneath the ground." The general said pulling up a projection of the beasts, "The only reason they haven't attacked this part of settlement is due to the underground being made of metal, old bunkers used as shelters in case of...disasters." He said vaguely.

"The wars." Fox said shaking his head, "No need to tip toe we all know the history."

"Quite." The general said, "The first thing we need all you to do is scout the perimeter and see where they are starting to gather so we can make a plan for defense."

"Again with defense..." Stella muttered underneath her breath.

"Do you have something to add Ms. Sparks?" The general said with a glare.

"Yeah I do. How do you expect us to stay on the defensive? Were running out of supplies, men, hell were almost out of land that we can walk!" She yelled.

"Enough! Look it may be hard for you to grasp but we just don't have the manpower to push back all these attacks from the Grimm! We've been over this before Stella!" He said slamming his hand onto the desk. The smack echoed throughout the room and the already dreary atmosphere was left in a pit of silence. I looked at Coco who shook her head and after a few more moments of silence the general sat down tiredly, "Im trying to keep this place alive Stella. Im doing all that I know how." He said shaking his head, "Please try to understand."

Ash looked on in sympathy, he could tell that the man was tired. He looked almost physically drained. Stella looked down at the ground dejectedly, "Yes sir, im sorry." She said quietly. The general let out a grunt before circling 3 positions on the map, "Send three teams to these areas and report back what you find, whatever comes we will hold." He said tiredly.

* * *

The group spilt up into 4 teams, Velvet went with Yatsuhashi, Fox went with Coco, and Ash went with Stella. After the argument in the tent Ash could tell that Stella was in no mood for conversation.

"I'll never understand your type." Stella said suddenly to him.

" _Okay I was wrong then._ " He thought giving her a curious stare, "No idea what you mean about MY type." Ash said throwing his hands behind his head.

Stella rolled her eyes, "You really don't know your type?"

Ash snorted, "Please enlighten me."

Stella shook her head, "You're reckless."

" _Oi why does everyone say that first?_ " Ash thought with sweat-drop.

"You're that kind of kid that probably made a lot of mistakes. You probably caused a lot of trouble for people that took care of you and you probably made a mistake too big one day." Stella said before Ash cut her off, "Two actually. One stupid one and one arrogant one." He said with a bitter smile, "In fact it was selfish, arrogant, and stupid. And now I live to make up for it, right?" Ash said shaking his head, "Yeah maybe im a bit like that. I have made many mistakes, so I decided to dedicate my life to making up for it, so what? Is that wrong?"

Stella looked at Ash with a slightly disgusted face, "How can such a half-ass reason save anyone?" She said coldly increasing her pace. Ash wanted to yell at her about what she had meant but she pushed him back as large centipede-like creature with white scale armor and black underbelly whipped around them. Stella had already thrust her rapier into it and after a bit of squirming it evaporated into a sickly black mist. She jumped back she was blindsided by another Tremor but it bath was cut off by an array of blades circling her, before she could respond Ash had grabbed one of the blades, a nodachi and sliced through the Grimms armor, making it dissolve.

"Don't drop your guard. There are more coming." Stella said pulling out her rapier and taking a offensive stance. Ash grunted and made his blades circle both of them defensively, "Where are they coming from?" He said looking in all direction, even the ground below them seemed unsafe. Stella body glowed a slight silver hue and she looked around, "There 10 right now and they're circling around us breaking up the ground."

Ash growled, "Then let's get off the ground floor." He said leaping to the trees above. instantly being followed by a Tremor, Ash wasn't perfect with his new style but spinning around a grabbing a blade from his protective barrier he sliced threw the first one. A second came and blocked his path towards the tree, grabbing stormflower and stabbing into its head before shooting through its skull. Stella had remained on the ground, another tremor suddenly shot up in front of her but it looked as if she was one step ahead, already pivoting backward and striking a clean hit on its head killing it instantly, she didn't stop as another shot for her lower body, Ash watched in awe as she reacted, time almost slowing. Dropping her rapier she brought her elbow down and raised her knee up, slamming both into the Grimm. Without missing a beat she grabbed her blade with the other hand and jammed the blade into its skull. Ash didn't have time to be amazed as three more surrounded him, he grunted and focused more, 3 blades that remained all pointed outward and shot towards each Grimm embedding them into the ground. As he turned his head he saw Stella finish off the last of her group and jamming her sword back into it's sheathe.

Ash was puzzled, "How did you react to their movements so quickly?"

Stella held out her hand and a small amount of static appeared to shoot closely around her palm, "My semblance is internal charge. I increase the static running through my body which increases all senses and physically capabilities but not without a lot of practice."

"What happens without practice?" Ash asked.

"You end up burnt from the inside out." She said with a completely serious face, Ash wanted to comment but the mood between them was already a bit cold. Continuing their trek the silence between the two became awkward, Ash tried not to look at her even though she was leading. The silence was bad enough but the awkward eye contact made him internally cringe, the silence continued like this for 10 minutes until they broke through the forest and to a cliff side.

Stella looked at Ash for a moment then downward the cliff, "I am sorry I insulted you earlier."

Ash didn't respond right away, gauging her tone, "Any reason for the sudden...evil eye?"

She flinched, "Look...I don't have anything against you. I really don't. But things here...Well they're worse than terrible...it's hopeless. This place doesn't live, it's dying. My parents died protecting my brother and I and they told me one thing. Live. That's my reason for fighting Ash, I want to protect this place, their memory, I want to live...and you just want to fix some mistakes? Im sorry but im not sure you know exactly what you want yet. This place needs a hero, someone who has answers. Not some guy looking for answers."

Ash didn't say anything, he had no right. So he stayed quiet until he looked down the cliff side and his mouth dropped, "T-that's...that's impossible." He said looking at a swarm or Tremors litter the ground below them like a colony of ants. Stella grimaced, "It really is bad this time...there are even more underground."

Ash looked at the swarm below and at then at Stella, gears turning in his head, "Hey can you see all of them below?"

Stella looked at Ash oddly but nodded, "Mostly yes, why?"

Ash gulped, "I have an idea."

* * *

Night fell as all three groups regrouped back at the settlement tent, there were much more people filling out the tent this time. Many soldiers handing in reports and scrolls, the general began marking the map whilst rubbing his head, "This is ridiculous..." He said looking through videos of the swarm, "It's like were sitting above an ant hill."

Ash looked at Stella who seemed nervous, he nodded and took a step forward, "Um...general?"

The generals eyes perked up, "Yes young man?"

Ash stiffened a bit as he felt the gazes of many upon him, "I..I think I have an idea."

The general seemed interested, or maybe it was amused, either way Ash was gonna run with it. Ash motioned to Stella and went over to the map highlighting a particular area, "The one thing we have over the Grimm is out intellect, the Grimm are so obsessed with destroying humans that most of them will jump at the chance of a open target right?"

The was a general agreement among everyone in the room so Ash continued, "Well scouts have determined that the main swarms are here, here, and here." Ash said circling three different areas, "Now since Stella can see the ones underneath ground that means we can account for Tremors if we can lead them into one singular location, here." Ash said circling the largest cliff side of the settlement, "If we can lead them all there then we can exterminate them all at once."

The general stroked his beard and let out a deep breath, "This is a interesting plan but how to plan on leading them to once spot, much less taking them out all at once."

"I can outrun them." Ash said confidently, "But to take them all out well need the cooperation of everyone."

The general looked at Ash and got eye to eye with him, "How old are you young man?"

Ash tried not flinch, "Fifteen sir."

"Willing to die at that age?" He challenged.

"Yes sir." Ash said with conviction.

The general took a step back and relented and took a deep breath, "Well I suppose this should work. Let me gather as much men as I can, we attack in two days so we can secure out victory."

Stella looked relieved but saw Ash and frowned, " **Hero's die Ash. You know that right?** " She remembered what she had told him after he explained the plan but he didn't budge, she just hoped that he wasn't in over his head.

* * *

Although the general said the were going to spend two days going over the plan it really only took the whole first day, the second day was mostly dedicated to festivities as seldom as they were. Ash wasn't sure what being a celebrity felt like but he had to imagine it was similar to how he was being treated by the people here. It seemed like everyone was pitching in together to make large meals, stories told by professor port by the fire, children were playing games, it wasn't over the top and it was very flashy but it was the most life he had seen in the settlement since they had arrived. Ash pondered all this alone, a bit away from where Professor Port was telling stories, wondering how they seemed more exciting out here in the field. He hardly noticed Stella plop next to him.

"This place is pretty lively." Ash commented quietly.

Stella placed her chin on her hands, "That's what hope does to people..."

Ash eyes turned to her, "You seem unhappy."

She shook her head, "Im scared."

Ash raised his brow, "Seems like your type."

She looked at him annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The cold type. A person that has experienced so much loss herself that she knows the value of things people take for granted. You can never get back the things you lost so you protect the things you have and the things that others hold dear. Traits involve scowling, overly aggressive on certain issues, and a nice butt." Ash finished jokingly before he felt a hard jab in his rib cage, Stella was slightly red but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, "Ah okay okay! Relax! See not fun when someone does it to you huh?" Ash said with a small pout.

Stella huffed trying to look a bit dignified, "Shut up. That's not like me at all idiot."

"Other common traits, tsundere..." he muttered before he felt a glare.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nooooothing." Ash said with a grin.

Stella glared a few moments longer before sighing and shaking her head, "Whatever, yeah im scared, aren't you?"

Ash smiled cheekily, "Terrified!" he said a bit too happily.

She sweatdropped, "I think you have that backwards..."

Ash shook his head and looked at the crackling fire, "My older brother Trick told me to do that, said that having a opposite expression might change how I feel inside."

"Working?" she asked with an incredulous stare.

"Nope!" Ash said with snort, "But it still makes me laugh that he suggested it...maybe that was his real plan."

"Or he's irresponsible." She suggested.

"Probably more likely but hey, I still do it to this day, so maybe there was something to it!" Ash said throwing his hands up in the air before falling backward. Stella let out a uncharacteristic giggle at his antics and the two sat in silence for a few moments, she broke the silence first, "This. This feeling right now...everyone here. I would like to have this forever." Stella said looking around with soft eyes, "My parents would have liked to see it."

She felt a firm hand on her head, Ash had stood up with a different look in his eyes. She stared in silent awe, she couldn't explain it but there was something different about him. Ash looked at her and smiled, "Remember this. I promise that I will protect that feeling." Ash said ruffling her hair.

Stella blushed and shook her head out of his grip, "You have a girlfriend don't you Ash?"

Ash's calm aura dispersed in an instant and he started sputtering, "Er well- we- nothings official-I mean she kissed me? That wasn't a question she kissed me it's jus- uh-Well you need to talk about stuff like this-Don't look at me like that Fox! and shut up Coco!" Ash said throwing things at his teammates.

Stella shook her head and tried to rid herself of the blush on cheeks, "Of course you would, your type would after all." She complimented offhandedly, " _To think I might like a guy like you. Ridiculous._ " She thought walking away.

"Get a good nights rest." Ash said forming a few blades in his hands.

"You too *hero*" She joked before taking her leave. Ash snorted before looking back at the around at the settlement, he shook his head and threw the sword into the fire, " _I need to sleep._ " He thought sitting up and heading to his tent.

* * *

Nerves. A bundle of nerves and anxiety. Ash kept his eyes closed, taking deep breaths in and out trying to stop his body from shaking. Part of his training with Glynda involved keeping composure in stressful situations. She told him that practicing breathing and falling on old habits was the key to staying calm. Running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath he couldn't agree more at the moment.

" _Relax...Relax...Relax...it'll work. This will work._ " he thought pacing back and forth from right above the cliff side, down below awaited the inevitable swarm. Red eyes peered up at him, taunting him, "Jump." They challenged. Velvet looked at Coco who nodded and walked next to Ash, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You okay kid? You know you don't have to do this right?"

Ash shook his head, "No...I do. We have to do this." he said his legs shaking as the clock started to tick towards starting time.

"You're shaking." She said rubbing his shoulder. Ash forced a smile, "Shaking from excitement."

Coco knew he was lying but she knew he wouldn't quit either, "Okay. Well be right behind you. Go get em tiger." She said light pushing him forward. Ash shaking slowly stopped and he smiled, "Here goes nothing...Yatsuhashi?" Ash said looking to his much taller teammate, Yatsuhashi nodded and pulled out his large blade. Ash conjured his AT's before leaping forward onto the flat of the blade. Grinding his wheels he counted off, "3...2...1, Yatsuhashi!" Ash yelled as the wheels started blazing, Yatsuhashi spun around and swung forward with a mighty heave. Ash's eyes widened, he shot over 200 meters the open land and continued to descend downward. He could see the ground stirring, they saw prey and they were going in to intercept.

"Stella?" Ash said into his ear piece as started falling closer to the ground.

"10 are going to meet you at the ground, the others are far behind you're going to have to move as soon as you land." She said looking from the cliff side eyes glowing silver.

Ash looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Holding out his hands familiar circuit-like lines formed in his hand as magnhild was created. With a silent thanks to Nora, Ash started flipping forward as a tremor shot up from the ground attempting to bite into him. Slamming the large hammer into its head, click, boom. Ash's momentum continued to spin forward changing the hammer back into it's grenade launcher form he fired as many rounds at the oncoming black mass behind him. Skidding backward he changed magnhild into stormflower and skated off to the next destination.

"Stella direct me. Im trusting you right now." Ash said shooting blindly behind himself.

"On it. Turn right, several more coming from eight o clock. Slow down and make a hard turn into the forest, stay above ground it'll be harder for them to track your movements." She said from her high vantage point, "Once you get into the forest they should take the a farther route around and meet up with you."

Ash grunted in response before taking a sharp turn out of open land and into the forest. Grinding up a branch and jumping tree to tree, the action calmed down significantly, he only had to shoot at the occasional tremor that popped up from the ground.

"They're bad at aerial combat so they'll try to avoid you until you make it to the west side, how you holding up." Stella asked trying to look into the forest but the dense foliage made it hard to make out anything. Ash stopped on a branch and took a deep breath, "Im glad that my teacher makes me run miles upon miles everyday or this would be super tiring, is everyone in position?"

"Yeah the entire force is waiting for you. You can take a small break since everyones getting their sights ready but 5 minutes max." Stella said looking down at everyone adjusting to their positions, "Just how are you going to-"

"No time to talk, tell me where to go next." Ash said as he reached the edge of the forest.

Stella frowned, Ash hadn't explained the last part of the plan. All he said was, " **Well it should work...** "

"They're gonna flank you on the right, the left is coming in closer than you expected you're gonna have to circle around." Stella said peering at the converging groups.

"No time taking a short cut." Ash said flying out of the trees being met with two tremors on either side, twisting his torso to avoid both, one going underneath and one going overtop. Creating gambol shroud and ember cecilia Ash shot the blade as far out as he could, tugging himself forward, shooting ember cecilia to twist forward faster. It was like a wave of black, Ash narrowly escaped cutting through the two converging groups. The rocky terrain made it hard for him to navigate but seemed like the Grimm were having equal difficulty. Ash continued through the narrow path ducking and weaving through sharp attacks that tried to corner him to either side. Ash slammed a blade into a Tremors and flipped over it's corpse onto the wall and riding up it as he reached his destination.

"Ash this is it, how are you going to reach us?!" Stella yelled as Ash got closer and closer to the destination.

"Yatsuhashi do it!" Ash ignored riding along the wall before a he was cut off by Tremor exploding out of the wall in front of him, Ash growled, he lost his momentum. A few hundred feet ahead of the oncoming swarm was large dam Yatsuhashi pulled out his broadsword and held the handle with both hands, pointing the blade downward Time seemed stop as large crack split down the dam. The ground started shaking and the crack spread like a spider web across either side. Thirty weapons formed around Ash and he held his breath. Water shot out of the dam like a cannon, crushing down into the chasm.

"ASH!" Stella yelled jumping down form her vantage point and sliding down the hillside to join with the others but the plan had already been put into motion. Soldiers on either side of the cliffs began firing into the water indiscriminately. Coco had pulled out her mini gun and let loose, decimating the Tremors that had no place to go.

Ash blocked the brunt of the force with large shield of weapons but as the water continued pushing forward they gave way. Ash summoned anything he could swing, blocking oncoming bullets from hitting him. He could see Tremors being torn apart from the bullets unable to control their movements. With no other way to go Ash continued to fly backwards, the water continuously slamming into him. Yatsuhashi stared intently at the water diminishing from the dam, waiting for the moment it emptied. As the firing ceased and the water slowly drained out in mainland everyone waited patiently for the result. In the middle of the chasm Ash held onto to a replica of Yatsuhashi's blade, breathing out heavily, coughing and wheezing. Water dripped down from his face and onto the floor, his legs were firmly planted into the ground. Broken blades were littered around him, most of them smashed to pieces, others snapped in half. They didn't have time to gawk as a few grimm started jerking back to life, others crawling back out of ground and the sides of the wall. Several Tremors shifted on the floor lashing out at Ash like whips, he lazily threw himself up, throwing up the blade in the air, a blur behind him grabbed the blade and sliced through it in one quick motion. Another slammed down next to him, jamming their fist into the grimms skull. Another kicked the grimm straight across its face and sent it skidding across the floor. And one last one slammed a handbag right before his face was met with the jaws of a tremor.

Ash let a breath and grinned, "Thanks guys."

Coco placed her hand on his shoulder and smirked, "Good job kid. Let us clean up form here." She said with a small smile. Ash let out a tired grin leaning his weight on Yatsuhashi for support, his arms were shaking lightly. When team CFVY asked Ash about the plan it had sounded better in his head.

 **-The Day Before-**

" **Thats impossible." Fox said shaking his head.**

" **We can't let you do that." Velvet said with frown.**

" **I can't agree with your plan Ash." Yatsuhashi said crossing his arms.**

" **You had me until now. Lead the Tremors through the several paths and into one singular chasm, which happens to be where the dam is, but your plan once we break the dam is, 'im going to make a bunch of weapons and hope that the water doesn't crush me.' Do you realize how ridiculously stupid that sounds?" Coco said rubbing her forehead, "Have you even told Professor Port about this? The general?"**

 **Ash had the decency to look sheepish, "It sounded better in my head..." he mumbled.**

" **How could that sound better? It's terrible! It's stupid! It could kill you! Let's say you could stop the force from crushing you whats next? Are you going to stop physics from pulling you backward? You gonna stop breathing oxygen? Grow gills? Did you seriously not think about how dropping a well of water on yourself would end badly?!" Coco all but yelled at her younger teammate.**

 **Ash looked down, "Sorta-I mean no-I mean...look." Holding up his hand, pinky outstretched, "I pinky promise that it'll work. Trust me."**

 **All four looked incredulously at Ash, Coco was going to refuse but as she raised her hand to slap the hand away she caught the look in Ash's eyes. Glowing orange orbs that seemed to burn with confidence. Coco clenched her fist momentarily before grabbing Ash by the scruff of his shirt.**

" **No promises. Say you will pull it off. I want to hear it." She demanded.**

" **I will do it." Ash said with confidence, Coco let out a long sigh before dropping him down and looking at Yatsuhashi, "Do it. When he gives you the signal break it down, well trust the rest to him." She commanded. Yatsuhashi still looked apprehensive, he didn't want to be the reason Ash died on his first mission but Coco seemed to trust him so he nodded.**

" **Well be right beside you once it drains out." Velvet comforted.**

" **I'll even bring you a towel so you can dry off." Fox joked ruffling Ash's hair.**

 **Ash smiled, "Sounds like a plan."**

 **-Present-**

Ash had to stare in awe at how smoothly team CFVY operated even with all the grimm that laid leftover in the valley. He had only just gained his bearings again but he hadn't even felt the need to move as they set fended off grimm that got near. Yatsuhashi inhumane strength sent several Tremors flying, Fox skiillfully weaved around Yatsuhashi larger swings and sent all the grimm backward, circling around Velvet effortlessly coordinated with her teammates not even using her hands in combat yet, and Coco seemed as if she was leisurely strolling through the store, twisting and weaving around, using simple counter-attacks to end the grimm around her. The soldiers had all started to drop down to aid and assist. The grimmg tried tunneling underground to escape but team CFVY was having no loose ends, Fox jabbed several tremors sending a hard punch into its soft underbelly, its body expanded and exploded shooting out its spiky armor plating and jamming into several escaping grimm. Coco had pulled out her minigun and shot up the ground, tearing up the land. The Tremors couldn't outrun the bullets breaking apart as they tried to tunnel away. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Ash finally joined back into the fray and continued to cut and gun down grimm one by one, his new rotation style stopped him form having any blind spots. Constantly circling swords, guns, spears, etc. around himself and using each one in succession. Grabbing Adams blade he sliced through a grimm, with his other hand he grabbed Pyrrahs spear and slammed it into another, swinging around he shot 3 more with Ren's guns. The numbers of grimm were quickly thinning. Stella ripped her blade out from a Tremor before she looked around, " _It's working...we stopped the assault._ " She thought in disbelief, " _Just a little mo-_ " Her thought was cut short as the entire chasm seemed to shake. Stella's eyes shot open wide. The shaking was so sudden almost everyone stopped and looked around, the few remaining Tremors quickly dug underground as the shaking continued.

" _N-no way._ " She thought gob-smacked, " _That's impossible..._ " She thought, her body started shaking as she stared downward at the earth. The danger unseen by everyone but herself, "F-FALL BACK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, "RETREAT!" She yelled as the ground continued shaking like and earthquake had begun. Ash spun around to see what was happening when the earth tore in two.

* * *

It was like and explosion. The ground erupted in a violent combination of earth and dust. A violent gust sent everyone flying back as the dust covered the entire battlefield. Ash turned around, gathering himself and saw looks of terror. Everyone was running the opposite direction of where he was facing, he blinked, slowly turning around his eyes widened, " _Gigantic._ " He thought almost falling back on his butt. Team CFVY stared in silent panic, quickly sending back any and all troops in the chasm back to safer land. Ladders had already dropped and people had begun their retreat. Before Ash could register what was happening he felt the air begin to shift. The sky was blacked out from it sheer size. It was the size of the cliffs. There was no escape. Not from this. The grimm dwarfed any Tremor that he had seen up until now. It's legs the size of large trees, it's armor seemed thicker, it was a behemoth. The mighty grimm shifted as hundreds of its legs moved and twisted around as if it was loosening its muscles. As quickly as Ash had registered all of that the air shifted again. This time it wasn't loosening up.

"SHIT!" Ash yelled pushing back as hard as he could, narrowly avoiding his body being crushed. The sheer force behind the drop created a gale force shooting him back into the cliff-side, Ash groaned as the wind was knocked out of him, Sliding down the wall he shook his head, " _Have to stop it!_ " He thought as it started charging forward to the retreating soldiers.

"Yatsuhashi dunk! As hard as you can!" Ash shouted forming his AT's and skating across the wall and kicking off above it's head. Twisting around and crunching his body up Ash braced himself. Yatsuhashi jumped skyward the flat of his blade stuck out, with a heave, he pushed Ash downward with all his strength. Ash could have sworn his bones cracked under the forced but he continued spinning downward like a bullet, forming magnhild and slamming into the large Tremor into the ground, a small crack appeared on its before raising upward suddenly throwing Ash upward. He had no time to react as it jerked its head down to slam into him, he was sent flying back, before he was caught by Fox, both barreled backward on the top of the cliff-side. As the soldiers continued retreating the behemoth began to ready its charge.

Ash and Fox both stiffened as they thought of a way to stall its attack, they didn't have to think long. Before it could charge a spray of bullets chipped away at its thick amor, tearing up and off its body. Coco ran across its side lighting up its body, Yatsuhashi slammed his blade into the giants mouth causing it to turn its head away from the easy prey. Velvet quickly helped all the troops escape with Stella, taking advantage of the small time that Coco and Yatsuhashi managed to buy them.

" _ **You're gonna save us?**_ "

Ash shook his head, he watched as everyone tried to desperately escape. Coco had just run out of ammo and the beast only had torn patches of cracked armor to show for it, Yatsuhashi was smacked backward, caught by Velvet who pulled him back, his head had slammed into the stone. Coco continued baiting the giant from attacking whilst running up the cliff-side.

" _ **You shouldn't walk around giving kids false hope you know."**_

Ash clenched his fist as he saw Coco narrowly avoid a tail whip, slowly making her way back to her team which had started evacuating back to the settlement. Stella grit her teeth as she pulled another soldier up before turning and running.

" _ **So what? You're special? You don't look any stronger than any hunter they've sent here before so tell me exactly how you're so different!"**_

Ash grit his teeth as everyone retreated away from the chasm, the monster grimm slamming its body into either side of the cliff-side trying to force them back down into its domain, "Im different." Ash said quietly.

 _ **Were running out of supplies, men, hell were almost out of land that we can walk!"**_

Soldiers ran past him, yelling, screaming, some injured, some just scared. But Ash found his feet walking forward. His eyes planted on the beast in the chasm. His hands clenched and his teeth grit.

" _ **My parents would have liked to see it."**_

"I want to change." Ash said to himself undoing the bandages on his right arm.

" _ **Ash you have the unique ability to create weapons over and over and over. Any weapon at your disposal, why stop at 6?"**_

"If they break ill make more." He said stepping out of trees and onto the cliff-side.

" _ **You wonder how many you could make if you use it?"**_

"Im not afraid." He said to himself.

" _ **Ash do you know why I brought you here?"**_

"This is why im here." He said dropping down into the chasm, sliding to stop right before two large red eyes.

" _ **This. This feeling right now...everyone here. I would like to have this forever."**_

"For everyone." Ash said the bandages on his synthetic arm loosely hanging off.

" _ **Hero's die Ash. You know that right?**_ _"_

"Even if it kills me." Ash said his eyes glowing light orange, the lines on his arm glowing, static shooting off from it as if it were discharging. Ash gripped his arm and held it forward, the lines spread up his neck and around past his eye. As he charged all the energy that he could Ash couldn't shake one last voice in the back of his head. Familiar amber eyes and ebony black hair filled his vision. He felt warm. As if a hand was pressed against his cheek.

" _ **Do you know what it means to be a hero?"**_

"I remember." He said as weapons started forming all around him, dust from his crystals, the area around him, dust from the chasm itself, "This is my final fail safe." Ash said glaring at the behemoth as hundreds of weapons started forming one by one, "This chasm was where dust was excavated." Ash said his arm discharging into the cliffs around both of them. The monster grimm roared in anger as the chasm started shaking, dust ripping apart and into weapons. Hundreds and hundreds of different weapons started filling the chasm, blades, spears, swords, guns, arrows, daggers. Ash grit his teeth and strained to control the power discharging in his arm. He didn't know how many weapons he was making and he didn't care, " _More. Even more._ " he thought his arm barely staying together. Light shooting out from it and destroying everything around him.

* * *

The chasm echoed as a roar resonated through the sky. Stella turned and saw the light shooting off from the chasm and she stood frozen, " _Ash?_ " She thought as she saw team CFVY rushing back to the chasm.

"What is he doing!" Velvet yelled in panic.

"I don't know, we have to go back!" Coco said with grit teeth, holding her side. Stella legs pulled themselves forward as she followed team CFVY, many soldiers and troops seemed stuck, looking at one another before they each nodded at one anything racing back to the chasm.

* * *

The beast raised up into the sky and looked down at Ash, challenging him. The two stood deadlocked as Ash continued forming more and more weapons, countless weapons began to form. Ash arm burned and cried as if telling him to stop but he pressed forward the markings on his body burning a light orange.

"This is everything." Ash growled, "Everything I have seen. Everything I am. My body is steel. Fire is my blood. My body is made of an infinite amount of weapons."

Ash was greeted by a thunderous screech as he took aim, "Can you keep up?" he challenged before it came crashing down at him.

* * *

 **Warm. Ash felt warm. Opening his eyes he looked around and was met with gentle amber eyes and a soft hand on his cheek.**

" **Cinder..." Ash said leaning into her palm. Cinder gently petted his hair and smiled softly, "Ash what do you want to be when you grow up?"**

 **Ash seemed to ponder the question for a moment before smiling, "I wanna be a hero."**

 **Cinder seemed amused, "Do you know what it means to be a hero?"**

 **Ash put his hand to his chin curiously, "Well you have to be strong, and nice, and be really really cool!" He said enthusiastically. Cinder giggled and nodded gently rubbing his head and looking out the window to the far left, there was a desk near the window. A picture of what looked to be a much younger Cinder and a small bundle in her arms with black and orange hair in front of two larger people, a man and a woman. Their faces were cut off by the light and Cinder almost frowned as if remembering something.**

" **You're right...you have to be all those things but there is something more important than all of that." She said twirling his hair in her hand.**

" **More important than being cool?" Ash said almost in disbelief.**

" **A hero will** **go to the ends of the world just to protect one thing. No matter what. No matter how. They'll protect it. Always remember that. Okay?" She said with a happy smile. Ash pulled up from her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I promise! Pinky!" He said holding out his hand. Cinder was slightly taken back before she giggle and took his pinky with her own.**

" _ **I will always protect you Ash.**_ **" She thought closing her eyes.**

* * *

Ash blinked and looked up, all he could see was white. Familiar white. Familiar boring white. He couldn't move, everything ached all over. He couldn't even bring himself to lift his head to look around.

"Hello?" Ash said to air, "Hello!?" He yelled and the door creaked open slightly, familiar blonde hair filled his vision. Before Ash could speak he felt a a pair of hands prop him up so he could see the entire room. Looking around he saw Glynda and team CFVY outside his door with balloons and presents in hand.

Ash looked at them and then at Glynda and grinned toothily, "So im guessing im not dead then?" he asked. Velvet smiled and placed the flowers next to him, "No. You're not." She said although the happy atmosphere was cut short as an alarm went off, Glynda looked at team CFVY and motioned to the door.

"There's a lot to talk about, for now rest. Well talk when you wake up again." Glynda said walking towards Ash and laying him back down.

"But im not tir-." he complied as he felt a sharp pressure against his neck, Glynda quickly rushed out the door as she opened her scroll and scowled, team RWBY in the middle of town surrounded by grimm.

"A lot to talk about indeed." She grumbled before rushing out of the medical wing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people reader peoples! Pretty important stuff I wanna say so READ THIS. So this chapter has a lot of exposition and a lot of set up for things I wanna do! Anyway on my profile there is a link to a new picture of Ash (I had to** **macgyver it on there but it should link almost directly to the picture and my Deviantart account) This picture is actually Ash after a timeskip, a 3 year timeskip (Yes I have planned that far ahead). It is much better drawn than the picture I am using now and it has his symbol on it as well. Also the song I mention in this chapter is the title of the chapter so if you would like to hear it than type in "NIER ost - Ashes Of Dreams (English Vocal Ver.)" So last but never least! I want to say thank you to all followers, reviewers, and anyone who favorited this story! Your support makes me continue to write! (Type(Whatever)) So without further ado la story~**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Ashes of Dreams**

Ash sat up in his bed, unruly hair sticking out all over the place, " _I need to cut my hair..._ " He thought absentmindedly. Looking at his calender he ran his hand through his hair lazily trying to fix stray strands of hair, " _A lot has happened in just a few days..._ " He thought stretching his synthetic arm, cringing a bit as he did. A few days passed since team RWBY discovered the White Fangs hideout outside of Vale and the train broke through the middle of the city. Team RWBY with the help of team JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, Professor Oobleck, and Glynda all took care of the grimm that came into the city. Glynda had repaired all the damage, " _Perks of having a crazy strong huntress around..._ " Ash mused as he got off his bed and pulled out his uniform from his closet, " _I hate this thing._ " He thought pulling the dress shirt on, buttoning it it about halfway before tucking the rest into his pants. After he had defeated the monster grimm at the Settlement, which had ironically been renamed after him by Stella's request. Ash still had a blush on his face from the letter she had sent him the day after he woke up, " _Seriously who does that..._ " He thought remembering what she had sent.

" _ **Dear Idiot,**_

 _ **If you are reading this then that means you have woken up and realized that you are an idiot. An idiot that saved all of us. I shouldn't really put it past your type to do something so insane as to fight that monster alone...To be honest I was terrified when I saw those lights come out from the canyon. I thought you were gonna die just like my parents did, protecting me...all of us I mean. Anyways after that crazy thing bit the dust (please ignore the unintentional pun) every other grimm start retreating, like running. It looked like they were terrified. I don't blame them though, after seeing how you looked after that battle I was scared to talk to you honestly, you didn't seem human. Right now you're still unconscious and team CFVY is helping us reclaim all the territory we've lost but its been smooth sailing so far, feels like this place is starting to live again. We decided to rename this island, everyone kept calling it things like *The Isle of Despair* or *The Grey Island*. There's nothing definite right now but I have been throwing around the idea of Ember island, in honor of you. Cheesy I know. But at least I won't have to see that dumb smile of yours if it actually ends up happening. The doctors say you'll be asleep for a few more days, by time we finish you'll already be back to Beacon...I wanna say thank you to your face. I already talked to Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi but im missing you...Ash thank you for saving us. Thank you for saving this place. Im not really the type to get sentimental but i'll miss you. Oh so will Sabin, he just made me write that in right now actually. Geez he thinks you're some superhuman or something, if he has anything to say about it you're gonna be some sort of legend around here. Okay this letter is long enough now, so I guess until next time *Hero*.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Stella Sparks**_

 _ **P.S. Thank Sabin for the photo idea!**_

Ash curiously looked over the contents of the letter and blushed when he found a photo of him surrounded by...well everyone unconscious in the hospital, drooling. Stella and Spark both held out peace signs next to him, the photo was title, *Sleeping Beauty*. Shaking his head he placed the photo and letter back down next to his night stand before throwing on his jacket over his shoulder. Casually walking out his door and stopping for one moment to dodge Nora drag Ren through the hall shouting about pancakes, spinning around expertly to avoid Sun running through the hall to catch a ball that was being thrown around, and grabbing Weiss before a door slammed in her face. Weiss gave him a quick thanks but Ash quietly mumbled, "No problem." Tiredly walking towards the lunchroom for breakfast.

In the 3 months Ash had lived at Beacon he had grown accustomed to some of the antics that happened...all day. But he didn't mind. Just not in the morning. Early in the morning. Which contrary to popular belief should be just as quiet as nighttime. Suffice to say Ash wasn't particularly a morning person.

Ash's eyes flickered to the left as he heard laughing, " _Of course, when isn't he being an ass?_ " He thought as Cardin continued his tirade of harassing other students. Rolling his eyes he casually walked over, not looking at the scene directly. As Cardin attempted to pull at the students faunus features he felt his weight flip hard. With a loud slam he fell to the right, causing everyone to turn and stare.

"WHO HAS THE BALLS!?" he yelled quickly getting up.

"Huuuh?" Ash said turning around with a bored face, "Oh you seemed to have fallen, sorry sorry." He said with a mock bow, "I wish for your health~"

Cardin growled while walking up to Ash, he had forgotten his original target. Ash looked at his classmate and winked subtlety before changing back to his dead eyed expression. The faunus gave grateful nod before picking up their things and scurrying away. Cardin grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt, "Look here you punk if you're looking for a fight i'll give you one."

Ash resisted the urge to laugh, " _Has he forgotten im un-defeated in all spars...that don't include Glynda...stupid witch cheating bi-"_

"ARE YOU DENSE?!" Cardin shouted his gang surrounding Ash.

"Huh? Careful you'll leave wrinkles on my shirt." Ash dead-panned, before looking around to see if any teachers were around.

"Wrinkles? You lit-I'LL SHOW YOU WRINKLES!" He yelled winding his fist up.

Ash's eyes lit up orange. Cardin stopped dead cold as he felt a pressure around his neck, looking down he saw a blade pressed against his neck. The rest of team CRDL tried to help but the same exact pressure stopped them in their tracks.

Ash gave a cold stare that made their hearts stop for moment, "If you want to fight i'll take you all on." Ash said while twisting his head around as if he was possessed. As Cardin dropped him he quickly dispersed his weapons and walked by with sly smirk, " _And it's always so simple~_ " he thought getting right back on track, ignoring the looks of awe and fear.

* * *

Ash patiently stood in line as students got their bacon, eggs, and other various breakfast items. He silently wondered how long he would go without training with Glynda. Ever since the breach she seemed to be extremely busy. Both her and Ozpin were under fire even though no one got hurt during the incident. Ash pursed his lips, he didn't like what he had heard about Atlas troops being sent here for the festival, " _Yeah everyone don't worry, we just need to bring the military in to look in on things!_ " He thought rolling his eyes, " _Yeah that's not suspicious at all._ "

Ash was so caught in his thoughts that by the time he got to the end of the line and gotten his food he lifted it up with his left arm. A crash stopped everyone. Ash looked down at his food, his left arm shook lightly before settling still again, he cursed internally as he crouched down to clean it up, thanking a fellow student that helped. Ever since he had used his arm at Ember Island his arm had been going in and out of numbness. Besides that there was constant pain beating from his shoulder. He couldn't grip anything without fear of his arm losing its tension and dropping to his side. Before Ash could think of way to fix it he felt a tap on his shoulder, two familiar orbs of silver.

"Good morning grumpy." Ruby said handing him a full tray of food.

Ash smiled, "Good morning rosebud." He said with a smile, " _God that was corny._ " He thought internally cringing.

The two walked to their table together, sitting down before looking at everyone from team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby looked like she was going to say something but Ash lead her face towards his with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. There was silence for a moment before Ash looked away with a blush and Ruby fiddled with her skirt.

"So yeah...were a thing now." Ash said trying to play it off. The table had varying degrees of expressions, Ren seemed indifferent although he had a smile on his face, Nora was...Nora was eating...Jaune gave them both a awkward thumbs up whilst Pyrrah cheered in congratulations. Blake gave an impish smile and handed them a sketch of the two of them, Weiss groaned whilst handing Yang some lien who was cheesing furiously whilst shouting, "PAY UP! PAY UP!"

Ash's eye twitched, "You bet on this?"

Yang laughed, "Of course we did! It was a matter of time! Anyway Jaune, Ren, Pyrrah, you guys owe me money don't you try to run from me!" Yang yelled as the group started to make themselves scarce. Chaos ensued from that point as crashes and yelling erupted from lunch room, Ruby had already joined in the fray and Ash continued eating his food dodging the occasional food, condiment, or...Tree? Yup he just dodged a tree.

" _Just another day at Beacon Academy._ " He thought with snort as some food smashed into his tray. Ash looked down with twitch before letting out a sigh and eating a spoonful of...whatever it was. It was just another day alright.

* * *

On the outside of the lunchroom Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder all stood looking at the chaotic food fight. Cinder was focused on her little brother with a small smile, "They grow up so fast..." She sighed.

"You're starting to sound like a old woman the way you're talking." Mercury said offhandedly before Emerald sent a elbow to his ribs. Cinder didn't take offense to the accidental jab, she did talk as if she were older than she was. She let out a sultry laugh, "I suppose you could say that..."

The two looked at Cinder oddly, she only ever got this way when she was near Ash. Emerald looked at Ash who continued eating his food, generating swords to block stray food. Claymores, daggers, spears, lances, it seemed he was changing it up for fun at certain points.

"He's gotten a lot better..." Emerald admitted begrudgingly.

"Heh 3 months ago you kept raving that he was a waste of time but no-" Mercury gloated but was interrupted by Emerald cracking his ribs again.

"Shut. Up. I know it's a hard concept for you Mercury." She said angrily.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so is he ready or do you need to see more?" He said looking at the proficiency Ash was potraying with his semblance. Cinders smirk seemed to widen, "You two didn't see his performance that happened not too long ago did you?"

"His mission with team CFVY? No how could we?" Mercury said in confusion.

Cinder pulled out a scroll and handed it to them, "I had a little birdie keep track of him for me."

Mercury looked at Emerald and shrugged before tapping the screen to start the video. Bright lights flashed on faces as they watched the fight on Ember island. Emerald actually looked in awe, "That was-He did that?" She said in disbelief.

Mercury tried to play off his shock by pushing forward the conversation, "So he's ready then. Phase 3 will start at the tournament then?"

Cinder smiled, "Yes. It's all going to plan."

* * *

Ash ducked a strike aimed at his neck, narrowly avoiding Russels slash before jamming a quick head-butt into him. Russel staggered back before his head whipped over, Ash's boot connecting with his head. Dove and Sky both charge in together but Ash quickly split them up by forming and slamming a blade in-between them, jumping onto the handle with his right arm and kicking Sky straight in the face. Dove tried to shoot his gunblade but Ash had pulled the blade out of the ground and cork-screwed around to slash him across the chest. Cardin tried to come in and slam him into the ground but before he could the blade morphed into Rens gun and he felt a spray of bullets push him back. Ash landed but Cardin had weaved around the spray and got up close, Cardin came in fast and tried going for his side. Ash reflexively tried to raise his left arm to block it before internally cursing, feeling the numbness kick in. Cardin's mace was only half a foot away before Ash quickly morphed ember cecilia around his hands before firing the left gauntlet to spin him around a whole three-sixty degrees, dodging the swing and slamming his right fist into his chin. Everyone gasped at the punch that snapped Cardin around and to the ground out cold.

"Winner Ash" Glynda said as the lights filled the room, "The tournament will be very interesting this year with you and Ms. Nikos in top form."

Ash grinned although he was internally panicking at the lack of movement in his arm. Ash left the stage to get alone but felt footsteps land side by side with his own. It was a girl in a Haven uniform, she had short black hair with bangs that came down past her chin. Her green eyes caught his interest, the pupil was different than a regular one. Inside her black pupils were small white crosses. She stared evenly at him, as if measuring his body. It sort of made him uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" Ash said tentatively.

She gave Ash a once over before smirking, "Pretty flashy finish there don't you think?"

Ash bristled, "Well what can I say? Just chose the right moment to strike..."

She gave him a suspicious stare, "Cut it close, a block with the left would've been a quicker fix don't you think?"

Ash fidgeted, "Well...Seemed too easy."

She smiled, "You can cut the act tough guy, somethings wrong with your arm right?"

"Look I don't kno-"

"Wasn't actually a question. Your arm is fake. And it needs to be fixed." She said shaking her head. Ash stared in shock, "How? Who are you?"

"The name is Haden Magister and as for how it takes one to know one." She said pulling down a finger-less black and white arm-sleeve. Green lines that were much more circular and fluid ran up her arm. Ash stared at her silently for moment before grabbing her by said arm, "Fine you got my attention, but not here."

* * *

Haden let out a an awe at the giant room Ash taken them too, it was the training that he and Glynda often used but ever since the breach they hadn't used it since. Ash locked the door behind them and hardened his glare at Haden.

"So how do you know about my arm?" Ash demanded.

Haden looked at innocently her big green eyes amused, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." she joked. Ash's glare didn't waver and she sighed pulled up her sleeve and removed her finger-less arm glove. Green lines that looked like the fluid roots glowed a light green, Ash stared in awe at the similarity before he felt his bandages pulled off his own arm showing his circuit like lines. Haden clicked her tongue, "Wow the designs so different..." She said tracing the lines with her finger, "Ah heres the problem." She said the white cross on her eyes glowing, "What were you doing with this thing? The connections are all disjointed and severed! Not to mention the lack of maintenance! This isn't a weapon you know, it's your limb, you can't just wave it around like it won't come off." She said inspecting it thoroughly.

Ash was slightly confused, "Maintenance?"

Haden looked at him as if he had a third head, "Seriously? You don't do maintenance on it? Where's the person that made it?"

Ash gave her a odd look and pointed to himself, "Here in the flesh."

"Funny but who actually made it." She said seriously.

Ash sighed, "I'm serious! I created it using my semblance, back when I thought I could just create whatever I saw."

Haden didn't seem convinced and continued to exam the arm clicking her tongue before shaking her head, "I can fix this but i'll need to get some things from my room..."

Ash pulled his arm away, "What are you doing? What is with those eyes? Why are you helping me?" He questioned. Haden's happy smile seemed to widen larger.

"My semblance allows me to see through things, I can see the disconnections in your arm right now." She said the white crosses dissipating. Ash disregarded the second part of the phrase, "Wait...so you could see..." His cheeks slowly started changing red. Haden rolled her eyes, "Oh please just because I can didn't mean I did."

Ash seemed slightly relieved, "So you didn't-"

"That being said I did and I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about big boy." She said cheekily. Ash turned complete red before he felt his arm being pulled upward again, Haden was clicking her tongue in disapproval, "It's like watching someone drive around in a really nice car and they crash it and won't get it fixed. It's torture." She said rubbing at the places she could see separations.

"Are you that annoyed that I'm not properly taking care of my arm?" He said quizzically. Haden didn't look up from his arm, "My mother was a doctor, she taught me that you should always take care of yourself and others."

"She sounds like a good woman..." Ash mumbled as the girl continued the studying his arm.

"Besides her suicide yeah, she was pretty great." Haden said bluntly, the atmosphere changing one eighty. Ash felt the air come out from his lungs, " _What do I even say to that?_ " he thought trying to mumble an apology. Haden snorted, "Don't get like that. It's annoying. You should know mister *I lost an arm so I made a new one* something tragic probably happened to you too. That's life isn't it?"

The both of them got quiet after that and Ash looked up at the ceiling, it was wide and empty, "Yeah it is. But my girlfriend once said that's why were here. To make it better." He said lightly.

Haden didn't say anything a much smaller and genuine smile on her lips that quickly reverted back to bubbly expression as she quietly examined Ash's mess of an arm. He looked at Haden with a frown, "Do you always to pretend to be that bubbly?"

"Easier than the real thing isn't it?"

"That's just running isn't it?"

Haden stopped and gave him an odd stare, "Not everyone can turn around and see what they've left behind."

Ash paused, "That's fair." as she poked small spots on his arm with a needle, a very focused face on her features, different from her bubbly nature. He let out a amused snort, "You would make a great doctor."

She looked up slightly, "You think?" she said finishing whatever it was she was doing.

Ash took his arm back and stretched it properly, his shoulder pain gone although the numbness came back and forth, "Yeah. I didn't know anyone besides me even had one of these arms."

"That's why it's so easy to pick out honestly. My mother was probably the only person that could make one." Haden said putting away her needles.

"Father?" Ash asked offhandedly.

"Let's not." Haden said placing her hand up and putting up her bubbly front. Ash bandaged his arm back up, "Sorry. You said that you could fix the numbness?"

Haden nodded, "Yeah but i'll have to get some things back from my room, well have to do it soon if you want to be full strength for you first match in the tournament."

"That's at least a week away." Ash said confused.

"The connections keeping that arm together don't just fix overnight. It's organic, it's living. It needs to heal just like all your other body parts." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry that im not synthetic arm savvy." Ash grumbled.

"You should be!" She said puffing her cheeks, "Now I guess well meet here tomorrow, early morning if that works."

Ash clenched and released his fist, "Whenever is fine for me. As long as you fix this." Haden smiled and held out her fake arm with a smile. Ash looked at it before taking it with a smile, "Everyone has a story." He said quietly.

"Everyone." Haden said with soft nod.

* * *

Arguing. Nothing but arguing. It was almost a week of yelling. After the breach the environment in Ozpin's office was more than toxic. It was like a quarantine zone. Ozpin rubbed his temples in frustration as he listened to James and Glynda go back and forth at one another.

"So is this your trust? Is this how you show you trust people!" She raved.

"Don't do that to me Glynda. The moment the breach happened there had to be action taken!" James shot back.

"And we took care of it without any trouble!" Glynda argued.

"You weren't expecting it!" he roared.

"And you were!?" She said throwing her hands up.

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin said slamming his cane down, the gears in his office stalled for a moment before readjusting and turning once again. There was a pause as everyone tried to settle in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Ozpin stood up and walked over to his window, "What's done is done. James we already went over that you will be handling security detail, so what is it do you need to talk to me about?"

"It comes to my attention that you've let a rogue student withhold information from you." James said trying to not look Glynda in the eye.

Ozpin didn't turn, "You mean Ash? If you would like his notes I can fetch him for you. He's hardly rogue. A former criminal yes. But rogue? I think not."

James frowned, "He has valuable information. It would be beneficial for me to talk with him about everything he knows."

Ozpin sighed, "If you want to interrogate him just say that instead, I grow tired of word games James."

"Ozpin you can't really-" Glynda protested but Ozpin raised his arm, "He'll be fine if it's just questioning, right James?" Ozpin said with a deadly tone.

"Of course. Nothing more, nothing less." James answered.

"Then i'll signal him now." Ozpin said pulling out his scroll. Glynda let out an exasperated breath, nothing good could come of this.

* * *

As Ash walked out of his training room he felt a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his scroll he raised a brow, "Come to his office?" He said aloud, " _Did Cardin and his goons go and tell on me?_ " he thought rolling his yes, " _Well this should be fun._ " he thought closing it and jamming his hands into his pockets. The halls were chattering with excitement as students prepared for the festival, students from all over were mingling, conversing, and flirting. Ash let out a small snort as he watched Coco direct all the groups, RWBY being apart of one, " _Figures since they helped plan the dance while we were gone._ " He thought trying to cruise through, they all seemed busy with what they were doing. The Vytal Festival was an international festival among Huntsmen and Huntresses, where academy students from the four kingdoms of Remnant come together. Various cultures of the world are celebrated during the festival with dances and parades. Ash had actually been to one in a technical sense, " _Just like at Vacuo although...a bit more put together._ " He thought with a sweat-drop at the rather chaotic festival. As he thought on the festival he quickly found himself at the Ozpin's office door, with a quick knock Ash entered the room and instantly felt...awkward.

Ozpin, Glynda, and James all stood in the room and turned to face him at the same time, " _That isn't creepy at all._ " Ash thought sarcastically as James walked towards with, his arms held behind his back. As he got next to Ash and examined him he held out his hand, "Hello my name is James Ironwood, I am a general and headmaster from Atlas. I will be in charge of security of the Vytal festival this year, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ash stared at James in recognition from the picture Glynda showed him, taking his hand and giving a firm shake, "Yeah so i've heard..." he mumbled, "Nice to meet you." Ash quickly added as to not be rude. James looked at Ozpin and Glynda for a moment before placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Now do you know why Ozpin called you here?"

Ash raised his brow, "If this about Cardin and his gang I didn't actually touch them I mean there were lots of swords and I may have threatened to use them but they were being assholes so you can't really hold anything against me you know?" Ash explained crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

James looked at Ash oddly, "Um...What?"

Ash glanced at Glynda who seemed to be shaking her head and let out an "Oooh." Ash said before crossing his arms into an x, "Just forget I said that, not important!" Ash said sheepishly, "Well why am I here then?"

James seemed to grow larger, his chest raising up, "He has told me you have information of Torchwick and the White Fang. I would like to know everything you do."

Ash stiffened slightly but his outer facade seemed relatively relaxed, "I don't much honestly. I know Torchwick is working with the White Fang and this guy named Adam but both of them are working for someone else."

James seemed interested, "Do you have a name?"

Ash bit the bottom of his lip, "No sorry. He said it but between having my arm impaled and the pain I was in I didn't exactly catch it."

James seemed to insist, "What about the code you were given? You were decoding it before the breach correct?"

Ash snorted, "Yeah I finished it yesterday. It was a bunch of locations. I couldn't make any sense of it."

"Locations? Where?" The general said with a urgent tone.

Ash looked at Glynda and Ozpin who nodded and he pulled out his scroll, "The guy that left me the code did it in a collection of books left to my name. After going over them and I found a pattern, each letter at the beginning of chapter was apart of a word. I went over them in alphabetical order, biggest to smallest, smallest to biggest, but the pattern I found was the title of the books. The titles first letter spelled out locations, then after putting that in order I found each one. Essentially its just a map of Vale." Ash said running a hand through his hair, "It doesn't make sense. I feel like there's something else but if there is I just can't see it." He said shaking his head.

James looked at Ozpin and then at Glynda an amused look in his eyes, "You're right they're just alike."

Ash could still feel a bit of hostility in the room before pressing a few buttons on his scroll, "Here's all my notes and everything i've learnt, is that all?"

James looked over the files sent and hummed, "Yes. But before you leave I hear you have made quite the name for yourself on your last mission."

"I did what anyone would have done." Ash said with a shrug.

"You did what many couldn't do." He corrected.

"I appreciate the compliment." Ash replied.

"You are a very strong young man Ash." James stated.

"If they've told you anything about me it's that I hate the pronoun game." Ash quipped an impatient frown on his face.

James nodded, "I suppose you are right. Ash I want to know why you became a huntsman."

Ash snorted, "You could just say why did a criminal become a huntsman. Or why would someone affiliated with people like Torchwick have a change of heart."

James stared down at Ash with a straight face, " _He certainly doesn't beat around bush_ "

Ash sighed, "I became a huntsman because I have things I want to protect. That's the only reason I need to give."

Jame's face was unreadable but he gave a small smile and nodded, "Very well. I hope you enjoy the festivities and stay out of trouble."

Ash let out a devious grin, "No promises~" he said shooting a toothy grin to Glynda and Ozpin who smiled that even with the recent events he had kept his playful nature. Ash looked at the three before shrugging, "Things in here are awkward so can I leave?"

Ozpin almost let out a laugh before waving him off, "Yes go help set up the festival."

As Ash turned tail to leave the room he summoned ember cecilia to grab a purple projectile that had almost hit him straight in the head, turning around he pouted, "What was that for!?"

Glynda smirked, "Almost 2 weeks without a session, I thought you had lost your edge."

"What if I had missed?" Ash dead-panned.

"It would have hurt." She replied.

Ash wanted to scowl but that would have given her the pleasure of seeing a reaction instead he did what Ozpin did to annoy her, "That's fine." He said imitating Ozpins voice. Glynda raised her riding crop but Ash had already left the room with a cackle. The room was left with slightly less hostile mood. James looked at Ozpin and shook his head, "Quite the successor." He noted.

Ozpin shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Glynda resisted the urge to snort, "Of course." she quietly mumbled going through her scroll and going over the festival events.

* * *

Ruby stood in the halls of Beacon surrounded by many people all looking upward, the brackets for the Vytal festival had been posted. There were two sections, singles and teams. Ruby herself entered in both and could see her name on the far right corner on the right side of contestants. There were a lot of participants she couldn't even count how many rounds it would take to make it to the final 16. She saw Pyrrah on the opposite end of her bracket, " _So if we make it to the semi-finals well have to fight each-other..._ " She thought as she looked on the left side of the bracket, Ash was juxtaposed to her position on the board but juxtaposed to Pyrrha was Penny. Remembering what happened at the docks and there incident in the street Ruby pursed her lips, " _That's going to be tough..._ " she thought as she felt a her vision turn to black.

"Guess who." A playful voice questioned. Ruby let out a thoughtful hum, "Hmm lemme think..." Ruby said before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals. Ash suddenly felt his vision turn black, Ruby wrapped her scarf around his eyes in similar fashion. Ash slightly dipped back as her shorter frame tried pulling him downward.

"Guess who." She whispered.

"Cheater." Ash said with a pout, ever since Ruby started getting a handle on her semblance she always used it to interrupt his fun.

"Nope!" She said shaking her head. Ash rolled his eyes before twisting around and wrapping his arms around her. Ruby pouted tightening the scarf around the back of his neck, "You didn't guess right."

"Sorry I meant to say pain in the butt." Ash said haughtily.

Ruby tightened the scarf over his mouth, "Wrong."

"Crater face." Ash dead-panned.

"Wrong. Say it." Ruby commanded.

"Ruby there are people around..." Ash said trying not to look her in the eyes. Ruby pulled on him and Ash was forced to look into her bright silver eyes. Grumbling as he did so Ash looked away again, "My beautiful rose..."

Ruby smiled, "There. Was that so hard?"

Ash lightly butted heads with her, "Shut up. What are you doing staring space cadet over here for."

Ruby grumbled butting her head back, "The brackets are up! I wanted to see who I was fighting."

Ash looked over to the boards and saw the contestants, he let out a whistle, "I have to fight Nora at some point, probably Penny in the end if I make it...and you have to face Pyrrah and...oh"

Ruby gave him an odd stare, "Oh?"

Ash blinked to make sure he was seeing right, before looking at Ruby sheepishly, "Stella."

"Stell-huh?" Ruby said in confusion.

"I worked with her on my last mission..." Ash said blinking, "I didn't think she would be here..."

"She's good?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah..." Ash mumbled as he felt a tug at his clothes, a pair of bright yellow eyes stared right into his.

"What did I tell you about running off?!" A voice yelled. Ash felt a body hide itself behind him as a familiar face filled his vision. Stella pushed past the mass of students with scowl on her face, "Sabin!" She yelled as she tried reaching around Ash.

"Stella?" Ash said with shocked before turning around to see a toothy smile, "And Spark?"

Stella looked up from Ash's side before she blushed slightly and straightened up, "A-Ash! What are you doing here?"

" _Oi that's my line..._ " Ash thought with a twitch, "I live here. More importantly why are you here? And why is Sparky here?" Ash said pulling Sabin up by his his collar. Stella gave him a grateful nod before grabbing Sabin and shooting him a glare.

"Well ever since you left things have been going well and..." Stella sent a glare at Sabin, "Little Spark here really wanted to see you at the tournament."

Sabin gave a sheepish smile, "Hi!"

Ash let out a snort, "Guess that means I have to win then huh?"

Stella gave small smile, "Guess so..."

Ruby looked between the two and looked at Ash with a small smile, "You have fans." she stated with a grin. Stella stopped smiling and looked at Ruby, as if she was analyzing her every single characteristic. Stella looked at Ash and then Ruby, their hands intertwined, she looked at Ruby and let out a hum.

"So you're his girlfriend?" Stella asked although her tone felt a bit...off.

Ruby innocently smiled, "Yeah for a little over a week now."

"You're smaller than I thought you would be..." She noted.

Ruby seemed to internally twitch, "Well some people would call it fun-sized."

Stella shrugged, "Some people."

"Some people like Ash." Ruby said with overly sweet smile.

"I always figured Ash for a buttman." Stella remarked casually.

"W-what?" Ruby stammered.

"Oh nothing..." Stella shrugged, "Something he may have mentioned to me."

Ash looked between Ruby and Stella with a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was something that Blue told him about when he was younger. Girls do it all the time. Say things without saying things. Insults without insulting. A hidden conversation behind petty words. Something was wrong here. It felt oddly hostile. He felt Ruby grip his hand. Spark looked at Ash with an expression he could only describe as, "Help."

Yes. Help. That's what both of them needed right now. Something distracting. Something loud. Something that would just stop this whole situation. Ash nervously looked between Stella and Ruby who were both smiling at one another, he could feel Ruby rub up against his side more than usual. He could almost feel the static. Actual static. Ash wasn't sure but he could have sworn that Stella had activated her semblance. Spark mouthed to Ash. "Trouble." and Ash could do nothing but nod with his eyes before a few happy shouts interrupted the potentially deadly encounter between the two huntress.

"Big brother!" A few shouts called out. Ash thanked dust. Kids. They always made things less tense. Perfect. Ash embraced his fellow orphans in a way that had never before, swinging a few around and throwing them over his shoulders. He felt a hand on the top of his head and whined as Trick casually ruffled his hair.

"Hey kid~" He said in his regular attire.

Ash was about to respond before he felt his neck tighten and Blue pulled him into a choke hold, " . ." She said with a growl.

"Painnnnnnn" Ash moaned as his neck tightened, "Don't...put...me...hospital..." He managed to breath out. Stella and Ruby both broke out from their staring contest as the area started to fill up with more people, Blue eyes shot up and she smiled brightly at Ruby, "Oh hey red!"

Ruby looked at Blue with sweat-drop as she watched Ash's head drooped a bit, "H-hiiii Blue."

Blue grinned and looked at Stella beside Ruby before shaking Ash's head a bit, "Oi whose the other girl? You breathing?" She said shaking his body around a bit, his loosely jerking about before slumping down, Trick gently removed her grip around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Ash shot open awake red before almost slicing Trick's head off, being blocked by a simple playing card.

Ash grumbled something about perverse older brothers, Blue glared at Trick, Ruby looked between the two oddly, and Stella rubbed her temples. Ash coughed to compose himself as he felt his legs being tugged about the younger children, "Maybe we should find a better place to talk?"

* * *

The older members all watched as Spark and the other children played on the park, Stella smiled as she watched her younger brother enjoy himself. Ash stood beside Blue throwing his hands over his head, "So why are you guys out of Sanctuary?"

"They wanted to see you in the tournament duh." Blue said shaking her head, "They look up to you."

"That's in a week." Ash argued.

"And they wanted to be here for the festival too." Blue said with a sigh, "Honestly it's a hassle staying in a hotel."

"Heh you're spoiling them." Ash laughed leaning against a large tree.

"Like you do every time you see them." Blue said rolling her eyes, "So are we being introduced or...?" She said gesturing to Stella.

"Oh yeah sorry, her name is Stella. We met during my last mission and we worked together." Ash explained and Blue nodded placing her hand to her chin.

"Hope he didn't cause you too much trouble!" Blue said laughing uproariously, throwing an arm around her in a similar way she did to Ruby when she first met. Stella snorted, "Trouble? More like scared the hell out of everyone and almost got himself killed."

Ash felt as if two shots went through his chest as Blue and Stella both shot him simultaneous glares. Mock tears fell down his face as he fell backward in a dramatic fashion, only to be caught by Trick who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's okay Ash big brother will always be here for you~" He cooed gently. Ruby snickered from his spot before poking at Ash's cheek, "You do have a tendency to cause trouble wherever you go."

Ash looked up from Tricks chest and pouted, "You're one to talk. I come back and you fight a Atlesian Paladin on the highway and then the breach. You cause just as much trouble as I do!" Ash grumbled.

"I don't end up in hospitals." Ruby dead-panned.

"I didn't try to..." Ash mumbled moodily before Ruby rolled her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his forehead making him slightly perk up before freezing. Ash suddenly felt Trick's presence disappear from underneath him and two blue eyes piercing into his skull. A familiar choke hold gripped his neck and he started gagging, "W-w-wait..." he tried to get out but Blue already had him in her grasp.

"NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENED HUH?" Blue said choking her surrogate little brother.

"I-W-w-as goin- tell- you." Ash coughed out.

"IM NOT DATING ANYONE BLUE SERIOUSLY!" She recited tightening her grip.

"T-hou-t -yo-knew-ki-ding." He said his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T LIEING!" She yelled.

"D-idn-t wa-nt-m-ke-bi-big-deal." He tried to explain but felt her grip tighten.

"HOW LONG YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Blue interrogated.

"O-ffic-aly?" Ash tried to ask.

"HOW LONG?!" She asked.

"B-it m-more th-an a w-we-k." Ash said as he released.

"All the talks we have on the Phone *Ash so what's going on?* I asked *Oh nothing much.* You say. Not Oh im in the hospital, again. Oh I have a girlfriend now! Not worth mentioning! Oh my arm almost exploded! Didn't anyone else know Ash?" She said planting her arms on her hips.

Ash rubbed his throat, "Trick knew..."

Blue shot a glare at him and Trick mouthed a silent "Traitor" at his younger brother before throwing his hands up in defeat, "He did ask me for advice~"

Blue looked back at Ash now, "And you couldn't ask me?"

Ash grumbled, "You're a girl its embarrassing..."

Blue crossed her arms, "I could have helped you more than this playboy." She said gesturing to Trick who smiled at the name. Blue saw his smirk and twitched, "Yeah. I could have helped just as much."

Ash blushed, "Remember when tried to teach about how babies were made?"

Blue turned red, "T-that was one time."

Ash threw his hands in the air, "I CAN NEVER UNSEE THAT!"

"I SAID SORRY!"

"What is this about?" Stella asked Trick as the two continued yelling, Trick shook his head, "That's best left unsaid~"

"I WAS TEN!"

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I DIDN'T THINK MY SISTER WOULD SOLICIT ME FOR SEX!"

"YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN ARE'NT YOU?!"

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE CINDER FOUND ME!"

"AT LEAST SHE WAS PRETTY!"

"MISSING THE POINT!"

"Does this happen every time?" Ruby asked Trick.

"This particular argument or the yelling?"

"...They argue about this often?" Stella asked.

"Not as much as they argue about the sharks~" He said looking through a small book.

"S-sharks?" Ruby asked.

"Another day~" Trick answered looking up as the continued yelling.

"By the way he said Cinder, who is that?" Ruby asked as Ash started yelling about his childhood being destroyed by crazy woman. Trick snapped his book close and sighed, "Cinder was Ash's real older sister. She disappeared about a year after the incident with Ash's arm..."

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"No one is sure~ We try not to talk about it~" Trick said walking over to Blue and Ash with closed eyes, the two were almost about to yell again before two brief chops silenced them. Trick pulled both of them back and handed them to Stella and Ruby as if he carrying luggage around the airport.

"Could you two take care of them~ Im going to get the children~" Trick said putting his hands in his pockets not waiting for any type of answer. Stella and Ruby both sat silently, it was the first time either of them were *alone* not counting the unconscious people in their laps. Ruby couldn't stand the awkward silence and decided to break it first.

"Nice weather huh?" Ruby said, " _Smooth Ruby whole semester at Beacon that's how I start a conversation._ " She thought internally wailing at herself.

Stella looked at Ruby plainly, "I don't dislike you."

Ruby looked slightly stunned, "Um...what?"

Stella sighed, "If I came off as hostile I apologize."

Ruby blinked and nodded, "Uh no problem...same." She said quietly.

"You just have something that I want." Stella said with a shrug.

"Something you want?" Ruby asked unconsciously gripping Ash. Stella noticed her hand tighten and nodded, "Yup exactly that. No hard feelings."

Ruby eyes narrowed, "He's **MY** boyfriend."

Stella didn't glare back, "I know. But you see why im not exactly trying to be all buddy-buddy with you."

Ruby lessened her glare and nodded, "As long as were clear."

"Crystal." Stella said with a sigh. Ruby rubbed Ash's head before looking at Stella curiously, "Why do you like him?"

Stella looked at Ruby oddly, "You're his girlfriend, why do you like him?"

Ruby replied almost instantly, "Because he makes me feel special, he's strong, trustworthy, funny, and cute. He finds flaws in himself and tries to change them. He likes me for who I am and I love almost everything about him. Sometimes he's distant and he doesn't like talking about his past but he's always trying."

Stella nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back, "Well you said it best. Are you surprised someone else would love all those things too?"

Ruby didn't answer, she didn't need to. The answer was in her own words, who wouldn't want someone that had all those qualities. She gripped Ash tightly, this person she had in her arms was hers.

" _I won't let go of you._ " She thought as Trick returned.

* * *

Ruby held Ash's hand as they watched Blue, Trick, Stella, Spark, and the other kids leave to their hotels. The sun slowly set on the long day of preparations, the next would be their first Vytal festival. They both waved and said their goodbyes and Ruby gently leaned against Ash's taller form who let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. As their friends forms faded in the distance the couple relaxed in a gentle moment of peace that they rarely experienced in the everyday lives. Ruby wordlessly laid her head on Ash's shoulder as he started lightly humming, she wanted to ask him what he was humming but it was so relaxing that she closed her eyes and listened. As the sun met the horizon the humming ended leaving Ruby slightly disappointed, wanting to hear more.

"What was that song?" She asked looking up from his shoulder.

"It was a lullaby my older sister hummed to me." Ash said looking at the sunset, "After I lost my arm I had nightmares so she sang me a lullaby called Ashes of Dreams. She told me our mother named us after the song."

"Blue?" Ruby asked although she was pretty sure she already knew who he was talking about.

Ash shook his head, "No...I had an older sister called Cinder. She always took care of me before..." He trailed off.

"Before?" Ruby asked.

"Before she didn't." Ash said looking down, "She just disappeared one day."

Ruby pulled Ash into a hug and looked at him curiously, "What was she like?"

Ash was quiet before he started smiling, "Incredible."

 **-Several years ago-**

" **Can you sing it one more time?" Ash asked quietly.**

 **Cinder gently laid his hand down and covered his eyes with her hand before taking a deep breath.**

" **Once there were trees full of birds,**

 **Meadow-lands vibrant with flowers;**

 **Carefree the songs our children once sang**

 **Gilding our minutes and hours.**

 **Clouds came and covered the sun,**

 **The breath of the baleful unease**

 **Turning to ashes flowers in their fields,**

 **Silenced the birds in their trees.**

 **Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,**

 **Imprisoned in twisting spells -**

 **Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams**

 **That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?**

 **Strive till the phantoms are broken,**

 **Fight till the battle is done;**

 **The squadrons of night can't conquer the day,**

 **Nor shadows extinguish the sun.**

 **Stories of danger, fearless attack,**

 **Spectres of plague and pain.**

 **All of these ghosts of our own delusions come back;**

 **And we'll be haunted again, haunted again.**

 **For though the storms are over and past,**

 **Tho the thunder's rage is quieted at last**

 **Well this nightmare's laid me down in the rags here to mourn,**

 **Here to mourn.**

 **The night has left us crippled with grief**

 **As we strive to keep alive our belief,**

 **But a loss so great, it clouds all our hopes for the dawn.**

 **Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,**

 **Imprisoned in twisting spells -**

 **Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams**

 **That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?**

 **Stories of danger, fearless attack,**

 **Spectres of plague and pain.**

 **All of these ghosts of our own delusions are back;**

 **Have we been fighting in vain? Fighting in vain?"**

 **Cinder finished the song and let out a deep breath, Ash had already fallen asleep. Cinder giggled, he rarely ever made it through the entire song twice. She gently traced her fingers up the side of his body, flinching as she came to his bandaged chest. Hot tears fell down her face as place her hand into empty space his arm should have been. Cinder brought her hand to cover her eyes as she silently weeped, "** _ **I should have never let you be a hero.**_ **" She thought as she gripped his hand, his body slightly shaking again.**

" **Never again." She trying to placate the nightmares Ash had as his body convulsed every so often.**

- **Present-**

Ash sat in his room alone. He had walked Ruby back to her dorm and after a few spare words and a kiss goodnight he returned to his dorm. He ran his hand through his hair as he listened to the clicking of clock on his wall. A quiet smash broke the quiet the tranquil silence. Ash looked at the clock he had just smashed with blank face before opening his drawer and pulling out a picture. The picture had many people in it. Blue, Trick, himself, other children, and Cinder. All dressed in black. Ash grit his teeth as he remembered the funeral. That was the last day he ever saw her. Staying intently at the picture Ash dropped his head before dropping it on the ground shattering the frame.

"I don't understand." Ash said to the emptiness of his room, "Why?" He whispered, "Tell me why?" he bit out staring down at photo. He received no reply. He didn't expect a reply. Ash scoffed and turned his back onto his bed and closed his eyes, " _I'll never understand._ " He thought bitterly, leaving the picture on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hi reader people readers! So this a pretty short chapter really it's a bunch of filler but not really. It's here because it needs to be here so I wrote it :P This may come out much later than I originally hoped because I hate sending out short chapters so I'll probably post two chapters instead, this and the big one but I won't know until it happens! Anyway thanks to all my new readers, followers, and favs! You guys are super awesome and make me continue writing know matter what! So without further ado la story~**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **The Vytal Festival**

The Vytal festival was a yearly event held at either Vacuo or Vale in celebration of culture. There were dances, parades, and of course the festival tournament. Most people would be celebrating said festival with their friends and loved ones, enjoying the day by relaxing and taking part of the festivities. Ash Fall wasn't most people.

"URGH! AAAAGH!" He shouted, his voice resonating in seemingly endless space.

"Would you keep still?!" Haden yelled pinning Ash's arm underneath her chest and continuing to press green glowing needles into his arm. Ash tossed around trying to pry his arm away from his *doctor* writhing in pain from the procedure before biting down on the cloth she had given him. Haden wanted to cringe as she pulled at one of the lines and Ash shook in pain. She had told him that the procedure would hurt. Bad.

" _I should've gotten restraints..._ " She thought as she watched her patient struggle to keep still, "I told you connecting each nerve back together would be painful." She said trying to quickly finish her work, they had been at it for a whole hour at this point and she was up to his shoulder.

"S-shut up! Finish and shut up!" Ash said slamming his fist into the ground cracking the ground slightly. Haden moved her bang out of her face and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow, she looked at Ash and grimaced slightly before grabbing hold of his other hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Ash wanted to ask why before he felt one last stabbing pain and his eyes shot open.

"URRRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH" He yelled the cloth dropping from his mouth and passing out unconscious from pain. Haden gently laid him down on the floor and took a look at her handiwork, " _Turned out good though..._ " She thought with a small nod, _"The patterns are different but it's the same basic principle with each connection."_

Ash groaned lightly before opening his eyes and looking at Haden with a tired expression, "That really, really, REALLY, hurt." He said taking large breaths. Haden started re-bandaging his arm and gave Ash a bright smile, "That's what you get for trying to be all tough!" She said poking his chest making him wheeze slightly.

"Shut up. You suck." Ash groaned as she finished bandaging the arm.

"Are you flirting with your doctor?" She said sweetly making Ash turn red and cover himself with his free hand, "STOP THAT!"

"As a doctor I have to know as much about my patient as possible." She said with an overly-sweet smile that made him sick to his stomach.

"STOP STARING AT MY PENIS!" Ash said turning away, his eye twitching. Haden settled into an amused smile before holding her hands out as if she was taking a picture, "Pretty nice butt too, do you do squats everyday?"

"HADEN!" Ash said trying to cover his body, he closed his eyes to avoid her scanning eyes. Haden giggled, "I don't know why you're so embarrassed, it's just a body you know and you happen to be growing very well for a such a young man." She said writing down on clipboard

"Glynda had me on a very strict diet and training schedule for several months..." Ash grumbled moving his hand from crotch in surrender, "You're a pervert..."

Haden made an appalled face and poked her finger into his chest, "I am a doctor!"

"Per-vert." Ash said simply, "What if I asked to see your naked body!" He argued only to immediately regret his words as Haden dropped a strap on her shoulder. Ash grabbed her looking away, "Okay okay you win!" He said covering his face with his other arm, she smiled brightly before pulling the strap back up. Ash peeked to see if she had pulled it back up and let out a breath of relief, "Stripping aside, are you doing anything for the festival tonight?"

Haden cocked her head to the side curiously, "Not really, I was going to stay in actually."

Ash frowned, "That's no fun! It's the Vytal festival! You gotta come out with me and my friends!"

It was her turn to frown, "Well I don't know..."

Ash shook his head and shoved her out, "Nope!" He said heading towards the exit, "NopeNopeNope!"

"Ash I really don-"

"NOPE!" Ash denied her any response as he shoved her out the door, "You're gonna have fun and you're gonna like it!"

* * *

"So that's how I met Haden, fixed my arm, and how we got here!" Ash said pumping his fist into the air in approval. The was a stark silence before Jaune raised his hand to ask a question which Ash dead-panned to, "You don't have to raise your hand Jaune..."

Jaune nodded before shifting uncomfortably, "So uh that's means she can see through our clothes?"

Ash blinked once and stared straight at Jaune, "Yes. Yes that is correct."

"Aaaaand underneath our underwear?" Jaune asked.

Ash gave sage-like nod, "Correct correct."

"So were basically naked to her..." Jaune said slowly turning red.

"Nude." Ash said with an overly-calm nod.

There was a pause as everyone deciphered what exactly had just been said. Ash seemed to be very comfortable with it. Too comfortable. The others not so much. Teams, RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN all slowly started moving their hands to cover themselves and Ash shook his head, "Bare."

The lone word sent shouts of embarrassment and outrage through the room as things were thrown, pillows, clothes, a bed, and a tree? Yup once again with the tree. Ash gave a sympathetic smile to Haden who was currently hiding behind him, he shook his head, "Nora really needs to stop throwing trees."

The chaos only ensued for about ten or so minutes before everyone inevitably came to terms with the rather intrusive ability, each one apologizing for such violent acts. Haden waved them all off, "Oh it's fine! It isn't the worse reaction I have seen." She said with a small giggle, "Honestly though you all have nothing to be embarrassed about, I wish I had some of the bodies in this room~" She said sending a wink to the group. A few awkwardly laughed as they still tried to slightly cover their bodies, Ash shook his head before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"So what are we waiting for?! Lets GO!" Ash said jumping out of the window of RWBY's dorm. Blake looked at the window and then at Ruby, "Were REALLY high up."

Ruby heard a few crashes and yelling, "Eheheheh..." She laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Ash almost had to remind himself of exactly who he was a few months ago before coming to Beacon. He could seldom call the people he knew friends save for Trick or Blue and even then they were always more of siblings to him. Everyone he knew was a colleague, he didn't really have fun rather he caused trouble. Looking at everyone enjoy themselves at different stalls and mess around with one another made Ash chuckle.

" _Where would I have been had I not decided to turn back for once?_ " He thought absentmindedly as a loud crack interrupted his thoughts. Bright colors filled his vision. Fantastic explosions of red, blue, yellow, green, and other colors all shot out from the sky. Ash saw everyone stop and look in awe at the light show in the sky. Ash quickly stopped looking at the fireworks and looked around to see his friends reactions. His old mentor always told him the most basic form of information gathering was looking to others reactions, no matter how small.

Ash smiled as he watched Pyrrah apprehensively take hold of Jaune's hand. He was slightly startled at the contact but quickly returned it and gripped her hand tightly. Ash shot his eyes to the left to see Sun grab Blake around the waist, a slight scolding that went unheard to the others made him loosen his grip although he still had a sheepish smile on his face. Although she ignored his rather brass affection Ash noticed a small hue of red on her cheeks as she settled into his arms to look at the fireworks. Nora had hugged Ren from behind leaning her head on his shoulder, Spark had sat upon Stella's shoulders and pointed to the crackling lights. Slightly to his far right he could see Haden talking with Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune, all three had large blushes adorning their faces, he could only assume she was teasing them about one thing or another. Yang and Weiss had both started pulling everyone together before they turned to him.

"ASH!" Weiss yelled.

Ash blinked out of trance as he felt his body being pushed forward by two small hands. Ruby grinned as Ash whipped his head around in confusion. Ruby moved him with the group and before he could ask what was happening she spun him around and threw her arms around him, a few quick flashes twisted his vision to a camera. None other than Trick stood with his ever present smirk, Blue hung over his shoulder with a cheesy grin.

Ash was about to yell at them until a the sound of music started blasting through the streets, bright lights flashed around sporadically.

"IT'S ACHIEVE MEN!" Yang shouted as the boy band proceeded to play on stage. Crowds of people rushed to the stage an Ash stood still still trying to process the events that had just taken place.

"Hurry up space cadet!" A voice called out in front of him, Ruby turned around on her heel waving her hands in the air. Ash's mouth slightly dropped down as he looked at her, behind her stood their entire group. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Spark, Stella, Haden, Trick, Blue, along with all the kids from Sanctuary all yelling and shouting for him to hurry up.

" _Is this what you were talking about?_ " Ash thought to himself as he felt himself dragged forward once again by a smiling Ruby.

"Heh...ahaha...Okay! I'm coming!" Ash yelled running with his excitable girlfriend with a wide smile.

" _Is this the happiness I was looking for?_ " He thought as he joined his friends to enjoy the concert.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello reader people readers and HOLY CRAP this was a long chapter in more ways than one! So this chapter will probably come out with another chapter (10) because chapter 10 is very short. Had I combined the two this would be my first 10k chapter (this is about 9k) but I digress. There were a lot of problems with this chapter, I had to do a lot of thinking of future scenes and I lost a bit of drive after finishing "Your Lie In April" th anime due to depression xD and the most scary thing of all my story file was corrupted and I had to dust off a bit of coding skills to get rid of shit and then re-upload it to a different word processor! So that was scary...Anyway this chapter (or chapters) took quite awhile so I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all readers, followers, and favs! You guys are my true inspiration to keep writing everyday! So without further ado la story~**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **We All Fall Down**

The six days passed in no time at all for the competitors of the tournament. Ash let out a small smile at the new clothes that Blue had bought specifically for today. She didn't like changing up his style too much, a plain white shirt with an orange symbol of a phoenix was stitched into the fabric. A regular black jacket with orange lining going down next to the zipper. But the real surprise was the back, orange wings seemingly constructed from blades were made on the back.

" _She must have really taken some time to make this stuff..._ " He thought slipping the shirt on and throwing the jacket on over-top, zipping it up just below his t-shirts design, letting the collar out slightly. Ash rolled his arm across his chest as he pulled the jackets sleeves up to his forearms and wrapping his scarf carefully around his neck. It was slightly longer than before for more weapons but it still kept its orange and black checkerboard design that he loved so much.

Ash let out small chuckle as he tucked in his beige cargo's into his black boots, " _ **No more orange pants. They're tacky and bright."~Trick.**_

A loud exhale was expelled from his chest as he gave himself a once over in the mirror, the clothes fit a well. Pulling on his signature glove and tightening his bandages he turned around and smirked, "Today's the day."

* * *

Ruby was shaking. But not for the reasons that most people would think. She wasn't nervous, she wasn't scared, she wasn't even fazed by 512 contestants entered in the tournament. Ruby was shaking with excitement.

"Ohmanohmanohman." She practically jumped up and down. Ruby dressed in her slayer outfit for the occasion, it was a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls. She also wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal were arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with her outfit. This cape was short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with the scarf as part of the hood.

"Would you relax you dweeb?" Weiss said rubbing her eyes, "It's too early for you to freak out..."

Weiss's eyes shot open as a red blur slammed right next to her, two silver orbs pouted in her face, "But Weiiiiiiiissssssssss! Today's the day!"

* * *

Pyrrah looked over herself once in the mirror before letting out an exhausted breath, looking over her weapon in each form before putting it away again. She was sad. Pyrrah was by no means inconfident in her abilities but her sadness was rooted deeper in the larger scope of this tournament for her. Pyrrah Nikos, the prodigy. Blessed with incredible talents and opportunities; she is constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. If she won this tournament it would be another step away. A long sigh was cut off by a firm hand on her shoulder.

Jaune gripped her tightly, "Well be right behind you every step."

Pyrrah smiled softly, she didn't know whether he could read her mind or if it was just a coincidental choice of words but she couldn't have needed them more than she did right now. Grabbing his hand she smiled, "Thank you Jaune-"

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Nora yelled suddenly dropping in-between the two, "REN ITS PANCAKE TIME!"

* * *

Haden sat quietly. Her face was plain, cold, impassive. The room was practically blank, only white walls covered them. She tied her hair into a bun holding them in place with a few needles. A shuffle caught her attention, she turned and bowed her head, "Yes father?"

She couldn't see his face in the shadow of the room but his gruff voice echoed through the air, "You understand your mission?"

"Yes father. Eliminate Ruby Rose." She said with no emotion, her eyes sullen as if she hadn't felt anything at all.

"Good...Very good. Don't disappoint understand? There are much bigger things at stake than just some tournament." He said ominously. Haden slightly shifted in her seat and nodded numbly, trying to block out the memories of last night. Of them. Of him. All of it. The laughs, the smiles, the hugs, the friendships. Haden didn't flinch as the door to her room suddenly shut, her father gone.

She let out a bitter laugh as small hot tears fell down her face, "D-doctor? No...Sorry Ash...I'm a no good murderer..." She weeped quietly before wiping away her tears and looking at the clock, "Today is the day..."

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, and Roman all stood at the top of the stadium the tournament was being held at. Cinder had her ever present smirk on her face as she overlooked the stadium, her eye burned a bright amber.

"You all understand the plan correct?" She said playing with the ring on her finger.

"I don't understand why were waiting so late into the tournament..." Roman said with a shrug.

"The more hunters and huntress that are exhausted from the competition the easier it'll be for us. Seems simple enough." Mercury said with a shrug.

"We're really worried about a bunch of kids interfering with our plan?" Roman replied dryly.

Adam shook his head, "Doesn't our plan entail 2 kids in the first place?"

Roman frowned, "I hardly consider that brat a child and I'm not quite sure we can call miss carrot top there a *child* either."

Emerald had both of her hands on her cheeks leaning over the balcony impatiently, "More importantly won't he be tired out by that time?"

Cinder shook her head, "You need not worry about his strength he has more than enough stored in that body. Just be ready when you hear the signal." She said her right eye surrounded by a small flame, " _Today is the day you ascend little brother._ " She thought her smile slowly turning upward.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! HUMAN AND FAUNUS! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE ANNUAL VYTAL TOURNAMENT! OVER 500 COMPETITORS! WHO WILL STAND AS THE VICTOR THIS YEAR?!" An announcer yelled causing the entire stadium to yell out in excitement. Ash's eyes widened as he felt the floor shake from the applause. It was hard not to looked shocked, the entire stadium was packed, people fighting over seats and Atlesian knights pushing them back so no one would fall down the balconies. Every competitor stood patiently awaiting instructions as the large monitor suddenly flashed into two brackets, A and B.

" _So to advance to finals I have to win 8 rounds..."_ Ash thought as names flashed in bracket A his being the first round, he snorted as his number came up, " _Number one huh?_ " He thought, " _Must be some sort of sign..._ "

"WOULD COMPETITORS NUMBER 1 AND 256 PLEASE STEP FORWARD?" The announcer commanded as he and another boy stepped forward, Ash noted he had two axes on his back which probably doubled as some sort of gun.

"Standard competition rules you two, your aura drops below the lethal threshold we stop the match. If either of you surrenders then we stop the match. If one of you loses consciousness then we stop match. Is that understood?" The referee said pulling the two together. Ash nodded only focusing on the person in front of him. They were both sent to the opposite side of the arena. Ash heard cheers for himself and whoever his opponent was, he didn't really know the guys name nor did he care, " _Focus._ " He thought as the referee signaled to both of them.

"READY?" He said raising one arm, "FIGHT!" He yelled throwing his hand down.

Ash stood still and let his opponent come to him, keeping his face completely blank and not bothering to take up a stance. He almost smirked as his opponent stopped as if confused by his lack of movement, well lack of anything really. The crowd was confused as Ash kept his hands in his pockets, a bored look on his face as if he was waiting to take an English exam. His opponent shuffled back his weapons shifting into two barrel guns. Ash didn't make a move, the same casual stance staring directly at his combatant. Gun shots fired off and the crowd held their breath anxiously and whipped there eyes to Ash's to position. Only to see him standing completely still in the same position he was in before. Ash could see his foes shock as he stood standing no drop in aura or wounds of any kind. With an angry yell he fired again only to yield the same result over and over.

Ash smirked internally, his opponent had good aim, great even. But It was easy to tell where he was going to shoot him at. Ash had actually moved but it was only ever a few steps at a time, most people didn't notice he was 5 steps away from where he was originally standing. Ash knew that his dodging was grating at his enemies nerves as he got fed up with shooting and charged in recklessly.

" _There we go._ " He thought sidestepping a furious swing with a axe and ducking under a follow up strike as well. Ash effortlessly dodged the strike. Although being effortless is a more of an art than a skill. People underestimate just how hard it is to appear effortless. You have to be precise, calm, and annoyingly condescending without saying so much as a word. Ash slightly turned his shoulders to dodge a vertical slice and slightly stepped back to avoid a horizontal one. Ash let his body move the way he remembered, his eyes glowed a slight orange as he almost glided around without being hit.

Trick sat in the stands with Blue and let an amused hum, "He's channeling me right now~ How annoying~" he said crossing his arms. Trick still remembered the first time he had taught Ash the *Art* of being effortless.

 **-Years ago-**

 **Ash coughed on the ground as he fell to the floor again, sweating profusely as he glared at his surrogate older brother. Trick clapped his hands together to remove some dust before kicking Ash onto his back and placing his foot on his chest.**

 **Ash gripped his foot and growled trying to nudge it off before lying still, "You win!"**

 **Trick released the pressure and helped Ash up with a bemused smile, "You're trying too hard~"**

" **You're stronger than me!" Ash argued trying to push him away. Trick sighed before standing still with his hands in his pockets.**

" **Let me show you something Ash. Come try to punch me. I won't hit you back and I won't block either~" Trick said standing straight up, "I'll only use one step to dodge each punch so no complaining that Im faster than you~"**

 **Ash grumbled before taking a stance, looking at Trick for any openings in his stance only to grit his teeth angrily, "** _ **It's all open.**_ **" He thought angrily before charging quickly aiming for a quick jab at his chest only to catch air. Trick was hardly an inch away from his fist. Ash followed up up with a wide hook only to to catch air once again. Trick seemed to be even closer than before, only a centimeter away from Ash's reach. The process happened over...and over...and over...and-**

" **GOD DAMN IT TRICK!" Ash yelled twisting around for 360 kick only to feel a hand grip the top of his head. Ash groaned before dropping down onto the floor, "I don't get it." he grumbled. Trick placed his hand on Ash's head before chuckling a bit, he could feel the ten year old pouting under his grip.**

" **Why does it look so easy is what you're thinking right~" Trick said rubbing the younger boys hair. Ash grumbled something inaudible before nodding, "You seem so close..."**

" **You were obvious~" Trick explained, "The angrier you got the wider your strikes got. I was close because the closer I was the more frustrated you became, thus the more rushed you felt~"**

" **How?" Ash mumbled.**

 **Trick let out a chuckle before taking the same lazy stance, "Relax, focus, and watch."**

 **Ash got up and grumbled, "This sucks."**

 **-Present-**

Barely dodging the strike sent to his head Ash figured it was about time to finish this match. His opponent let out frustrated yell and charged headlong into him. Ash stood still as he awaited the attack, it was wild and reckless, a dual strike attempting to cut is body in an X pattern. Planting his foot into the ground he quickly shot his foot up vertically, planting his foot firmly into his foes gut. The two both stood still for a moment until Ash's saw his adversary's eyes roll into the back of his head. Dropping his foot down Ash turned around and walked away as he was declared the victor of the match. There was silence for a moment before a thunderous applause broke out among the crowd.

" _One down._ " He thought walking through the tunnel with a small smirk on his face.

"Show off." Ruby said walking past him to the arena with a small smile. Ash grabbed her and planted a quick kiss on her lips before continuing his trek.

"Give em hell." He said with a quick wink before exiting the tunnel and sat with Pyrrah, Stella and Nora.

* * *

Ruby knew she was on the shorter side, standing at a miniscule five feet and two inches. But one could hardly not gape at the different in size glaring them in the face as she stood across from a 7 foot giant. Ruby could already hear the murmurs within the crowd, "Hey she's pretty small..."

"Er isn't he kinda big?"

"This doesn't seem that fair of a fight..."

"It's kinda cute how small she is..."

"Sucks she has to fight that dude so early."

Ruby closed her eyes and tuned out all the talk before the voice across from her gave its opinion. The giant let out a laugh and pointed to Ruby, "So tiny!" He yelled uproariously. Ruby's eyes closed and she gave a sweet smile in return...too sweet.

* * *

Ash, Pyrrah, Stella, and Nora all winced as her large opponent taunted her small size. Ash scratched the back of his head, "Well that ends this match, how quick you guys wanna say?"

"I give him 30 seconds." Stella said as the match was getting ready to begin.

"I think Ruby may keep it quicker to 25." Pyrrah argued.

"Hmmm she's not messing around I give him 20." Ash said with a shrug.

"She's gonna break his face!" Nora said pounding her fist into her hands.

All three looked at Nora and sweat-dropped, "N-nora that isn't a time..." Ash said sheepishly.

"Break his face!" She said with an excited grin.

* * *

The match began and Ruby simply stood still smiling as the giant man came charging at her. Ruby smiled slowly began widening as he got closer and closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He yelled swinging down his giant gauntlet covered fist causing dust to whip up all the stage. Everyone sat patiently waiting to see the result but rose petals floated in the air as the dust cleared up and Ruby smile was crazily wide. Ruby stood on top of the giant's gauntlet and her smile dropped swinging her leg forward for a bit of momentum and suddenly swung it backward. His eyes widened as she suddenly disappeared from sight until his head snapped down. The crowd let out a loud "AWWW" as Ruby axe kicked his head into the ground sending shock-wave throughout the stage his face a head deep into the ground.

"W-WINNER RUBY ROSE!" The announcer called as Ruby happily walked out.

* * *

Ash laughed as Ruby sat down next to him with a loud huff, a small pout on her lips and her arms crossed angrily.

"...Short fuse." Ash mumbled.

"Ash." Ruby warned with a small glare.

"I gotta hand it to you..." Ash grinned.

"Ash Fall." Ruby scowled.

"Cause you're probably too short to reach it." Ash said raising his arm to defend from a few halfhearted smacks.

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M CONCENTRATED AWESOME!" She yelled pounding her fists on her boyfriends head. Pyrrah giggled at the cute couple and a few other competitors looked at the two somewhat cautiously, two young competitors that could switch personalities on the fly and demolish opponents. The cycle kept going on like this the next few rounds, others coming in and out of the room, one by one slowly trickling down the 500 fighters. Ash noted by the third round he had been forced to use a weapon and fight a bit more seriously than before, the tournament was no joke and he couldn't afford to show off. Ruby came to the same conclusion herself, pulling crescent rose out after her 4th match in the tournament. The room began to get quieter and quieter, Ash started zoning out as he thought more on all the codes that Tuksen had left for him.

" _It just doesn't make sense...Areas? Why tell me areas? Is there something I should be looking for? You gave me a ma-"_

" _ **Ring around the roses~**_ _"_

Ash suddenly shook as a voice shot through his head, making him grasp at his head in confusion. Others looked at him oddly for the sudden action, Ash sat up and walked out to the lobby for some air before taking a few relaxing breaths. He tightened up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "W-what?" He said jumping forward.

Ruby frowned as she let her hand down, "Are you okay?"

Ash had to force himself to bring his hand behind his teeth and grit out his teeth into a smile, "Y-yeah just kinda getting tense in that small room..." He lied although the alternative seemed impossible at the moment, " _There's no way I'm gonna say I'm hearing voices in my-_ "

" _ **Ring around the roses~**_ "

" _DAMN IT._ " He almost cringed at the pounding in his head as Ruby placed a worried hand on his cheek. Ash's body started relaxing ever so slightly, closing his eyes and leaning into her embrace. Ruby held him in a hug for a few moments before giving him a worried stare, "What's wrong?"

Ash bit his lip, "I...I-"

"PLEASE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A man yelled with a team of people pushing a bed past them and towards the arena doors, Ash looked at Ruby cautiously, "Didn't Nora just..." He said with a sinking feeling in his gut, breaking out into a run after them Ruby right behind.

* * *

"Nora?! NORA!" Ren's voice yelled from down the hall with Pyrrah and Jaune next to the bed.

" _Oh no..._ " Ash thought as he and Ruby sprinted down the hall.

"Just hang in there Nora it's gonna be alright." Ren said gripping her hand tightly, cuts littered her body from top to bottom. Ash's mouth widened, tournaments like this were supposed to regulated. Once a users aura dropped below the threshold then officials would intervene and stop the match. There shouldn't have been so much of a chance to inflict damage like this to a person.

"N-nora! You're gonna be okay!" Ruby said as her friend was wheeled away with a clearly distressed Ren whose calm persona was cracking into distress. Ruby had her mouth covered in shock as she watched a friend of hers be wheeled away covered in blood that soaked the sheets into a crimson red. Ash shook his head and grabbed Pyrrah, "W-what happened? Who did this? How did this happen!?"

Pyrrah tried responding but her voice seemed caught, "I-it was..I-"

"Haden." Jaune said looking at Ash.

"...W-what?" Ash said turning his head to Jaune his fist slowly clenching.

"S-she has this ability to cut through the protection of aura and...she...Nora...Nora didn't surrender and..." Jaune tried to explain but Ash could see it was difficult to recount the experience. A loud smash echoed through the hall. The walls shook ever so slightly, making the lights flicker on and off.

"Say no more Jaune..." Ash said with a deep glare, "I understand." He said clenching his fist tightly, "Ruby...you have a match with Stella next don't you?"

Ruby looked at Ash again with worry, "B-but Nora..." She protested.

"You let us handle that." Ash said sending looks to Pyrrah and Jaune in particular, "And you leave Haden to me."

Ruby nodded, "O-okay..." She said looking down, "I...Just be careful Ash. I don't know what's going on so please be careful." She asked before running out to the arena. It was eerily quiet as Jaune and Pyrrah felt an ominous aura from Ash the light orange was darkened and darker than they had seen before.

" _ **Ring around the roses~**_ "

Ash slammed his fist into the wall and shook his head, "Jaune."

Jaune almost jumped back from the sudden action, "Y-yeah?"

"Go with Ren to the hospital and look after Nora, I know I don't need to tell you but..." Ash said his eyes flickering from orange to amber and then back into a deep orange.

"R-right. What about Haden?" Jaune asked with a stern face, his hand was squeezed into a tight ball, shaking from anger. Ash looked at Jaunes fist and nodded, "Like I said just leave it to me." he said before looking at Pyrrah, "Pyrrah will you be okay?"

Pyrrah seemed visibly upset as well but more put together, she was a warrior after-all, "I'll be okay...I'm just worried about Nora right now..."

"We all are. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Even if I have to beat it out of her." Ash said with a growl as he walked into the waiting room. Pyrrah was going to follow suit until she felt a hand grab her, Jaune turned her around and waited until Ash was a bit out of reach and whispered quietly, "Does he seem a little off to you?" Jaune said pointing to Ash who stopped in the hallway to lean on the wall and grab his head before shaking it and continuing on his way.

"He does seem a tad...off." Pyrrah said with a frown, "We have to trust him."

Jaune looked begrudgingly agreed, "Okay...You be careful out there too I know you're super woman and everything but you're still just human and..um well you know you're...I uh I don't want to see what just happened ever again okay?"

Pyrrah had a very light blush on her face and smiled, "I will." she mumbled quietly before turning to leave. As she Jaune alone he groaned a pulled at his hair, "Smooth Jaune. Smooth. Super woman? Really?" He said banging his head against the wall, "Ugh..."

* * *

Ruby took the stage and winced as she saw a few blood stains that were left from the last fight, it was like a crime scene if you could call it that. You could tell there was a struggle from the residue, blood across the floor, craters littered the arena, " _Probably Nora's hammer..._ " She grimaced as she stood across from Stella who had the same perturbed face having seen the match not too long ago. The entire arena's atmosphere had changed from excited and electric to that of dreary and dark. One had to feel sympathetic to the announcer who had to work the crowd back from such an incident.

"A-ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GET READY FROM THE NEXT MATCH! WERE COMING IN ON THE 6th MATCH! RUBY ROSE VS STELLA SPARKS!"

The crowd was hardly as ecstatic as they were before but cheers erupted as they tried to move on from the last match. Although Ruby and Stella seemed to be focused on one thing and one thing only. Each other. Stella stared impassively at Ruby. Stella didn't dislike Ruby, she didn't dislike her at all. In fact had she would probably be very good friends with quirky girl if there wasn't one thing separating the two. Ash Fall.

Stella wasn't a child, she knew such animosity over one boy was childish and probably petty. But anyone that has ever met someone that changed their life would know, there's nothing petty about wanting that person. Ash was someone that showed everyone light, his light. Stella remembered watching the fireworks with everyone and while she was with Ruby she mumbled, " **Everyone stares at the sun because it's too bright to ignore...** "

Ruby didn't respond. She didn't need to. She understood exactly what Stella meant, " **You're not the only one.** " was the simple message to her rival. The two stared at one another patiently awaiting the call. Their aura was building up as the announcer reiterated the rules to both of them having a rather...dangerous 5th round.

"Okay do you two understand? When I call it the match is over." He said looking at the two of them strictly.

The two both nodded but didn't even send a second look towards the man. The air was still between the both of them as his hand came down. If you blinked you would have missed it. The crowd was left speechless as Ruby disappeared in a burst of speed. Sparks flew as metal grinded against metal. Ruby skidded past Stella spinning Crescent Rose under her arm and pulling back her trigger, disappearing in a trail of roses.

Stella's body glowed a light silver hue, bits of electrical sparks appearing around her body everyone so often. Her eyes darted left to right, following what to most people was a blur. Stella blocked rapid strikes from left and right, Ruby circled all around her. Sparks flew from left to right. A sudden clash made everything stop, Stella shot back to avoid a strike that slammed into the ground in front of her. Ruby didn't give her a step pulling herself over Crescent Rose for a dropkick. Stella blocked and skidded backward, the force from the kick send a shock-wave through her body, her aura dropped by about 1/15 hardly a dent. Ruby quickly pulled Crescent Rose under her arm and fired her high impact rounds, speeding towards Stella again.

Stella quickly pulled into stance, Ruby was already in front of her getting ready to strike. It was like fire works. Pauses of silence then loud sparks that echoed throughout the arena. There a was a bathed silence across crowd. It was a vicious duel of speed versus reflex. Stella caught Ruby on her guard, stepping into her with ahead butt causing Ruby to recoil backward. 3 stabs shot towards her, tilting her head she narrowly avoided a strike across her cheek. A pain made her cringe as she felt a pain in her right side before she sustained anymore damage she quickly activated her semblance and dispersed in a flurry of roses.

Stella growled as she twisted around to barely guard a gun shot from far range, she cursed as he guard was broken. Ruby came back once again sending a slice across her midsection pushing her back once again. In the waiting room Pyrrah looked at the two anxiously, Stella bent backward to dodge a strike and flipped forward to dodge a spinning slice from Ruby. Another clash in blades up close caused Stella to push forward and send a slash across Rubys chest.

Crack. Snap. Clash. Clang. A vicious dance of wills. Their auras both dropped ever so slightly to the halfway point. After another equal exchange Ruby jumped backward to take a breath. Ruby emptied her ammo and refilled it with a new clip that had a cross on them. Stella looked at them and glared and her body started glowing a brighter silver, electricity barely contained on her skin as her hair raised from the bottom ever so slightly.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood all stared in awe at the next exchange. No ordinary person could even tell what was happening. Sparks appeared from every direction. Cracks suddenly appeared on the ground. Gunshots and clashes echoed through the sky. Until it all suddenly stopped.

"AGGGH" Stella screamed as she fell forward in, skidding to a stop and holding her chest. Rose petals fell down around her and she looked up to see a hand outstretched to her, her eyes darted to the screen. Her aura had dropped into the red. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, generating so much internal charge backfired on her halfway through causing a relapse. She looked to Ruby's hand took it halfheartedly.

The crowd started roaring as the two both stood up in good shape, the last match forgotten. They both blushed at how loud it was getting, neither had noticed the silence from before. They bowed and waved and smiled but Stella felt a nudge from her side. As Ruby was waving to the crowd and holding up a peace sign she looked at Stella and gave a small smile, "I stare at the sun because it feels warm." She whispered before walking into the tunnel.

Stella stood alone as she watched Ruby walk away, she snorted quietly, "Of course it feels warm...it's the sun after all..." She grumbled walking.

* * *

In the waiting room everyone felt uneasy. Ash sat alone his fingers clasped together over the bottom half of his face. The air was thick and heavy from the aura he was projecting. It was dark and putrid. Pyrrah looked nervously at her friend from afar, he hadn't said a word since seeing Nora hurt and everyone now in now and then she could see him tense. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the number was called out and Ash stood up and left.

" **A pocket full of posies~** "

Ash's eyes flashed amber and he slammed his fist into the wall before shaking his head clear of the voice. He couldn't understand what was wrong but he had not time to make a big deal about it. With a slightly irritated sigh he pushed off the wall and headed out to the arena, as he walked out he caught eyes with Haden and grit his teeth.

She attempted to stare blankly at him but guilt seemed to creep ever so slightly into her facade, Ash didn't flinch as stepped into arms length of her.

"Why?" Ash mumbled.

Haden flinched ever so slightly, "Why what?"

Ash's aura pulsed sending a chill down her spine, "I thought we were friends..." He mumbled his eyes flashing amber.

" _I-is this really Ash?_ " Haden thought unconsciously taking a step back, "I..I don't have a choice..." She said quietly before walking to her side of the ring, "I'm sorry..." She said loud enough for only Ash to hear.

Ash gripped his head as his emotions seemed to be a hundred times stronger than usual, anger, sadness, confusion, it was all too much.

" **KILL HER!** "

" _Focus."_

" **SHE'S A TRAITOR.** "

" _She's your friend."_

"ENOUGH!" Ash yelled a slick slice interrupting the silence. The referee and Haden looked at Ash in shock as drops of blood dripped down from his hand. Drip. Drip. Drip. Haden looked at his blood hit the ground as he let out a few calming breaths and opened his eyes, the original orange shining brightly like the sun. Ash raised his bloody and bandaged fist and pointed it at his friend with a different expression than before.

" _Why...Why are you looking at me like that...Why!_ " She thought taking a step back shaking slightly, " _Why do you look so sad?_ " She thought squeezing his hands into fists. Blood dripped quietly from his fingertips, the crowd sat quietly in anticipation. Ash's blank face slowly turned into a smirk.

"After I beat you up and have you explain yourself, you're gonna fix my hand and Nora up." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"W-what?" Haden sputtered.

"I don't understand. I'm angry. So I'm going to beat you up, you'll explain, and then I'm gonna forgive you." Ash said bluntly.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" Haden yelled, "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!"

"Too late." Ash said looking to the referee, "Call it?"

The referee jumped in recognition, he had been too busy watching the two interact to even start the match, "O-Of course! Now are both combatants ready?" He said raising his arm. Ash nodded pulling a bit of his bandage of the cut he had over his hand with his teeth. Haden opened her mouth but nothing came out, slowly closing it she nodded as well.

"BEGIN!" He yelled.

Ash wasted no time using his Tracing to create his AT's and speed towards in trail of fire. Haden quickly stepped back to dodge an axe kick that tore up the ground in front of her. She spun around and punched a blade that tried to catch her back, Ash noted the were a slight spark as they connected to her fist. He squinted as he saw needles in-between her knuckles, the same ones used to heal his arm. As he realized this his eyes widened as four objects glinted into sight. Quickly forming a barrier of swords to block the needles Ash spun around his barrier to shoot Storm-flower until he felt his vision flip to the sky, he felt a tightening around his ankle, wire tightening around it. He quickly formed a blade to slice through it, flipping backward to dodge needs aimed at his head, he flinched as a sting shot across his face.

Small droplets of blood fell down dorm his face as a small cut appeared. Haden looked at Ash sadly before throwing more well aimed needles, wires attached to every single one. Ash grunted as he blocked them and dodged them, occasionally getting nicked, wincing as small cuts appeared all over his body. Projecting several more blades to tear away at all the wires around hid body Ash spun around quickly with Wilt and Blush in his arm. Wires dropped all around him but he quickly vaulted backward as several wires caught tension, he landed on his feet he felt four more stabbing sensations in his chest.

"D-damnit!" He yelled ripping the needles out of his chest before Haden pulled on them. Ash looked at the girl that looked like a puppet mast as she pulled and weaved the wire with one hand whilst throwing needles to keep him on his feet. As he landed in one open are and sliced away at 5 needles aimed at his head, legs, and arms. They fell to the floor with a small clatter, Ash looked at Haden with an exasperated expression.

"Anymore needles?" Ash asked dryly.

Haden didn't reply and tensed the wires around him, it was like a web of silver made from a spider. Ash looked around and himself and cringed as the wires tensed tightly, a quick test slash made him grit his teeth. He couldn't cut the strings that glowed a light green hue. With purse lips he projected Storm-flower and took aim at Haden, several shots emptied from the gun and Haden twisted her fingers ever so slightly and the wires sliced each bullet clean. Ash grunted and switched to Crescent Rose firing the penetration rounds yielding the same result.

" _I can see why Nora couldn't beat her..._ " He thought letting the weapon disperse in his hand standing still in his small I *safe* area, "Not gonna throw anymore needles at me?" Ash taunted although it was more of a bluff.

Haden looked at him indifferently, "Anymore cuts and you'll start to lose blood fatally, with this you'll pass out and I'll win the match." She said frigidly.

Ash looked around small droplets of blood poured from his cuts and onto the floor, Ash sat down and pulled out a few extra bandages and began to wrap himself, his arms, face, and torso. Wiping the blood off the small cut on his cheek he looked at Haden and quickly threw a something at her.

" _Did he really think that tactic would wo-_ " She thought before an explosion rocketed her to the side making her grip on the wires drop. Ash wasted no time trying to close the gap between the two of them. Haden growled and twisted her fist down, clenching her fist. The crowd gasped as blood splattered in the middle of the stage.

"URAH!" Ash yelled as he felt his arm slice open from multiple points, landing on his foot he quickly cork-screwed past the tight web of wires. Conjuring Crescent Rose he slammed it into the ground and pulled the trigger, shooting into the air he stared at Haden.

Haden bit her lip as she pulled out handful of needles, " _Give up._ " She thought with trembling hands.

Ash conjured 30 blades, the monitor above showed his Aura bar decreasing slowly past a third. Grabbing hold of two blades Ash fell downward slicing at the projectiles Haden threw one by one, flipping down and slicing it all out of his way. Haden took a step back and threw even more, " _Please give up._ " She thought tightening her wall of defense, her arm glowed green lighting up the wires.

Ash glowed a similar bright orange and conjured Crescent Rose, boom, boom, boom. Flipping downward like a bullet Ash sliced through each wire one by one. Hot tears filled Haden's face as she watch him tear through to her, " _J-just STOP!_ " She screamed internally as he got within arms reach again, Clenching both fists she pulled downward, "PLEASE STOP!" She screamed.

The crowd stood up silently. Haden hands shook lightly, hot tears falling from her face. She opened her eyes as small droplets of blood fell on her face, her eyes widened as Ash stood in front of her, arm outstretched. Ash let out heavy breaths, small drips filling the deathly silence. Drip. Drip. Drip. He looked at Haden, his bar was still only halfway down yellow. Ash's circuit-like arms started glowing as he took a step forward, wincing as the wires tightening around his arm and leg.

Haden pulled her arms slightly across her body, "Stop...just stop...please stop..." She sobbed quietly as drops of blood echoed in her head.

" _ **You understand your mission?**_ "

Haden tightened the wires, "I can't...he'll...they'll..." She said quietly, "Don't make me kill you too..."

Ash looked at Haden and let out a bloody grin, "Then let me come over there-" He said taking one step forward with a growl.

" _ **Don't disappoint understand?**_ "

Haden took a step back and pulled tighter, "Please Ash please...you can't..."

Ash growled, "YEAH RIGHT!" He yelled taking two more steps forward wires cut into his skin and he winced as his bar dropped into orange, "Like I could ignore you now!" He growled quietly, "Not after a face like that..." He said pushing forward as cuts cut deeply into the tissue coating the wires in scarlet, "Not when you look so sad..."

"T-they'll come after you...they'll come after me..." She whispered.

Ash coughed up blood as he took one more step closer to her, "Then ill protect you."

"Y-you're an idiot!" She said exasperated, "W-why would you...I...I'm terrible...I hurt Nora...I betrayed all of you...I was gonna..." She choked out tears dripping from her cheeks, "I'm a..I'm a murderer." She whispered quietly until a soft pressure pressed against her head, Haden hands almost dropped. Ash stood in-front of her, his hand pressed firmly on her head, "You're not one thing. You're my friend, you're my doctor, you're a pervert, and you have a lot to explain after this is over okay?" Ash said with a smile. Haden's grip loosed and she dropped the wires before letting her head drop down. Soft sobs and apologies weeped quietly from the girl.

"Yeesh..." Ash said letting out a tired laugh, "All this trouble you're gonna fix me and Nora up real good after this." He grumbled looking to the referee who was staring slack-jawed. Haden didn't say anything but nodded into his chest, a small silence followed as Ash let her weep for bit longer until she looked up from his chest.

"I-im sorry...I...I wanna tell you all about it...I want to be something else..." She whispered quietly.

Ash nodded, "As soon as this is over we'll talk."

Haden nodded slowly before turning to the referee, "I-I uh forfeit..." She said with quick bow. The referee nodded slowly before turning to the crowd, "W-WINNER BY FORFEIT! ASH FALL!"

A confused hush went through the crowd before cheering erupted once more, Ash grinned before looking around the arena floor, " _I sure lost a lot of blo-_ " He thought before it all went dark. Haden's eyes widened as she looked around the arena, blood littered the stage, she quickly began stitching the larger lacerations, "SOMEONE GET THE PARAMEDICS!" She yelled frantically closing the wounds before he lost more blood.

* * *

Ash laid dazed as he felt his body lifted onto a medical bed, " _I feel so light..._ " He thought his eyes half lidded, he could see Haden viciously closing his wounds, " _She looks worried...I was reckless I should have been more careful but..._ " he thought looking to Haden who had small tears forming in her eyes again.

"Come on stop bleeding..." She said quietly, "You can't take it back...you were gonna forgive me...you were gonna protect me...come on..." She whispered sewing his lower abdomen closed.

" _Am I dying?_ " Ash hearing slow beeping start, " _My hearts beating slower...Is this what dying feels like? I feel light..._ " He thought his head slumping to the right to see Glynda in the ambulance talking with one of the para-medics.

"What do you mean?" Glynda growled as she took hold of his hand gripping it tightly.

"He's lost too much blood Im not sure a transfusion would help at this point..." The paramedic said quietly looking at Ash's limp body.

" **A pocket full of posies~** "

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Everyone's eyes shot towards the heart monitor as the bpm jumped up to a steady rate. The paramedic looked at Ash's arm glowing and then back to Glynda with a perplexed stare, "I-er Well it seems like there's no harm in trying then..." He said putting a needle in Ash's arm and getting a small sample of blood.

" _W-why does it all hurt so much?_ " Ash thought face scrunching up as the voice returned full force to his psyche, " _What I-is this?!_ " He thought grimacing as he felt his wounds begin closing up one by one. Ash lost consciousness as one last stitch was sewed shut.

* * *

Glynda let out a deep breath as she watched Haden finish stitch up Ash up, a small glare on her face. Haden finished and wiped a bit of sweat off her brow and turned around, "I...I finished..." She muttered. Glynda looked at Haden quietly, "You will be under my custody until the end of festivities." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes mam...I..." Haden seemed to struggling to find the correct words to say, "I...I would like to help heal Nora if possible..." She mumbled quietly. Glynda looked at Ash and took a deep breath and looked back at Haden before walking out the door, "She is this way." Glynda said suddenly making Haden's head perk up.

"Th-thank you!" She said quickly walking after her.

The two left the room together and headed down the hall, leaving Ash alone in his room to recover. Bandages covered his body as his heart monitor jumped up and down sporadically. The door creaked open slowly, quiet clicking echoed through the room. Cinder stood next to Ash's bed with a small smile on her face. She pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down next him, playing with his hair.

"You always had a flair for the dramatics..." She said quietly her eye flaming amber, "Whenever you get emotional you get irrational, making snap decisions that get you hurt." She said cupping his cheek, "You must be so troublesome for your cute little girlfriend Ash, you should apologize later you know."

Ash's heartbeat started evening out again as Cinder continued rubbing his head, "Will you hate me? No...You'll despise me. You'll loathe me." She said quietly, her tone much sadder than before, "I wish we had more time, there's so much to talk about...but alas...the time as has come." She said with sad face.

"Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, we all fall down~" She sang quietly.

* * *

Awkward. Uncomfortable. Problematic. These were the only words that could describe Ren's current situation. Haden stood in bowed in front of him, apologizing for her actions and behaviors and was begging to help somehow. Ren wasn't an irrational person even when his emotions were running wild, he was always cool so to speak.

"Why?" Ren asked in a monotone voice, "I saw what you did to Ash, I don't understand your change of heart."

Haden bit her tongue, she knew she had no right to ask for forgiveness, she hadn't known Ren long but she knew that he loved Nora. Haden tried to find a way to explain herself but ended up standing in silence. Everyone's head turned as the sound of a knob turning caught their attention, a bandaged a beaten Ash walked out stretching his limbs, pulling his arm across his chest before sending a friendly wave, "Hey guys!" He said with a grin.

Ash had to catch himself as a body slammed into him, Haden leaning on his chest once again looking at his body and face, "H-how you're healed, I mean I closed the cuts but the blood transfusion should have take way longer than that!" She said grabbing his cheeks to see if he was real.

"Hwaden Thwat Hwurts..." He said as she pulled at his face, turning to Glynda he gave a thumbs up, "Ready for the next round!"

Glynda blinked before shaking her head at him, she refused to shocked, "I almost don't want to know how you have recovered so quick..." She mumbled before glaring at young boy in front of her and quickly slapping him across the face. Ash stood shocked before grabbing his stinging face, "OW! What was that fo-" He said before looking at her worried face.

"That was the most idiotic thing I have ever seen. You ran into traps, you recklessly used your abilities without thinking, you let your emotions run wild, you weren't nearly as offensive as you should have been!" She ranted at his performance. Ash let go of Haden and hugged the much taller women.

"Sorry..." He mumbled quietly as Glynda gripped his back tightly.

"No student of mine will act in such a manner again...understood?" She said holding him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

Ash nodded, "I understand, don't worry my heads all clear now."

She nodded with a small smile, "Good...well I'll go get a doctor so they can give you a physical and dismiss you from the hospital." She said walking out of the room.

As she left the awkward silence came back as Haden, Ren, and Ash all stood alone listening to Nora's heart monitor. Ash sat down next to the bed and frowned before looking at Haden, "Have you healed her?" Ash asked.

Haden looked surprised before pointing to Ren and Ash nodded before slapping Ren on the back making him stumble forward slightly. Ren looked at Ash in confusion until he caught the look in his eyes, " _He want's me to trust him...and by extension her..._ " He thought looking at Nora with a grimace. Ren sighed and looked at Haden and gave her stern glare, "If I see even one thing wrong I'll kill you myself."

"All I can do is ask for a chance." She responded with a bow, pulling out her needles to get to work.

Ash nudged Ren and smiled, mouthing a, "Thank you." to him silently.

Ren nodded before leaning back in his chair, watching Haden almost magically close wounds her arm glowing a bright green just like Ash's orange. Slowly he watched Nora's muscles relax and a look of relief spread across her face.

Ash stood up as the door opened, looking at Ren and Haden he smiled, "Well that's my cue, Haden well talk about this later you hear me?" He said with a pointed stare, "Keep your promise I'll keep mine."

Haden smiled, "Promise."

Glynda tapped her heel on the ground, "Ash they're going to disqualify you if you don't get back, Ruby is stalling her match right now to give you time to comeback."

Ash cursed and quickly exited the room with a wave leaving both Ren and Haden alone for the first time, Haden diligently working on Nora's wounds. Ren looked up from Nora and to her with a curious stare, "What changed your mind?"

Haden looked at Ren for a moment before looking back at Nora, "I didn't want to be one thing...I don't want to be alone anymore..."

"Wouldn't it been easier had you just never associated with us? Ren asked in confusion.

"Probably but..." Haden looked out the window, "Maybe I didn't want it to be easier...you know?" She said with a truly happy smile.

* * *

Ruby almost cursed as she walked off the arena, she had bought about 30 minutes but there was still no sign of Ash. She quickly rushed to the monitor in the waiting room, alone now with Pyrrah as they both watched Penny take the stage alone. Ruby looked down at her watch and shook impatiently, "Come Ash you only have 10 more minutes..."

The crowd began to get restless yelling in protest to move on to the next match after five minutes passed. Ironwood looked at Ozpin with a frown, "Is it really okay to keep waiting...you saw all that blood Oz..." James mumbled.

"He will be here shortly, he has five more minutes. If he isn't here by then I will announce Penny the winner myself, do we have an agreement?" Ozpin replied coolly, leaning back into his chair. Ironwood looked at Ozpin skeptically before leaning back into his own chair.

"5 minutes Ozpin..." He said looking at the clock tick down.

* * *

Ash tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in the bullhead, they had gotten the fastest mode of transportation possible but the five minutes it took to do his physical had him anxious. Looking at his scroll he started grinding his teeth, only 2 minutes were left and the stadium was only just barely in sight. Ash could feel the clock ticking down as they got closer and closer. Glynda called to the pilot to ask if they could any faster only to receive a negative.

* * *

Penny frowned as she watched the last minute start ticking down, the crowds yelling has almost gotten out of control as they began to countdown the 30 seconds.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26 25!" They shouted.

Ironwood looked at Ozpin expectantly, "Ozpin?" He said looking at the clock past down twenty seconds, "Isn't it time to call it?"

Ozpin sat quietly as the clock passed 15 seconds and looked at Ironwood with a small smirk, "Well it sounds like he just made it." He said as propellers roared from the sky. The crowd yelled as Bullhead pulled overhead and a body came out from it.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3!" They shouted as the body descended down from the sky. Ash activated his semblance and started glowing a deep orange, shooting down like a comet in the sky.

"2!" The stadium bellowed.

In a loud crash of fire and dust Ash landed as the clock hit one. Everyone waited anxiously as the dust cleared up. Penny looked excited as the air started to clear up, Ash stood up pulling off his bandages and giving the referee a sheepish smile, "Am I late?"

The ref looked at Ash and shook his head, "You kids get weirder every year..." He deadpanned before looking at Ozpin for the go ahead. Ozpin lifted his hand and the referee looked to crowd, "BEGINNING THE FINAL MATCH OF BRACKET A! ASH VERSUS PENNY!" He shouted letting sound erupt from the stadium.

Ash felt his hands shaking as the eruption of applause was released, looking at Penny with large smile. The referee raised his arm, "ARE YOU READY?!" He shouted.

" **WE ALL FALL DOWN~** "

Ash fell to his knee as his head was pounded with a loud voice, then his eyes widened ears as an ear splitting noise erupted through the city. Explosions tore through the every section of Vale, explosions of dust and destruction shattered the buildings. Ash looked to Ozpin and then back at Penny until a bright light erupted, "No." Ash said shakily, then the world turned to white.

Ash held his head as tight as he could, he couldn't hear anything but ringing, the bright light faded into a blurry mess of colors. Ash swung his head left to right, fire and ice and destruction was all he could see. Sitting up he looked at the stadium, there was nothing but a crater, there was smoke everywhere. The ringing in his ears subsided only to be replaced with screams and yelling.

"As...AS...ASH!" a voice called out. Ash turned around dazed his face bruised and burnt and he looked around in a confused daze.

"Ru...by?" Ash said looking around his eyes looked dilated as he looked around.

"Ash! are you okay?" Ruby yelled from the tunnel everyone in the stadium rushing for the exits. Ash turned his head but it held no expression, just a blank face, "R...Ruby?" He muttered before pain shot through his body, it was a burning, throbbing pain. He felt a hand press against his face.

" **Do you want the pain to go away?** "

Ash's vision began to focus as he looked in front of him, "C-Cinder?"

Cinder smiled before her eye started glowing, "Ring around the roses~"

Ash's eyes widened.

"A pocket full of posies~"

Amber filled his eyes.

"Ashes ashes~"

"Cinder?" He said in a monotone voice.

"We all fall down~" She finished letting go of his face and turning to the panicked crowd and smiling, "Now Ash sweetie, kill." She whispered.

Ash's body jerked for a moment before his blank face twisted into a smile, "Yes sister..." He said quietly raising his synthetic arm into the air. The world sounded as if it was exploding then thousands of blades filled the sky. Ruby's eyes widened as Ash clenched his fist closed. Blood curdling screams filled the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Goodnight**

People always say things like, "It's not your fault, you didn't have a choice, don't think about it." when you do something terrible by mistake. Most people think that's the worst thing that can happen to you, the dismissiveness, the pity, the rationalization that doesn't change the fact. Even worst than that though is the silence. The lack of response. Nothing. When people can't find words to say, you've done something unforgivable. Ash stood alone in that silence. That unforgivable silence. No words. No apologies. It was his fault. It was his hands. All he could think about was blood. The smell of iron and the sickening feeling of torn flesh. Ash wanted to forget all of it but it was painted in the recesses of his mind.

Ash overlooked the smoking city of Vale with sullen eyes, "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." He said quietly as he looked to the sky, the clouds started to part and blue skies shined over the barren city. Ash blinked as he felt tears slide down his cheek and to the floor. He grabbed the side of face before dropping to his knees, a cascade of water falling from his eyes.

" _ **Y-you're always causing trouble...**_ "

Ash let out a blood curdling scream into the sky which echoed over the city.

" _ **P-please I-I ha-hate it wh-when you c-cry...**_ "

Ash teeth cracked as he pressed them together.

" _ **Please remember to smile...**_ "

Standing up with blank face Ash started walking.

" _ **T-tell everyone hi for me okay?**_ "

The sun shined overheard as Ash dragged himself over the toppled building.

" _ **Ash will you always remember me?**_ "

Ash wiped blood off his face before seeing familiar faces in the distance.

" _ **I would like that...**_ "

" _Why?_ " Ash thought letting a teary smile come to his face.

" _ **I love you...**_ "

Wiping his face Ash looked up at the blue sky once more, clear, open, free.

" _ **Good morning Ash.**_ "

"Goodnight." He choked out through teary eyes.

* * *

Ruby almost couldn't believe her eyes as Ash rained down blades upon innocent civilians, blood splattering across the stands. Glynda quickly used any and anything to block the onslaught, using chunks of broken concrete to block and combat the blades. Glynda looked at Cinder vehemently as she desperately tried to keep up with Ash's weapon production. Ash stood with a wicked grin on his face as he charged towards Glynda only to be kicked back by a woman that wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also had black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature was a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing her inhuman appearance.

She turned to Glynda, "You have to get everyone out of here!"

Ash groaned as he got up and generated Ember Cecilia and his AT's glaring at the new opponent. Launching towards her in a blaze of speed, slamming into the flat her blade. She skidded back before pushing him backward. The blades stopped raining down as Ash focused on one target, Cinder glared at the mystery woman before jumping backward to avoid a tendril of purple. Glynda squinted her eyes as Cinder shot several shots of fire to destroy the tendril she had created.

" _She's the same woman from the bullhead._ " She growled as she dropped down from the stands and looked at Ruby, "RUBY!" She barked, "Gather as many teams as you can and fall back!"

"B-but Ash!" Ruby argued as she vaulted backward to avoid several blades, swinging out Crescent Rose as she landed to destroy several Atlesian knights that started to attack her, "Penny?!" Ruby said in shock as Penny started attacking her, a blank look on her face. Penny took aim with her blades spinning in a circle, charging up a green mass of energy. Ruby recognized it and quickly shot off Crescent Rose to shoot back into the tunnel narrowly avoiding the blast.

"NO!" Ruby yelled as the debris fell downward blocking her from entering the stage, seeing no way to go back out Ruby quickly turned to find her team and follow Gylnda's orders.

Back in the arena Ash growled as he tried to defeat his opponent who was quicker, faster, and stronger than him. Generating blades at triple the speed he had ever before, Ash charged forward with a broadsword and slammed it into her blade, recoiling as she grinded up to her guard. She quickly spun around to capatalize on his lack of balance only to feel a shield blocking her path. The two both jumped back to gain distance from eachother, Ash growled as the masked woman seemed no worse for wear.

Cinder placed her hand on her youngers brothers shoulder and smiled, "Now now calm down, we have numbers little brother~" She cooed as Penny shot severeal blasts at the woman, tearing down the stadium. Glynda looked up to see Ozpin and Ironwood give the signal to retreat and growled as she tried to evacuate as many of citizens as she could.

Cinder glared, "No that easy, PENNY!" She barked pointing to the stands. Penny quickly switched targets and attempted to fire at one of the exits that Glynda was leading civilians through until a black slammed into her arm, sending her flying backward.

Cinder growled as she recognized the man, "Qrow..." She bit out as Glynda, Ozpin and Ironwood managed to escape. Both Qrow and the mysterious woman stood together stopping Cinder from pursuing her high value targets. Ash and Penny both sized up the foes as Emerald and Mercury both dropped down to assist. Before another attack could happen the woman sliced open a portal that her and Qrow escaped through.

Cinder growled as she watched them leave, Emerald looked at her tentatively, "Should we pursue Ozpin?" She asked as the Atlesian knights started detaining any human they saw.

"No. Continue with the plan, we have control of the military force. Take control of the capital with the help of the White Fang and cut off communications." Cinder commanded as she and Ash walked away, the stadium left burning in rubble.

* * *

Ruby was moving at 100 mph as she weaved through the crowds tryong to find Weiss, Blake, and Yang. She was pulled back roughly, "W-what?!" She said in panic until she relaxed, a familiar cool face placating her worried state.

"Trick!" Ruby said in relief, "What's happening? A-Ash he's...That woman was she Cinder? Where is everyone?" Ruby asked in each question in succesion.

Trick placed a hand on her shoulder, "I saw Ruby and yes that was definetly Cinder...I don't know what's happening either but I know where everyone is heading, Blue and me split up to gather everyone and head to Sanctuary."

Ruby nodded taking a breath to gather herself, "Okay let's go." She said with a determined look on her face as they were surrounded by Atlesian robots. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and Trick pulled out a handful of cards as they charged forward.

* * *

Back at the hospital Ren ducked under a slice before he dropped to the ground for a sweeping kick, another slice came towards his face and he brought the blade of Storm-flower up to block it shifting his weight down to aim the barrel right at the Atlesian knights face before firing. Ren eyes widened in shock as he felt a swing from behind his back only to let out a breath of relief as Jaune slashed the robot in half. The two stood back as the knights gathered around Nora's room behind them.

Jaune looked around nervously, "Ren we need to leave."

Ren grunted in response shooting at as many of the enemies as he could, "Nora can't move yet..."

Jaune blocked a strike with his shield before bashing it against a knights face and spinning around to slice another, "We need to do something..." Jaune grunted as he was pushed back.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled out.

"RUFF!"

Both Jaune and Ren jumped into the room as a burning ball of fire shot through the hall, barreling over all the knights that had surrounded them earlier. Haden turned around in confusion as the two started to sit up, "What happened?" She said turning back to Nora prepping her for movement.

"Uh..Er fire?" Jaune said looking at Ren.

"And...a dog?" Ren replied as Professor Oobleck walked in with Zwei accompanying him.

"Good evening students! It seems a crisis has presented itself!" He said until a serious glint showed in his eye, "Follow me, were getting out here."

All three of them looked relieved as Ren picked Nora up bridal style, "Were are we headed?"

"A place called Sanctuary..." Oobleck said motioning them out the door.

* * *

The streets were in full panic as members of the White Fang began pinning down civilians with the assistance of the Atlesian knights. Blake grit her teeth as she snuck through the alleys of Vale watching her people oppress their oppressors. This wasn't what she wanted, this isn't why the White Fang was created.

" _Adam is this really what you're fighting for?_ " She thought as Yang pulled her arm.

"Blake I know but this isn't the time we NEED to go." Yang said motioning for a secret door in the alley. Blake hesitantly followed lost her her own thoughts as they watched Blue quickly move her hand over the wall in a pattern of some kind. A door opened up to a stair case and they all went down it letting the door close behind them. It was dark and dank until light opened up to them.

"W-wow..." Weiss said in awe.

"Ruby wasn't kidding about this place..." Yang said thinking back to how her little sister described it to her. Blake nodded in agreement as Blue lead them to the mansion, they all grimaced as they saw other students from their school tending to wounds. Cuts, bruises, broken bones, and probably concussions too. The explosions rocked the city to its very core. As they got closer to the mansion they saw Velvet tending to a wound on Yatsuhashi back, a deep purple bruise that probably came from the impact of cement of some sort of blunt object from the explosion.

"Yang!" Ruby's voice called out from the distance.

Yang turned around and quickly sprinted towards her sister and embracing her in a hug, "I was so worried! I didn't know where you were!"

Ruby let her sister smother her in a hug before she pulled back slightly, "I know...Sorry but I was fine, I was with Trick and we found Pyrrah and came here."

"Where's Ash?" Weiss said looking at the three in confusion. Ruby looked down suddenly and Pyrrah placed her hands on her shoulders. Trick let out a cough to gain their attention, "I think it's better if we talk about that in private~" He said heading towards Blue.

Ruby watched as Trick spoke to her, she could see Blue visibly shaking but standing tall and listening nonetheless. Her attention was pulled away however as more shouts came from behind her.

"Pyrrah!" Jaunes voice called out as the rest of team JNPR arrived with Professor Oobleck and Zwei. Jaune quickly embraced the redheaded girl before Ren set Nora down and gave his signature smirk to his teammate. Haden quietly stood beside Professor Oobleck unsure of where to be as she felt a few stares on her.

"Haden..." Blake muttered.

Haden looked away unsure how to answer, "H-hello..."

Jaune felt the awkwardness in the air and quickly stepped forward, "Well even though you still have a lot to explain you helped heal both Ash and Nora right? So we can figure it all out later right?" He proposed and Haden looked at him thankfully.

"Right as much I would like to know the details of miss Magister's myself I think it more prudent to understand our situation right now!" Oobleck said motioning to the mansion, "Miss Rose if you could gather the healthiest teams here and bring them into the mansion we can begin debriefing!" He explained before walking in the mansion himself. Ruby looked out to the yard of groaning students and let out a sigh, " _This isn't gonna be easy..._ "

* * *

Inside the mansion things weren't going particularly well either, shouting could be heard from the main room. Tick rolled his eyes as he watched Glynda and Ironwood go back and forth at one another.

"What do you mean they're out of your control!" Glynda all but yelled.

"They won't respond to my commands! I would stop them if I could!" James yelled back.

"This wouldn't be such a problem if you didn't have such a big ego." Glynda growled, "Bringing so many just to show off!"

"I did that for this cities protection and you know that!" He roared.

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin yelled slamming his cane down into the ground, the sound resonated through the halls of the house. The room was quiet now. Trick looked around with half-lidded eyes, he looked at Ironwoods face, he could see many thing. Guilt, anger, and confusion. He looked into Glynda's eyes, he could see anger as well but it was different, he could also see yearning as if she were waiting to go back out there and fight. He saw Professor Port's and saw a furrowed brow but also a calm aura, as if he was waiting for orders. He saw Professor Oobleck's face, his eyes diligently thinking under his funny looking glasses. He saw Ozpin's eyes and he could see calculation, cold calculation, the quickest way to fix this, how to fix this, the face of a hardened veteran. He saw Blue's eyes and frowned, she was obviously upset over the discovery of Ash and Cinder, she hadn't said a word to him since he had told her.

"Communications are down too...she probably found a way to take control the night we found Ruby..." James said rubbing his forehead and looking at Trick who hadn't said anything since entering the room, "Could you tell us more about this woman Cinder?"

Trick looked around to catch everyone's reactions before sighing, "Cinder Fall, she is the older sister of the boy you know as Ash Fall. When me and Blue were younger we met Cinder on the streets, she was the dust trafficking queen at the time..."

"She was a drug lord?" James said in disbelief.

Trick shrugged, "Well by proxy I guess you could say...Cinders semblance was manipulation...suggestion...With enough time it could possibly be called mind control. Have you ever heard of the power of suggestion? That was Cinder's strength not just as a semblance but her personality. When we met her she was using a drug lord to finance herself and Ash but when our mentor met her he convinced her to give up that life and come into his care, we were still thieves but it was all petty crime, take from the rich and to the poor type of things." Trick said reminiscing the past.

"So she can manipulate others..." Ozpin said quietly, "So Ash..." He let the statement hang in the air.

Trick nodded and he saw Blue tighten her fist, "Yes...Cinder has been around Ash so long she could quite have possibly have extreme suggestion over his actions...to the point of controlling them." He explained, "Though I don't know how to stop that I believe I know how she's controlling your police force general." Motioning to Ironwood.

"Understood, then our priority is stopping that control and use it against her." Ironwood said definitively.

Trick frowned, "I don't know how easy that'll be, if she's doing it how I think she is..."

"And how do you think she is doing it?" Glynda asked with her arms crossed.

"The Cross Continental Transmit system." Trick said biting his lip, "Her suggestion works on all things, animals, and even AI the only thing she can't influence is Grimm...so it's not out the question she could be sending suggestion over the tower to all of your robots..." Trick explained.

"We need to figure out what's going out in the city first." Blue spoke for the first time.

Trick saw an odd look in her and nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah..."

Before they could further plan anything they heard a knock at the door, with a slight creak teams RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY all walked in looking slightly banged up. Ruby stood at the head of the all students, "U-um there are more teams outside but Professor Peach is looking after them..."

Ozpin nodded before getting up from the chair he was sitting in, "Good...This will be all we need thank you Ruby." He said with a grateful smile.

Trick looked at Ozpin with interest, "You have a plan?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes but well have to get information quickly, can you do that?"

Trick looked at Blue who was already walking out of the mansion, "Were on it~" Trick said returning to regular manner of speech and following Blue out of the mansion. Ozpin took a deep breath before looking at Ruby.

"All you should rest, we only have few hours." Ozpin said before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Cinder overlooked the city with a smile, Ash sat next to her smiling as her hand played with his hair. Roman walked in on the scene with slightly disgusted face but quickly changed it to a look of fear as sword imbedded itself next to his face. Ash looked at him with a crazed grin before laughing childishly, "HAHAHA You should've seen your face!"

Roman gulped, "Eheheh..." He laughed nervously before looking at Cinder, "Um we got something for you..." Roman said holding out a letter. Cinder looked at it curiously before reading it and letting out an uproariously loud laugh. Roman twitched slightly unused to the reaction and raised his brow.

"Something funny?" He asked.

Cinder looked at Roman and smirked, "Nothing...nothing at all." She said dropping the letter on the floor, Roman saw the other side and looked at it in confusion. All that was on the card was the color blue. Cinder returned to Ash and petted kissed his forehead lightly, "Things are going to get really fun Ash." She said in a sweet voice.

Ash smiled excitedly nodding his head as if he were a child, "Fun fun fun!" He said creating several blades and launching them near Roman as if he were a target for practice. Roman quickly scurried out of the room before growling.

"Geez it's like talking with a psychopathic 7 year old..." He grumbled leaving the duo alone.

* * *

Back at Sanctuary Blue and Trick were heading back into the mansion, Ruby watched them from afar and almost recoiled as she watched Trick slam Blue into the wall next them.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Trick roared causing everyone to quickly turn to see what the commotion was about. Blue looked away from Trick and pulled herself out of his grip before giving him a look Ruby could only describe as melancholy.

"This is the only way." She said shaking her head, "If all goes well than you have nothing to worry about..."

Trick looked as if he wanted to say more before he turned around and quickly adjusted his tie, "...We should gather everyone now to talk." He said quietly, his eyes scanning over everyone that was watching them. Blue nodded and the two quickly walked back into the mansion together, leaving everyone to wonder what had just happened. She had no time to think on the subject however as they were all called to the mansion for debriefing.

Anyone who was able all got up and started walking in the house. The amount of people started crowding the room until no more people could fit. There was chattering from all of the students about what had happened, how Ash was involved, what was gonna happen, the White Fang and Faunus. There was an air of dread and nervousness that couldn't be shook. A loud slam made everyone looked up the stair case over looking them. Ozpin stood tall and calm, as if nothing had happened up until this point.

"As you all know the city of Vale has been attacked." He said walking down the steps, "I know you are all confused, scared, and hurt but now is not the time to sit and worry. You are all my students, strong and capable hunters and huntress. Now is the time for you to show what you have learned. This is not a fight over humans and Faunus, do not be mislead by our enemy as they are not one in the same. Today you fight for the city of Vale. You fight as it's protectors." Ozpin took off his glasses and overlooked his students with a genuine smile, "I am proud to call each and everyone of you, so today show why you were chosen as Vales defenders."

Everyone looked at Ozpin in awe, speechless they all silently awaiting their orders. Ozpin smiled and looked at Ironwood, "I believe my students can fight a war general." He said with a small smirk. Ruby looked around before raising her hand slowly, almost as if she didn't want to ask the question.

Ozpin acknowledged her, "Yes miss Rose?"

"So what's the plan?" Ruby asked curiously.

Ozpin looked at Blue who nodded and walked to the front of the students, "We have several points of interest, there are 4 hospitals in Vale, one for each district. Each of you will be lead by a professor to defend them. A special task force will be assembled to head into the Cross Continental Transmit tower, it will have much more security since it's the source of control over the police force." Blue explained.

Cardin crossed his arm with a small scowl on his face, "So not only do what have to fight the White Fang, Atlesian robots, but we have to worry about that freak raining down swords from the sky?" He said causing whispers to spread among the crowds.

Blue gave Cardin a pointed stare, "I'll handle Ash myself if that's what you're worried about." She bit out causing him to go silent. Ruby frowned at Blue's response, from her peripheral she could Trick flinch ever so slightly.

"Well split up all of you into your groups in a few hours so rest until then. Vale should be ours by dawn." Blue finished before walking up the stair case as everyone dispersed from the house and wandered around Sanctuary to relax. Ruby and her team went to the training room to wait and sat quietly together.

"Are you okay?" Weiss said suddenly looking at Ruby.

Ruby looked up in shock, "W-what?"

Blake gave Ruby an empathetic look, "Ruby we all know that you're worried about Ash."

Ruby looked down, "Oh...Well yeah I am… Really worried..."

Yang placed her arm around her little sisters shoulder, "Hey! Blue said she'll handle it! Maybe she knows something we don't?"

Ruby looked up and smiled although it was small one, "Yeah maybe...But right now we can't think about that, we all have to look after each-other right?"

"Damn straight!" A loud voice replied causing Team RWBY to turn their heads simultaneously.

"Sun?" Blake said curiously.

"Sup." Sun waved, "Trick told me to get all of you, apparently were apart of the task force that's going into the tower so..." Sun motioned towards the steps, "Ladies first."

* * *

Team RWBY and team SSSN stood attentively awaiting Trick's orders. They all quietly fidgeted as he sat silently in his chair playing with a deck of cards until his eyes suddenly shot towards them. Standing up he motioned for them to follow him, all them obediently followed Trick though the house until they came to a dead end.

"A wall?" Scarlet said with a raised brow until Sage nudged him, "What? It's a wall!" He argued until Trick moved his hand around in a pattern, opening up the wall.

"Of course..." Ruby mumbled, "There's always a secret door..."

The group walked in darkness for a long time until they came into the light. As they exited they felt fresh air hit them. They looked around in fascination at the small secluded area, they could see the streets of Vale below not too far from where they were. Neptune looked around and had a look of revelation on his face, "This is the edge of Beacon right above the commercial district and Residential district."

"Correct~" Trick said cracking his neck, "And this is where we will begin our mission."

"Begin? As in now?" Sun said with a raised brow.

"No in thirty minutes were going to move ahead of the teams heading towards the hospital." Trick explained.

"Why thirty minutes ahead?" Scarlet asked.

"Diversion?" Ruby said quietly bringing everyone's attention to her, "U-uh I mean well if we attack their most valuable location, the place that give them the most power well draw in more resistance..." Ruby said quietly.

Neptune nodded, "And if we draw them in it'll make it easier for all the other groups..."

Trick smiled, "And if we can stop the Atlesian knights then we won't have to worry about half of the resistance." He finished the plan with a smile.

"Hit them them where it hurts most." Yang said pounding her fist into her hand.

"And then box them in." Blake said with a nod but she looked at Trick oddly, "But what about getting to the tower? They aren't just gonna let us march in there."

Trick smiled, "Well about that..." He said walking over to two large covered objects before quickly swiping the cloaks off. Both teams gawked.

"That's a Bullhead." Sage said shaking his head.

"THAT'S A SWEET CAR!" Sun said pointing to the other vehicle.

Trick smiled before throwing keys to Weiss, "Ozpin you have some training in flying the Bullhead."

The other members of team RWBY looked at Weiss in confusion, Blake giving her a look of disbelief, "You know how to fly a Bullhead?"

Weiss fidgeted, "What's with that look? Something so menial is an easy task for someone like myself!" Weiss huffed making Ruby snicker, "That's Weiss for you."

"And what is that supposed to mean flower girl?" Weiss said with a pout.

"Flower girl?" Ruby said bringing her hand to her chest.

"Focus." Trick said stopping their quarreling, "Sun you and your team will come with me and well go from the ground floor up, Ruby you guys will drop down from above and go top to bottom. Hopefully well meet in the middle somewhere."

Both groups nodded and quietly waited the rest of the allotted time making small casual talk exchanging different strategies they use together. Trick let them converse with one another, nervous energy being released as they bounced off ideas and plans. Time ticked slowly as he looked at his watch every other minute. An alarm resounded to signal them, Trick stood up and looked at all of them.

"It's time to go."

Both teams wished one another good luck, team RWBY heading into the bullhead and team SSSN plus Trick into the car. It was time to go to work.

 **-With Trick and SSSN-**

It seemed to be street after street of nothing but debris and fire, Trick flinched as he watched others tried to pull themselves out of the rubble.

"We have to help them." Sun growled underneath his breath. Sage placed his hand over Suns shoulders, "If you wanna help focus on what we have to do."

Sun punched out the window on his side before nodding his head, "Lets get this done." Sun muttered. Trick looked in the rear view mirror as Sun held his emotions in check for the moment, "He always like this?" Trick asked Neptune who was trying not to focus on the city at the moment.

"Always, couldn't stop if he wanted." Neptune said looking out the window for a moment, "It's why were such close friends..." He said with a frown at the sight he was seeing. Trick pushed down the pedal, "It's not a bad thing." He said speeding through the highway, the Cross Continental tower in sight.

The group saw the tower in the distance but predictably there was a welcoming party. Trick broke open the window on his left and held out his left arm, a card in his hand glowed before a shock-wave shook the car blowing away the Atlesian robots in their way. The car jumped and swerved left and right as it was shot from every direction.

"SO WHAT'S OUR ENTRY STRATEGY?!" Sun yelled from the back shooting his nun-chucks at any incoming Atlesian Knights.

"..." Trick silently pressed on the gas.

"Were crashing aren't we?" Scarlet said grabbing the back of Trick's seat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRASHING?!" Neptune shouted shooting in front of them.

"Strategic crashing..."Trick muttered before they crashed through the glass of the front door. The alarms went off as they broke right the first floor, "INTRUDERS INTRUDERS INTRUDERS." The alarm went. Quickly shifting gears and holding onto the brake, Trick shifted the car and slammed into the oncoming waves of robots. Wasting no time Sun and Neptune both used the momentum of the car to jump out of the car and land in the middle of the mess. Sun swung his leg around and to kick the nearest robot. Neptune went back to back with him shot the three coming up behind him, before turning his gun into its lance/trident form. The deadly duo fought back to back before there was nothing but a bunch of scrap metal beneath their feet.

"Done yet?" Trick taunted sitting on a pile of robots himself. Scarlet snorted as he clapped his hands to get some dust off, "Oh shut up." He said looking at Sage who pulled his fist out of robot and throwing it to the floor.

Trick laughed before getting serious, pointing to the stair case to their far right, "Lets go." He said leading the group of the first floor of Atlesian tower.

"You think they know were here?" Sun asked before they got to the second floor, not a second later they were approached by a group of White Fang.

"You know...from now on when you wanna ask...don't." Scarlet commented before cracking his knuckles.

 **-With team RWBY-**

"WERE CRASHING!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"GUYS IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Alarms echoed throughout the sky as team RWBY's Bullhead dropped down from the sky in flames. Four figures quickly landed on-top of the CCT quickly settling a formation, Ruby quickly slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, "Ice flower!" Ruby called out. Weiss spun around her projecting a white glyph in front of her. Ruby quickly fired Crescent Rose the combination combining to create a barrage of icy bullets that tore through the legion of White Fang and Atlesian Knights. The ceiling quickly cleared out as the group quickly ran downward.

"Let's move," Yang said slamming her fist into a larger member of the White Fang sending him barreling into a group behind him before the group kicked down the door to the steps descending downward. They wasted no time as the halls filled up with more goons, Weiss enchanted Blake with haste Glyph. Blake charged ahead slicing spinning around slicing with both her guard and blade, a purple shock-wave tearing down the hall leaving slices in the wall.

Ruby spun around and slammed the blunt end of Crescent Rose into a knight before pulling the trigger to shoot forward and slice through several more. They wasted no time clearing the hall out before descended down the stairs once again.

Ruby had a pensive face, " _This is going to take longer than we thought..._ " She thought as she they continued their trek downward.

* * *

The streets of Vale were in Chaos as the students of Beacon fought side by side against legions of Atlesian knights. A legion of young warriors taking on the endless onslaught of the Atlesian forces. Cardin slammed his mace into a robot before swinging around backward into the other three surrounding him. They seemed to become overcoming the seemingly endless force of steel, until the sounds of shouting erupted from the front lines. Cardin twisted around and felt cold fear in his veins, familiar orange eyes that struck fear into his heart. Before he could react a kick snap his head around, his vision blurred as his head snapped backward looking at his companions fend of swords that descended from the sky. Cardin tried to gather himself spinning around trying to fend off Ash only to see thin air.

"Where are you looking?" Ash taunted with a twisted smile on his face a sword created right behind his head to block a strike from Russel, spinning around and slamming his foot into his ribcage. Ash kept his foot planted in Russel's ribcage and kept his eyes on Cardin summoning Storm-flower in his hand and pointing it straight at his face.

"I'm always holding myself back..." Ash mumbled with a look of disgust on his face dropping Russel down, "Always letting pricks like you off with warnings..." He growled, "Why do I do that?" He said to himself pressing the gun to Cardin's head with a laugh pushing him down before shaking his head.

"Let me fix my mistake." Ash said with a smile.

Cardin held his breath as Ash's finger twitched.

Bang.

Cardin had his eyes squeezed shut. Awaiting pain but none came. Opening his eyes slowly he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as blue hair filled his vision. Ash pouted as Blue hand his hand up into the air.

"Blueeeee you messed up my shot!" Ash whined.

Blue flinched as Ash spoke, " _How far have you fallen Cinder?_ " She thought as Ash looked at Cardin with a blank face.

"Run coward." Ash said several blades projected around him in one moment. Cardin quickly struggled up and dragged Russel away from the action.

Blue looked at the projected blades as Cardin ran, " _Almost instant...without any mental barriers his conjuration is almost flawless...Just how much guilt does he live with?_ " She thought looking at Ash's arm which glowed a light hue. Ash turned his gaze onto Blue and gave her a curious stare, "Blue please let go my arm hurts~" He said with smile.

Blue grit her teeth as she let go of his arm, "Ash...I..." She bit her tongue trying to find the words to say before forcing a cocky grin on her face, "You're still no good with your AT's." She said jumping back, "Let's have a race."

Ash looked at her curiously his eye glowing amber before gripping his head, shaking his head he smiled at Blue, "Fine. Pick the destination."

Blue saw the students being pushed back, Ash shooting weapons at them unconsciously. Blue wordless flipped backward and landing on-top of the building watching as the blades stopped, Ash's attention focusing purely on her.

"The grave." Blue said simply dodging a flaming kick right next her, a spiral of ice arcing over the next building. An explosion of mist erupted overhead as Blue continued making a road of ice overhead. Ash charging towards her with a face of rage. Blue flinched as Ash jumped and grinded over building tops after her, his eyes piercing through her.

" _Im sorry..._ " She thought speeding towards their old mentors grave.

* * *

Team SSSN ascended up the CCT coming to an empty room devoid of any person, Sun looked around before raising a brow, "Yeah that's not a good sign..." He said as the silence in the room resonated as the clicking of heels echoed in the room. Heterochromia eye flickered multiple colors but they focused in on Trick. Who walked in front of team SSSN and pulling out a two handful of cards.

Trick looked at Sun seriously, "If she's here that means were closer. I'll handle this, you guys go up and end this."

Sun looked at Trick incredulously, "What are you talking about?! We could handle this quicker together?!" He argued making Trick shake his head.

"Listen if Neo is here then that means there running low on reinforcements. They probably sent more up team RWBY's way. You need to get up as quick as you can and help them out but shutting off this system." Trick said walking past them, Neo mimicking his actions the two circling each-other symmetrically.

"Besides this is...personal." Trick said pulling down his scarf.

Sun grit his teeth but nodded hesitantly, "Fine...But well be back for you!" Sun yelled as he and his team ran up to the next floor.

Trick and Neo paid them no heed as they circled one another, until they stood about ten feet away from another, Trick fidgeted ever so slightly, "Neo..." He said quietly.

"Trick~" She said stepping towards him pulling out the blade in her umbrella, "It's been a long long time..."

"Yeah..." He mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

"Gladly." He said before he exploded into cards. Neo shook her head as her body shattered like glass.

* * *

Sun felt a buzz in his pocket as they dashed through the halls, pulling out his scroll he read his messages. A video feed opened up of team JNPR fighting, Ren was sent flying backward across the screen before the cam shakily shifted to the source of the destruction, a spider droid tore the streets. Nora smashed her hammer into its side slightly shifting its trajectory away. The message, "Hurry." was the only thing that came after the feed cut off. Before anyone could comment on the video the ground shook as the sounds of shifting gears caught their ears.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sun said slowly turning around.

"...Remember what I said about that whole not saying anything Sun?" Scarlet said backing up slowly as a spider droid stalked towards them.

"Seriously what were the chances..." Sun said sheepishly as he too began to back up slowly.

"SUN!" Sage said, "Seriously! Enough with tempting fate!"

"It's hardly-OH SHIT!" Sun yelled as a beam of energy ripped through the hall, he and Neptune jumping into an office of the right side whilst Sage and Scarlet jumped the opposite way. Neptune pulled his goggles on a looked at his best friend, "I have an idea..." Neptune said pulling out his gun, charging it up before taking a deep breath and jumping back into the hall.

"HEY LOOK AT ME YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" Neptune yelled shooting three electrical shots into the droid making it target him.

"TARGET SIGHTED." It stated charging up another shot.

"Oh boy-" Neptune said quickly cutting a corner narrowly avoiding another cannon as the droid barreled down the hall towards him.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled as the droid passed him, Scarlet and Sage.

From the hall sounds of crashing and gunfire responded before Neptune slid back to them and stopped, "You saw the feed! We need to hurry! Go without me I'll keep this thing busy!" He said before groaning and taking off down the hall again.

"Bu-" Sun reached out before shaking his head and giving Scarlet and Sage a nod, "Lets go." He said shooting down the main hall to the next floor.

 **-Up Above with team RWBY-**

The four girls made quick work of any grunt they sent their way but as they continued their trek they couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. As they ran through the empty hall they came to an opening, a clear room. All four stopped and looked at one another, "It's too quiet..." Blake pulling up Gambol Shroud.

"You really shouldn't say things like that!" And unknown voice called out Blake didn't have time to turn around as she was kicked far ahead of the group, Ruby quickly activated her semblance and managed to to get ahead of her to catch her friend. Before she could a react a wall dropped down, cutting her and Blake off from Weiss and Yang. A gunshot from Yang's gauntlet resounded on the opposite side. Ruby whipped her head around to see the guy that fought Pyrrah in the sparring match alongside his friend with the green hair. Mercury vaulted backward to avoid the strike throwing his hands up into the air.

"Sorry but you didn't knock on wood, that's bad luck you know." He said cockily as Emerald pulled out her dual revolvers.

Weiss quickly created a Glyph and Yang reloaded her gauntlets with a low growl, "Listen Ruby you and Blake go ahead, well handle these two." She said shooting forward towards Mercury throwing our a straight jab. Weiss covered her sending out a stab causing Emerald to jump to the side and fire her weapons. Dispersing both her and Yang from one another, Ruby looked at Blake who nodded before both continued forward, they had no time to waste.

* * *

Sun grounded his teeth together as he continued up the tower alone. Several floors after they had left Neptune two White Fang lieutenants cut them off. Sage and Scarlet had pushed him forward before he could retort, cutting him off from them.

" _Damn it damn it damn it._ " He thought as he continued running up the steps. He had catch his breath as he made his way to the 30th floor, it was empty...completely empty save for one lone figure standing in the middle of the room.

"So its you..." A familiar voice called out. Sun saw a familiar shade of crimson red hair and prepared himself, "You're Blake's old partner..." Sun said somewhat quietly. Adam walked into the light adorning in his Grimm mask, "She told you about me." he said although it wasn't a question.

"...Why are you doing this? Aren't you Blake's friend or something? How can you do this?!" Sun said thinking of all the innocent people that were killed or injured.

"My relationship with Blake is unimportant...What is important is justice."

"This? Is this your justice?!" Sun yelled stepping forward.

"You're Faunas! Don't you understand!? Or have you ignored the headlines!? The humans out there don't think were people in the same sense that they are..." Adam said raising his voice.

"...Maybe you're right...But there are people...there are humans trying to change that...trying to help us! And all you've done is destroy what little progress they were making!" Sun said pulling out his staff, "I can't let you do this. I don't care what you are to Blake, I have to stop you right now!" Sun yelled charging forward.

"Then you will die." Adam meeting Sun in a clash.

 **-With Ruby and Blake-**

Ruby and Blake knew they were getting close, the knights came in fewer groups and there were smaller and smaller traces of the White Fang with every floor. Ruby noted the their floor, " _35_ _th_ " She thought as they went down the stairs. The both stopped in their tracks as familiar face appeared in front of them.

"Penny..." Ruby said quietly as her friend robotically walked forward a circle of blades erupting from her back. Penny's eyes looked dull and lifeless. Ruby frowned as she remembered the girl with bright curious eyes, the girl who asked to be her friend, the one who confided to her. Whipping out Crescent Rose Ruby looked at Blake and shook her head, "Go without me Blake were so close...please get there before..." Ruby said looking at Penny. Blake nodded and sprinted past penny dodging a strike with her clone, Penny shot her blade at Blake as she got close to the stair case only for it to be reflected by a red blur.

Ruby held Crescent Rose under her arm and got ready for a fight, "Penny you're in there somewhere and I won't stop until you come out!" She shouted although Penny wordlessly charged at her.

 **-With Weiss and Yang-**

One wouldn't want to walk into this room as there was nothing but bullets flying everywhere you went. Yang and Mercury clashed in the middle of the room while Emerald and Weiss were continually slashing at one another.

Yang's flaming fist clashed against Mercury's kick, her superhuman punch against Mercury's hook kick. Weiss and Emerald were shooting one another from behind the two, continuously having close up exchanges, Weiss growled as she couldn't stay close, Emerald using her chain sickles to keep her at distance. Yang's fist were burning with flames, the longer she used her semblance the higher the chance of injury but he couldn't stop even for one second as Mercury's quick kicks countered her every punch.

" _I hope Ruby's having better luck..._ " She thought ducking under a spinning kick and stepping back and trying to step into his guard.

 **-With Sun-**

The sound of bullets and metal grinding against metal was the only thing that filled the otherwise silent room. Adam wasted no time trying to kill Sun, a diagonal slash which just missed his head. Sun responded quickly spinning clockwise spinning his staff around to sweep Adams legs, A quick back-step avoided the strike but Sun wasn't even close to finishing. Continuing his attack he attempted a roundhouse kick, Adam perfectly mimicked the action causing the two kicks to clash.

Both recoiled back and began firing at one another far only five feet away. Sun was firing and blocking simultaneously with his nun-chucks keeping Adam on the defensive. Adam continued to slash through Suns bullets with his katana, trying to find a place to attack. Focusing his eyes he continued to watch Sun critically, slashing away at each bullet before dashing forward for a stab.

Sun was surprised at the speed of the strike but didn't panic, swinging his nun-chuck around the sword he managed to stop its velocity before it pierced his chest. Quickly trying to pull back his sword Adam used the sheath/gun to fire at Sun from close range. Sun did a front aerial to dodge the shot, pulling his nun-chuck with him causing Adams katana to fly up into the air.

Seeing as he was weaponless Adam didn't let Sun stop and continued his fire his gun. Sun had to cartwheel and flip once more before he could prepare an attack, luckily for Adam he had just enough time to jump into the air and grab his sword.

The two gathered themselves before facing off once again, **"This is going nowhere quickly."** Sun thought as he noticed they were back to square one.

 **"I have to do something dangerous if I want this to go anywhere..."** He thought seeing Adam charge him once again, **"Can't mess up."** Sun thought seeing the incoming strike towards his heart.

Adam fully expect Sun to dodge this strike but all he needed to do was stall and he won, no need to kill him but if worked out that way then it was no skin off his bones. Going through the strike he was shocked as he felt his sword penetrate skin. Sun instead of dodging the strike tilted it right of range of his heart into his left shoulder. Adam went all the way through and came face to face with the blonde-haired faunas.

Sun grimaced as he felt his left arm stiffen from the stabbing pain in his shoulder but he a clenched a grin as he had Adam exactly where he wanted him. Bringing up his right arm and clicking the trigger, Adam staggered back as his mask was blown off and a bit off blood splattered on the ground.

The two once again staggered back, Sun pulled Adams sword out of the ground and threw it to the ground and raising his still functioning arm to point his gun at Adam.

Adam felt the bullet grave the side of his head, the mask changing its trajectory ever so slightly to ensure his survival. With no sword in hand he had his gun pointed at Sun resulting in a standoff.

"Why..." Adam muttered.

Sun seemed confused steadying his aim on Adam, "Why what?"

"You risked dying...for what?! Some stupid humans?" Adam all but shouted.

"Those *stupid humans* are my friends and say what you want but if you want to kill them you go through me." Sun said with blood flowing down his shoulder.

"We didn't ask for this..." Adam said quietly. Suns grip wavered as he heard Adams voice, it was tired.

"...Yeah." Sun said, "None of us did." he said quietly. Adam and Sun stared at one another, so similar but different... **"How did it turn out this way?"** Were both of their thoughts as they pointing their guns at one another.

 **-With Ruby-**

A flurry of sparks lit up the room, a deadly dance of blades, a battle against time. Ruby blocked a swing from her left, twisting Crescent Rose around to block the right, spinning it underneath her back to block another strike. Penny had her locked in place as she continued sending strikes at every single area of Ruby she could target. Ruby had to stop herself from from flinching a sharp pain shot through her side. She shot herself backward, her eyes darted up, down, left, right. Every strike Penny sent her way Ruby quickly batted away, efficiently slicing each blade away from her. Before she could do anything else the ground shook making both her and Penny stall for a moment as they jumped back to regain their balance.

" _What was that?_ " Ruby thought quickly re-engaging with Penny.

 **-With Trick-**

Trick pulled himself up, coughing as he did so, " _It's always this way with you..._ " He thought falling down onto the wall to his right, using his right arm to pull himself up. The room was burning with fire, the windows were blown out, glass was shattered on the ground. Trick calmly observed the smoke unsurprised when Neo walked out out, a bit of blood dripping down from the side of her face. She limped forward towards Trick her umbrella in tatters.

"I don't understand you Neo..." Trick said propping himself up against the wall, his legs to tired to stand up by themselves.

Neo staggered forward whilst trying not to slip on the cards that littered the floor below them, "You're still trying to understand? You know you've grown up so much but you're still a little kid..." Neo said wiping a bit of blood off her face.

Trick eyed her evenly, "You could have stopped...You could be on this side right now."

Neo fell downward on Trick's chest and looked up at him, "I owe Roman a lot Trick, you know that."

Trick looked down at her constantly changing eyes, "Did you know?"

Neo closed her eyes tiredly, "About?"

"Ash." Trick replied with a hostile tone.

Neo grabbed Trick by the collar and glared, "Had I known that was her end goal I would have told you. At the very least I wouldn't have gotten involved."

Trick studied her for few moments before letting out a sigh, "So she really has fallen that far..."

Neo laid her head down on Trick's chest, "I've never understood Cinder myself...What's she's done to Ash...Trick I'm sorry."

Trick grit his teeth, Neo could hear the squeezing, "After mentor died...Ash dropped off the face of the world..."

"Once he realizes what he's done today..." Neo stated her eyes flashing white.

"Why are we doing this?" Trick said looking at Neo tenderly.

"We don't have choice. Never did." Neo replied wistfully.

"Will you comeback on your own? To Sanctuary?" Trick asked playing with her hair.

"One day when I've repaid my debt perhaps." Neo said adjusting Trick's tie.

Trick sighed, "That guy...He really does piss me off."

Neo let out a small giggle, "Roman isn't that bad honestly...well maybe he is...but he wasn't always like that."

"Anyone keeping you from me is that bad..." Trick grumbled uncharacteristically.

Neo shook her head and pulled down his head and laid a gentle peck on his lips, "You still can't beat me in a fight." Neo noted looking at the destroyed area around them.

"One day I will. Then I'll drag you back to Sanctuary myself." Trick said in a completely serious voice.

Neo had a small smile on her face, "I know you will...until then..." She said letting go of Trick and walking away. Trick felt the last of energy leave his body, slumping against the wall and to the ground. Neo walked away trying her best not to turn around as she heard the fire crackling around them.

" _I await that day..._ " She thought pulling out her umbrella and whipping it around to disperse the flames before disappearing in a white flash.

* * *

Blue cringed as she blocked Ash axe kick, feeling her arms almost give way as he shifted his weight downward onto her. Ash's eyes were filled with rage as she pressed down, Blue quickly dropped her guard and stepped back before launching forward and head-butting him in the skull. Ash recoiled and spun around in a tornado of flames before whipping around for a spinning back kick, Blue shot out a crescent kick knocking away Ash's. Blue didn't stop and swung around for a butterfly kick, Ash carried his momentum and brought is other foot around to clash with his surrogate sister. A shock-wave followed their exchange causing the ground to break apart as they were both sent skidding backward.

Cinder watched from on top of an old church, arriving a few minutes after Blue had taken advantage of Ash's rage and lead him to the burial site of their old mentor. The graveyard was torn to pieces as the two battled one another to a standstill, the ground that was icily covered was lit with flames.

" _It's as if the tundra has met hell itself._ " Cinder thought as the flames and ice continued to spread across the floor. She watched as Ash stubbornly refused her mental commands, his rage overcoming any suggestion she could currently give him, " _Your_ _death always did weigh heavily on him...mentor._ " Cinder thought with an odd melancholic look in her eyes. Before she think anymore on the issue she saw ash slammed through the church, a flurry of icy blades tearing through the ground followed him leaving the entrance glazed over in a layer of ice and spikes. She looked towards Blue who had her leg outstretched letting out heavy breaths before letting it fall to the ground, her head turning to Cinder.

Cinder dropped down from the church and stared at Blue impassively, "Very well done, although if he would stop being stubborn and use his semblance more effectively..." She stated her eyes glowing amber as she sent a few more commands to Ash.

"Did you ever care about Ash!?" Blue yelled next to Cinder in one second, grabbing her by the collar with angry eyes boring into Cinder.

Cinder looked away, "I have little time to explain, even if I did you wouldn't understand..."

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND." Blue shouted vehemently, "Ever since mentor died...you were waiting...implanting your ideas...you were planning on controlling him...THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WOULD MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"

Cinder's face was unreadable, blank, uncaring, but for a split moment Blue could have sworn she saw her eyes flash to an expression of guilt. Cinder eyes were half-lidded as she pushed Blue off her, dusting off her dress, "Which is why I am not going to explain..." Cinder said turning around, "Ash will become something that all of Remnant will look to." Cinder said looking up to the sky, "A hero...yes a hero needs a villain don't they?" She whispered as Ash came shooting past her towards Blue, a more focused haze in his eyes.

Blue cursed internally as Ash had several blades surround him, Ember Cecilia around his fists, his AT's still present, and both of Cinder's blades in his hands. She quickly vaulted backwards whilst kick up a pillar of ice that shot up between them. She was unsurprised as it was sliced in half as she landed on her hands she spun around and went into aerials, each icy kick clashing with Ash's slices. Blue quickly shot up from her aerials and sent a butterfly kick towards Ash, she cursed as Ash countered with his own kick, planting one blade into the ground and spinning around to slice at her midsection.

Blue stumbled onto the graves and looked at with determined eyes, her AT's wheels opened up revealing a light blue core. Her wheels grounded on the ground and her body lit up a deep blue, Ash had to cover his eyes as the light shined brightly.

"Ice age..." Blue mumbled quietly as the entire area shot over into an icy arena, Ash looked down as ice had left his feet planted into the ground. Before he could move ice shot at him, slashing at each spike he growled as one slammed into his arm leaving it frozen. His amber eyes shot up to see Blue's sad eyes as his head snapped around, ice spreading over his face. Blue sent a flurry of kicks across Ash's body, littering him in ice his body barely able to move. Jumping back with her AT's shining a bright blue. She grit her teeth as she began circling her surrogate little brother. If one were to look at a distance they would see a dome of ice erupt from the grave-site, small snowflakes falling from the sky.

* * *

Both Sun and Adam seemed locked in a standoff neither budging from their spot. Adam stared right into Suns eyes who didn't waver in his gaze for a moment. Sudden footsteps made both of them shift slightly. Blake walked in on the two with a look of surprise, "Sun? Adam?" She said looking between the two, the both of them stuck in a deadlock. Sun gave Blake a sheepish smile although he kept his gun positioned squarely on Adam.

"Hey Blake glad you made it!" Sun said his arm hanging loosely at his side.

Blake stood conflicted emotions as she watched both Sun and Adam, the latter of the two remained silent to her appearance. Blake looked past Adam to see the final set of doors between them and the beacon, pulling out Gambol Shroud in gun mode she aimed it at Adam.

"Sun I'll keep him here hurry and stop the beacon." She commanded.

Sun looked at her hesitantly, "Okay..." He said shooting past Adam who dropped his firearm down.

The two Faunus looked at one another, an eery silence between the two of them before Adams mask slowly crumbled to the ground. He looked at it with an empty stare, his eyes following the bits fall to ground. Blake arm shook as she kept her gun pointed on her former partner, she couldn't find any words to say to him.

"He's a good guy..." Adam said referring to Sun, "Different than me..."

Blake opened her mouth before closing it, her eyes looked sad, "You two aren't so different..."

Adam let out a dark chuckle, "Maybe...But he's different in the most important way right?"

Blake nodded solemnly, "The most important way possible."

Adam looked out the window of the building, "Blake...it was me who should have said sorry."

A few stray tears fell down Blake's eyes as she remembered their last encounter, "Adam..." She said quietly.

* * *

Sun let out a relieved gasp as he finally managed to make it to the control panel but he suddenly wished that Neptune was with him.

" _There's no off button...THERE'S ALWAYS AN OFF BUTTON!_ "He mentally yelled as he frantically searched through the entire control panel for something that vaguely resembled an *off* switch. Sun was pulling his hair out before throwing his hands up, "Fuck it!" He yelled shooting the control panel.

"Shutting down." A robotic voice announced.

"YES!" Sun shouted with a fist pump before falling backwards holding his shoulder, "Hehehehe that was close..."Were his final words as he passed out unconscious.

* * *

Blake reached out to Adam as an alarm erupted from the building the room flashing red. Adam looked around and growled before looking at Blake, "Go get your friend this place is going to be leveled soon."

Blake clenched her outreached hand and looked towards the doors that Sun ran through before closing her eyes and running in the opposite direction of Adam. As the alarms rang through the building Adam stood alone with his hand placed against his face where his mask used to be, a perturbed look on his face, "A place where Faunus and Humans get along...is such a place possible?" He pondered aloud.

 **-With Ruby-**

Ruby shook her hand as she sent Penny back with a punch across her face, she could feel the metal against her hand. Penny stood back up in a daze, a small bit of the paint scraped off her face by Ruby's face. She looked around in confusion before looking at Ruby, placing a hand on her cheek she blinked a few times. Ruby looked at her walking slowly towards her, "Penny?"

Penny looked at her oddly, "Ruby? Where are we? How did I get here?" She asked with a confused voice. Ruby smiled, realizing that Blake or Sun had gotten to the beacon but before she could explain what was happening the alarm started flashing in the room.

"Flashing lights..That's not good, it's never good!" She said quickly grabbing by the arm, "Penny I'll explain later!" She shouted pulling Penny with her.

- **With Yang and Weiss** -

Weiss slammed into the wall as she caught Yang, the room that they were in was filled with bullet holes and craters from where Yang and Mercury had been clashing. Red lights started flashing as Mercury and Emerald stalked closer to them. Yang got back to her feet and raised her fists, Weiss made several glyphs around them but neither of their foes proceeded forward.

Mercury wiped his mouth, a nasty bruise on his cheek, "Looks like they got to the beacon."

Emerald outfit was littered with cuts and she flipped her hair back, "Guess that means our time is up." She said putting her dual revolvers in their holsters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang said cocking Ember Cecilia already ready for another bout.

Mercury ran his hand through his hair, "You crazy? This place is gonna blow and I'm not really in the interest of dying."

Yang growled lowly as the two ran away, Weiss held her arm and shook her head, "We did what we came here to do."

Yang sighed and deactivated her gauntlets, "You're right, let's hurry and get out of here."

* * *

Blue stumbled backward and onto the floor as the wheels on her AT's closed. Ash was frozen solid in a dome of ice, Cinder stared on impassively. Blue breaths were haggard as looked at Ash solemnly.

" _Please Ash..._ " She thought with tired eyes, " _Please wake up._ " She thought as Ash started to glow a deep orange. Blue's eyes widened as Ash's eyes and arms started glowing a flaming orange, from within his icy dome bubbles started forming and steam started seeping from within. Cinder smiled as the ground started to take up and orange hue, Blue looked down on the ground and cursed. Quickly getting to her feet she brought up her arms.

* * *

The streets of the cities roared as the students from Beacon began to overtake the White Fang, the Atlesian knights shutting off and resuming to their previous functions. Ozpin stood on top of several Atlesian Paladins as he watched his students sweep through the remaining areas. A small buzz from his scroll with several messages opened up.

"Agricultural district taken care."-Goodwitch

"Industrial district finishing up."-Qrow

"My work here is done."-Raven

"Commercial district pushing forward."- Oobleck

"Residential district clearing out."-Port

Ozpin nodded as they started taking back parts of the city one by one, the Atlesian force now aiding them in their conquest. The entire plan went as well as it could have although Ozpin had to physically stop himself form flinching as he saw a student bloodied on the ground in front of him, " _Dead._ " Ozpin noted somberly before a light shot out in the far distance in the cliffs of Forever Fall. There wasn't a person in the city of Vale that couldn't see the mighty flame in the distance. A cross of fire and destruction that blazed brightly in the sky, Ozpin looked at it wearily, " _Just like all those years ago..._ " He thought.

* * *

Ash blinked. He could feel warm liquid running down his arm. The thick smell of iron spread across his face. Fire and brimstone surrounded him. Smoke, destruction, and the smell of death. This environment was all too familiar to him, a memory that nothing could lock away. Ash blinked as he looked around, a soft pressure grasped his arm which made him look down ever so slightly.

"W-what?" Ash whispered.

A soft voice cracked back at him, "Y-you're always causing trouble." Blue said with blood pouring from her mouth and down onto her chest. Ash's eyes flickered between orange and amber as he followed the blood down to her chest. Her chest. Ash's eyes shot open wide as he stared at his arm. Ash's arm trembled as he looked back at Blue, realization in his eyes as he did so.

"B-blue?" Ash whispered quietly to himself his eyes flickering back in forth like a broken light, memories flashing in his head, blood stains on his hands. Ash's eyes welled up. Past and present colliding in his brain.

" **P-please I-I ha** -hate it wh-when **you c-cry...** " Two voices merged together, one old and gruff and the other light and coarse.

Ash's head snapped to Blue and image of an old man switching into view, blood covering his face, " **Please r** emember to smi **le..."** The images of Blue and the old man switched back and forth with one another. Ash heard a sickening sound as Blue fell forward and leaned against him for support, her azure eyes fading.

"T-tell everyone h **i for me okay?** " They both said flickering back in forth. Ash's eyes flickered madly as if fighting.

"Ash will y **ou always remem** ber me?" Both voices tiredly whispered out, Ash's eyes dulled over for a moment.

" **I woul** d like th **at...** " Both voice whispered in a melancholic tone. Ash's eyes slowly returned to their orange color.

" **I** love you..." The voices returned to one, "Good morning Ash." Blue finished.

Ash felt tears run down his face as a pair of lips softly pressed against his forehead, a small bit of blood imprinting itself onto his head. Blue's original azure eyes dulled into a light-gray blue. Her body limply laid against his chest. Ash no longer felt the beating of her heart. Ash stood silent as the fire danced around them, small flakes slowly falling to ground.

"Snow?" Ash said despondently, his face blank with tears falling down the sides of his cheeks. With a loud slick Blue fell off Ash's arm, caught by his other and gently laid to the floor as he laid her down, a gravestone right behind her head.

"Mentor..." Ash whispered quietly as the flakes descended downward onto the ground. Quiet footsteps clicked behind him, Ash didn't turn around. With his unbloodied arm he gently closed Blue's eyes and shook violently as tears fell to the floor. Cinder stood watching silently as Ash weeped quietly.

"Why..." Ash said in a deathly quiet voice.

Cinder almost shivered at the darkness in his voice, "If I told you would it matter?"

"Matter?" Ash said quietly standing up with multiple blades shooting in to life around him, "Blue...her life...it mattered." He said staggering as he turned around. Cinder stood still as Ash looked at her with lifeless eyes.

"Tell me why..." Ash said taking a shaky step forward.

"It was necessary." Cinder replied closing her eyes.

"You...killed Blue...and you used my hands to do it..." Ash murmured looking at Cinder with broken eyes, "Why...why why why...Tell me why." Ash said clenching his fists slowly.

"Every hero needs a villain." Cinder said cryptically.

An audible snap erupted around Ash as a flurry of blades conjured around him. In a flash of bright orange Cinder felt herself fly backward. Ash slammed her all the way into the church and gripped tightly around her neck.

"TELL ME WHY." Ash screamed as blade implanted itself next to her head.

"WHY." Another blade.

"WHY." Another.

"WHY." Another.

Cinder's eyes flinched closed as Ash throttled her and slammed her into the stone wall of the church. Several swords were planted around her head, more around her body, and hundreds littered across the wall.

"I would have rather died than been apart of what you've done." Ash said in a hushed voice, "You...why did you..." He whimpered, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ash yelled smashing her through the wall. Ash dashed forward through the wall to follow through but found Cinder standing cliff-side already, holding her throat she looked at Ash expressionlessly.

"No...No you don't." Ash whispered in rage.

Cinder held out her arms, "History will absolve me." She whispered closing her eyes and falling backward.

"CINDER!" Ash yelled in desperation and anger quickly running to the edge to see her fall in a hole of nothingness. Ash stared down at the deep dark hole. Rage boiled in his blood. Ash took a sharp breath. Another in. Another out. Each breath slowly becoming more erratic. He almost hyperventilated before holding out his arm and blades appeared. A wail of anger and despair erupted from his lungs as he fired aimlessly. Blades cascading down into the pit. Minutes? Hours? He didn't care anymore. Ash felt his arm burn and boil, screaming for the end. Finally it came.

Dropping to his knees Ash's breathing evened out and his arms dropped to the ground. The blood on his arm had dried. He could feel how sticky it felt. He could smell it. With every breath he took it filled his brain. Ash trudged back to Blue's lifeless body and wordlessly picked her back up bridal style. Ash's let out a dark dry chuckle as realized what the *snow* was. Small flakes of ashes fell down from the sky.

Ash overlooked the smoking city of Vale with sullen eyes, "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." He said quietly as he looked to the sky, the clouds started to part and blue skies shined over the barren city. Ash blinked as he felt tears slide down his cheek and to the floor. He grabbed the side of face before dropping to his knees, a cascade of water falling from his eyes.

" _ **Y-you're always causing trouble...**_ "

Ash let out a blood curdling scream into the sky which echoed over the city.

" _ **P-please I-I ha-hate it wh-when you c-cry...**_ "

Ash teeth cracked as he pressed them together.

" _ **Please remember to smile...**_ "

Standing up with blank face Ash started walking.

" _ **T-tell everyone hi for me okay?**_ "

The sun shined overheard as Ash dragged himself over the toppled building.

" _ **Ash will you always remember me?**_ "

Ash wiped blood off his face before seeing familiar faces in the distance.

" _ **I would like that...**_ "

" _Why?_ " Ash thought letting a teary smile come to his face.

" _ **I love you...**_ "

Wiping his face Ash looked up at the blue sky once more, clear, open, free.

" _ **Good morning Ash.**_ "

"Goodnight." He choked out through teary eyes.

* * *

All members of team RWBY and SSSN managed to evacuate the Cross Continental tower in time, the building toppling to the ground quickly after they had escaped. The White Fang were slowly overwhelmed by the combined efforts of the students, teachers, and Atleasian forces. Slowly but surely the streets cleared out again. Several hours after the attack team RWBY and other students of Beacon quietly stood in the streets...they saw dead members of the White Fang...dead classmates they had known before this disaster. Glynda Goodwitch had returned but even she was somewhat off as there was a few stains adorning her usually flawless attire. They had began an effort to help civilians that had been trapped and or injured from the attack.

It didn't take long for some students to break down, seeing their friends dead or a pool of blood on the floor next to their feet. Glynda flinched seeing her students begrudgingly walk through the streets of death, many would have called it the longest day of death as it seemed wherever you turned no matter you did you could find the bodies of others or the results of the dust explosion. The first few hours...no the first few days after an attack are usually the worst. Its one thing to be in the middle of chaos and hear and see people dying...its completely more exhausting going through every nook and cranny trying to stop it. There was no noise but the occasional moan or groan from someone suffering under debris. Ruby wiped off her face as she helped pull someone out from the rubble, looking around her breath hitched as she saw a lone figure in the distance.

Almost everyone turned to see one of the people responsible for the pain and suffering. Ash walked forward, his face blank and indifferent with dried tears on his face. Ruby wanted to shout out in joy but her mouth dropped open as she took in his form. Ash walked forward with Blue in his arms, blood soaked on his body, and nothingness in his eyes. People shot him dirty looks, looks of fear, looks of anger, but he paid them all no heed. Glynda quickly approached him and tried to think of something to say but before she could speak Ash passed her.

Ash wordlessly continued forward, passing everyone without so much as a word. Ruby watched in utter silence as Ash's footsteps grounded into the gravel, filling the deathly quiet atmosphere. Not a single person spoke. No one could speak. Their only response was silence. Ash walked past everyone in that silence. Unforgivable silence.

* * *

Days after the attack that became known as the "Fall of Vale" the council had to take action. Relations with Atlas had suffered greatly due to their *assistance* in the attack, although borders couldn't be closed due to Vale's need of Atlas's resources. None of the main culprits of the attack could be found so the council did what they could, although Ash's situation was explained they couldn't very well let him off with a warning. As an ex-criminal the council decided to put Ash on trial. As expected the decision was guilty but due to Ozpin's influence and the circumstances involved in the incident the worst that they could do was expel him from Beacon academy. After Blue's funeral Ash stayed in Sanctuary for a few days, locked in his room alone, neither he nor Trick could properly speak to one another. Not out of anger but...sorrow.

Trick stood quietly making food for the children in Sanctuary, it was quieter now that Blue was gone. The children weren't informed of the details of Blue's death but it affected them all the same. A knock grabbed Trick's attention and he quickly opened the door and was unsurprised to see Ruby standing outside looking around.

"Can I come in?" she asked her usual happy voice somewhat forced. Trick noted her tone and said nothing, after-all...everyone felt the same way.

"He's upstairs~" Trick said in his usual tone before walking back into the kitchen.

Ruby muttered a thanks before walking upstairs and heading to Ash's door, she could hear mumbling from inside and quietly listened.

* * *

Ash was sitting quietly alone...he didn't have a team...he didn't have parents the closest he had were Glynda and Ozpin and they were completely swamped in their own problems. He knew Trick was in grief even if he didn't admit it. Alone. He was used to being alone really ever since he was young it was that way, anyone who had had become close to him usually died...usually it was all his fault," _Blue...Mentor...Cinder_ "he thought the last one angrily contemplating leaving the Vale.

"Maybe leaving wouldn't be that bad..." He said aloud to himself before a creak opened up behind him.

"I really hope you don't mean that." a voice said sadly from behind him. Ash turned around quickly, he had left his guard down, "Ruby..." He said quietly.

"Would you really just leave? Right now? Without telling anyone!?" She shouted angrily.

"Ruby..I...No you don't understand I...I...Its nothing okay? I was speaking nonsense you know?" Ash tried to laugh it off but Ruby's glared was enough to stop him right in his tracks, he couldn't say a word to her.

"..." Ash quietly stared at his girlfriend trying to find something to say, making sure to keep a smile on his face.

"...Stop that..." Ruby said quietly.

"Wh-" Before Ash could even say what Ruby interrupted him.

"That **.** That right there. Stop lying to me. Please..." Ruby whispered a small bit of tears appearing in her eyes. Ash was stunned as Ruby stared at him with tear-filled eyes, reaching his arm out to grab her he looked down to the floor.

"..." His face dropped, his smile gone and his eyes tired, "I'm sorry..." He said quietly. Ruby pulled him closer to her letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"...Why would you leave? Why do you keep lying?...I'm your friend aren't I?" Ruby said quietly.

"..." Ash silently laid on her shoulder, letting silence fill the air.

"Ash...Please?" Ruby said gripping him tighter. Ash felt warmer as he laid on Ruby, slowly opening his mouth, "...It was my fault...Mentor...Blue...It-It was my hand. Mine. Blood...all I see is blood...Blues blood...M-my fault...People I love...You...Trick...Glynda...Ozpin...What if.." Ash weeped letting his weight fall upon Ruby's shoulders.

 **"** _Heavy..._ **"** Ruby thought as Ash's worries, guilt, and stress all dropped onto her, "You don't have to face that alone...You don't have to lie and be strong...not to me." She whispered her tears falling into his shoulder, "I'll cry with you." She said looking at him with the tears falling down her face.

Ash's eyes widened before tears fell from his face, holding Ruby closer to him and weeping, "...Thank you." He whispered.

The two held each-oth"r in the moonlight for what felt like an eternity, looking at the moon.

"...So you said you loved me?" Ruby mumbled her head laying on his shoulder.

"U-um I...We..It was...I was-" Ash sputtered trying to figure out what to say. Ash's sputtering was cut short as a peck met his lip, a pair of gentle lips locked with his silencing him from speaking any further. Before he could even enjoy his kiss it ended with a giggle, "I love you too." she whispered. Ash decided not to say anything more, he wasn't in the interest of sounding dumb at the moment.

Looking at Ruby he smiled, "Thank you...for staying with me..."

Ruby looked at Ash, her silver orbs boring into his orange, "It wasn't your fault. I'll always be by your side."

Ash looked back at the moon and snorted, "I'll try to believe that..."

* * *

Ash stood in Ozpin's office with a look of annoyance on his face, a few weeks had passed since the attack and the city was slowly rebuilding. Ozpin sat quietly in front of Ash for a few moments before moving a chess piece.

"You're wondering why you are here." Ozpin stated.

Ash sighed, "It's been established I was expelled, it's fortunate that nothing worse happened."

Ozpin moved another piece, "It is."

Ash sat down in the chair he was given and gave Ozpin a look, "I'm done waiting Ozpin why am I here?"

Ozpin gave Ash a small smile, "Perhaps I don't need a student..."

Ash mouth slightly dropped downward, "What are you trying to say?"

Ozpin smiled before sliding Ash a folder, "You can't be a student...but I do need a successor and you won't technically be on the roster..."

Ash stared at the folder and shook his head, "Ozpin I can't...I can't be..."

Ozpin placed a firm hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash… I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child, you are not one of them."

Ash sat silently contemplating the idea opening his mouth he shook his head, "I...Thank you Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled lightly and leaned back into his chair, "Good...Now this is what well do."

* * *

"So that's how I got back into Beacon...But not really..." Ash said to a grave at his feet, white lily flowers decorated it, "I'm going to be working under a lot of people soon...Being Ozpin's apprentice will be a lot different than being a student I imagine..." Ash said wistfully as birds chirped and the sky shined a familiar azure blue.

"Most people in the school either hate me or are afraid of me...It's not as bad you think really...My friends all still understand...Ruby has helped a lot too...now that you're gone she comes to Sanctuary a lot..." Ash took pauses as he gathered himself to speak, "Haden stuck around, she had to go into questioning with Ozpin but she checked out...Ren is still a little iffy about her but she's been making up for the tournament match...Stella and Sparky are both sticking around to help fix everything...That's going well by the way...The construction doubled once the council allowed us to use the Atlesian robots again...Glynda is working overtime too...Your funeral wasn't too long ago either...That was er terrible...Everyone was crying...Well me and Trick didn't...Me cause I already did all my crying...Him? Well I guess he wanted to look strong for the kids...I uh brought you flowers...your favorites...Me and Trick aren't talking...You would probably be mad I know but we just can't face eachother yet...I can't face him...I...I'm still...hah...I still..." Ash quietly knelt down and traced his hand across two graves.

"I'm still here everyday..." Ash said looking up to the sky, "You woke me up... I could never thank you for everything...You were the big sister I always wanted...You were the one I needed...Goodnight Lily Blue."

 **A/N: That was a long ass chapter (probably around 15k!) This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write since there was so much going on (In the story and in my life) I went through a lot of emotions while writing this and there was a lot of grammar mistakes im sure since the more I write the more suspect I am to it but it is relatively well written. Cinder's motivations will be hidden for quite awhile so you can think on your own about why she did it but it won't be written for a long time! Big things though are the next chapter though, the next chapter involves the 3 year timeskip! You probably already see Ash's 18 year old version on the cover now but if you want a better look you can just go onto my profile and find the link at the bottom (I somehow worked it onto fanfiction crazy I know!)**

 **But the last thing I want to do is thank everyone who reads, follows, or favorited my story so far! You guys truly inspired me everyday so in no particular order im going to start with followers and then favs (They are suspect to repeat but even so) I know there are a lot of people that read and don't have accounts! But even so I want to thank everyone whose name I have and can see soooooooooooooo.**

 **Thank you so much all followers:**

A Devil's Offspring

Ace1stonewall

Adselihaz

aidedow

alien68

andy2396 (epicly long story you should check out!)

blaze837

DeadAirXIII (Check out his story btw!)

Dei Lupus

dvilleza

ewardras111

Flaming Kiwi

Goku91898

gostrow

iliketrains33

John Smith Reaper Of Souls

jordanmlongbruh

JustAnOtaku043

KeybladeMasterJason

kreeft123xx

kuthian97

KyranKandosa

LoveroftheKiller

Lucenthia (Very good writer coming back from a break be sure to take a look!)

MangaMogar

Mechwolf28

MrTonyOnline

N7 Recurit

NekrounRose

PedoBear16

Projekt Red

Reborn Knight (Another awesome author to check out!)

SpanishBulldog63 (Back to back another author to check out!)

Stormy Trix

ThatInternetGuy

the survivor121

Traitor42

UniqueRobin

vancecorpereal

Wolfgang8624

 **AND NOW AN EXTRA THANK YOU TO FAVS!:**

117Airbourne

A Devil's Offspring

Adselihaz

DeadAirXIII

Dei Lupus

Goku91898

KeybladeMasterJason

PedoBear16

SkullOverlord

SpanishBulldog63

Stormy Trix

Traitor42

alien68

andy2396

blaze837

dvilleza

ewardras111

gostrow

iliketrains33

the survivor121

xxbadgermanxx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello reader people readers! So here it is the beginning of the next arc! It's been three years since the incident in Vale! There's so many things that I want to go over but I know it won't get done in one chapter so I gotta get to work! My updates should be about the same even though my classes have started but if I happen to go awhile without posting it is due to exams or things of that nature so don't worry! Anyway I really wanna thank my readers, followers, and favs, and I want to encourage everyone to continue their writing! I have seen quite a few stories of people who follow me so please continue! Anyway without further ado la story~**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Towards the Future**

Three years. It had been three years since the "The Fall of Vale". As predicted the city rebuilt, relations with Atlas were shaky, and people moved on. It was a day that would live in infamy but just that, infamy. Contrary to belief nothing lasts forever, nothing good, and nothing bad. The good times all come to an end, as do the bad, if you are willing to understand that then you can always move forward again. Some things are easier to walk away from than others, but there are some things that stick with you forever.

The halls of Beacon were empty, those walking through would hear nothing but darkness. Although if they were to walk along the nurses office they would see light shining underneath the door.

"Ow..." A slightly annoyed voice elicited.

"Not a peep from you." A sultry voice demanded.

Inside the nurse's office sat Ash Fall. A notorious hunter, Ozpin's apprentice, a hero to some, a villain to some, respected by many. Sitting by his side was none other than Haden Magister, a *student* of Beacon as well as a nurse.

Ash let out a small groan as he felt his skin pulled together, a tight knot keeping it from being pulled apart, "Ow..." He muttered once again, "Don't pull so hard." He complained halfheartedly, the time was approximately 3 AM and Ash's quip made Haden pull the stitch tighter.

Haden gave Ash a sweet smile that promised pain, "It's 3 AM Ash...the first time was cute...the second time was concerning...Whatever time this is. It's really annoying."

"Clever..." Ash mumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching at her involuntary rhyme. Haden ran her hand over her work and silently examined her long time friend. Three long years had passed since THAT day, she tried not to talk about it, for his sake. But regardless they both moved on, grew, learned. Looking over his shirtless back she noted his growth, Ash was never short but shooting up to 6 feet and 3 inches dynamically changed his body.

" _His shoulders are wider, his cheeks are smaller, he cut his hair a little shorter..._ " She thought overlooking the muscles around his body although bullet wounds and scars littered them, she frowned slightly at the newest claw mark she stitched up for him.

A large hand pulled hers off of his back, "You done?" Ash asked turning around to look her in the eyes.

" _He's more handsome than before too..._ " She thought remembering the young boy she had met all those years ago, "Hm? Not yet, you still need your physical." Haden said with a coy smile. She watched as Ash blushed, there wasn't anything remotely romantic between the two though, she just loved to watch him squirm.

Ash shifted around and turned as Haden ran her hands over his body, he tried not to look at her too much. Just as much as he had changed so had Haden, growing to about 5 feet and 7 inches her body started filling out more. It was late so she wore her night clothes, the main reason for Ash's discomfort. With only a large emerald green t-shirt that draped over her shoulder, she wasn't leaving much to his imagination. He tried focusing on her face, she had become quite the looker in the last few years. She had cut her long hair into a pixie cut that framed the right side of her face, Ash caught her emerald green eyes and cursed as he saw a playful mirth in them.

"See something you like?" She said draping slightly over his shoulder.

"Shut up." Ash said looking away.

Haden let out a small fit of giggles, "You know sometimes you're too easy~"

Ash gave her an odd stare, "Shouldn't that be my line?" He said eying her up and down.

Haden crossed one leg over the other causing Ash to blush and look slightly to the right, "You're so mean!" She pouted playfully before her eyes took a slightly icy gloss, "Besides you know I'm only messing with you."

Ash threw on his shirt, a small blush adorning his cheeks, "It's distracting and unnecessary." He proclaimed.

Haden gave him a slightly odd stare as he pulled his scarf over his neck before bringing her hand up to her face, "Oh my...You're sexually frustrated aren't you?"

Ash almost choked himself with his scarf, "W-what the hell are you saying!?" He said breaking his calm exterior for the first time.

Haden shook her head, "You and Ruby are arguing again aren't you? How long has it been? A week? Two?" She said bringing her hand to her chin.

Ash shook his head, "You're stupid. Me and Ruby are fine." He denied pulling his jacket over his shoulder.

"Oh wow it's been a month hasn't it? Oh you poor baby that's like a year for guy!" She said with her hand on her heart, mockingly wiping tears from her face with the other. Ash twitched slightly.

Haden looked at him oddly, the lack of response was deafening, "Oh my dust it has been a month hasn't it?"

Ash ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks stained with red, "Can we please talk about something that isn't this?"

Haden shook her head disapprovingly, "What are you two arguing about?" She said sitting back in her chair playing therapist. Ash stared at her before letting out a long sigh, looking out the window with a tired stare, "Same old same old..." He muttered.

Haden brought her hand to her cheek, leaning her face on it she clicked her tongue, "So you dropped another team? How many is that that this month? Seven? Kind of impressive actually that's not even one week per team."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I don't need a team."

Haden gave him a look of disbelief, "Let's just note how many times I have needed to wake up at dust knows when to heal you...what number is this?" She said marking down a dash on a white board.

Ash threw his hands into the air, "I don't WANT a team!" He said in exasperation.

"Are you that scared?" She proclaimed looking into Ash's eyes.

A sharp gaze of glowing orange struck into her eyes as Ash glared, "Haden..." He warned.

Haden looked away but kept the same placid stare, "Don't get mad at me, I'll tell you what I think. I think that Ruby is worried about you, you come in here more than Yang does and she's a goddamn thrill seeking junkie. You take entirely too many solo missions, you refuse to properly rest your body, and when you break down you fall into my room and ask me to fix you up over and over." she said turning back to him with colder stare.

Ash bit his tongue, "...Sorry." He said his eyes losing their glow, "You're right I should just slow down..."

Haden perked back up and rubbed her hand up Ash's thigh, "Good! Now if you need some relief..." She teased as she gently moved up his thigh.

Ash recoiled and jumped back, his face steaming, "Y-you! P-P-PERVERTED NURSE!"

Haden let a gentle smile fall on her face, "Get some rest Ash, I'm serious."

Ash jammed his hands into his pockets, refusing to look at his friend in the face, "Yeah yeah you damn pervert..." He mumbled with a flustered face before walking towards the exit.

Haden gave him once last look, "And at least think about a team you idiot, for Ruby's sake!" She said as Ash walked out the door.

* * *

Ash wandered the halls of Beacon with his eyes closed, he had actually memorized the hall per Ozpin's request. Over the years Ash had learned all sorts of odd things from Ozpin but he couldn't say that there were no value in the lessons. A step behind him made Ash groan as he turned his head into a right angle, grabbing a wrist and swinging it around.

"Owwwwwww!" A voice elicited.

Ash eye twitched as he pinned the arm behind his captives back, " _It's WAY too early for this...Or late? Whatever._ " He thought dropping the arm and kicking them down.

"Bossssssssss!" They groaned turning around nursing their wrist, "That was mean!"

Ash's face looked annoyed, "I'm not your Boss...And seriously Sparky keep attacking me at random times and I'll break your arm and I really don't wanna get into it with your sister." He mumbled the last part.

"Then I'll attack you with a broken arm!" Sabin said undeterred.

Ash twitched, "Then I'll break your legs."

"I still won't quit!" Spark said getting right into Ash's face his eyes glinted a bright yellow.

Ash grabbed the smaller boy by his collar, "Then I'll rip your head off you brat."

Sabin blinked before giving Ash the same look, "Then I'll bite at your heels!"

Ash tossed Sabin back onto the ground and a huffed, " _He really doesn't know when to stop..._ " He thought shaking his head. Sabin joined the likes of both Ash and Ruby, getting invited to Beacon academy at the young age of 15. Ash pondered if Ozpin had let him join early as a way of spiting him. The day that Sabin was enrolled into the academy he had approached Ash, asking him to let him be on his team. Ash in response said he didn't have one. Sabin not taking the hint excitingly asked if he could be the first member. Ash still remembered that day clearly.

 **-A few months ago-**

 **Ash walked through the Beacon with a slight limp, his body was slightly banged up and there were a few visible cuts through his clothes but he seemed rather indifferent to it all. As he walked through the halls he could clearly hear the whispers circling around him, it wasn't exactly a new occurrence. Ever since THAT day he had always been a point of interest, disdain, awe, he didn't care for it really.**

" **That's Ash Fall..." One student said.**

" **Isn't he a murderer?" The other replied quietly.**

" **No way my mom said he's a real hero." A third argued.**

" **No way he looks way too scary..." A fourth said with a shudder.**

" **He's kinda hot..." A young girl said nudging her friend.**

 **Ash sighed as he turned to face them making them all straighten up nervously. Ash gave a slightly amused grin as he pointed behind them, motioning to the nurses door. They all quickly realized their mistake and scattered from the door. Ash shook his head, "First years..." He muttered quietly placing his hand on the knob before a shout from down the hall caught his attention.**

" **BOSS!" An exuberant voice yelled.**

 **Ash instinctively turned around and he backed up to the door as a bundle of energy jumped up in-front of him. Two familiar yellow eyes peered into his, he saw excited mirth in them. Ash brought his arms up as he** **inspected the young man, messy black hair with yellow tips, wold ears and tail, and an excited disposition.**

" **Sparky?" Ash questioned.**

 **T** **he young boy in question beamed, "You remember!"**

 **Ash gave him a deadpan stare, "I'm confused...Boss?"**

 **Sabin didn't seem to understand the idea of personal space, on his tipsy-toes as he looked up to Ash, "Yeah! Boss! You're gonna be my leader! And I'm going to learn to be a hero just like you!"**

 **Ash's face shifted to a blank slate, "Sorry kid, I don't have a team to lead you on."**

 **Sabin looked down then looked back up excitedly, "Then make one!"**

 **Ash's eye twitched, "** _ **How self-centered are you?**_ **" He thought** **looking** **at the hyperactive young man in front of him, "Let me put it to you this way Sparky, I refuse to take a team."**

 **Sabin frowned, "How come?"**

 **Ash almost groaned, "Because I don't wanna."**

 **Sabin persisted, "But I need to learn from you!"**

 **Ash looked away, "Learn from someone else..."**

" **I refuse!" Sabin said shaking his head.**

" **I REFUSE your REFUSAL!" Ash growled.**

" **I REFUSE YOUR REFUSING MY REFUSAL!" Sabin said crossing his arms.**

" **I REFUSE YOUR REFUSING OF MY REFUSING YOUR REFUSAL!" Ash yelled the shouting match gaining attention from students that were walking through the halls.**

" **WELL I REFUSE YOUR REFUSING OF MY REFUSING OF YOUR REFUSAL!" Sabin yelled back with a puffy pout on his face.**

" **WELL I- THIS IS STUPID!" Ash said shaking his head and attempting to go into the nurse's office. A weight slung around his neck and he growled angrily as he saw two arms be either side, Sabin had slung himself over Ash like a cape.**

" **I WON'T LET GO UNTIL YOU AGREE TO TAKE A TEAM!" He announced making everyone look incredulously at the duo.**

 **Ash made a jagged smile, "Oh really?"**

 **Sabin nodded his head yes. Then he felt a his body rush backward.**

* * *

 **Glynda was a rather simple woman, she didn't want many things in her life. She wanted to her students to do well and grow, she wanted to combat Grimm and evil, and she wanted one day where she didn't hear loud crash** **ing** **and screaming from the halls of the school...Well 2/3 wasn't bad right?**

 **Glynda sighed and got up but before she could move a streak of fire erupted from the wall in front of her, she could Ash barreling through the with a young man attached to his back. She didn't have long to think about the act itself as Ash barreled through another wall. Walked to the area of destruction she looked to where Ash entered, she could see the main hall.**

" **Ash...Fall..." She mumbled under her breath, "ASH FALL!"**

* * *

 **Sabin let out another pain-filled gasp as he was** **smashed through a wall, Ash pushed off harder and harder with each one.**

" **I-"CRASH- "AH"-CRASH- "WON'T"-CRASH- "LET"-CRASH- "GO!" He yelled through each wall. Ash tired of the game they were playing and swung Sabin off his back and onto the floor, placing a blade to the young mans neck.**

" **I'm not playing around anymore." Ash said with glowing orange eyes, the blade drawing a bit of blood. A few students that looked all looked frightened by the pressure Ash was creating, his aura leaking from his body.**

 **Sabin struggled underneath Ash's grip before settling for a glare, "I was never playing!" He countered.**

 **Ash grit his teeth as he pushed the blade deeper, "Don't you get it? I'm not taking a team. Or do I have to do something more permanent?"**

 **Sabin's piercing eyes didn't waver, "...No!"**

 **The entire hall face-faulted at the young mans proclamation, Ash himself twitched at the boys nerve.**

" **I wanna be on your team! But I also wanna don't wanna die! So let's do something different instead..." Sabin grumbled, "Besides if you cut off my arm or something you would make Stella really mad and you would feel really bad too!"**

 **Ash stared into Sabin's eyes, they were much brighter than his, they were fearless, they were innocent, and they were filled with determination. There was no malice for what he had done earlier, no anger, not even a drop of it.**

" _ **Has he already moved on from that?**_ **" Ash thought pulling his blade off Sabin's throat with a click of his tongue, "Let's do this. If you manage one solid punch on my face than I'll take a team."**

 **Sabin looked at Ash excitedly before fist pumping into the air and falling backward, mumbling about feeling really dizzy. Ash's eyes shot open as he pulled Sabin's cheeks side to side, "Nonononono stay awake Sparky stay awake! Don't you dare go to sleep!" Ash said picking up the concussed boy and darting towards the nurses office.**

" **The stars are so bright out..." Sabin said with a small chuckle.**

 **-Present-**

"That was a long conversation with Stella..." Ash mumbled underneath his breath making Sabin perk up from the ground.

"What was a long conversation with Stella?" He replied his tail whipping around back and forth Ash's mouth twitched, that wasn't cute, it was just a tail, DEFINITELY not cute.

"The conversation of how dumb you are." He replied in a deadpan voice.

Sabin's tail dropped down as if saddened, "Boss you're so mean..." His ears drooping slightly.

Ash bit the bottom of his lip before petting the boys head, "Yeah yeah yeah..."

Sabin smiled as the hand ran through his hair, his tail wagging happily, "So is everything okay with you and Ruby?"

Ash cringed, " _Does everyone know about my relationship?_ " He thought, "We're fine...Why she say something?"

Sabin cocked his head to the side, "Huh? Oh no...well it's like I brought you up and she said it was fine but she felt like she was sad and angry about something...Like she wanted to say something."

Ash grumbled underneath his breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, "It can't be helped..."

Sabin puffed one cheek out, "What do you mean?"

"SABIN!" A voice yelled from down the hall. Sabin jumped up and hid behind Ash as an irate Stella stomped over, "What are you doing up at this hour!?"

Ash looked at Sabin and sighed before turning back to Stella, "Sorry I got hurt again today and I asked him to take me to Haden."

Stella seemed unconvinced, "You seem fine now."

"Haden works wonders what can I say?" Ash said with a shrug.

Stella got right up in Ash's face only being a few inches shorter than him, "You spoil him too much."

Ash looked away, "You're one to talk..."

"What was that scar-face?"

"Oi! I don't even have scars on my face..." he grumbled.

"Sorry must just be your face." she said covering her mouth

"Oh har har har miss booty thinks she has jokes! Well what about this!" Ash said pulling on her tail. Stella's face flushed as small moan escaped her lips, a smack resounded through the halls and Sabin looked quietly in-between the two. Stella glared at Ash. Ash kept a straight face although there was a red imprint of a hand glowing on his face.

"Worth it."

"You're an idiot!"

Sabin interrupted their bickering with his laughter, small tears coming out of his face. The two looked at one another before shrugging and chuckling a bit themselves. Stella yawned and looked at Ash a bit more seriously, "Have you and Ruby worked things out?"

Ash sighed, "It's late can this wait until like next month?"

"Ash."

"Okay okay no...but it's late and I don't think being up at 3 am is beneficial so can I please go to sleep?" Ash said with small bags under his eyes.

Stella sighed, "You really need to work on facing your problems." She said pulling Sabin with back to their room. Ash scratched the back of his head as they left, when they were no longer in sight his face dropped into a frown as he trudged to Ozpin's office. He rubbed his forehead as he thought of his last conversation with Ruby.

 **-One month ago-**

" **Why is this such a big deal?" Ash yelled throwing his hands into the air.**

 **A door slammed and Ruby pulled Ash's shirt off, "THIS!" She said pointing to all the scars littering his body.**

" **Two years Ruby! Two! I am strong enough to look after myself!" Ash said grabbing his shirt back angrily.**

" **Really? Really Ash? Is that why you come back from every mission half-dead or dying? And while were on the subject when was the last time you were here longer than a day? Are you avoiding this city?"**

 **Ash punched the wall, "I'M NOT AVOIDING ANYTHING!"**

" **WHY CAN'T YOU LET BLUE'S DEATH GO!?" She yelled.**

" **I FUCKING KILLED HER!" Ash roared leaving the room silent. The two quietly stood in the room as the clock ticked on the wall, "I should be dead and she should be alive."**

 **Ruby slowly walked towards him, "Ash...you couldn't have done anything to stop that."**

 **Ash pulled away, "I know that...I know...I know and yet every time I come here I remember. Not just Blue...All those people I killed. I remember and I can't stand it and I have to go and make it right somehow." He said walking towards the door.**

 **Ruby had a bit of tears in her eyes, "And you're gonna sacrifice your life to do that? Is that what you're gonna do?"**

" **IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES!" Ash said slamming the door behind him.**

 **-Present-**

"I'm an asshole..." He said quietly to himself as he stepped into Ozpin's office.

"You're up?" Ozpin asked with his signature mug in hand.

"Piss off I'm tired." Ash said dropping a few papers on Ozpin's desk, "Treaties and all that bullshit. Can you stop sending me to Atlas by the way? At least for relation purposes..."

Ozpin chuckled, "The young maiden has taken too much interest in you hasn't she?"

Ash groaned, "Like I said just stop sending me there."

Ozpin took a quiet sip and nodded, "I suppose I could send someone else, you'll be staying here for a few weeks until I can find something else for you to do."

Ash fidgeted slightly, something that his mentor took notice of, "You're upset?" Ozpin asked.

Ash did his best to appear unaffected, "No just surprised at the length of my stay."

Ozpin lowered his mug onto the table, "Ash away from mission purposes you were never a great liar..."

Ash groaned, "I don't feel like talking right now Ozpin it's late..."

"You dropped another team..." Ozpin said ignoring the plead.

"They're too optimistic..." Ash argued.

"That's why you dropped them?" Ozpin said with a raised brow.

Ash sighed, "No...They were all really talented, a good group. But I would have gotten them killed, let that young kid lead them instead they'll be of more use under his lead...doing different missions."

Ozpin nodded, "They would be quite helpful in the future...very well I accept your decision...but Ash I may have trained you to be a huntsman that can fight by himself. But once upon a time I had team and so did Qrow."

"I get it...I'll try to be less picky okay?" Ash compromised.

"That's all I can ask of you...Anyway good work go and get some rest."

"Don't you sleep?" Ash said with a huff.

Ozpin smiled, "You know the saying, you can sleep when you're dead."

Ash frowned, "Yeah but it's just that...a saying..."

Ozpin took another sit from his mug, "I'll be quite fine Ash."

Ash sighed, "Glynda would have my head if she knew that I let you pull a 3-nighter..."

Ozpin smiled, "You noticed?"

"Besides the bags under your eyes you put a pillow behind your head, you only do that after two days, also the imprint from your mug is darker than usual." Ash pointed to the two signs.

Ozpin took another sip, "Your observational skills are sharper." he praised.

"Go to sleep mentor." Ash said with a yawn walking out of the office.

"I shall...Oh and Ash one last favor, could you give the speech tomorrow for the new students?"

Ash shrugged, "Sure but I'm not gonna be nice."

Ozpin smiled, "I didn't expect you to be."

As Ash left Ozpin face dropped its smile, a tired face looked back down to his papers. When he heard close he rubbed his eyes, "Did I make the right decision?" He questioned himself looking down at Ash's name.

* * *

The night was short for Ash, falling asleep around four and waking up around ten. Ash silently mused to himself that 6 hours was actually a good amount of sleep for him nowadays. He looked in the mirror, four bullet wounds, 5 slashing scars. Turning around he saw 2 exit wounds from the bullets, a diagonal slash across his lower back and now a new slash mark on his shoulder blade.

" _I'll have to thank Haden again later..._ " He mused as he brushed his teeth, as he spit his toothbrush dispersed into dust. Glynda had told not to play with his semblance and that, " _ **Dust isn't a toy!**_ " But as he aged he became more lazy with little things like this. Looking at his fake arm he noted that the lines hadn't spread, he hadn't used his arm much since the incident and he wasn't particularly keen on seeing what happens if it spread across his entire body. A buzz made him groan, orientation, if you could call it that. Pulling on his usual attire he headed down to the amphitheater.

* * *

The amphitheater was chattering with new and young talent, hoping to become hunters and huntresses awaiting the address from their new headmaster. They would have no such luck. As they all conversed with one another Ash lazily trudged up onto the stage tapping the mic a few times to gain everyone's attention. Clearing his throat the potential students chatter all died down as they listened.

"I'll keep this brief...As I stand here today all I see..." Ash started his eyes drained of vigor, "Is dead bodies."

Glynda stood on the side of the stage and flinched for multiple reasons, the first being Ash's negative outlook, the second being the fact she let him address the students, and the last was that now she could only watch as he continued his speech. She could hear the students all look at one another as Ash started his speech on such a dreary note, it would only get worse.

"Some of you may be saying I'm a bit young to be a headmaster and you would be correct, that would be my mentor Ozpin. My name is Ash Fall, I am the apprentice of Ozpin. Some of you may know the name and some of you may not, I honestly couldn't care either way. The point is I don't want to be here telling you things that you will learn as you get older. Look to your left, look to your right, you may not see that person by the time you graduate, do you understand?" Ash questioned, "Knowledge, skill, talent, not even these things will guarantee your success. Beyond anything taught here you will learn how to survive, if not, then you will die." Ash finished before walking away from the mic, turning back around for one last message, "Oh and welcome to Beacon. I would say good luck but there's no such thing...Only situations combined with circumstance." He trailed off leaving the stage. Glynda him a small disapproving look before telling the remaining students to meet in the ball room for the night.

* * *

Ash walked through the halls with his eyes closed, a small method of relaxing that he had been employing for last two years or so. He heard light clapping behind him and turned around curiously. Familiar blue eyes met his orange, Ash let out a rare smile as he saw the man standing in front of him. Standing taller than him at 6 feet and 5 inches, Ash instantly recognized the formerly clumsy blonde.

"Jaune." Ash greeted with a small nod, "You liked it?"

Jaune gave Ash a bemused smile, "Only you could have worded it so..."

Ash crossed his arms, "So?"

"Dark..." Jaune finished dryly, "I mean I get why you said it and everything but man even Ozpin wasn't that depressing..."

"A dose of reality won't hurt them for tomorrow." Ash said with a shrug.

Jaune gave him a small frown, "I was pretty bad when I was younger too Ash, you shouldn't be so hard on them."

Ash snorted, "You were a special case and from the beginning Ozpin knew you had talent, just look at you now." Ash said approvingly.

Jaune smiled before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a small tick that Ash noted, "So Ruby..." Jaune started.

Ash almost threw his hands in the air, "You know if I didn't know better I would say this is going to follow me to my grave."

"Well from what I've heard from Ruby you aren't far off already..." Jaune replied dryly.

Ash flinched, "I'm slowing down..."

"It isn't just that Ash..." Jaune said crossing his arms, "You know that."

Ash sighed, "I don't know what to do..."

Jaune gave a small smile, "Well from experience I can tell you that before anything, you apologize. Simple right?"

Ash huffed, "You make it sound so easy..."

Jaune laughed, "Never imagined you'd be the one to say that to me!"

Ash grumbled, "Was my love life the only reason you came here?"

Jaune shook his head and handed Ash a few papers, "Ozpin told me to give you these to look over."

Ash grumbled, "Old bastard..." he grumbled before walking towards Ruby's dorm, "Ruby and them still gone?"

Jaune nodded, "Two more weeks apparently, give or take."

"Then their door is locked..." Ash said absentmindedly.

"You don't care about locks." Jaune said dryly.

"Hey I'm the next *Headmaster* I have to pretend to have some sort of morals." Ash joked leaving with a wave. Jaune's smiled dropped slightly as he watched Ash leave, " _I wish I could have been by your side all those years ago..._ " He thought with a bit of regret. Jaune remembered watching Ash carry Blue through the streets, Ash always had a smile on his face before then, bright eyes that glowed. Now Jaune struggled to see that old light, the light that died the day he carried Blue across the bloody streets of Vale. That image firmly implanted in his brain, he remembered seeing Ash's back as he walked alone.

" _You still walk alone don't you Ash?_ " Jaune thought sadly as he watched Ash walk away, "Are you really okay?"

* * *

Ash walked into team RWBY's door, picking the lock with minor effort, he enjoyed the times he got to pull his small criminal tricks. Placing a few roses in the room with some water next to the window with a letter attached to it he stood in the room quietly and looked at a picture they had taken a year ago. He smiled genuinely, "You're so beautiful..." He muttered as he looked at Ruby, her hair grown out, deciding to keep it longer after a Yang commented on how she looked just like their mother. She had barely grew going from 5 feet 2 inches to 5 feet and 4 but she always reminded him to give her those inches. Her body filled out a bit more, more muscles, curves, things that made Ash blush. The photo was of everyone in their group, team JNPR and CFVY. It was taken as a farewell to the latter team, Ash chuckled to himself as he didn't smile too widely. Ruby clung to him her face filled with joy. Running a hand through his hair he shook his head, " _What the hell am I doing?_ " He questioned as he collapsed onto his knees.

Ash clenched his fists as his head flashed with memories before he shook them out of his head, gathering himself by taking deep breaths he stood back up and got back up, "I have to become even stronger." Ash said quietly before leaving the room, his aura starting to leak out unconsciously.

* * *

Sabin Spark was a talented young man, very few students entered Beacon academy two years in advance. In fact the number would be two. Two other students entered two years in advance and both became two of the most notable warriors in Vale. Ash Fall and Ruby Rose. Many people began to recognize the names of the young warriors that lead their generation in skill and power. Ash working alone under Ozpin, continuously doing missions, political and otherwise. Ruby leading her team on many missions, always seeming to find trouble and come out on top. Sabin looked up to both of them. They were both goals to surpass, people to strive to be. He knew how strong Ash and Ruby were, every-time he attempted to attack Ash he was countered immediately without the use of semblance and the one time he sparred with Ruby she showed just how far apart they were from a technical standpoint. Ruby stood in one spot when they fought, only moving her feet in a small circle within her reach.

Sabin wiped sweat off his brow as a bit of electricity discharged around his body, holding out his hand like a gun he focused intently. A yellow aura came to life around him and electricity danced off his body wildly, focusing on his hand. The charge began to condense into a small ball right next to his finger, Sabin grit his teeth as he felt his body strain from the unnatural amount of power charging through his body.

"RAIL GUN!" He shouted shooting off a beam of energy tearing through a lake of water, parting it in half, small sparks lingered for a moment before it died down and the water collapsed back into lake. An explosion erupted in the distance before he fell to the floor on his back unconscious.

Stella stood in the far distance with small smile on her face, " _He'll keep chasing harder and harder to catch you two..._ " She thought shaking her head, "Watch out Ash."

* * *

" _You're weak._ "

"Shut up."

" _Weakling._ "

"Shut up..."

" _Make me!_ "

"QUIET!"

Ash stood alone in his training room, his aura leaking out dangerously around him. Across from him stood...himself. Amber eyes arrogantly peered back at him shaking his head walking towards him.

" _You're. Too. Weak._ " He taunted before his body dispersed into nothingness. Ash's synthetic arm glowed a light orange hue and turned around as he heard laughing from behind him. He grit his teeth and growled as the laughing slowed to a stop.

" _You think you would stop after-what was that? The thousandth time?_ " his persona said with a snort, " _How long are you going to hold me BACK!?_ " the double roared making Ash fall to his knees and grip his head. Ash peered up at his other self and slowly pushed himself up and walked up to his *twin*.

"Stay where you belong." Ash threatened his aura flaring in the room. His double scowled before as a door creaked open, looking back at Ash he snorted, " _See you around~_ " He said disappearing. Ash tried to gather himself as Haden waltzed into his room with a semi-frown on her usually playful face. With a small hop in her step she stood in front of Ash before placing a small her hand on his forehead, she gave him a look before snapping her fingers and pointing downward.

Ash rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor as Haden walked out and returned with a small towel and bowl in her hands. He felt cool water press against his multicolored locks as Haden sat quietly tending to a fever that was threatening him. The two sat quietly in place as the sound of water and padding filled the void, Ash bit his lower lip anxiously as Haden continued to press the wet cloth against his head. Haden on her part diligently placed the cool water on his forehead without so much a look into his eyes.

Fed up with silence Ash finally broke down, "You aren't gonna say anything?"

She looked at him oddly, "You want to talk about it?"

Ash could tell from her tone that it was more sarcastic than serious, "...I...It's...hard..."

Haden sighed before pulling the cloth out one more time and pressing it against his head, "What number is that this month?"

"Around the same as last month..." Ash mumbled quietly.

Haden cupped Ash's cheek tenderly, "He isn't you Ash. You aren't like that. You know that."

Ash looked away, "Yeah...I know...but..."

"But?" Haden said her eye narrowing.

"Should I be?" Ash suggested before a loud smack resonated throughout the large empty room echoing through his bones. Ash turned his face impassively to his friend, he could see her usually calm face tensed, her eyes saddened, disappointed, angry, it was a mixture of emotions.

Ash looked down, "Sorry, it was just a thought."

Haden gathered herself and looked at him blankly again, "I didn't befriend a killer. I befriended you Ash. No one wants you to become...that thing."

Ash half-smiled, "Thanks...but sometimes I worry...am I holding myself back? Am I right?"

Haden sat back, "Ash I don't tell you a lot about myself do I?"

Ash looked at her curiously, "I know you don't like talking about it..So I figured if you wanted to tell me you would."

She smiled, "Another thing I like about you and you're right...I don't want to really...but I've met men like that...ruthless, efficient, heartless. I don't you to be that man. I want you to be Ash."

Ash gave her a bitter smile this time, "I'm not sure you can get that old Ash you met anymore..."

Haden got up and shook her head, "I wouldn't know about that...he shows up more than you think Mr. doom and gloom~" She teased. Ash managed to smile before snorting, cocking his head at her strangely, "How did you find me?"

"How? You only leaked aura past the entire hallway." She said rolling her eyes, "It would have been harder to ignore."

Ash groaned, "It's was that bad? Should I tell Ozpin?"

Haden shook her head, "He probably already knows, shrewd as he is...Have you told Ruby?"

Ash groaned louder, "Getting right on that..."

Haden shook her head, "It's not good to hide things like that Ashy~"

"Are you seriously lecturing me about secrets?"

"As your doctor, psychiatrist, therapist, friend, and sexual reliever, yes."

"Sexu- HADEN!" Ash yelled causing his friend to giggle.

"Don't be such a prude!" She said slapping his arm.

Ash turned his head around, sticking his nose into the air, "I can never tell if you're serious."

Haden grinned, "You want to find out?"

"Don't test me, I'm only a man." Ash threatened narrowing his eyes at her, she simply laughed again. Haden's eyes were filled with mirth, "You're a good man Ash, alas the anger of a good man is no problem. Good men have too many rules."

Ash chuckled darkly at Haden, "Good men don't need rules..."

Haden lightly shoved him, "That's not necessarily true...and you know that."

Ash sighed and fell on his back, "You seem to know a lot about good men and bad men, any past relationships I should know about?"

Haden giggled, "You got a thing on first-timers?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Are you ever serious with me?" he said as he felt a pair of hands start to fiddle with his hair. Haden looked at him curiously, "Maybe..."

Ash felt his headaches drain from his body, a small orange light emitted from his body and a small locket formed in his hands before he placed it in Haden's hands, a small smile on his face as he did so. He could feel her breath hitch ever so slightly as her hands went down from his head and down to his hands, a small tremble in them. Ash felt her her hands take the locket from his hands and stared at closely.

"It...looks identical..." she whispered quietly to herself. Ash turned around and smiled as he looked at his handiwork, he tried to avoid creating things that weren't weapons but in this particular case he figured he could make an exception. The locket was green and gold, a lotus flower design on the back with a butterfly on the other side.

"I had to get some different dust and...I may have sneaked a look when your journal was open...just the picture you made nothing else, promise...it looked important." Ash explained, "I...wanted to find a way to thank you for taking care of me...especially lately...I know I've been a bit...reckless but you always put up with it anyway so...thank you." Ash said bowing his head.

Haden didn't respond as she held the locket in her hands, caressing it lovingly, "This was...my mothers..." She said quietly, Ash noted the small crack in her voice, "When I was younger she told me to keep it with me, she said it would always keep me safe..." she said opening the locket to see an empty space.

Ash stood silent, this was the first time Haden had ever really spoken up about her past despite their countless conversations. She paused as if trying to carefully choose her words, "My mother loved me more than anything...the truth is she didn't commit suicide...My father." She paused again Ash tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder giving her the confidence to continue.

"He...he killed her...My father was a terrible man...a man that deserves death and..." Haden shook her head, "Ash...thank you for this." She said giving him a small hug, the two stood quietly together and Haden wiped stray tear before it came down her face and a gave Ash a small smile before she looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh man now I feel really bad..." She said fidgeting ever so slightly.

Ash looked at her oddly, "Bad about?" he said before she held up her hand, a string attached to her fingers that trailed to his arm and out the door.

"You'll thank me later!" She said roughly pulling on the string.

Ash his body jerk to the far left as his arm was tugged backward, his eyes widened as he was dragged out the door, "HADEN!" he yelled as he flipped over a set of wires that were set to trip him up.

Haden sat with her legs crossed and shook her head, "Oh he is going to be so nettled when he see's me again..." She said placing her chin on her hand, "You better get him good kid~" She said with a small smile on her face, " _Show him his fire again._ "

* * *

Ash barreled through the halls as his arm was snapped backward, he tried regaining his balance but he couldn't gather his feet as the hall was littered with Haden's wires, a web ensnaring his movements. Creating Cinder's black blade in his hand he slammed it into the wall whilst flexing his arm, he stopped but he felt his arm continue to resist his commands. Conjuring Ember Cecilia he started firing of rounds to force his arm up. When he felt the wire about to snap he felt wind behind his head, ducking down and flipping forward, letting the wire pull him forward he dodged Sabin.

"You little-" Ash growled before spinning around to block a slash from Stella, he swung his leg around to kick her but felt it blocked, Sabin held his leg in place with his gauntlet covered hand, it had lighting yellow claws that had a bright hue and Ash cursed has he felt a surge of electricity go through his body, his leg quickly covered a think plate or armor before it lit up in fire, spinning around in a tornado of flame. Both Stella and Sabin backed off as he began to slow down, furious flames licking his body as he stared at them both with glare.

Sabin hands started dancing with electricity as he stared at Ash with a determined face. Stella looked at her younger brother and nodded as her body lit up silver, electricity danced just above her skin and her hair became slightly rigid. Ash stood with Ember Cecilia and his AT's on, flames around his feet, Haden's strings had ripped apart.

In a flash Ash narrowly avoided a stab from Stella who had appeared in front of him in an instant, Ash rose his left arm and groaned as a kick sent him flying through the wall. Students all yelled and scattered as he slid past the courtyard and flipped on his feet, spinning around and shooting three arrows with Cinder's bow, Stella slashed through the first two and dodged the third.

Ash had no time to focus as a slash came from behind, narrowly blocking it with Cinder's swords he spun around to slash at Sabin, who flipped over him and began onslaught of slashes with his gauntlet covered hands. It was a wild exchange of slashes, Sabin's form seemed to have no form but Ash noted there was control to the chaos of movement.

" _Like a wild wolf..._ " Ash thought as he broke through the attack and kneed the young boy backward, "Give it up!" Ash yelled jumping into the air to dodge the lightning fast Stella who had already caught her brother.

Sabin looked up and growled, "NOT UNTIL I PUNCH YOU IN YOUR STUPID FACE!"

Ash growled as Stella quickly zipped towards him in the air, Sabin slashed and an energized claw shot out from his hands. Ash's eyes widened as Stella's body was hit with the strike, before he could register her condition he felt a stinging in his chest, instinctively he twisted it inward and brought his arm up to grab her rapier. Using the recoil from Ember Cecilia Ash spun her around and threw her through a window.

"YOU ALWAYS FIGHT ALONE!" Sabin yelled twisting his leg around for kick, Ash barely blocked with his forearm, but the force sent him skidding towards the opposite side. Off-balance Ash had to flip over a sliding kick from Haden. Twisting around in the air he barely avoided Stella slicing downward fro the air.

"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ANYONE I'VE MET!" Sabin yelled holding his hand out like a gun, a charge of electricity around his entire body. Ash landed on the wall above and the courtyard a lit up orange as the sky overhead became shadowed by blades.

"STOP NOW SPARKY!" Ash yelled holding out his synthetic arm towards the trio.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL ALONE!" Sabin yelled ignoring Ash as his body lit up a brighter yellow.

"SABIN!" Ash yelled as he rained down blades from the sky, each strike was blocked by Stella, protecting her brother from the storm of blades as he charged his attack. Ash cursed and shot off the wall towards them a flaming axe kick downward, a green arm stopped his kick.

"Forget about me?" Haden said with a raised brow throwing his leg backward. Ash flipped backward and felt his leg pull downward, bringing him back down to the earth. Haden tried to get in another strike but had to slide under a spray of bullets. Ash groaned as he tried to move from his position, twisting his joints to avoid the needles that Haden had thrown his body no longer able to move as it was surrounded.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU!" Sabin shouted several meters away from Ash his attack at his fingertip.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt the power from the attack, holding his bandaged arm out his aura spiked, "RHO AIAS!" Seven black shields emerged in the shape of an iridescent flower.

"RAIL GUN!" Sabin shouted the beam of electricity tearing through the air causing the ground to rip apart. The ground shook as the immovable object met the unstoppable force. Ash grit his teeth as he felt the beam grind through the first shield of Aias. Sabin poured more and more energy into his attack, Haden and Stella both jumped back as the volatile attack began shooting out to the sides destroying parts of the school. A loud drilling sound continued as it broke through the second shield.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sabin yelled as the attack drilled through the third shield. Ash bandages tore of his hand as the attack got closer and closer, he dropped to one knee as it broke through the fourth shield. From afar one could only see a bright yellow slamming into an orange one. Stella covered her face as her silver electric aura died down as she watched her younger brother Rail Gun break through the fifth shield, " _Just a little more..._ " She said tightening her fists. Haden got to her feet and let out a low whistle as the attack finally pierced the sixth shield, " _Make him remember..._ " She thought crossing her arms.

Ash let out a strained voice as his bandages tore off completely, "...aaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted his eyes burning orange. The thundering stopped and the air was still. Haden and Stella both held there breath as Sabin's beam died down. Ash stood with one cracked shield in front of him.

Letting out a heavy breath Ash's hand dropped down, a loud crash made his eyes shoot open. Sabin's bright yellow eyes pierced through him as his fist was held outstretched from his face.

"WAKE. UP." He yelled slamming his fist into Ash's face. In one moment Ash felt his head snap back and his body hit the ground, skidding to a stop he placed his hand on his cheek in shock. Sabin stood away from him his hand facing the ground, a bit of electricity surrounding his hand as well as some smoke.

"You're...always alone..." Sabin breathed out his eyes tired, "Why...don't you….let us….carry..." He collapsed before finishing his words. Ash stared in shock as he held his hand to his face, a small purple bruise forming on his face. Ash chuckled to himself as a small smile formed on his lips, " _Boss huh? Maybe that doesn't sound too bad..._ " he thought looking at the unconscious boy across form himself. Ash didn't have time to think further on it as a growl gained his attention. Turning his head to the right he saw and irate Glynda with her arms crossed. Ash looked around at the destruction the four of them had caused and a small chuckle made it's way into his throat before he burst out laughing. In the distance Ozpin drank from his mug with a small smile on his face before walking away and looking down at his scroll, it was titled, Team ASHS.

 **Team ASHS Bio**

 **Name:** Ash Fall

 **Nickname(s):** Mimic(former moniker), Boss (by Sabin)

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** N/A

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous(Had to learn to use his right after losing his left)

 **Complexion:** Fair

 **Height:** 6'3''

 **Hair color:** Black with Orange tips

 **Eye color:** Bright orange

 **Semblance:** Tracing (replication of weapons and fighting styles)

 **Affiliation(s):** Beacon Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Thief(formerly),Student (formerly), Apprentice (currently)

 **Team:** ASHS (Ashes)

 **Partner:** Sabin Sparks

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Ember Fall (Mother, Deceased) Coal Fall(Father, Deceased) Cinder Fall (Sister, Presumed Deceased)

 **Appearance:** Ash is a young man that stands at a tall 6 feet and 3 inches. Over the last few years of hard training under the tutelage of headmaster Ozpin he has developed a strong and toned body although he still appears to be quite slender. He has black hair with orange tips that spike all around and orange eyes that tend to glow brightly when he is emotional. He wears a white shirt with a Phoenix design on the front, the same as his symbol. Over-top of that he wears a black jacket zipped up half-way with orange lining next to the zipper, on the back is an orange design of swords in a wing-like pattern. Aside from that he wears beige cargo pants that are tucked into his black boots. Although Ash has changed physically over the years he still keeps the same accessories he wore as a child, a long black and orange checkerboard scarf around his neck, bandages wrapped around his left synthetic arm, and a black fingerless glove with a white cuff on his right hand.

 **Personality:** Ash Fall used to be an upbeat, exuberant, and cheerful young man with a rather optimistic outlook. After the incident dubbed as, "The Fall of Vale" Ash's disposition shifted to that of cynicism. In the "The Fall of Vale" Ash experienced a fall from grace as he was controlled by his older sister Cinder Fall. Under her control Ash was forced to do many horrible acts including the murder of his surrogate sister Blue. The death of Blue caused Ash to become cynical and afraid of creating lasting bonds, one of the reasons he refused to take a team up until recently. Even though Ash is not as upbeat as he was before he still holds much of the wit he had from his youth, often making snide remarks or jokes with those that he is close with. Those close with Ash understand how protective and inherently heroic he is, often disregarding his safety (and his alone) to save others. Although he has been attending Beacon for years he was expelled by the council after his first, Ozpin kept him close but Ash had always been slightly disconnected ever since. He is shown to be stubborn, refusing to lead any team for three years until being convinced by multiple people that were very close with him. As a leader Ash is capable and dependable but always over analyzes situations due to his fear of loss.

 **Name:** Sabin Sparks

 **Nickname(s):** Spark, Sparky (by Ash)

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Weapon(s):** All-Spark

 **Handedness:** Right handed

 **Complexion:** Pale

 **Height:** 5'8''

 **Hair color:** Black with yellow tips

 **Eye color:** Bright yellow

 **Semblance:** External charge

 **Affiliation(s):** Beacon Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Student(currently)

 **Team:** ASHS (Ashes)

 **Partner:** Ash Fall

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Lightning Sparks (Mother, deceased), Raiden Sparks (Father, deceased), Stella Sparks (Sister, alive)

 **Appearance:** Spark is a young Faunas boy with unruly black hair with yellow tips and bright yellow eyes. He wears a white short sleeve dress shirt covered by a black hoodie with yellow trimmings. His outfit is finished by a pair of black jeans, black and yellow checker print shoes, and multiple golden buckles on his jackets sleeves and zipper. Spark is average height being 5 feet and 8 inches tall, he has black wolf ears that can be seen poking out of his hair as well as a wolf tail.

 **Personality:** Sabin or Spark is a young man that joined the likes of Ruby Rose and Ash Fall in early admittance to Beacon Academy at the age of 15. Spark met Ash at the young age of 12 on what is now known as Amber Island. He watched as Ash helped save his city and became enamored by him, calling him a hero. Due to his desire to become like Ash he trained very hard to be admitted to Beacon early and be on the same team as Ash only to be disappointed when he learned that he was refusing to take a team. After pestering Ash to let go of his past Sabin "helped" convince Ash to become the leader of ASHS. Sabin is a very upbeat, optimistic, and jovial person; he has natural intuition and can sense when people feel sad or scared. He wants nothing more than to please others around him so he constantly makes the effort to make others smile. Sabin does this with his carefree and optimistic personality, he is so carefree that he can get other people to relax in his presence. He also has a tendency to believe that all will turn out well in the end, which has shown to have considerable influence on the people around him as well. He is opposite in personality when it comes to his partner Ash, wearing his emotions on his sleeve but they both share the same sense of justice, Sabin just helps let it out.

 **Name:** Haden Magister

 **Nickname(s):** Fate-weaver(former moniker), Perverted nurse (by Ash)

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** World Weavers

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous

 **Complexion:** Pale

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Emerald

 **Semblance:** Seekers Eyes

 **Affiliation(s):** Beacon Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** Unknown

 **Occupation(s):** Student(currently), Nurse(currently)

 **Team:** ASHS (Ashes)

 **Partner:** Stella Sparks

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Mary Magister (Mother, deceased), Grimmlock Magister (father, alive)

 **Appearance:** Haden is a young woman with short black hair cutting it into a pixie cut that frames the right side of her face. She is slightly shorter than Sabin being an inch shorter than him. Haden is an attractive girl, being told by Ash that she should be, "Less flirty." as to attract less attention. She wears a black tank top with a gray off the shoulder shirt over-top and a black fur hoodie which has long sleeves that drape over her hands. Green stars sporadically cover the hoodie and it is zipped up halfway. Haden's hoodie drapes over her short emerald green shorts appearing as if she isn't wearing any pants, on her left leg she wears a black knee sock with emerald green designs similar to her synthetic arm and on her right leg she has a black and emerald striped ankle sock. Finishing her ensemble are a pair of black and white converse high tops and a fingerless black and white arm sleeve.

 **Personality:** Haden has admitted to being a bit bipolar or having a split personality of sorts. She stated once to Ash that, "There's the way I feel and the way I act." A problem that she developed to cope with her mysterious past. Haden tends to act very sweet or flirtatious even when she is inwardly indifferent or angry, despite this she is never truly dishonest. Haden is usually very honest with her words even though she may not outwardly express her feelings. Ash dislikes this facet of her personality and stated that, "If you want to say something then say it. Worry about the details later." This is something that Haden truly loves about Ash, being one of the few people to tell what she is thinking or feeling. There are many mysteries surrounding Haden and she tends to keep herself private, she seems to be haunted by guilt and enjoys healing or nursing people back to health whenever possible. Haden tends to be an apathetic girl that deals with her problems at a distance in an indirect way, often coming to blows with her partner Stella who faces her feelings head on.

 **Name:** Stella Sparks

 **Nickname(s):** Booty(by Haden)

 **Age:** 20

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Weapon(s):** Wolfs-bane

 **Handedness:** right handed

 **Complexion:** Pale

 **Height:** 6 feet

 **Hair color:** Silver

 **Eye color:** Bright yellow

 **Semblance:** internal charge

 **Affiliation(s):** Beacon Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Student(currently)

 **Team:** ASHS (Ashes)

 **Partner:** Haden Magister

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Lightning Sparks (Mother, deceased), Raiden Sparks (Father, deceased), Sabin Sparks (brother, alive)

 **Appearance:** Stella is young woman with a very developed body, being the second tallest member of team ASHS among other physical attributes that her partner often remarks on. Over the years Haden wanted to keep her hair long but found it a chore to keep it down opting for a french braided bun. Stella's outfit quite a bit over the last 3 years adding more armor to her overall look. She has slim armor plating on her shoulders, chest, arms, and lower legs. The armor is black in color with gold outer lining over-top of her white blouse and slim fitting brown pants.

 **Personality:** Stella is the oldest member of ASHS and it shows in her emotional maturity. Every member of ASHS copes with their feelings in indirect ways, Ash ignores his problems opting to fix others, Sabin tends to force himself to be optimistic regardless of how he feels often not dealing with the issue at all, and Haden indirectly tries to fix her problems by doing things in a roundabout way. Stella herself deals with all her issues head on, very rarely mixing words and often arguing with her partner Haden to speak more honestly with her. Stella used to have a crush on Ash but over the years she has grown to see him more as a friend, often trying to help him when he goes off on his own. She has a strong maternal side due to the loss of her mother very early in her life. This is seen as she disciplines her younger brother, often scolding him as a parent would a child. Her biggest problem is her lack of patience often stating, "My tolerance for bullshit is almost non-existent." often leading to shouting matches with Ash or Sabin. Stella is the second in command for team ASHS and also the mediator in the group, stopping arguments between her brother and Ash as Haden tends to be silent on most issues. Stella is described by Haden as, "A person that looks at facts and makes a judgment regardless of how happy or sad it sounds." Or more simply a realist.

 **Opening song: Ash like Snow**

The sky  
Is dyed with crimson red  
That comes out of the darkness  
Of what needs to be said  
The stars we used to know  
No longer glow  
Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow

I watched it all  
Through the window of my grief  
I never dreamed  
That I would feel so cold  
There...I come for you

All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation  
Dreams I that once had have all been crushed  
Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately  
To the precious things  
That I cannot protect  
'Cause I always break them...

My heart  
Is played just like harp  
By sinful hands of darkness  
With nails oh so sharp  
Your voice is like a drug  
That makes me numb  
It leaves me with no senses,  
Deaf and dumb

No matter how we try to win this war  
It never ends!  
And why must it be me  
Who does the fighting?

Even if all the light around us is extinguished  
Even if the Earth is turned to dust  
I won't ever forget  
That tiny wish that burns eternally  
It will guide us to a better world, somewhere

there I come for you yeah  
Ash Like Snow  
is falling down from your sky  
Ash Like Snow  
Ash like Snow  
Ash like Snow  
Let me hear...  
why I have to fight?

And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation  
Dreams I that once had have all been crushed  
In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark  
I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love  
(It's falling from your sky)  
I don't know what to do...  
(Baby I come for you)

Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream  
I will reach into the darkness of my heart,  
and I will try to find the strength to carry on!  
'Cause I've made it this far...

 **A/N: Damn straight opening song! Lol I figure is Ruby can have "Red like Roses" Then Ash can have "Ash like Snow" If you look up Ash like snow (english) then you can find Ash's "Theme song" as it were. Anyway the next chapter will be out sometime! I hope you enjoyed this one! Team ASHS!**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Unprepared**

Sabin laid on his hands and knees trying to keep the bile in his throat from spilling out from his mouth, "I think I hate you..." Sabin said while letting out heavy breaths.

"Good, by the end of these next 3 months you will learn to despise me Sparky." Ash said with a wicked grin, "Run it again." He said evilly, remembering his training with Glynda he had said something eerily similar. Both Haden and Stella raised their heads up and shook their heads, Stella looked at Haden with an incredulous face.

"Isn't he having too much fun with this?" She said stretching her arms.

Haden let out sweet smile, "Probably...But he did that kind of training with Glynda when he was younger so...I can't say he's being especially cruel~"

Stella watched as her brother struggled to continue running, it felt like an hour had passed when he collapsed the first time, after a thirty minute break Ash made him do short sprints, "Even then he was a monster huh?" She said shaking her head.

Haden giggled and shook her head as well, "You should have seen him the week after...that day...he became quite the monster."

Stella laughed, "I can imagine..."

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ash yelled making both straighten up quickly getting back to their training. Ash kept a stern look on his face has he overlooked his teams training, thoughts racing through his head. He glared holes in the back of Sabin's head making the boy feel the need to sprint faster than usual. If one could hear Ash they would hear grumbling, things like, "stupid brat, stupid Haden, stupid butt, stupid electricity, stupid friends, I am so nettled." he grumbled to himself as he watched Sabin stagger to the opposite side of the room, in all honesty he didn't need any training with his stamina or strength but Ash wasn't exactly inclined to tell him that right now.

" _No harm no foul~_ " Ash thought with a small smirk as the young boy beat his record at that age, looking to Haden he cringed as a dummy was torn into nothingness. Haden gave him a small wink as she finished up her handiwork, a flash went past her and Ash watched as Stella dunked and weaved in-between multiple dummies. He crossed his arms in thought, " _We've all known each-other so much we already have chemistry...Our skills all complement one another..._ " He thought as Haden and Stella pulled a lightning web combination, Stella zipped forward carrying Haden's wire and with a simple charge they became a two person shock web. It had been two straight weeks of training different combination and destro-building up Sabin's body for the challenges that awaited him.

A groan caught Ash's ears as Sabin finally dropped to the ground face first, Ash smiled evilly before kneeling next to him, "Now...push ups as many as you can."

Sabin looked up at Ash and willed himself into a push up before collapsing onto the ground again making his leader laugh maliciously. Ash would have continued his tirade had a hand not tugged at his leg, looking down Ash but his lip as Sabin stared up at him with a look that could only be described as...irresistible. Bright yellow eyes that seemed to take up most of his face glistened with small tears, ears folding down in sadness, and a small voice, "B-boss..." Sabin whimpered to the older boy.

Ash's mouth dropped, " _.Ador-NONONO! NO DON'T THINK THAT ASH! ASH FALL HE IS NOT THAT CUTE!_ " he thought as the tugs continued, " _Just look away..._ " he trying to will his eyes to break contact, " _J-just ignore him!_ " he tried and tried, gritting his teeth as he did so. Two balls of pure light threatened to cry.

Sabin smiled contentedly as a hand ruffled the top of his head, Ash looked away a small blush on his cheeks, internally cursing at his weakness, "Y-you can take a short break..." He managed to say playing with the wolf ears on Sabin's head. If one looked closely they would see a devious grin on the wolf boy's face.

Haden sweat-dropped at the scene, "H-hey that was actually impressive..."

Stella groaned, "He's impossible..."

"That bad?" Haden asked as Ash continued to pet his partner.

"Try 24/7 when he was 6..." Stella said with mock tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry." Haden said honestly while hugging her partner.

Ash checked the time and shook his head, "You know what we've all been working hard so let's go get lunch, how does that sound?"

All three members of team ASHS looked at their leader oddly, Sabin looked at his sister and Haden before walking up to their leader and pressing his hand on Ash's head, "Are you sick?"

Ash shot an annoyed glare at his young partner, "Oi...Are you questioning a break?"

Haden shot a suspicious look to their supposed leader, "Who are you and what have you done with Ash?"

Stella put her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe were in an alternate dimension..."

Sabin shook his head, "Maybe he got abducted by aliens!"

Ash grunted as they all walked out of the training room and into the hall, chattering all the way as they did so. Haden was ahead of the group stroking her chin, "Maybe the moon is fixed..." Haden implored.

"Oh! The planets must be aligning!" Beat added.

"Any second were gonna see a solar eclipse!" Stella giggled.

Ash rolled his eyes at his team, " _Idiots..._ " he thought with a small smile on his face. It was true he was a bit of slave driver but given their profession it came with the territory. Although he wouldn't say it Ash was happy with his team now although he could do without their constant jabs.

"Maybe he found the secrets of the world and now's he confident in his ability to save the world!" Sabin said putting his fist into his hand. Ash rolled his eyes before slamming his fists onto the sides of the boy's head, grinding his knuckles into his skull.

"Owwwww! Boss!" Sabin whined.

"Little smart-ass..." Ash grumbled walking past his team before looking back bashfully a small blush on his face, "You guys have been great to me so...lunch is on me." he said not looking directly looking into their eyes.

"Awwwww." Haden cooed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Bossssss." Sabin said grabbing hold oh his arm.

"Ashyyyyy." Stella said grabbing his other arm.

Ash's cheeks flushed as he tried to pull away from his team as they went through the halls of Beacon, "Let go of me you assholes!"

* * *

Ash knew he wasn't normal. Not even a little. He looked odd. His hair was colored strangely. He had a fake arm that was bandaged from sight. When he was younger he was a petty thief. After that he became a hunter and student at Beacon...without a team. Then he was expelled after going on a killing spree...including both of his sisters. After that he became apprentice to Ozpin to become the new headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in all of Vytal...after being expelled from it. Ash knew he wasn't even remotely normal. BUT. If there was one thing that Ash did, it was making the effort to appear normal...at least in public. Though if his team had anything to say about it, those days were over.

"Haden..." Ash said rubbing his forehead.

"Yessssss?" Haden drawled out.

Ash's eye twitched, she managed to sound sweet and sincere whilst also being completely condescending. Honestly he would have been impressed if he wasn't so annoyed, pointing towards her lap he gave her a deadpan stare, "Why is Sparky on your lap?"

Haden managed to look shocked, "There aren't any seats!"

Ash rubbed his eyes, "We can pull a chair up..."

Haden shook her head playing with Sabin's ears, "Nonsense! Little Spark here needs a comfy place to sit, isn't that right?" She said stroking his tail making Sabin stiffen and blush and nod quickly.

Ash gave her a dry stare, "Little? He's taller than you..."

Haden waved Ash off, "Shhh~" She said continuing to stroke Sabin's tail, "Don't you feel good Spark~" She cooed.

Sabin was completely red, "Uuuuh...mmm..." was all he managed to get out as she continued her stroking.

A small smash interrupted her...ministrations, "STOP MOLESTING MY BROTHER!" Stella yelled trying to reach over the table, held back only by Ash.

Ash held Stella back trying to avoid her chest, holding her by her abdomen, "You're causing a scene!" he yelled in a hushed tone as other people started turning there heads.

"SCENE? SHE'S PRACTICALLY RAPING HIM IN FRONT OF US!" Stella growled trying to throttle the smiling girl.

"Isn't he the age of consent?" Haden said looking at Sabin in her lap.

"U-uh I'm fifteen Haden..." He squeaked out.

"Oooooh..." Haden said with a slow nod, both Stella and Ash looked at her expectantly, "I love a forbidden romance~" She said nuzzling her cheek against Sabin.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Stella roared jumping over the table.

"OI!" A voice shouted out from the front causing all four members to turn the heads around. Heterochromia eyes gazed upon them, a slight roll as she saw just who she was yelling at. Neo strutted towards them her usual white and black boots with brown pants but missing from her attire was her white jacket, only wearing her black corset and bead bracelets on her wrists.

"Hey I know this is tough for you guys and everything but can you keep it down? It's bad business." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Ash looked at Neo oddly, about a year after the incident she came back to Sanctuary stating her business with Roman had came to an end. Ash had found Roman a few months after that day and asked him directly but Roman simply shrugged before stating he other things to attend to, whatever he had meant he had stopped causing trouble in Vale which was good enough for him. Ash was initially icy towards Neo when she came back due to her involvement with his "sister" but a few weeks after Neo arrived things started to work out again. He and Trick had started talking more with one another, the kids were happy to see a new face, and she even came up with the idea to move where they had lived, stating that the environment had gotten a bit...dreary. Since Blue died the old mansion they grew up in felt so much more empty than before. So here they were, moving on. Neo had used quite a share of her own personal stash of money to buy off an open store off the corner off the residential area. It was a quaint store but the real beauty was the extra space on the top floor and basement level where most of the younger kids stayed. The older kids all helped out in the cafe and the younger ones tried their best.

"Look at the pedophile not me..." Ash grumbled keeping Stella down.

Neo put her hands on her hips, "Haden can you please?"

Haden pouted and released her grip on Sabin, the young man got up with blush on his face as he felt a soft pat on his bottom, "Go on now~" She whispered shamelessly. Sabin quickly hurried over to the other side of the table and…...sat on Ash's lap.

The four all sat quietly for a few moments, "...WHY ARE YOU ON MY LAP!?" Ash yelled.

"THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER SEATS!" Sabin protested.

"PULL ONE OVER!" Ash roared back.

"THE TABLES ARE ALL TAKEN UP NOW!" Sabin said pointing to all the other customers.

"SIT ON YOUR SISTER!" Ash said pointing to Stella.

"THAT'S WEIRD!" Sabin said making a scrunched up face.

"WHY IS THAT EVEN REMOTELY WEIRD!?" Ash yelled in confusion.

"Incest~" Haden quipped.

"QUIET/SHUT UP!" Stella and Ash both yelled simultaneously.

"STOP YELLING!" Neo said stomping her foot onto the ground making the entire cafe go silent. Team ASHS all quietly sat looking at the Heterochromia girl. Sabin looked at Ash who gave him a chilly stare before settling in his lap. Ash grunted accepting the situation before looking at Neo who snickered quietly at him.

"So...would you like something to drink?" She asked pulling out a pad.

"Alcohol." Ash said grumbled.

"Underage." Neo said tapping on her pad.

"Coffee." Ash grunted.

"How would you like it?" She said twirling her hair.

"Black." he said bumping his head on the back of Sabin.

Neo nodded and looked at Stella, "Miss Booty?"

Stella grit her teeth, "Water."

"Hadey?" Neo asked scribbling down on her pad.

"Tea~" Haden said with a sweet smile despite the annoyed state of the group.

"Little Spark?" Neo said shooting him a small smile.

Sabin ears twitched slightly, "Uuuuh Dr. Dust!" He said jovially.

Neo nodded and started to waltz away, "Okay Trick will be back with your drinks, try not to cause too much trouble~"

The team all sat quietly together as to not upset their host, Haden looked at Ash who rested his head on top of Sabin's head. She looked at Stella with a small click of her tongue, "So when he's the pedophile..."

"Shut. up." Ash grumbled.

"It does look odd Ash…" Stella said with an amused smile.

Ash looked at Stella in disbelief, "Aren't you on my side?"

Stella sighed, "I'm on the side that doesn't have my baby brother in their lap..."

"He won't move!" Ash lightly bumping his head into the back of Sabin's.

"I'm comfy..." Sabin grumbled leaning back on his partner slightly nuzzling his head underneath his leaders chin. Both Haden and Stella looked at one another and giggled before whispering quietly to one another. A small vein popped from Ash's head, " _Oi what are they saying..._ " He thought with a twitch before sighing and rubbing Sabin's head, " _At least someone at this table is happy..._ " He mused as a few footsteps came from behind him.

"Do you always let him sit on your lap~" A smooth voice asked.

"Asshole." Ash said with a quick roll of the eyes.

"Trick~" He replied.

"Ass. Hole." Ash said sticking his tongue out at him and flipping the bird.

"Well aren't you happy today~" Trick replied dryly placing their drinks down, "So this is your team..." Trick said looking at the group, "They're odd~" he said with a small nod. Ash chuckled as he looked at his group, they weren't traditional that was for sure.

"When is your first mission?" Trick asked lifting his brow curiously. Ash stiffened slightly as he felt several pair of eyes shift towards him. Taking a sip from his coffee he tried to shrug off the question entirely.

Stella frowned making him put his drink down, "Were you seriously planning on not taking any missions with us?"

Ash sighed he didn't want to have this conversation yet, "Look when I think were ready well be out there."

Stella looked at him angrily, "If it were up to you well never get a mission!"

Ash bit his tongue, "Whatever..." he muttered before he felt his shirt pulled over the table.

Stella glared at Ash, "We've been hunters before we were a team. So don't treat us like some babies that don't know what they're doing!" She said throwing him back in his chair and stomping out of the cafe. Ash sighed as Sabin apprehensively got up to chase after his sister, Haden stayed sitting sipping from her straw looking at Ash indifferently.

Trick looked between the two, "I'll let you handle your business Ash~" he said attending to other guests.

Ash sipped his coffee before giving Haden a small glance, "You...dislike my approach?"

Haden casually spun her drink, "Dislike is a pretty strong way to say it...I would say disapprove or something of that nature."

Ash snorted, "You wouldn't take a direct stance on anything..."

Haden hummed, "Hmmm you're probably right but then again so is Stella but who am I to decide~" She said with a small smile before taking a sip of her drink. Ash ran a hand through his hair before drinking the rest of his coffee, "I suppose I can find something from Ozpin..."

Haden didn't look up from her drink, "Well be fine Ash, if worst comes to worst use *that* and make sure Spark and Stella pull back..."

Ash gave her a small glare, "I don't need it."

Haden sighed this time, "I didn't say you did...but you should at least think about the worst case scenario."

Ash threw his cup into the trash from his seat before sitting back and throwing his hands behind his head, "I already have. That's why I don't want to take a mission with any of you." Ash mumbled closing his eyes. Haden looked at Ash with a small frown but she knowing him so well she couldn't really blame him for how he was acting. Despite all his strength Ash was fragile. Few understood this facet of Ash; Ozpin, Glynda, herself, and Ruby being the select few. She watched as Ash's eyes flickered from orange to amber, his face scrunching up in annoyance before they changed back to his orange once more.

" _It's bugging him again..._ " Haden thought as he went through his set of ticks, closing his eyes, tapping his hand on the table, deep breaths through his nostrils, these were all things Ash did to calm his nerves. Reaching over the table Haden cupped Ash's cheek to gain his attention, her gaze much more serious than usual.

"Do you remember 2 years back? In the trenches at Vacuo?" Haden said making him look her in the eye.

Ash flinched, "Yes."

Haden closed her eyes, "If anyone found out what you did there, a lot of people will say a lot of things to you. Some will say you did the right thing. And some will say you did the wrong thing. But that's not what matters. No matter what anyone says, you don't have to worry. Because you didn't do the right thing, and you didn't do the wrong thing. You did what you could and you did it in the moment."

Ash frowned, "Is that really okay?"

Haden gave him a sweet smile, "It's all you can do in the end...Do you remember what Ruby told you before she left?"

Ash frowned, " _ **Death isn't an apology.**_ " he remembered with a sigh, "Yeah...but everyone is a slave to their past. No matter how much you wish to move forward, the events of last year will bear down on you like the light of the stars as soon as you glance up. Unable to laugh or to banish your past, you carry it ceaselessly in a corner of your heart, waiting for it to resurrect at an inopportune moment…."

Haden let go of his face and laid her chin in her hand before closing her eyes, she had no argument for that statement.

"There's a limit to the strength of people who are isolated. If we do the best we can we should be fine. We won't grab a hold of the entire future. Let's just think about grabbing tomorrow. I think that's plenty for us, don't you?" Sabin said with Stella in his left hand holding out his other to Ash.

Ash stared at Sparky for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding, taking the hand. Sabin smiled before pulling both Stella and Ash together so the two would face one another. Ash looked at Stella before looking away, "Sorry..." he offered holding out his free hand. He felt a strong clasp and Stella gave him a small but playful glare, "It's fine...But honestly, trust us even just a little okay?"

Ash gripped her hand and nodded, "I'll...try." he said with a half smile.

Sabin looked between the two happily and gave a toothy grin, "Team ASHS is ready for business!" He shouted a bit too loudly. Haden stood up with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed. From a distance both Trick and Neo watched with smiles on their faces as they watched the four. Sabin kept hold of Ash and Stella and Haden was right beside them with a content smile on her face.

Neo nudged Trick, "Think he'll be okay?"

Trick gave her a shrug, "The time when you're happy is also the time when you're afraid that the happiness will end...He's probably terrified right about now..."

Neo shook her head, "That isn't what I asked you."

Trick snorted, "I think...he needs this more than he's ever needed anything." he said with a sad smile. He felt a small hand clasp his and Neo shook her head, "You did all you could for him. He has to walk forward himself now."

Trick eyes suddenly looked tired, "...I wish mentor was here..."

Neo leaned her head on his shoulder, "We all do...Blue did...Ash does...I do...Even Cinder did..."

Trick closed his eyes and remembered the words that made him come to Sanctuary as a kid, " _ **This world that we live in is gentle yet sad, fun yet sorrowful, strong yet ephemeral...but as long as you're alive, something good is bound to happen. I'm sure of it.**_ "

Looking at Ash he tightened his grip on Neo, " _Please let something good happen to him before it's too late..._ "

* * *

As team ASHS all walked back to Beacon with one another Ash noticed Sabin tightly clenching his fists into balls. He was confused until he listened carefully to the whispers around them as they walked through the streets.

"There's the monster..."

"Murderer..."

"Bastard..."

Ash quickly understood his partners anger and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head negatively. Sabin turned to face him with an upset face, "B-but..."

Ash looked forward, "But they're right."

Sabin brow furrowed, "No they-"

"I may have killed their parents, friends, or loved ones. They can feel however they like, say whatever they wish, as long as they don't attack me then I will ignore them and so will you." Ash said letting go of Sabin. Both Stella and Haden looked at Ash sadly but followed his lead and continued on their way to Beacon. Sabin looked down to the ground and frowned, " _But that isn't fair..._ " He thought looking at Ash's back as he moved forward. Ash continued forward and felt a buzz in his pocket and a message the moved across the top.

"We need to talk."-Ruby

Anyone that has ever been in a relationship has probably seen these words at least once. They are the single most terrifying, pulse raising, life-changing words. Whenever you see this set of words ESPECIALLY during an argument, it is never a good sign. This phrase almost unavoidably consists of "I think we need to break up," "I think we need to see other people," or "I don't think this is working out."

Ash looked at the message silently contemplating faking a heart attack of some sort, "Can you fake a heart attack?" He thought aloud. His team looked at him oddly, Haden took a glance at his scroll and her mouth opened up widely.

"Oh...you're fucked." She said looking at him.

* * *

Team ASHS stood outside of RWBY's dorm and Ash stood still, looking at the door as if there was a bomb behind it. Haden and Stella both looked at one another and Sabin simply stared at the three in confusion, "Are we going in or..." he said not reading the atmosphere in the slightest. Ash took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a small creak opened up slightly. A pair of silver eyes that he fell in love with peered into his orange. Ruby had grown a lot in three years, not so much in height only standing at around 5 feet 4 inches but she always felt taller.

"As-" Ruby started.

"I'm sorry." Ash said before she could speak, "I was shouldn't have just left like that."

"Yes." Ruby said with a nod.

"I was an ass." Ash continued.

"Mhm." Ruby said with a small nod.

"I should be more careful."

"Always."

"I'm a big idiot who thinks he can handle everything alone."

"Yup, you definitely are." Ruby said leaning on the door.

"And I don't want this to end so please give me another chance," Ash bowing his head. He felt a small pound on his head and his eyes looked up to see an amused Ruby Rose raising her brow at him.

"You done? I would love to hear more actually but we seriously have other things that need to be addressed..." Ruby said looking back into the room.

Ash blinked once. Twice. Three times, "W-wait you aren't...breaking up with me?"

Ruby gave her boyfriend a deadpan stare, "I was angry at you. I really was...and am. But I'm not breaking up with you...when I met you I knew something was different. My heart didn't beat any faster. I didn't have butterflies, not at first. But I felt something inside of me go, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.' I wouldn't give up on something like that so easily, who do you think I am?" she said jabbing her finger into his chest. Ash was currently doing his impersonation of a fish. A finger pressed itself against his lips as Ruby gave him a smile that still made his heart stutter.

"Well talk later...right now I think you should really brace yourself..." Ruby said looking back into her room again saying something about quieting down.

Ash looked at her strangely, his body visibly more relaxed now that his relationship was still intact, "Brace myself? I've faced Grimm the size of skyscrapers, murderers, all types of scary shit, and I need to brace myself?"

Ruby huffed, "Look...just...you may need to sit down...or...get a drink?" Ruby suggested turning back into the room making a shushing noise. Ash gave her a strange look before walking into the room to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

Ash froze as a pair of orange and silver eyes stared back at him, one small boy and one small girl. The girl Ash noted had hair similar to his, slightly short black hair with orange tips. She had a hat on with a ponytail out the back. She looked no older than 8 years old. The other child was a boy with silver eyes and short black hair with red tips. He looked eerily similar to Ruby in...well every way, as if Ruby was reborn as a boy. But the last thing that he noticed that made his eyes widen were the marks on their bodies. The girl had patterns like his, trailing up both her arms and coming up right underneath her cheeks. The boy had patterns more reminiscent of Haden's but it seemed to move up his arms in the pattern of rose thorns, with two small small roses coming up to his cheeks. Before he could even process all the information that his brain had just went through he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"PAPA!" The young girl cheered hugging the right side of his leg.

"Daddy..." The boy said quietly hugging his left leg.

Ash looked at Ruby with a pale face, "P-papa? D-daddy?" he asked a small bead of sweat coming down his brow.

"Breeeeath." Ruby said walking towards him slowly.

"Papa can you teach me how to use my semblance?" The young girl asked sweetly hugging his leg tightly.

Ash blinked once. Twice. Thrice, " _I was not ready for today..._ " he thought before losing consciousness.

 **A/N:Heyyyyy reader people readers so Ash is a daddy...Yup that happened. But anyways this was fun chapter to write a lot of team interactio with ASHS in this one, next few chapters will be more plot heavy but I wanted everyone to get a feel for the characters together. Besides that we get a little twist here at the end! Who are the children? Why do they look like Ruby and Ash? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL-WRONG SERIESSSSSS (...Ignore my nerdiness I hope you all liked the chapter!) And lastly thank you to all readers, followers, and favs! I always say this because it's true, you guys are the reason I can wake up after college practices and classes and make this story! So thank you (Y^.^Y)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey reader people readers, I'm not super enthusiastic right now since I'm going through a lot of relationship issues and college is always a thing so life is kinda hard right now but after getting like 2k views in a week and so many favs, follows, and reviews I kicked my own butt and sat down to write out the story. I wanna thank all you for reading (Omg dreamz you always say that) But I really do mean it from the bottom of my heart. You guys make it easier! So without further ado la story~ ALSO a special shout out to_ Adselihaz and Lucenthia Both of which offered me their ears to vent to and talk to which I am very grateful for 3**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Children of Dust**

Ash groaned slightly as his felt a small bump on the back of his head, " _Probably from fainting..._ " he mused as he tried to gather himself. He felt a pair of hands hold him down, gently placing his head back onto a somewhat comfy surface. Ash blinked as he regained vision, he could see the girl from before, the boy as well. Yang had just snapped a picture from his right, Weiss was giving him a concerned look, and Blake was attempting to stop Yang from taking photos.

"You know all things considered he took it pretty well..." Blake offered pulling the camera away from Yang.

Weiss looked at her incredulously, "How do you figure?"

Blake shrugged, "Well he could have ran...or screamed."

Yang seemed all too amused with the situation, "Ruby what did I tell you when you turned 16? The ONE thing I told you to do!? Now dad is gonna be pissed!"

Ash heard Ruby groan in frustration, " _Oh I'm laying on her lap well that's nice..._ " he thought looking over to his left to see his team judging him as well.

"For the LAST time Yang! We always used protection! I'm on the pill. WE. WERE. SAFE." Ruby almost yelled.

Haden although understanding the misunderstanding decided to play devils advocate, "That doesn't explain two mini me's over there rosy cheeks~"

"I can't believe this is happening..." Stella said rubbing her eyes.

"Boss is a dad..." Sabin said with a quick blink.

Ash nodded to himself, " _Oh right I'm a father...HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHITI'MAFATHER_!" he screamed internally as he looked to the two young children before taking a few calming breaths, " _Okay Ash don't freak out. This is a misunderstanding right?...they only just look exactly like us…okay bad first thought._ _T_ _hink Ash think, use facts._ " Ash thought closing his eyes again, " _Fact 1_ _Ruby was never pregnant._ _Fact 2 w_ _e always, always ALWAYS used protection...crazy fucking father and his dam-Focus focus...and fact 3 they have the same markings as me and Haden...me and-_ " Snapping out of his thoughts Ash quickly sat up this time, recovered from his daze.

"So you two...I'm your dad?" Ash said with a raised brow at the two kids that patiently stood beside him. Ash saw the young boy nod and the girl nodded as well, "Are you okay?" She asked with a small frown.

Ash peered at them for a moment before getting up onto his knees and giving them both a warm smile, "Of course!...So I guess your mom told you about me then right?"

Feeling more confident the boy moved his head out from beside his presumed sister, "Y-yeah...momma told us that you were big and strong and really nice and-" He almost kept going but he felt a soft hand press itself onto his head, his hair ruffled around. Ash kept his hand there, " _They're just...kids..._ " he thought looking at their endearing eyes, "I see...well what do I call you two?"

That question made them both frown and Ruby spoke up from behind them, "We were trying to figure that out actually..."

Ash nodded and turned back to them, the same warm smile, "So what can I call my children?" he said smoothly although internally he felt awkward making such a statement, " _I'm only 18..._ " he thought with a sweat-drop.

The two children looked down to the floor, "Thirteen..." The girl said suddenly, pulling on her brother who quietly mumbled, "Twelve..."

Ash gave them a confused face, "Numbers?"

The boy responded this time albeit quietly, "T-the lab...they uh...they only gave us numbers...never a name..."

Ash frowned, "I can't have that..." he said making both of them perk up from their sad mood slightly.

"Whaddyha mean?" The girl asked looking up at him.

Ash placed his hands on both of their heads, "My children aren't going to be called numbers...would you like me to give you names?" he asked and immediately felt his body tumble backward again as the weight of two small children stacked on his chest. They were both making making a lot of noise but he deciphered, "Yes." from their ecstatic response. Ash hummed to himself and looked at the two before pointing to the young girl.

"Ember...your name is Ember, okay?" Ash said with soft smile, his heart warmed slightly as her eyes lit up. Looking towards the young boy he put his finger to his chin as the boys needy gaze didn't waver, "And I'll call you...Garnet...Yeah that sounds prefect, kinda like your moms name." he said with a small nod as the two children seemed enamored by his names. Ash almost let out a small laugh as the two started calling one another by their newfound names, correcting one another on the pronunciation.

Ash's looked around to see a room full of females looking at him...oddly. Ruby had a small blush on her face as she watched Ash handle the children, it had been so long since she had seen him interact with a child she had almost forgotten just how good he was with kids.

" _I think that's the most he has smiled all month…_ " she thought as Ash looked at Haden and back to Ember and Garnet.

Ash's brow furrowed for a moment before he smiled again and placed his hands on his children and pointed them towards Haden, "Hey you guys can you daddy a favor? You guys are probably dirty and stuff so I want you to go with auntie Haden over there and get cleaned up okay?" Ash said casually sending a message towards his teammate.

Haden nodded catching the somewhat subtle command, " _Check everything, understood captain~_ " She thought before putting on a friendly smile and gesturing towards them, "Here here cuties, you guys gotta get cleaned up before anything, you heard your father." she said resisting the urge to laugh when saying father. Both Ember and Garnet groaned whilst getting off Ash and obediently followed Haden.

As soon as the three left the room Ash took a deep breath and fell back down onto the floor, "Oh man that was weird..." he said with an exhausted voice before turning his head towards team RWBY.

"Didn't know you went raw Ash..." Yang said crassly.

"Yang." Ruby said jabbing her in the ribs.

"Okay okay serious..." Yang said raising her hands up.

Ash sat up and looked at the four young women, four huntress that had blown away any expectation placed upon them. They had set the record for number of missions completed last year and were the shining attraction of Beacon academy. If Ozpin needed something done desperately he would send them first. Ash nodded to himself as he stared at them for a moment, they hadn't changed too much...only becoming more beautiful with age, " _I know a lot of attractive huntress now that I think about it..._ " He thought with a sweat-drop as he looked at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in succession, " _In fact..._ " he thought looking at Stella and thinking of Haden...Coco...Velvet...Glynda...Neo...Ash wracked his brain, " _I'm actually hard-pressed thinking of ONE unattractive female I know..._ " He thought before shaking his head, chalking it up to one of the few blessings in his life.

Ash looked at Ruby, "When, where, and how?"

Ruby took a deep breath, "This is a long story..."

 **-A day ago-**

 **Ruby hefted Crescent Rose from the ground with a tired huff as she wiped some sweat from her brow. Looking around the area seemed to look like pool of black that was dispersing into the air. Ruby frowned at the pure black ground of decaying Grimm around her, " _They have gotten so aggressive lately..._ " She thought as she changed her weapon back into it's compact form. Ozpin had sent them to the far east side of Atlas to assist soldiers in the extermination of Grimm that had been pushing forward as of late. The job had been easy enough but what concerned her was the sheer number of the Grimm that attacked. Very rarely did Grimm push so far into human territory without reason but she shook her head, " _Not like I can ask why..._ " She thought as a buzz came from her scroll.**

" **All done here."-Blake**

" **Mission accomplished!"-Yang**

" **Mission complete but...Everyone should come to my location."-Weiss**

 **Ruby quickly opened the message and found the location on her scroll before dispersing in a blur of speed and rose petals.**

* * *

 **Weiss felt a rush of wind behind her and didn't turn around to check what it was, her partner had a very distinct entrance that she needn't acknowledge after three years of working together.**

" **That might be a new record." Weiss said with a small smile, a very common occurrence nowadays. She and Ruby had grown closer and closer after years of being together, they talked with one another, sparred with one another, argued with one another. Weiss mused how close partners became thinking back to her first year, " _It's as if Ozpin hand selected us in some crazy_ _attempt to ship couples..._ " she thought thinking of a few drunken nights with her team with a small blush.**

 **Ruby smirked as she stood next to Weiss overlooking the door, "Soooo it's a door."**

 **Weiss rolled her eyes, "I could see that dummy."**

 **Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, "So...we opening it?"**

 **Weiss gave her partner an odd stare, "Shouldn't we wait for Blake and your sister?"**

 **Ruby smiled, "We can handle anything thrown at us together right?"**

 **Weiss smiled before a glyph appeared underneath her and Ruby's feet, "Of course." She said a bit cockily. Ruby smiled before slashing the door in half, the slabs of metal fell to the ground with a loud thud. The two tensed and awaited some sort of attack that never came before walking into the dark unknown. As they stayed on their toes they looked around and cringed as they looked around, test tubes filled with deformed and maimed forms of what they could only assume were animals...humans.**

" **What is this place..." Ruby muttered under her breath as they walked through the deserted laboratory.**

" **I don't know but I don't like it..." Weiss responded as they stepped over a few bodies that had a few slices around their necks and chests. Dried blood. Ruby and Weiss tensed as they heard silent weeping. Heading deeper into the darkness Weiss made a glyph simply for light. Quickly rushing to the noise Ruby eyes widened as she came upon two children. A young boy with his knees tucked to his chest and a young girl quietly weeping into his shoulder. Upon further inspection she could see a small glass blade in the boys hand covered with blood, taking a small step forward Ruby stood still as the boy shot up in front of his sister in an impressive feat of speed. His hand quivering ever so slightly as he pointed it at Ruby, "S-s-st-sta-stay away from my sister..." His voice wavered slightly.**

 **Ruby noted his features, silver eyes, black and red tipped hair, blood covering his face, " _He looks like..._ " She shook her head from her thoughts before putting her weapon away.**

" **Ruby!" Weiss said in a hushed yell but her leader gave her a placating nod.**

 **Kneeling down slowly Ruby kept her hands in the air, "It's okay...we aren't gonna hurt you okay?"**

 **The boy seemed unconvinced and took a small step back, Ruby slowly moved forward and flinched as stinging pain went across her fingertip. Blood dripped from her hand and Weiss almost jumped into action before Ruby continued moving forward.**

" **See?" Ruby said showing her finger, "I won't hurt you. Please just put that down..." she said with a light tone, she could see the young boy contemplating in his head as his hand trembled ever so slightly. A light clattering noise echoed through the lab as he dropped the glass onto the floor and fell forward. Ruby caught him and grimaced, he was unconscious. Ruby looked towards the young girl who seemed fearful of her as well, holding out her hand she tried again, "Please...come with me it's gonna be okay." She assured holding out the cut hand.**

 **The girl gently took it and walked out with both Ruby and Weiss out of the darkness, they both quickly found the exit and walked out into the light. With a better look Weiss mouth dropped as she stared at the girl and boy, " _Black hair orange tips...Black with red tips...lines that look like tattoos..."_ she thought comparing the two young children with Ruby and Ash. A pair of footsteps behind them came to a stop and a shocked Blake and Yang stared at the four.**

 **Yang blinked looking at the boy and then Ruby, "R-ruby?"**

 **Blake's mouth stayed open as she stared at the young girl that resembled Ash, "W-when did you have kids!" She yelled in shock.**

 **-Present-**

"Poor kids...were you able to talk to them about it or...?" Ash trailed off.

"They...well when they woke up on the ride back they didn't really wanna talk much about anything...they called Ruby mom and started asking about their *dad*" Blake said gesturing towards Ash who was currently twirling the ends of his hair.

"Why would they ask about me?" Ash said playing with his hair.

"Well Garnet called Ruby mom and I may have mentioned how shocked their father would be when he found out and then they started asking us about you sooooooo..." Yang said scratching the back her head, "May have brought you up..." She said with a shrug.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Well it would have come to this some way or another...But more importantly did you mark the area you found the lab?"

Weiss nodded, "We did but I don't know how much you can find in it...we looked over it and it was pretty trashed..."

Ash hummed quietly to himself, "Well one problem at a time...Haden should be done giving them their checkups."

Both groups nodded and headed to the nurses office, Ash walked out the room last thinking intently on the marks on their bodies, a small tug from Ruby caused him to snap out form his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby asked inquisitively.

Ash looked down, "I'm not sure...but I don't have a good feeling about this at all..."

* * *

Ash sweat-dropped as he felt his legs captured yet again, two excited (well one excited and one rather quiet) children both held his legs, looking up at him expectantly. He looked at Haden and then back down, "Yes?" he asked bemused.

"Auntie Haden said you would get us ice cream if we were good!" Ember said shaking his leg.

Ash looked at Haden who shrugged before huffing, "Well I suppose you two were both good right?" he asked gesturing to Haden.

"The best~" Haden said with amused smile on her face.

Ash rolled his eyes at her, "Well I need to talk with auntie Haden right now, how about you two go with your mom to get ice cream okay?"

The two nodded and quickly went to Ruby's side grabbing her hands, Ruby nodded to Ash before taking the two away. As the door closed Ash turned back to Haden, "So...what are they?"

Haden hummed, "Well if I said human it would be too boring huh?"

Ash groaned, "Haden not now, I'm in no mood." he said rubbing his temples.

Haden's grin settled into a serious face, "They're like us." she said looking at Ash.

Stella seemed perturbed, "Like...your arms you mean?"

Haden sat down and turned on off the light, "I took an x-ray of their bodies..." She said pulling the image up on a screen.

"I can't see anything..." Sabin said looking at a screen blank with white.

Haden nodded, "That's exactly my point...if you were to x-ray both mine and Ash's arm you would get the same result."

Weiss brow furrowed, "So...that's means that their entire bodies are made out of dust? Is something like that even possible?"

Haden bit the bottom of her lip, "I've never seen anything like it before...I know my mom was leading in research for it but..."

"She never finished." Ash said with a frown, "I wouldn't say it's impossible...I mean I made my arm from dust and some luck and since Penny exists I imagine even more things are possible with technology, dust, and aura."

Haden nodded, "Yes...Dust isn't just some fuel source for weapons, that's how we barbarically chose to use it to survive...no...dust is the life source of Remnant. Anyone with the knowledge of how to control dust, natures wrath, can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet to do incredible feats."

"But to produce artificial life? Is dust really that powerful?" Yang asked.

Ash looked at his hand, "I wouldn't doubt it in the slightest...What I'm more concerned with is how they look, why do they look like me and Ruby?"

"A better question is why is someone artificially creating children?" Stella mumbled.

"All good questions." An older voice interrupted the group.

Ash didn't seem shocked, "Ozpin."

Ozpin walked in looking at the x-ray with a low hum, "Very interesting...children intertwined with the source of power and life...Ash I am afraid I will have to deny your request to Atlas now." Ozpin said with a slightly sympathetic face.

Ash sighed, "It's not that big a deal...I have a job to do after all."

Sabin looked confused, "Why don't you like Atlas boss?"

Haden giggled, "Oh he wouldn't want Ruby to find out about his second girlfriend~"

Ash growled, "She isn't even remotely my girlfriend! She isn't even a friend! She's a little brat that thinks she's entitl-know what? I don't need to defend myself." he muttered before looking at Ozpin, "When do you want us to head out?"

Ozpin smiled, "Quick to work as always but I sent a team to replace you and now I have to recall them so it'll be another two weeks or so."

Ash sighed but nodded nonetheless, "That's fine I should probably figure something out with the kids..." he said playing with his hair.

"You probably shouldn't have them..." Ozpin joked a small smirk on his face.

"Hahahahahaha I hate you." Ash said walking out of the room, "Guys I gotta go play daddy and think of a place to keep the two..."

"What about Trick's place?" Stella called out.

Ash stopped in place and frowned, "You guys should all understand...I wouldn't wanna be away from my mom and dad if I had them in my life. Whether they're my kids or not they think of me that importantly. So they're staying with me one way or another." he said continuing forward. Once Ash left everyone all looked at one another.

"This is weird right? It isn't just me?" Weiss said with a sweat-drop.

"Really is anyone in the room normal?" Blake added.

"No. Not even a little." Ozpin said taking a sip from his ever present mug.

* * *

Ash walked through the halls of Beacon, heading towards the lunch room before having a sudden realization, " _Wait...No one but or group knows about-Aw shit._ " he thought with a grimace as he watched Ruby walk out of the lunch room with a blush on her face. As she made eye contact with Ash all she did was shake her head at him.

"We can't keep them around here..." Ruby said with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Yeah I caught that..."

"Hey daddy why was everyone looking at mommy strangely?" Ember asked innocently. Ash silently wondered if this was what it felt like when he asked Blue how babies were made...probably not. He wasn't going to solicit his children for sex..., " _Man I_ _had a_ _fucked up childhood..._ " He thought as he thought of something to say, "Er well...um people aren't used to...uh..." Ash stumbled through his explanation.

"Miss Rose is quite famous you see." A voice said from behind, Ruby and Ash silently thanked Glynda as she walked over.

"Famous?" Ember asked cocking her head to the side.

"Our children are adorable..." Ash quietly whispered to Ruby.

"I know it's kind of an issue..." She whispered back as Garnet looked up at them blankly.

"Mom I dropped my ice cream." he said holding up an empty cone.

Ruby looked at Ash with a devious smile, "Your father will get you another one~"

Ash's mouth dropped down before forcing a smile on his face, "O-of course dear." he forced out the second part and walked into the cafeteria awaiting scrutiny.

Ember tugged at Glynda, "What do you mean famous?"

Glynda smiled, "Well your mom and your father are both very strong. Some of the greatest hunters I have ever taught."

"Ooooh you taught our parents? Doesn't that mean you're like..." Ember scrunched up her face up trying to think of a way to describe Glynda, "You're like super duper strong!"

Glynda put a thoughtful look on her face, "I guess you could say that, may I ask your name little one?"

Ember's face scrunched up again, "I'm not little! I just haven't hit my growth spurt!" She said with crossed arms and pout.

Glynda stifled a laugh and looked at Ruby, "Well it seems she takes after you..."

Ruby had the dignity to not respond instead looking at Ember, "Now don't be rude, don't you want to tell people the name Ash gave you?"

Ember suddenly perked up again, "Oh yeah! My name is Ember!"

Glynda smiled, "That's a pretty name." She complimented, "What about the quiet one there?"

Garnet peeked out from behind Ruby and quietly mumbled, "Garnet." was all he said.

Glynda noted his shy nature and simply nodded, "What a nice name. Well I am sure you will explain all of this later miss Rose?"

Ruby nodded sheepishly, "It's a long story..."

Glynda almost snorted, "I very well hope it is, well have a good day you three." she said with a wave walking through the halls. Ash returned with a large blush on his cheeks mouthing words that he didn't want heard by the children to Ruby who smiled at him sweetly. Handing Garnet his ice cream he looked at Ruby seriously.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked.

"I have an idea..." Ruby started, "That you won't like."

Ash raised a brow, "I'm listening..."

Ruby took a deep breath, "Well Sanctuary..."

The air slightly shifted as Ruby mentioned the name of his old home, Ash stared blankly at Ruby trying his best not to glare or seem angry, "No. Can you think of something else?" He asked calmly.

Ruby gave a light glare, "Ash...we need a place that both our teams can live AND we can take care of Ember and Garnet."

Ash silently fumed as they continued speaking through such censored language, "I think we can do something else/ _I really don't want to be there._ "

"We need a place right now/ _I know it's hard but what choice do we have?_ " Ruby replied choosing her words carefully.

Ash sighed before looking down to the two kids that stayed silent through their small albeit secret argument. Garnet though looked up at Ash with a small frown, his eyes twinkled with recognition, "Daddy are you angry?"

Although Ash did not outwardly react he was impressed, " _Very perceptive..._ " he thought before shaking his head, "No Garnet it's just not a place I want to be is all...but your mother is right, we do need a home for you two so." Ash looked at Ruby apprehensively, "We should probably tell everyone right?" he said in a slightly defeated tone. The group began to head back to the nurse's office where everyone was waiting and Ash felt a small peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Ruby whispered.

Ash looked over to her and sighed, "No this is the right choice...just." Ash flinched, "A lot of memories in there."

Ruby grasped his hand, "You still have me." she said gripping tightly.

Ash felt a small warmth in his chest and he held the smaller hand tightly in his own, "That I do..." he said with a subdued smile.

"Hurry up!" Ember said impatiently wanting to see their new *home* her brother right beside her, Ruby quickly moved forward a small hop in her step before turning on her heel and looking back at Ash, "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked with grin.

Ash stood still for a moment and looked down, a family was a bit earlier than he had ever expected but it still made him feel indescribably warm, " _Is it really okay to be this happy?_ " he thought before stepping forward once more.

* * *

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Ash's stomach, both team ASHS and RWBY were moving back into Sanctuary together. Ash fidgeted as they walked closer to the mansion, his eyes flickering every so often. He felt a firm squeeze on his hand and looked to his right to see silvery orbs of serenity.

Ruby stepped closer, "You okay?"

Ash flinched slightly, "No."

Ruby frowned, "Is it that bad?"

Ash managed to calm himself down and took a deep breath, "You should make sure Ember and Garnet aren't causing a mess..." he suggested tiredly. Ruby gave him a concerned stare before continuing into the mansion.

" _Stilllll waiting~_ " a deranged voice insulted from behind him.

"Quiet..." Ash mumbled to himself quietly whilst leaking out a bit of aura.

" _Pfft Fine, It's getting boring in here! Go cause some trouble master~"_ his double sneered the last word.

Ash shook his head clearly, " _That bastard is getting more annoying than usual.._." he thought with a groan before taking a look at his scroll. He saw several messages in it and he sighed, " _And now I have more work to do..._ " He thought tiredly as he trudged into the house, hearing a small crash as he did.

Ash rubbed his forehead, " _I should just get used to that noise..._ " he thought with a groan.

* * *

A rushed panic seemed to be going on in the household as Stella was cursing about being careful, Sabin was yelling about being pushed, and Ruby saying to quickly fix it. Ash walked in on the two teams with a blank face. Walking past everyone he knelt down to inspect the damage, one broken photo, nothing major. His mouth twitched ever so slightly as he inspected the picture itself, " _Blue, Cinder, and Neo..._ " he thought looking at the trio with a frown, " _All three of them were so different,_ " Ash thought, " _But here we were happy._ " he mused with a small smile. Fixing the glass and creating a new picture frame around the photo he put it back.

"Try to be careful." Ash said placing his hand on Sabin's head with a neutral face, "I'm going to be in my study working on some paperwork, knock if you need me." Ash said with a small wave, he already had things here, no need to add more. It became more quiet as Ash walked up the stairs with a small patter of footsteps. The remainder of team ASHS looked at team RWBY who all frowned at the apathetic form of Ash ascend up the stairs.

"He can't help it." Haden said picking up a few of her bags, "It's just how this place is now..." She mumbled walking up the stairs to claim a room. Sabin looked at his sister sadly who shook her head as they both hefted their bags up to follow their teammates. Ruby sighed as she cleaned up the remainder of the glass from the floor.

"Is he okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked thoughtful, "Better than before..."

"He shouldn't be alone right now." Weiss said crossing her arms.

Ruby nodded, "I know, but I don't know what to say to him anymore...Sometimes talking to this new him is like talking to a stranger."

Blake nodded thinking of Adam, "He's different, that's for sure but Ash is still Ash...just show him you're still here. I mean you do love him right?"

Ruby nodded, "Of course I do but...It's different now...I don't see that spark from him anymore."

"Don't misunderstand him." A voice interrupted from behind them, Neo stood before them.

"What are you doing here?" Yang said with a raised brow.

"Trick told me Ash would be moving in today so I figured I should check up on him..." Neo mumbled whilst walking towards the old photo Ash had fixed, "You know he is a very different man now Ruby but I can tell you that his love for you is stronger than it was..." she said adjusting the frame slightly.

Ruby looked down, "How do you figure?"

Neo hummed, "His love for you is different now, just because the spark isn't there doesn't mean he doesn't love you the same." she said shaking her head, "I would know he came to me and said the same thing..."

Ruby seemed interested, "So?"

Neo sat on top of a table and smiled, "A lot of people think relationships are failing if there isn't fireworks, butterflies, and electricity. Were all sold that love is this bright shiny thing that isn't there without roses, kisses in the rain, or the perfect story. But truth be told love isn't nearly that dramatic...love is much more subdued." Neo mused, "Tell me Ruby what do you feel when you see Ash now?"

Ruby looked surprised before she thought to herself a few moments, "I...well when I first saw him I always got butterfly's but now..."

Neo seemed to already know where this was going, "Now?"

Ruby had a small smile, her eyes soft, "But after being with him for so long when I'm with him everything just feels calm...like a storm just passed over and everything is different, but everything is right."

Neo smiled, "There. That right there is love. Me and Trick have been through many, many, many different things Ruby but now we understand the small moments of love that we share everyday. When we fall asleep together it doesn't have that buzz that it had when we were first dating; it feels like coming home. Our kisses aren't always passionate since there are more now. Coffee-flavored ones, wine-flavored ones, I'll be back soon kisses, and one more before you leave kisses. Yes, sometimes my heart skips a beat when he smiles a certain way but we often sit at park benches or in the cafe, sharing subtle looks. We take naps together, we talk about everything together. Love is the quiet hum of care, like a heartbeat, underlying everything, keeping you warm and comfortable no matter where you are."

The entirety of team RWBY suddenly felt warmer with the way Neo talked so openly, Blake almost squeaked as she felt a hand interlock with hers. Yang gave a small smile to her partner which was returned with a small blush. Ruby nodded slowly before quickly heading up the stairs, both Yang and Blake made their way out to the garden to enjoy one each-others company leaving Weiss and Neo alone. Weiss let a small sigh escape her as her teammates left to enjoy time with their partners.

"They're lucky..." Weiss mumbled.

Neo's eyes flashed as her heard a small noise, "True...although I think you may be shocked at how love starts..." she said cryptically before disappearing in a flash of white. Weiss seemed unconvinced as she turned around and bumped into someone slightly taller than her. Her eyes widened as two yellow eyes stared right back at her. Quickly stepping back she yelled, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sabin looked at Weiss oddly, "I've been here the entire time." he said innocently.

Weiss was rather embarrassed by her lack of awareness, "W-well you shouldn't sneak up on people!"

Sabin gave her a toothy smile before laughing, "Hahaha! I wasn't sneaking! I put all of your guy's bags away actually." he said crossing his arms and giving her a mock glare.

Weiss blushed, "W-well...I'm...sorry." she said in defeat.

Sabin looked around and scratched his head, "Uh where is everyone at?"

Weiss made a bitter smile, "Enjoying themselves."

Sabin looked at Weiss for a moment before grabbing her hand, "Okay then let's go!"

Weiss was shocked as she felt herself pulled forward, "W-what are you doing?!"

Sabin wickedly grinned, "Enjoying myself!" he said pulling her harder.

"W-where are you taking me?!" She almost yelled.

"I don't know!" he said with a laugh before speeding out the mansion with Weiss in hand. From atop of the staircase Neo held her cheek in her and smiled, "I can see why Ozpin make's pools on this now..." She mumbled with devious smile.

* * *

Ash felt a pair of arms snake around his body as he worked on a few papers, he snorted lightly as he felt a head plop on his shoulders. The head nuzzled on his cheek and he smiled, struggling to continue to write.

"I can't work like this." Ash said with a knowing smile.

"Stop working." Ruby said, he could feel her pouting.

Ash made a defeated sigh before putting the pencil down and spinning around in his chair to face the red-headed, "Okay." said with a serene smile. Ruby felt a small buzz in her chest as she sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest.

"Are you happy?" Ruby asked.

"Happy?" Ash asked in confusion, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Ruby was quiet and mumbled, "You don't talk about what's on your mind."

Ash slowly spun them in the chair, looking up to the ceiling, "I...I guess I'm still looking for ways to say it."

Ruby looked at Ash sadly, "How can you move forward if you keep regretting the past?"

Ash was quiet, "How can I keep living knowing I can never go back? To those days where we all smiled."

Ruby shifted slightly closer to Ash's face, "I can't tell you that, you have to find it on your own. But please..." She whispered with a tender kiss, Ash felt her tongue on the bottom of his lip and locked it with his own as he felt her deepen the kiss. He felt heat from his chest as she pressed herself against him. After a few moments the two separated, breathing slightly heavy.

"Always come here. We'll catch you as you fall." Ruby said closing her eyes as she leaned on him.

Ash let his head lay on hers and closed his eyes, " _Here..._ " he thought before a noise interrupted their passionate moment.

"Ewwwww." Ember said sticking her tongue out from her mouth.

Ruby snorted before hiding her giggling face in Ash's chest who looked at Ember with amusement, "First rule of this house young lady, knock first."

Ember scrunched her face up, "Understood! But were hungry!"

Ash looked at the paperwork on his desk and back to Ember, " _It can wait for now..._ " he thought carrying Ruby bridal style, "Okay go get your brother, you two are gonna help make dinner tonight." Ash said with his eyes closed. Ember quickly ran out the room and Ruby looked at Ash with a small blush.

"This is weird." She said watching Ember run into her and Garnet's room.

Ash laughed, "Yup. But it's a nice kind of weird." he mused.

* * *

"It sure is loud..."Neo commented next to Ash as he grilled a bit of food together. Both team RWBY and ASHS along with Ember and Garnet causing a bit of a ruckus, "Almost like that time we had a barbecue here." she said with a nostalgic smile.

Ash continued cooking and his eyes looked at Neo slightly, "Why are you here?"

Neo sat on the counter, "To check up on you?"

Ash looked back to his stove, "I meant why did you come back."

Neo looked at Ash thoughtfully, "Is there really a reason that would satisfy someone like you? I don't think there is!"

Ash frowned, "Neo it's been three years...You've dodged me long enough haven't you?"

Neo eyes looked steely, "Three years huh..."

The two sat silently together for a minute before Ash drained some water from a pot, looking at Neo he sighed, "Never mind."

"No." Neo said suddenly, "If you would like to know I'll tell you honestly."

Ash quietly chopped some vegetables before throwing them onto the pan, "I'm listening..."

Neo closed her eyes as the sizzling of the grill filled the silence, "Mentor was my father first you know. When Trick and Blue came it was gaining two new siblings but when you came it was different. Mentor stopped being my father, it felt like you were his new favorite."

"Mentor never had favorites." Ash mumbled.

"He did." Neo corrected, "He would always stay up at night and tell me. Neo one day you'll understand. Neo one day you'll see. Neo you'll never guess what Ash did. More than Cinder, more than Trick, and more than Blue, and more than me. Mentor adored you Ash."

Ash was quiet as Neo eyes flashed pink to white for a moment and then back to pink and brown, he frowned. Only Trick ever knew the exact meaning of her eyes and what they meant. From what Ash could gather she was getting emotional, upset? Angry? He couldn't really tell.

Neo snorted, "But despite that he was my father and I loved him...in a way I understood. Looking at you now I see his vision, you became a strong man Ash and you have years to go yet." She said with smile, "But back then I wasn't so wise...Ash I hated you when you killed him. I gave myself any excuse not to see you. Not to come back here. Just like you did. But I had a promise to keep. To him. To Trick. To Blue...To Cinder..." She said the last name quietly.

"A promise?" Ash mumbled turning the stone off, "Like your promise to Roman?"

Neo shook her head, "Roman helped us in ways you never really knew. But if you want me to completely honest with you about 3 years ago. Both me and Roman were in the dark about Cinder's plans for you. In the end I stopped Trick because I knew he would get himself killed before letting Blue fight you alone...Blue had asked me to do that before she left."

Ash paused. "She..."

Neo nodded, "She knew Ash...But when she told Trick, you know how that man is."

Ash nodded, "He would have done anything..."

Neo nodded, "Unless I stopped him. So I gave him a message. He showed up. We fought and...I managed to keep him there."

Ash sighed and looked up, "You said you had a promise to keep?"

Neo looked at Ash for moment before looking up with him, "I'll tell you when you're wiser..."

Ash snorted, "Sure..." he said his eyes shifting to her slightly, "You never really answered directly you know."

Neo closed her eyes, "I came back for a lot reasons. We'd be here all day if I told you all of them but if you want a summary. I came back because of Roman, I came back because of Trick, and I came back because you needed me. I can wish that I came back earlier but in the end I'm here now." she said opening her eyes and looking at Ash, placing her hand on his cheek, "I can never be Blue or the Cinder you used to know. I can only be me. The me that made mistakes. The me that chose to come back. Does that satisfy you?"

Ash wiped a tear that was forming, "Yes..."

Neo looked closely at him, "Did you almost cry?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "No!"

Neo smiled, "You did. You were definitely gonna cry."

Ash groaned before yelling for everybody to come eat dinner, Neo smirked and started to waltz away before Ash called out.

"Aren't you staying?!" Ash said looking away from her, "I thought you liked barbecue..." he almost muttered.

Neo looked at Ash in shock before smiling, " _ **Neo I know it's hard to understand...but one day he'll be a person you'll rely on. So until that day...keep this family together?**_ " old words echoed in her brain, " _Until then..._ " she thought sitting down with the two groups.

* * *

Time quickly passed as the group ate dinner together, Ash had put both Ember and Garnet to sleep after they finished their meals; both worn out from the long day. As he returned he heard uproariously loud laughing. Walking into the dining he twitched as he saw small blushes on Haden's and Neo's face, Yang seemed to be downing a few shots of alcohol as well. He could see Sabin tentatively take a shot and he quickly yanked the bottle from his hand with a scowl.

"Leave you idiots alone for a minute and you're getting drunk." Ash said shaking his head as he poured a drink for himself.

"And you continue to pour for yourself?" Ruby said with a deadpan stare.

"My house my rules." Ash said taking a sip, "Besides Trick got me drinking last year anyway, you can blame him for that~"

Neo pouted, "It's not hissss fault you were such a negative Nancy! You were like a walking frown! You should take more missions like you did for Lady Death! That would be fun!"

Ash blushed and almost choked on his drink, "N-never again! I can't even believe you suggested me to her! And even worse I actually had to do it..."

Neo hiccuped and giggled, "Well at least you can say you earned your money! Hell I threw out a few for you in the end!"

Everyone looked at the two in interest before Stella spoke, "What exactly are you two talking about?"

Ash glared at Neo, "Nothing that needs to be mentioned."

Neo looked mischievous, "Wellllll~"

Ash gave her a pointed stare, "Neo..."

Haden sly smirk on her face, "Oooooh is this THAT story?"

Neo only nodded causing everyone to look back at Ash that seemed to be cursing the existence of both females. Ruby pouted taking a small sip of the alcohol on the table, "What story?"

"Yeah! Story!" Yang demanded making Blake face-palm as she pulled away the cup from the blonde.

"I DEMAND THE STORY BE TOLD!" Weiss said in slurred voice, hanging off of Sabin. Ash groaned, whenever Weiss got drunk she got into her whole, "I am the queen! Do as I command!" Spiel. Neo hiccuped and laughed before giving Ash a wicked smile, "Welllll it all started as an old favor to a friend!"

"Neo I swear to whatever you believe in..." Ash muttered dangerously.

"An old friend of ours! Her name is Nox! But we call her Lady Death for...reasons." Neo said cryptically, "But anywaaaaayyyyy I may have owed her a favor! So I went to Ash since he was the only one for the job at the time!" She hiccuped, "Trick was out of town on business sooooo I figure Ash wouldn't miiiind hehehehe." she giggled.

"Neo..." Ash twitched.

"So Ash came into it thinking it was some sort of bodyguard detail or hit on a high value target HA! You should have seen his face when Nox asked him to stand in for one of her male strippers!" Neo said before busting out laughing. Ash felt all eyes on him as he covered his face with his scarf.

"Boss you're a stripper?" Sabin said in shock.

"NO I AM NOT!" Ash growled.

"Not that night! Ooooo Nox said you were a natural talent! He even got the nickname Infinity. Oh man if you were wondering why he only had ones for a few months hahahaha!" Neo cackled.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" Yang cheered while banging on the table.

"I demand you strip yourself Infinity!" Weiss seconded.

Ash sweat-dropped, "You guys can't be serious...Come on Ruby you wouldn't want that right?"

Ash felt sweat on the back of his neck as Ruby had a deep blush on her face, the alcohol taking over her small body. She seemed to be stuck in between a pout and a glare, "I never got to see you strip..." she mumbled almost jealously.

Ash slowly backed up and looked towards Stella, "H-hey you're my teammate help me out!"

Stella looked down bashfully before a small hiccup escaped her, "D-democracy..." she mumbled.

Ash groaned and gave a pleading stare towards Blake but to his horror she too had a drunken haze in her eyes, Yang slipping her a few drinks every so often. Blake only held up a ninja's of love towards Ash.

"Okay that's enough." Ash said rubbing his forehead in a quick flash of orange everyone was unconscious save for Neo, Ash, and Sabin.

Neo pouted at Ash, "That was no fun~"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Are you staying the night or should I call Trick?"

Neo teetered off her chair, "Nonsense! I can make it home!"

Ash blinked before throwing the small girl over his shoulder while shaking his head, "Yeeeeah No. Sabin could you pick up those idiots and put them in their rooms?"

Sabin gave him a thumbs up before carrying both Weiss and Ruby first, the smaller of the five girls. Ash felt small smacks on his back and complaining about tall people, "Would you give it a rest already?" he said trying to stop her kicking.

"Yoooou suck!" Neo said sticking her tongue out even though he couldn't see her face.

Ash rolled his eyes before throwing her onto her bed, "Say I'm home."

Neo looked at Ash oddly, "Home?" she asked looking up from her bed.

Ash scratched the back of his head, "When you come back here, next time say, I'm home."

Neo looked at Ash for moment, " _ **Welcome back!**_ " a much younger and vibrant voice echoed in her head, "I'm home." she said quietly.

Ash smiled, "Welcome back."

* * *

Ash let out a tired breath as he finished his paperwork and fell into bed with a light thud. He felt a pair of hands slither up the back of his shirt, he shivered as he felt cold flesh against his own. A very unknown fact about Ruby was just how touchy she got when she slept, often latching onto things and snuggling up next to them; a trait that Weiss often complained about on longer missions. Ash wormed his way out out of her grabbing hands and wrapped his arms around her to satisfy her. A few hours passed, the sound of night hummed.

" _Kill her._ "

Ash shook awake and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his clock with a groan, " _3 am?_ " he thought tiredly. Getting off the bed he walked into the kitchen rubbing his flashing eyes, silent weeping made him look up in confusion. Walking into the living room he found Garnet sitting in fetal position next to the curtains, the moonlight lighting the room. Garnet looked up as he heard Ash's footsteps, without a word he looked back down unable to look him in the eye. Ash took a deep breath before picking Garnet up sitting next to a grand piano, placing the small boy on his lap.

"Can't sleep?" Ash asked.

"Nightmares...red..." Garnet said quietly.

Ash was quiet momentarily, "Garnet how old are you?"

Garnet seemed confused, "T-they said 9..."

Ash nodded, "How old is Ember?"

"8." he replied.

Ash nodded again, "I see...so that makes you her big brother right?"

Garnet shrugged, "Yeah...I guess."

Ash placed a hand on Garnet's head, "Then it was your job to protect her right? From anything?"

Garnet shuffled on his fathers lap, "I...it still feels..."

"Wrong?" Ash finished, "I know...it may never feel right Garnet. But the important thing is that you protected someone precious to you. The same way me and your mom will protect you."

Garnet sighed, "Why does it have to hurt?"

Ash almost sighed, "I wish I could tell you...but from now on you don't have to worry. You'll never have to go through that kind of pain while you're with me. I'll protect you. Always."

Garnet looked up, "Promise?"

Ash gave a confident smirk, "Pinky swear." he said holding out his finger. Garnet took it with a small smile and leaned back on his father's chest before looking up once more.

"Why are you awake dad?" he asked innocently.

Ash chuckled, "I couldn't sleep either but that's why I come out here..." he said lifting up the cover to the piano. Garnet looked at the piano as if it were foreign object. Ash carefully placed his hands on the keys, lithely pressing down on keys. A resonating sound filled the room, Ash let his hands glide on the keys as Garnet stared in awe. The song seemed somewhat melancholy as if he was leaving something behind and gently letting it come to an end. He paused ever so slightly before continuing to play, he seemed absorbed in what he was doing before intensely pressing down on each key. Each note struck with an emotion. Happy but then sad. Longing but then satisfied. Lost but then found. Ash's hands quivered as pressed his fingers on the piano before swiftly slowing to an end. Expertly playing the last few notes, he let the last few ring.

Garnet was left in silent awe, his past worries washed away, "W-what was that? C-can you teach me how to do that?"

Ash smiled, "That was Watashi no Uso and of course I can...would you like to hear another song?"

Garnet nodded as another string of notes immersed in once again, As Ash played he could feel Garnet follow his every move until inevitably a head slumped onto his chest and soft snoring filled the room. Ash's eyes glowed a bright orange and he closed his eyes, "I wish it was always this peaceful..." he quietly whispered to the emptiness of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Long days Longer nights**

Ruby stirred awake to the sound of melodious notes echoing through the house. Her small headache soothed by the simple song, " _Twinkle twinkle little star?_ " she thought sitting up and stretching out. Ruby smiled as her headache was slowly soothed by the song, she remembered the first time she had heard Ash play piano. When she had asked why he had learned all he said was that his mother knew how to play.

"But isn't this a little easy for you?" Ruby muttered aloud walking out of the room with a small yawn. She walked into the living room and her eyebrows shot up in shock as she watched Garnet carefully play the notes. As he finished she let out a small clap that gained the attention of both he and Ash.

Garnet blushed and suddenly felt bashful, looking down to the keys, "U-uh d-did you like it mom?" he asked with a small fidget.

Ruby gave a gentle smile, "It was wonderful." she complimented running her hand through his hair, something that her father and mother always did with her and Yang when they were younger. Ash watched as Garnet seemed to happily melt from Ruby's smile, " ** _There are few things more beautiful than a mother's smile, did you know that Ash?_** "

Ash mused on one of the many nuggets of wisdom his mentor had told him when he was younger, much too young to understand any of it at the time of course. A loud yawn made him turn his attention to a small Ember that seemed to groggily make her way towards the three of them, rubbing her eyes, and grumbling to herself.

" _She wakes up like Ruby used to..._ " Ash thought with a small snort. With a small heave Ash picked up the small girl, "Good morning princess." he said said with a smile, something Taiyang had done for both Ruby and Yang once upon a time and as much as he hated copying the old man he found the act itself too tempting not to take part in.

Ember smiled but yawned tiredly, "I'm hungry, food."

Ash laughed again, "Of course...what do you guys wanna eat?"

Ruby put her finger to her chin, "Didn't Ren teach you how to make his famous pancakes?"

"PANCAKES!" a loud voice interrupted.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning..." another groggy voice replied.

"Quite. I need my beauty sleep you know." A haughty voice agreed.

Ash sweat-dropped, he was rather used to hectic lifestyle of living with multiple people, "Morning Yang, Blake, Weiss."

All three morning mumbled their own greetings before Yang threw her arm around Ruby, "You didn't do anything naughty last night did you? We wouldn't want anymore kids would we?" she joked making Ruby groan.

"Are you seriously not going to drop this?" she said with a slight twitch.

"Daddy why would mommy be doing naughty things?" Ember asked.

Ash blushed, "For fun..." he said cryptically.

"More kids?" Garnet asked with a furrowed brow.

Ash twitched, his child was a very shrewd, " _Nope. Not today. I refuse._ " He thought shaking his head and walking into the kitchen, "I'll tell you when you're older!" he said dismissively. Quickly heading into the kitchen and ignoring any banter that Ruby and her team was going through. He was unsurprised to see Haden sitting down at the table already, drawing with a cup of tea to her left side. Stella was across from her, reading the paper whilst drinking some orange juice. Sabin was balancing on the top of his chair while reading the news behind Stella. Ash's strict morning practice schedule seemed to having an influence on their sleeping habits.

"Hey I didn't finish!" Sabin said with a pout.

Stella took a sip, "Read faster."

Sabin stuck his tongue out, "Drink less!"

Stella swatted at her brother, "Little brat!"

Haden laughed and Ash shook his head, "Morning~" he said pulling out a few pans and throwing them onto the stove, casting a curious glance at Haden, "What are you drawing?"

Haden looked up from her journal and flipped it around to show a rather...lewd sketch of himself with the words, "Infinity." covering his unmentionables. Ash turned back around wordlessly but in a flash of orange a few kitchen knives erupted behind him surrounding Haden. Said girl was currently taking a sip of tea.

"You're cute when you're cross with me." Haden said with a smile.

In an instant the blades dispersed and Ash rolled his eyes, "You're the worst friend. Like the worst. I hate you." Ash said pouring some of Ren's famous batter onto the pan.

"Translation! Haden you're the best! Like actually the best! I love you! You even added the cute mole I have on my right butt cheek! Such a cute butt it is!" Haden raved with a sweet smile. Ash rolled his eyes as he cooked, he had gotten used to his banter with the girl but he seldom won an engagement.

Ash looked around before cracking eggs onto another pan, "Where's Neo?"

Haden pouted at how quickly he had gotten over the picture, "She said she had some business with Nox, said not to wait up."

Ash nodded, "Course." He mumbled turning his back to the stove, a small pressure pressed against his leg. Casting a small glance to the ground he let out a small smile, "Good morning, how is my favorite girl?"

"Hungryyyyy." a muffled voice replied.

Ash shook his head as Ember nuzzled her face into his leg as team RWBY sat with the rest of his team a set of plates and utensils materialized in front of them. Ruby looked at Ash and gave him a disapproving look.

"You really have started to abuse your semblance." Ruby said crossing her arms.

Ash pouted, "I thought it was cool...Ember don't you think it was cool?"

Ember tightened her grip, "Super cool!" she said with a cute smile.

Ash grinned, "That's my girl!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as Garnet sat in her lap due to the lack of chairs, a content smile on his face as Ruby played with his hair. Ash quickly served the pancakes and checked the clock at the top of the kitchen. With a sigh he lowered the heat on the burner and picked up Ember and placed her on Haden's lap.

"Work." Ash mumbled to Ruby kissing her on the tip of her nose, mumbling quick goodbyes to everyone and heading out of the room. Garnet took a small bite from his plate and looked up to Ruby, "Why is dad leaving so early?"

Ruby finished chewing a piece of pancake before a small frown appeared on her face, "Well Ash is in a pretty important position..."

Garnet looked at her oddly, "Position?"

Haden had a thoughtful look on her face, "Your father is next in line to become the headmaster of our academy."

Ember and Garnet both looked awe-struck. "Headmaster? That's so cool!" Ember said bouncing on Haden's lap.

Blake took a small bite from her food, "It's still kind of weird isn't it?"

Sabin's head cocked to the side, "Whatcha mean?"

Blake frowned, "Well it's not that I don't think he's fit for the job..."

"You think it was too early?" Stella said looking up from her newspaper, "I'm pretty sure everyone thought the same thing at first but it's worked out for the best. Ash is like Ozpin, we all know Ash is the type to throw himself into work when he's depressed, Ruby knows that." She said glancing at the red headed girl.

Ruby sighed, "Yeah..." she said quietly, the rest of the meal ending relatively quietly.

* * *

Beacon was a place that young hunters and huntress came to hone their skills, find their specialty, and pass on their knowledge to the next generation. Ash quietly watched as two students fought one another, looking at their gauges of aura fall as they traded blows. A sigh escaped his lips and he felt a small smack on his shoulder, Glynda giving him a small disapproving look. The timer sounded and Ash got up to grade both students, his gaze making them look towards the ground.

"Poor execution." he started running a hand through his hair, "Being cautious and being timid are two different things. If you don't follow through with strikes then you'll never do any real damage, as seen by the amount of aura you both have left." Ash gestured to the board, "You chose fine times to attack but you only half-committed to things. Be cautious but be resolute. There are no half-assed decisions on a battle field."

Both students looked at one another and then up to Ash, "Th-that's all?" the girls asked.

Ash raised his brow, "Yes? Go work on what I told you." he said with a small scowl before a bell resounded, signaling the end of class. Both girls scurried away making Ash sigh once again before sitting down next to Glynda. Opening his scroll he could feel the woman looking at him.

"Yes?" Ash said suddenly.

"You're in a rather good mood today aren't you?" She said with an even face.

"How do you figure?" Ash said sliding down a page on his scroll.

"Normally you would've ripped into those kids about lack of execution and the dangers of being too cautious." Glynda explained.

"Don't you do that too?" Ash asked looking up from his scroll.

Glynda gave him a small glare, "Constructively. Usually the main difference between you and I but today you did very well, you seem happier, have you made up with Ruby?"

Ash ran his hand through his hair making Glynda's mouth twitch into a smile, both the headmaster and his apprentice shared such habits, "Sorta yeah...helps that the kids are there too."

Glynda eyes sharpened slightly, "What have you learned about them?"

Ash closed his scroll and brought and placed his hands together, "They look like...artificially made clones of Ruby and I...Haden told me her mother was working on it before her death."

Glynda pushed up her glasses, "Homunculus?"

Ash frowned, "That's what it's starting to feel like and it's making me nervous."

The two sat in silence as the students finished filtering out, Glynda gave Ash a look, "Someone with the ability to create homunculus...what could be their goal...why are those two here?"

Ash bit his lip, "I wish I knew."

The two both sat in silence pondering the thought before Ash received a buzz on his scroll, swiping it open he groaned, "Doesn't he do anything himself anymore?"

Glynda rolled her eyes, "That's what he got us for." she said shaking her head.

Ash snorted, "Lazy ba-"

* * *

"stard." Ash said facing his mentor. Ozpin smirked at his young apprentice before gesturing to the seat in front of him. Ash sat down and looked down to the chess board and groaned, ever since he had become Ozpin's apprentice the man forced him to play a game of chess every-time he entered his office. Quickly moving a pawn forward, Ozpin responding instantly, the two went through seven moves each before Ash stalled and looked at the board.

"What did you call me here for?" he said moving his knight.

"Interesting this is a rather slow tempo for white isn't it?" Ozpin moving a pawn.

"Stop avoiding my questions old man." Ash said moving his knight back.

"Yes yes yes there seems to be a bit of commotion in Forever Fall, several teams have reported back...well let's say less than dignified." He said pushing another pawn forward.

"Dignified?" Ash asked taking on of the pawns with his knight.

"Drenched in water, paint, stink bombs, so and so forth..." Ozpin said moving a bishop out.

"Pranksters? Sorry but isn't this a little below my pay grade?" Ash said with a small twitch while moving a pawn.

"You don't get paid." Ozpin reminded castling.

"Kinda the point I was making..." Ash deadpanned moving his bishop.

"From the reports I have received their abilities are...familiar." Ozpin said moving up another pawn.

Ash looked up from the board, "Familiar?" he said castling.

Ozpin smirked, "You're interested?" he said moving another piece. Ash silently played threw the game until the board seemed to be at a stand still. After a few minutes staring at the board he sighed and knocked his own king over.

"You win." Ash said getting up and walking towards the exit, "Send me coordinates of their last known location, the last ten preferably."

"Thank you Ash." Ozpin said with a small smirk as he watched Ash leave with a raised middle finger.

As he neared the door Ash stopped, "Oh...Since my request for Atlas has been declined when are going to schedule a mission for my team?"

Ozpin smirked widened, "Tomorrow if it suits you."

Ash stuck his tongue out, "Suits me? Was that sarcasm?" he said closing the door behind him. Ozpin smirked before leaning back in his chair a red portal appeared behind him and a the sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Ozpin didn't move from his seat as a woman walked in front of him.

"He's unstable." she said with a small growl.

"He's fine." Ozpin replied, "You have yet to see an issue for two years now and even when it did happen it was for the greater good. He copes with his power just fine."

"That's the equivalent of calling him a high-functioning alcoholic!" she said slamming her hand onto the table. Ozpin glowered at her making a thick silence brew between the two. Ozpin leaned forward and placed his hands together, a glare behind his glasses, "Do you doubt my ability to put him down Raven?"

Raven grit her teeth, "He's a walking bomb!"

A slam interrupted her, "HE IS A CHILD!" Ozpin shouted causing her to flinch, "My soldier. My apprentice. He lives and breaths on my orders. He can handle himself and the day that he can't then I'll handle it accordingly."

Raven fist tightened into a tight ball, "Do you remember Fort Sol? Or do you all pretend like you didn't see? Amber eyes of destruction."

"He made the right decision." Ozpin said with a frown.

"What happens when he makes a wrong decision?" Raven said placing a hand on her blade.

Ozpin stared out the window with a small sigh, "Then I will erase my mistake..."

* * *

Forever Fall is a mountainous area that has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even the grass. Ash pulled out his scroll and projected the last ten areas his targets were located, ten different areas across the entire area. Ash raised his brow and pressed his scroll a few areas before a line connected each dot in a circular path. Looking down at the railways Ash hummed, "So they're using the tracks...kinda...random." he muttered with a sweat drop before hearing a loud whistling in the distance. Holding out his thumb Ash watched as the train sped by, "No?" he said to himself as the train shot pass him, "Guess not." he said with a shrug before skidding down the mountain side, skillfully pushing off the side and flipping onto the front cart Ash headed to the last cart. Before his foot even stepped onto the next cart he saw a light hue of a glyph form underneath him. His eyes widened before he quickly shot up, narrowly avoiding becoming block of ice, a disturbance in the wind made him twist around kicking a cloaked figure. Ash felt air as his hand went through the figure, furrowing his brow as he watched the figure jump backward. Quickly crossing his arms he corkscrewed in the air to dodge a punch from another cloaked figure.

Ash landed swiftly and cast a quick glance to the three cloaked figures, pointing to them, "So I'm guessing you've been causing trouble?"

A trail of Glyphs lead toward him and he twisted on his heel to dodge a speeding punch from the last cloaked figure, grabbing his arm Ash continued spinning slamming them into the second cloaked figure came in from overhead creating another shadow clone to dodge. Ash almost groaned in annoyance throwing the one he had in his hand back at the first cloaked figure.

" _They all look the same, I'll have to number them in my head..._ " Ash thought looking at one, two, and three circle around him, " _One uses Glyphs like Weiss, two uses shadows like Blake, don't need to be a genius to know what three does..._ " Ash thought looking back at number two, " _He's the slipperiest one._ " he thought with a quick back-step, number two couldn't react as he went for a quick chop. Ash felt his hand pass through the shadow and watched diligently for the escape route.

" _Left._ " he thought with clenching the same hand and a bringing it back around for a wide punch but to his shock felt another shadow, " _Multiple shadows?_ " he thought gritting his teeth as number three threw a combination of punches at him. Ash raised his brow ducking the first punch, stepping back to dodge the wide punch, and quickly breaking into their guard dodging the jab, headbutting into them. Three recoiled backward before Ash shot a strong kick into their chest sending skidding back.

"AH! A little help!" one shouted, the voice was lighter but obviously male.

"Maybe if you would stop charging in alone like some idiot!" number one shouted at him.

"Well maybe If someone wasn't running away I wouldn't have to!" he shouted back.

"He's obviously stronger than us, we should fall back..." Number two said keeping up his guard. Before they could continue arguing Ash appeared next to one and three, making their eyes widen as he placed his hands on their shoulders, "The slippery one over there is right you know..." Ash taunted, "I am way stronger than all three of you combined."

"B-bastard!" Number three shouted while going for a sweeping kick. Ash jumped up and grabbed a punch by number one. While in the air number two came in with a axe kick from overhead. Ash smiled as the kick neared before disappearing in a streak of fire making him slam his foot into number one.

"Tch damn it." Number two muttered.

Ash stood about ten feet away with his AT's on his feet, "You know this could be so much easier..."

"Fuck you!" number three yelled.

"Got a girlfriend for that thanks." Ash said scratching his head.

Number three growled and turned his head to one and two, "We go this together." he said slamming his fist into his hand. All three nodded and turned back towards Ash who was currently observing the three patiently, ready for an attack or a surrender, more likely the former. All three had a glyph of a clock appear under there feet making Ash rev up his AT's. Both three and two shot out from either side of one, Ash brought up both his arms to block two lightning fast kicks. Number one charged forward attempting an axe kick on his head, Ash pushed backward to dodge the kick. Ash felt weight lift off from his right arm, " _Another shadow._ " he thought with a growl grinding on his AT's to dodge a chop towards his neck. Ash flinched as he felt pressure build on his left arm, pushing off number three he felt his right leg stick into the ground, a glyph of ice keeping him in place. Bending backward into a bridge Ash pried his legs out of the ground and spun on his hands, sending out flaming kicks, knocking back both three and two.

Ash regained his balance and took a deep breath, "One last chance..." he warned as the two were helped up by one.

Number three growled and charged forward a red gleam shining from under his hood, in a flash of yellow he swung his fist out. From a distance one would have thought that a collection of dust exploded from the top of the train. The bright explosion quickly settled into a hazy smoke that was blown away by the wind from the speeding train.

"U-uh-n-no way..." he managed to say as his hand stood firmly in Ash's uncovered hand. Sizzling smoke came from his bandaged hand, Ash's previous aloof demeanor shifted to a deathly aura. All three cloaked figures felt their knees buckle from a sudden pressure being projected from Ash.

"Are you done?" Ash asked his amber eyes seemed to cut through them like a blade.

* * *

The train came to an eventual stop, Ash silently lead the three off the top in chains he had created. It was a silent procedure, the three hadn't said a word since Ash had gotten serious with them. Ash silently pondered if he had taken it too far, he already had an idea of what they were and he wasn't very pleased. Ash stopped and turned around, "Hoods. Off." he commanded simply.

All three looked at one another, number three went first and Ash eyebrows raised as a young boy probably around the age of 13 or 12 stood before him. He had lilac eyes and disheveled golden locks that reminded him of a certain busty blonde that went by the name of Yang Xiao Long. His hair came down past his neck and he had yellow markings coming down from his lower lip, Ash was sure they continued downward just like Ember and Garnet's. Ash's mouth twitched ever so slightly, "Payback..." he muttered underneath his breath.

"What?" The boy asked with a scrunched up face.

"Nothing..." Ash waved off before gesturing to the other two.

Number two pulled off his hood and curly black hair and amber eyes revealed themselves along with a black mark like Blake's symbol on his cheek, Ash cocked his head to the side, " _Little Blake..._ " he thought turning to the last cloaked boy, "Next." he commanded.

Number one pulled off his hood and short white hair that was expertly framed and sharp blue eyes were tentatively staring towards him, a small blue line right under his eye like Weiss's scar. Ash nodded, " _And a little Weiss…that's about right."_ he thought with a nod before noticing the nervous glances directed towards him. Quickly changing his demeanor Ash reverted back into his aloof aura, making them all slightly relax.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or turn you in or anything I just need you to answer a few of my questions." Ash said taking a seat on a bench, the three circled around him.

"What do you want to know?" the black haired one asked.

" _To the point, very blake-ish._ " Ash thought with a small smile, "Well lets start simple, names? Although I have a feeling I'm going to get numbers..." Ash said loud enough for them to hear.

They looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you know about our numbers?" the blonde boy asked.

Ash scratched his head, "Let's call it a lucky guess..."

They all looked at one another before turning back to Ash, "Well I'm ten." the white haired boy said.

"I'm nine." the blonde boy followed.

"I'm eight." the black haired boy finished.

Ash rubbed his eyes, "I refuse to call people numbers..." he grumbled before pointing to ten, "You...I'll call you Eis, okay?" Ash said turning to nine, "You blondie I'm calling you Yin." Ash said with a small smile at the clever name he made on the spot before pointing at eight, "And you broody, your name is Noire." Ash said clapping his hands together as if he just ended a meeting.

"W-wait you can't just name people like that?" Eis said angrily.

Ash tilted his head to the side, "Why not? You wanna be called a number? I don't know how you guys went through all this time and didn't just name yourselves honestly." Ash said shaking his head.

"Hahaha he called you broody Noire." Yin said cackling.

A small glare was sent towards Yin, "You had other questions?" Noire said crossing his arms.

"You guys aren't going to argue about this!?" Eis said throwing his hands into the air.

Yin threw his hands behind his head, "Erm I kinda like the name...no one ever bothered to give us names before either so he can't be that bad...I mean he could have done way worse on the train!"

"I could have thrown you off." Ash pointed out before looking at Noire with a small smile, "Well moving on, where do you three come from?"

Once again all three looked at one another making Ash smile, " _They're just like RWBY...wonder how Garnet will take to them?_ " he thought awaiting their answer.

Noire pursed his lips, "Well...we don't really know. We woke up in some lab and everything was destroyed..."

Yin bit his lip, "We looked for information on ourselves but it was all trashed..."

Eis sighed, "And then there was a bomb that destroyed everything."

Ash raised his brow, "A bomb? Where was the lab?"

"Well the lab WAS near a cliff-side on the far north side but there was a bomb planted where we were looking...guess whoever did all that damage wanted to make sure there was no evidence left." Yin said with a shrug. Ash cursed underneath his breath before running his hand through his hair with a sigh, "It can't be helped...Now last question. Why were you guys messing with some of the younger teams that were around here?"

The group of boys looked at one another before Yin turned around and grinned, "It was fun!" he said with a cheesy smile.

Ash twitched, " _You know my days have been getting longer lately..._ " he thought rubbing his eyes.

* * *

In Sanctuary the day had been rather peaceful, the isolated area typically went through such quiet harmony. Sabin squatted next to the lush garden that filled the sides of the walkway, although Ash no longer lived there he often visited just to water the flowers. A collection of footsteps made Sabin's ears jerk ever so slightly. Quickly sniffing the air Sabin smiled and shot up form the ground.

"Boss you're back!" Sabin said with a large grin, "Who are-oh..." Sabin started and stopped in an instant as he recognized the three faces behind his leader, "This is...I should..." Sabin sweat-dropped, "Boss would you like a drink?"

Ash gave a grateful smile, "That would be great right about now."

Noire, Yin, and Eis all looked around in amazement at the lush garden the secret sanctuary held. Yin bent down and put his hand into a fountain that was shooting out water, Noire looked closely at lily flowers that Sabin had been watering, and Eis seemed as if he was trying not to enjoy the environment. Ash absentmindedly watched Yin and Noire explore their new surroundings as he and Eis sat on a bench next to the fountain, giving a small glance to the young boy Ash let out a small sigh.

"You're suspicious of me?" Ash asked bluntly.

"Strong hunter comes along and defeats all of us without so much as using a weapon and then invites us over to his house because?" Eis said with his arms crossed.

Ash placed his hand to his chin, "Yeah suppose if I were you I would probably be pretty jaded...Wake up in some lab with no memory of who you are and all the evidence that was there was blown up...then some guy kicks your ass and drags you here...yeah sounds pretty sketchy."

Eis sweat-dropped, "Aren't you trying to make believe in you or something?"

Ash shrugged, "I can't make you believe in me so why lie and try? In all honesty I have you here because I have people that can help you with your powers and I need to keep an eye on you. Why do I need to keep an eye on you? Because I don't know where you come from and I need to learn why and how you're here."

Eis looked down in thought and Ash took the moment of silence to sit up and call back Noire and Yin, said Yin had Noire in a headlock as he dragged him back, "This place is great!"

Ash snorted, "You haven't seen anything yet..."

Noire shoved the blonde off of himself, "The garden here is exquisite." he said dusting himself off, "Do you maintain it yourself?"

Ash hummed, "I do..." he trailed off quietly before Sabin returned back, a glass in hand.

"I don't know what you like so I just found what smell strongest." Sabin said with a shrug.

Ash smiled and quickly took the shot and pounded on his chest, "Ahhhh you guys will have no idea what that's like for a long time." he said with a small red hue on his cheeks, "Oh yeah how old are you guys anyway?"

"12" Eis said for the group, standing up from the bench.

"Ah you're all three years younger than Sparky here." Ash said gesturing to his younger teammate whilst leading them inside, "Oh Sparky where is Ruby and everyone?"

"They're in the living room watching T.V. right now, I think Ruby is playing with Garnet and Ember." Sabin said sniffing the new guests curiously, his nose twitching when he got to Noire, "You're a Faunus?"

Noire slightly turned revealing a cat tail, "Yes, yes I am."

Ash raised his finger to his lips, "Shhhh you're gonna ruin the surprise!"

Yin raised his brow, "Surprise?"

Ash just smiled.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, and Weiss Schnee were all fearsome huntress. The most talented of their generation. They overcame Grimm, terrorists, murderers, and psychopathic dictators. They could handle anything together. Everything. Almost.

"You have got to be kidding me." Weiss said in disbelief.

"..." Blake silently agreed.

"This is karma isn't it?" Yang said turning to Ash whose grin could quite possibly cure cancer at the moment.

"Say hello to Eis, Noire, and Yin." Ash said presenting the three boys to their lookalikes.

"So he beats us up and brings us to a house full of hot women? I'm game." Yin said nudging Noire who rolled his eyes at his friend while Eis rubbed his eyes and pointed to the older girls.

"YIN! They look JUST. LIKE. US." Eis said standing next to Weiss.

"Technically you're the ones that look like US." Yang pointed out.

Eis growled and Noire shrugged, "She's not wrong..."

"STOP BEING SO ALOOF ABOUT THIS!" Eis said throwing his hands in the air.

"Maybe you should calm down about this." Noire responded evenly.

"Guys come on we shouldn't argue! There are hot girls right there! Let's focus!" Yin said with a devious grin.

"SHUT UP YIN!" Eis growled while being held back by Ash.

"Okay okay enough and Yin it's weird hitting on your older sister don't you think?" Ash said motioning towards Yang. The three boys quieted down before looking at the girls again, Eis looked at Ash oddly.

"Sister?" he asked tentatively.

Ash gave a very brief glance towards them and sighed, "Look I don't know how or why but I know you're connected to them. From the way you look to the way you fight."

Yang stepped forward, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves." She said pulling Blake and Weiss to her side, "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I guess that makes you Yin Xiao Long." Yang said pulling the young boy into a hug.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladona...your name is Noire?" she said holding out her hand. Noire nodded and gently took it.

"Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family, Eis was it?" she asked holding out her hand, Eis stared at the hand before looking at Ash who was blankly awaiting his response. With a large sigh he took Weiss's hand and mumbled an introduction. The sound of stomping interrupted the brief exchange of names as a blur of red and orange darted towards Ash. In a quick spin Ash picked up two small bodies and hefted them on his shoulders in one go.

"Yo." Ash said casually to his two children with a smooth smile.

"You have children?" Yin said looking at Ember and Garnet.

"Yeah this place is complicated like that, you get used to it." Ash said with a shrug, "Did you two have fun with your mom today?"

"Yeah and Miss Winter came over!" Ember said snuggling her face into Ash's head.

Ash turned to Ruby who was leaning on the door frame, "Winter came over?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Another hot girl." Yin said quietly.

"Yeah my hot girlfriend." Ash said with a pointed glare.

Ruby shook her head, "She had business with Weiss and a message for you."

Ash's face contorted slightly, "What sort of message?"

Ruby sighed, "She said that they may need your assistance for a job soon, Qrow and herself that is."

"I have a team now, I cant exactly drop everything and go...but I'm curious what those two could possibly need me for..." he trailed off before placing both children down on the floor, "Before I forget, Ember, Garnet, I want you to meet your new friends." Ash said directing the two to the three boys.

Ember quickly stepped forward and bowed her head down, "My name is Ember! It's nice to meet you!" she greeted politely which made Ash quirk a brow, Ruby let out a small giggle, "May have taught her some manners while you were gone."

Garnet scratched the back of his head shyly, "My names Garnet..." he said quietly as Ember energetically pulled him over to the boys. Looking to the floor he looked up to them, "Do you wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" Yin grinned looking over to Noire and Eis.

"Sure~" Noire said walking over and turning to look at Eis, "Well?"

Eis had a small pout on his face, "Were a little old..." he mumbled before a small hand tapped him, Garnet looked at him with a devious smile, "You're it!" he said before disappearing in a blur of speed. In frenzy of movement Eis was left alone as all 4 darted out of the room, with a growl Eis took chase leaving team RWBY and ASHS alone. Ash smiled as the group got along before a brief silence overcame the room. His smile slowly shifted into a frown before turning to Ruby.

"So what do Qrow and Winter want? It's odd enough they're working together..." he mumbled. There was another pause of silence, Ash watched as Ruby looked toward Yang, who looked at Blake, who looked at Weiss, who looked at Sabin, who looked at Stella, who looked at Haden sitting cross legged at a window seat. Haden looked up from her notebook and sighed before placing her pencil down and giving Ash a gesture as to say, "Sit down for this."

Ash was slowly becoming impatient as he sat down and the silence resumed once again. There seemed to be an air of apprehension surrounding whatever they weren't telling him. He let five minutes pass. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Ash sat quietly his aura slightly leaking from his body, no one dared look him in the eye for the last few minutes. Dispersing his aura he sat back in his chair and looked at Haden.

"Haden if you would please?" Ash asked.

"It's about-" she paused, "They wanted to inform you that..they may have found a lead on Cinder."

Everyone flinched. Awaiting the inevitable pulse of aura. The dreaded rage. The hatred of a broken man. But instead there was...nothing. Both teams looked at one another as Ash quietly got up and walked to the exit of the room, standing at the door frame he turned his head back, "Sabin, Stella, Haden, pack for our mission to Atlas tomorrow, I want to finish this as soon as possible." Ash commanded his eyes glowered with a radiant orange that boiled underneath a veil of indifference. The door was quickly closed and the two teams sat in the quiet. Sabin let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in and fell on the floor.

"That could've been worse..." Sabin said in relief, everyone silently agreed.

* * *

The day quickly passed and the night quickly came. Everyone laid sleeping in their beds but two individuals. Ash stood at his balcony looking up, an artificial sky with artificial stars but it was still beautiful even to this day. A familiar pair of hands wrapped themselves around his chest, gently stroking his heart.

"You're stressed." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah probably." Ash replied as he felt the side of her cheek lean against his back.

"You handled the news well...we expected to you explode." she said looking into his back as if trying to understand a puzzle.

Ash looked down, "Two years ago I probably would have. But I've grown up. I'm not a child anymore, I have responsibilities. I have a job, a team, a girlfriend, kids..." Ash said lightly, small joke as he twisted around and snaked his arms around Ruby's waist.

Ruby gave him a small smile and slight slap on the chest, "You gave me and my team a break, you know I don't like when you use your authority to stop us from doing missions..."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Who told you? Was it Glynda...can't keep a secret..." he muttered.

Ruby gave him a slightly serious glare, "Ash I'm serious. You can't keep playing favorites."

Ash frowned, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm looking out for all of you, I've done the same for Jaune and anyone else I felt shouldn't be going out"

"And why shouldn't we be going out right now?" Ruby questioned.

Ash looked away and sighed, "Look I know I'm not one to talk about breaks or taking it easy but you four have been out for the last 3 months fighting Grimm nonstop and you even liberated a city! I gave you guys an extra week of rest sue me."

Ruby smiled slightly, "At least you have a half-decent answer..." she mumbled while leaning into his chest.

Ash stroked her back slightly and smirked, "Besides I wanted to keep you to myself because I'm selfish."

Ruby flicked his nose, "Nu uh lover boy, they'll hear us."

Ash gave her a devilish smirk, his arms around her waist, "I may have added a few features to this room..." he whispered into her ear.

Ruby blushed slightly as he pulled her closer and started tracing kisses up her neck, "Features?" she said wrapping hands around his neck. Ash quickly picked her up by the waist and into the bedroom before dropping her on the bed, locking lips, his tongue sneaking in through her lips.

Pulling back he gave her a lust-filled stare and snapped, the room made a slight locking noise, "Soundproof walls..." Ash trailed off his shirt being pulled off, showing off his scars and chiseled physique.

"You p-planned this..." Ruby stuttered out as Ash forcibly pulled her shirt off and resumed tracing kisses down from her neck and onto her bare chest.

"You thought I could keep my hands off you when you wear nothing but my shirts and panties to sleep?" Ash almost growled laying light kisses down her chest to her navel, looking up he licked his lips, "You tease."

Ruby blushed as Ash gave her, " _That look_." the look that meant this was going to be one long night. A rip interrupted her thoughts as she felt he lower region exposed, in Ash's teeth were the remains of her underpants. Her face heated up as Ash looked her in the eye, her panties hanging loosely from his mouth as if he were a wild animal.

"I'll get you new ones." he said huskily before looking back downwards, his tongue sliding out of his mouth. Ruby's head snapped back and her legs locked up. It was going to be one long night indeed.

 **A/N: A little taste of lime there at the end xD I may have been slightly dared into righting a lime/lemon and I have never written one before so I don't know how well I did ._. Anyway because of that scene (and several future scenes) I'll probably raise this to "M" rated soon. So I know I haven't posted in quite awhile, I think it's been a little over a month and I apologize but life is hectic thing. College is tough, playing a sport in college is super tough, and not too long ago my girlfriend was admitted into the ICU (intensive care unit) because her pancreas was failing so I took a lot of time to stay with her and I just sorta put this to the side. Another excuse is because I was waiting for the new RWBY volume to see some more of characters and things so it would be easier to write but now I'm just making excuses. Sorry this took such a long time I can promise the next one will be sooner, tell me what you thought of the lime and this chapter in general! A lot of set up for a lot of different things are happening soon, what are the homonculus children? What mission awaits ASHS in Atlas? What did Qrow and Winter find out about Cinder? Find out next time, From the Ashes~**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hey guys, any loyal readers that catches this chapter update and if you're new well hello there haha you don't probably don't know how long it's been since I updated but I digress. I really wanted to apologize for the lack of updates, honestly I wanted to post more but I went through a lot in the last few months, lost quite a few people in my life and it became very draining. By the time I got better RWBY vol. 3 was coming to a end and I figured I would wait and see how it played out so I had more to work with in my fanfic and that worked out well. I don't have any excuses besides, college is hard, losing people sucks, and I kept telling myself I would make another chapter later. So in pentence here is a 6k chapter with losta new shit! with out further ado chapter 17!_**

 _"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Old Acquaintances New Threats**

"Food?" Stella said looking over a list.

"Check." Sabin said rolling his eyes.

"Clothes?" She continued.

"Check." Sabin said laying his chin on his hand.

"Dust?" Stella asked marking it off.

"Check." Sabin began to drone.

"Coat? It's cold in Atlas Sabin." Stella remarked in a motherly tone.

"Oh-my CHECK! I got everything can we go?!" he said in exasperation.

Stella pressed her hands against her her hips, "Fine! But I don't wanna hear anything once we get there."

Ash rolled his eyes as he overheard the two bickering, Stella always treated Sabin like a kid since he was accepted into Beacon and now was no exception. Ash felt a presence behind him but didn't bother to turn, already knowing who it was.

"She really is quite the mom wouldn't you say?" Haden quipped.

"Wouldn't know." Ash said with a shrug as he watched Stella fix Sabin's hair.

"Hmm you probably have a better idea then you're saying." Haden said nudging him.

Ash gave her a small look and snorted, "Yeah you're probably right."

Haden was quiet for a moment before a small smile crept onto her face, "Your neck has bit marks on it."

Ash remained stone faced, "Is that so?" he said trying to play dumb. It didn't work.

Haden looked at his back with glowing eyes and her smile turned wicked, "There are scratch marks on your back..."

Ash fidgeted, "Are you trying to go somewhere with this?"

Haden forced her face in front of Ash's face, "Soundproof sweetie, not me proof~" she said sweetly pointing to her eyes.

The blood from Ash's face drained from his body, "Haden..." he said quietly.

Haden brought her hand to her face, "Is that what you're like after a month?"

Ash closed his eyes his face turning red, "..."

Haden tapped her chin, "Honestly if I was her I would wait a month all the time...I mean I thought after the third time..."

"HADEN MAGISTER!" Ash yelled cutting her off twisting around with his hands shooting towards her neck.

"TRICK WOULD BE PROUD!" Haden yelled already running from her irate leader.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTE-" Ash growled.

"ASH!" Ruby yelled covering both of the ears of Garnet and Ember.

Both Ash and Haden stopped in their places and Ash looked over to the Haden and mouthed a string of curses at her. Haden smiled sweetly as the both walked back towards the three, Ash knelt down and rubbed his children heads. Whilst he was distracted Haden stood next to Ruby with a sultry smile on her face.

"Would you mind sharing?" Haden whispered placing a hand on her lower back.

Ruby shivered and a small blush quickly came to her cheeks, "W-w-what?" she sputtered before she heard Haden start giggling.

"Think about it~" she said with a wink, "Is your hip okay?"

Ruby froze and Ash turned around quickly and gave a sharp gaze to Haden, "What did you say?" he asked...well more like commanded. Haden continued to giggle and walked out of the house with a still arguing Stella and Sabin. Ash sighed as the devious girl waltzed out and made move to follow them before he felt a hand grab on his leg. Orbs of silver and orange glistened sadly.

"Don't go..." Ember mumbled.

"You just got back..." Garnet finished.

Ash smiled but seemed crestfallen, "I know I did...and I'm sorry but," he paused, "It's hard to explain to you but...this world...other people out there and kids like you need someone to help them. I have to go be that person, do you understand?"

Garnet and Ember frowned but nodded, "Will you be back soon?" they asked together.

Ash grinned, "Before you know it. So be good for your mom okay? This is part of her vacation." he whispered loud enough for Ruby to hear and receive a light smack on the shoulder in response. With a quick laugh Ash put his finger to his chin before snapping his fingers, holding out his hand in a quick flash of orange two black bracelets appeared in Ash's hand. Both had two tags, a rose representing Ruby and a phoenix representing himself.

"Whenever you miss me or Ruby remember these, you'll always have us with you." Ash said putting them on their wrists. The two stared in awe at the small but intricate design of the bracelets and quickly hugged Ash who felt a small tweak in his heart.

" _They're not even really mine but..._ " he thought as their grip tightened, " _Yet still._ "

Ruby noticing how long they had held up Ash gently made the two children release their ironclad grip, "Sorry you two it's time he get got going, right Ash?"

Ash blinked for a moment before composing himself and standing up, "Right...take care of everything here for me?" he asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Don't I always?"

Ash snorted, "Right..." he said quietly trailing off before turning towards the door. Going across his neck he pulling off his scarf and let it hang in the air for a moment before it dispersed in a flash of orange and in a burst of flame he was gone. Both Ember and Garnet looked in awe and Ruby resisted the urge to snort.

" _Always a show-off._ " she thought with a small smile.

* * *

Haden, Stella, and Sabin all stood outside next to a Bullhead awaiting their leaders arrival, in a flash of fire Ash stood in front of them with a serious expression. Sabin smiled and jumped up off the ground.

"FIRST MISSION AS TEAM ASHS!" Sabin said pumping his fist into the air. He was received with an odd silence, looking towards Ash he noticed that the expression from earlier hadn't left. Ash motioned to the Bullhead and silently boarded in the front passenger seat, speaking with their pilot. Haden and Stella both boarded as if nothing had happened and Sabin stood outside the Bullhead for one more moment before jumping in with a dejected expression. Sounds of propellers ripping the air erupted and in no time they had taken to the skies. Sabin sat at the window overlooking the shrinking ground and silently hummed to himself.

"Don't take it to heart." Haden said suddenly.

Sabin turned around in confusion, "Take what to heart?"

Haden looked up from a book, "...Look Sparky there are two types of personalities to Ash," Haden paused, " _Technically three but he doesn't need to know about that..._ " she thought with a shake of her head, "There's the witty, sarcastic, and general fun loving Ash that you have while were here in Vale off-duty..."

"Then there's the serious, calculating, and conservative Ash on missions." Stella finished.

"It's can't be that bad...can it?" Sabin asked before receiving two looks from both Haden and Stella.

Stella sighed and looked Sabin in the eyes, "Sabin trust us. We've worked with Ash from time to time and there are stories we could tell you but for now please, just listen to us and listen to him. No questioning orders, you do as he says."

Sabin frowned, "Okay..." he mumbled quietly before looking out the window again, the silence slowly becoming deafening again, "How are we getting into this sector anyway? Isn't it reserved for higher ups in Atlas?"

Haden smirked, "Well let's say Ash knows some royalty..."

Sabin saw Stella roll her eyes and raised his brow, "Royalty? Do you mean like an heiress like Weiss or Winter?"

Haden nodded, "Dahlia Von Dignitas, heiress of the Dignitas family."

Sabin's eyes widened, "Isn't the Dignitas family the lead developers in technology and cybernetics?"

Stella once again rolled her eyes, "Yup. The very one."

Sabin noticed his sisters irritation, "I'm guessing you have something against her?"

Stella simply huffed and Haden sweat-dropped slightly, "It's rather complicated Sabin...you'll understand once we get there."

Sabin frowned, he hated not knowing things, "Fine..." he mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Both Stella and Haden waited until they heard soft snoring before looking at one another.

"How has he been?" Stella asked.

Haden looked out the window, "Recently? Around the same...maybe a little bit better."

Stella sighed, "You think he would speak to someone about this...why didn't Ozpin force him through a psychiatric test like the rest of us? He even made you do it! You never do stuff like that!"

Haden closed her and leaned her head back, "I only did it because he administered the test himself...Besides Ozpin didn't want to risk anything. He just got Ash back, it wouldn't go over well if he failed a psych test."

"He's avoiding the problem." Stella pushed.

"He's coping with his problems." Haden countered.

A small silence ensued, another huff from Stella, "He can't keep doing this. Especially with A.O. around. At some point he's going to have to face himself and live with what he did."

Haden gave Stella sharp stare, "Rip your hand through Sabin's chest and you'll have a point."

Stella didn't respond and simply stared at her younger brother before looking down, "You're right...but it can't stay like this...it just can't."

Haden sighed and looked at the closed door of the cockpit, "He's so worried about everyone else he refuses to look after himself...it's annoyingly selfish."

"It's idiotic..." Stella mumbled sitting next to her younger brother and leaning on him.

"That's Ash..." Haden chuckled bitterly, " _ **Broken. A heart given in, lost in despair. While he may reach, he may hope. His broken heart, it cannot cope. Like a shadow, always there. A broken man, beyond repair.**_ " she remembered the poem that Glynda had recited to her after Ozpin had cleared Ash to go out into the field again, " _You expect him to find himself...just like you found yourself don't you Ozpin? The man of a thousand mistakes..._ " Haden thought, "How cruel." she whispered the white crosses in her eyes glistening with sadness. In the cockpit Ash sat quietly next to the pilot, a composed face showing no weakness and an occasional flicker of the eyes. The pilot eyes shifted to Ash and he shook his head, "So you're him..."

Ash glanced at the older man, obviously a veteran hunter, "Him?"

"Ozpin's apprentice, I have to say you are younger than I expected. You must be talented if Ozpin chose you at such a ripe age." he said gruffly.

Ash shrugged, "It was more from circumstance..."

The pilot shook his head, "May I offer you some advice young man?"

Ash raised a brow but nodded, "Nothing comes from regret." the old man said before turning his eyes back forward.

Ash looked down and nodded, " _Regret huh?..._ "

* * *

Atlas was a much different place than Vale, home to both Schnee company as well as the Dignitas. Leading in both industry and technological advancement, Atlas was the most military oriented Kingdom in Remnant. Their academy was stricter than most which is shown in their graduation rate, being the lowest out of all Kingdoms. Ironically Atlas was the coldest kingdom in Remnant being located in the far north of the world. Stepping out of the Bullhead Ash pulled his scarf over his mouth and let out a hot breath which could be seen through his scarf. Shuffling his feet in the snow Ash sighed, he hated being in Atlas for many reasons but one of the leading ones had to be snow.

"Aaaaaah always so cold~" Haden whined as she stepped out form the back of the Bullhead.

Stella rolled her eyes, "You should be over it by now..." she mumbled.

Sabin stretched out with a yawn, baring his fangs, "Awwww it's okay! Not as bad as when we were living without a home..." he mumbled to himself. Ash patiently waited for his team to gather their things and settle themselves.

"All ready?" he asked in a monotone voice, receiving several nods he turned around and began to walk, "Follow me."

Team ASHS treaded through snow for what felt like hours, Sabin shivered slightly and from the back of the group and frowned, " _Where are we going?_ " he thought pulling himself forward.

"He's waiting." Stella whispered just loud enough for Sabin to hear.

" _Waiting?_ " he almost said aloud before nodding and continuing to carry on. Several more minutes passed until Ash stopped looking around with a frown, they had traveled out a few miles and stood at a cliff-side. Pulling out his scroll Ash squinted for a moment, "Get ready." Ash commanded. Not even a moment the words left his mouth a shock-wave sent them flying off the cliff-side. Ash quickly conjured his AT's and balanced his body to skid down the side, "Haden!" Ash yelled twisting around to face where the attack had came from. In a flash Haden had thrown her wires around to Sabin and Stella, keeping the group together as they skidded down the cliff-side. Boom. A loud echo resounded through the air, a flurry of snow, ice, and rock came hurtling downwards. Ash growled, "SABIN!" Ash called out. Sabin gritted his teeth and jammed his hand into the cliff-side a pulse of yellow shot upwards. The rocks and snow all slowed as if they were stasis and time had slowed down.

Ash looked towards Stella and gave her a signal, in flash of silver Stella shot off the cliff and pulled her team away from the avalanche that was momentarily stopped by her brothers intervention. Stella's eyes widened as she felt the tightness release on her body, the wire sliced in two by a blur of red. Ash growled as the wires that held everyone together were sliced to to pieces, "HADEN WIDOWS WEB!" he yelled conjuring a chain and slinging it around Sabin and yanking him towards Stella. Within milliseconds of the pull Ash dispersed the chain into Cinder's bow and fired at the red blur bee-lining towards Haden.

Haden didn't flinch as a red blur came within inches of her face only to spin out of control as an arrow sliced across it. Throwing needles all around Haden weaved her fingers around and began to glow a light green, tightening her hands together a web of wires formed underneath team ASHS. All them landed and watched as the Avalanche passed by underneath them, settling to a stop. Sabin let out a sigh of relief.

"DON'T GET COMFORTABLE!" Ash shouted forming Cinder's blades in his hands as a barrage of lasers surged towards them, quickly slicing away their platform they dodged the beams and landed in the snow. Team ASHS stood next to one another as several figures landed in front of them.

"Ooooooooh." a slightly awed voice said, a girl that seemed to be the same age as Sabin looked at them in interest, she had purple hair that was tied into two drill-like pigtails. Her pink eyes glinted at them, she wore a white hoodie with bunny ears and purple emblem of a speaker on the front. Sabin raised a brow as she only had on a purple and black plaid skirt over purple leggings with converse shoes.

" _How isn't she cold?_ " he wondered keeping his guard up.

"Of course they're competent Iris, they're Ash's teammates after all!" A cheerful voice said landing behind her, he had the same pink eyes as her but his hair was burgundy. He had bushy hair that was tied into three ponytails, one in the back and two on the sides. He had a what appeared to be a black and red military dress uniform with white pants on that were tucked into brown boots that were cuffed right below his knee.

"Honestly you two, are you that forgetful? We've already worked with Haden and Stella although the little one here is quite a surprise~" a feminine voice interrupted, just like the other two she had pink eyes. Her hair was half shaved on one side and draped over on the other, it started off dark burgundy then transitioned to pure white. She wore burgundy and black poncho that draped off her right shoulder and short white shorts. She had long black sock coming up to her thigh and a shorter burgundy one coming to her knee with black boots.

In an instant several fin funnel-like guns surrounded team ASHS and in a burst of orange dust they were next to several blades, Ash held out his sword and glared at the last newcomer whose twisted smile seemed to make everyone go a little on edge.

"Now now Dahlia it's almost been two years since we worked with Stella and Haden….Ash on the other hand you haven't lost a step." the young man said with two sharp yellow eyes peering into Ash's, "Point two seconds ahead of my predictions...Looks like I have to run more simulations again..." he said quietly. He had bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He had a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown boots. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completed the outfit with a black fedora hat and glasses to close the shady visage.

Sabin almost shivered as looked at the green haired man, "What's happening?!"

Ash narrowed his eyes, "This is team ACID. The green haired one is Adonis Orpheus Ayers, or A.O. for short; the apprentice to Ironwood. The other three are siblings, the guy with red hair is Claret Von Dignitas, the middle child. The girl with purple hair is Iris Von Dignitas, the youngest child. The last girl is Dahlia Von Dignitas, the eldest child and heir to the Dignitas family."

Sabin's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Then what are they doing here? Attacking us?!"

A.O. smile seemed to widen more, "Attack? That was merely a test...if you had died then you wouldn't be worth working with!" he said simply.

Sabin glared at A.O. and bared his fangs but in an instant he felt his hair rise and his knees lock. A.O. eyelids creaked open and he stared directly at Sabin, "Don't bare your fangs at me child." he threatened, "You'll get eaten." he finished licking his lips.

Ash stepped in front of Sabin his eyes aura pulsing back A.O.'s eerie dark green, "That's enough."

Dahlia grabbed his shoulder and gave a sweet smile, "Isn't it Adonis?" she said sweetly. A.O. hummed and nodded before turning and walking away with Claret and Iris. Dahlia smiled and grabbed hold of Ash's arm and snuggled against him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaash it's been so long!"

Ash huffed in annoyance, "You said that I would have access to this area no strings attached Dahlia."

Dahlia put her finger to her cheek and pouted cutely, "Ooooh you know that was lie Ashy, A.O. would never just let you enter Atlas without some sort of guard."

Ash sighed, "I figured but didn't want to assume..."

"Why would boss need guard?" Sabin asked with a pout.

Dahlia peered down at the young boy for a moment before erupting into laughter, "HAHAHAHA OH kid you aren't up to date are you?" Dahlia said leaning her head on Ash's shoulder, "I may adore this man but outside of Vale he's viewed as a threat to security dont'cha know?" she said before suddenly jumping away from Ash to dodge a stab from Stella who was gritting her teeth.

"Stella." Ash warned.

Stella grinded her teeth, "Sorry..."

Dahlia simply smiled, "That day...the raining blades...I-no...no one will forget." she said looking down for a moment before smiling again and blowing a kiss towards Ash, "Keep up sweetie!" she said quickly following behind her team. There was a silence for a moment before Sabin growled and felt a hand grip on his shoulder, Haden held him in place and shook her head.

"Remember what we told you." She reminded before letting go of him, Sabin begrudgingly nodded. Ash stared at Dahlias back before turning around, "You guys okay?" he asked giving them a once over.

Receiving several nods he took a deep breath, "Good. Stay alert and please don't lose your temper." he said his eyes shifting to Stella.

* * *

The walk lasted several more miles in static silence until team ACID and ASHS came upon a cabin. Dahlia smiled sweetly and opened up the cabin with a key with an emblem on it, "Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Dahlia..." Ash said with a sigh.

"Well explain inside sweetheart." Dahlia said in a slightly more serious tone.

Ash clicked his tongue impatiently before gesturing everyone to follow him. The cabin was well furnished and warm, something that didn't shock Ash in the slightest, Dahlia and her team were always taken care of due to the royalty on their team as well as the amount of missions they took. As Sabin entered last and felt the heat warm his body Dahlia closed the door behind them and sat in a chair in the kitchen area. Team ASHS stood across from them overlooking at map on the table, Ash looked down and peered at A.O. with a small frown.

"Explain." Ash said simply.

A.O. looked up from the map and smiled, "What are Grimm Ash?"

Ash frowned, "You know what Grimm are A.O."

He grinned, "Humor me."

"Creatures of destruction. Unable to use aura because they lack a soul, they are also drawn to feelings of negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred." Ash explained as if he was reading a textbook.

Claret stepped forward, "Tell me Ash...what do you know about aberrations?"

Ash was quiet, "What are you playing at?"

A.O. smirked, "Fort Sol..."

Both Haden and Stella flinched at the mention of the name, both looked towards Ash who gave A.O. a blank stare, "Another aberration?"

"This would be your third won't it?" Adonis said pulling up a holographic image of a large black Grimm with an unusually lanky physique and exaggerated proportions. Arms reaching below the knees, and elongated shins and feet, with the impression of leg length furthered by the absence of a head and neck. It's "face" looked like it was shaped like a bird skull, hiding two red eyes. It's shoulders were marred in thick white armor that came down to it's stomach which held a red core.

"It's different from the others..." Ash said calmly although he could see both Stella and Haden visibly stiffened by the monstrous Grimm, looking at Sabin he saw more confusion than fear, " _Ignorance is bliss..._ " he thought before sitting down and sighing, "You want my teams assistance?"

"Essentially~ You do have quite the experience with aberrations if my memory is right." Adonis said tapping his chin.

Ash rolled his eyes at A.O.'s joke, "This isn't worth access to the private sector."

"Isn't it? Considering the lack of info you have on those interesting specimens of yours." Adonis taunted.

Ash quickly scanned through the room to see the reactions from team ACID. A small look of confusion between them, looking back at Adonis he squinted, "Can we talk alone for a moment?"

A.O. gave a curt nod and slithered his way up the steps of the cabin with Ash following suit. The remainder of ASHS and ACID listened to the last few footsteps and the slamming of a door before looking at one another. There was a pregnant pause. Haden took a seat and began to read, Dahlia put some water o the stove to boil, Stella and Claret began to make idle chat. Sabin sweat-dropped at the casual atmosphere as the sound of a television turning on interrupted his thoughts. Iris looked at him oddly, getting close to his face, "You're the newbie...Stella's little brother right?" she asked suddenly making Sabin sit up straight.

"U-uh yeah...My name is-" Sabin started.

"Sabin Sparks, 15 years old, semblance external charge, admitted to Beacon 2 years early, height 5 feet 7 inches-" Iris listed before Sabin brought his hand up with a sweat-drop.

"I get it...Um your name is Iris right?" he asked.

"Mhm I've been a huntress for the last 3 years, I'm the same age as you." she said casually before almost falling backward as Sabin sat up next to her with wide eyes, "Whoooa no way!" he said his tail wagging slightly, "You must be really strong..." Sabin mumbled, "So what are aberrations? Why are things so tense with A.O. and Boss? Why aren't things more tense right now?"

Iris blinked before looking at Dahlia who smirked and shrugged before turning back to the kettle that started to whistle, "Uh...one at a time." Iris said looking back at the hyperactive Faunus.

Sabin gave a toothy smile before scratching the back of his head, "Uh I guess I'll go backwards, why are things so...casual right now? A few seconds ago Stella was ready to bite your sisters head off and boss was ready for all-out fight."

Iris sweat-dropped, "Ah well...your sister has a temper..."

"Say no more." Sabin said with a grave nod ignoring a yell from Stella.

"As for A.O. and Ash...they have a unique relationship." Iris said tilting her head to the side.

"Uuuuunique?" Sabin drawled out.

"A.O. has a IQ over 200...he's always been a genius at almost everything he has ever done. His semblance is called 'Analyze' I can't say exactly what it's like but he described it like as the ultimate tool for analysis..." Iris explained, "This works well with the funnels you saw earlier...those funnels can only be used by someone like A.O. who can mentally process and distribute commands with just his thoughts alone."

"I'm guessing there's a but..." Sabin said crossing his arms.

Iris puffed her cheeks at being interrupted but continued nonetheless, "BUT one day he met Ash, a person with the ability to create an unlimited amount of variables into his fighting style. Ash excites leader...whenever Dahlia mentions Ash is coming to Atlas he gets this smile on his face."

Sabin nodded, "I sorta get it...like rivals?"

Iris tilted her head, "Well...yeah..."

"Feeling another but..." Sabin quipped.

Iris nudged him, "BUT it's complicated since Ash is recognized as a security threat...So Leader promised-"

"That he would go through every single variable, scenario, weapon, until Ash has nothing...and if necessary he will crush him...well we would crush him that is." Dahlia said pouring tea for Haden.

Sabin growled and a bit of electricity discharged from his body but a wire wrapped around his neck made him stop, Haden directed a small glare towards him, "They aren't they only ones Sabin. Mistral AND Vacuo feel the same about Ash, they have to take precaution...even if we don't like it."

Sabin tugged the wire off his neck and frowned, "I don't like it. Boss didn't want to..."

"But he did." Claret said pouring a bit of wine, "He killed people and everyone saw it. You did too didn't you?"

"Of course I saw it..." Sabin muttered, "But I also saw a different sky when I met him." Sabin's eyes glowed a light yellow, "So I'll stand by his side and crush you all myself."

Iris was setback by Sabin's sudden declaration before shaking her head a little, "What are you, stupid?"

Sabin face quickly shifted back to a smile, "Of course! Now what are aberrations? We were never taught that in class...or maybe I was sleeping...er just answer me please." he finished sheepishly.

Iris could only stare at Sabin, "You're odd."

Sabin grinned, "Good!"

Iris shook her head again, "Aberrations are Grimm that live outside of the conventions of what we understand."

Sabin stared, "Sooooo..."

Iris rolled her eyes, "They're like weird." she said scrunching her face up. Dahlia snickered at her younger sister, the usually stoic girl attempting to explain to the rugged and exuberant Faunus boy.

Iris shot a glare that came out more like a pout at her sister before turning her attention back to Sabin, "Well leader says that Aberrations are ancient Grimm that have evolved over hundreds of years. They only have one weak point, their cores, and they can use something akin to aura...we don't really know that much about it."

Sabin nodded thoughtfully, "So super Grimm got it."

Iris sweat-dropped, "You're too relaxed...these are monsters that destroyed the docks and forts..."

"Well I trust boss and if your leader is as impressive as you say he is then we should be fine." Sabin said with a shrug.

"You're too positive..." Iris mumbled.

"You're too negative." Sabin said sticking out his tongue, "Negative Nancy."

"My name is Iris." she replied with a straight face.

Sabin blinked, "Was...that a joke?"

Iris scrunched up her face, "Was it bad?"

Sabin blinked again, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Iris pouted and shoved Sabin to the floor, landing with a loud thump Sabin grinned on the ground and pounced back. The tumbled across the floor, Haden raised her feet as the two rabid teenagers continued to scuffle across the room. Dahlia took a seat across from Haden and took a sip of tea, giggling slightly as she watched her sister, "Well aren't they getting along well~" she noted.

"He tends to do that." Haden said with a small smile, "He's the reason Ash took a team~"

Dahlia raised her feet as they came back around, "Really? He must have quite the charisma...and strong as well I assume." she said licking her lips.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DAHLIA!" Stella yelled from the kitchen.

"Relaxxxxx he's underage anyway..." Dahlia said with a pout, "Well for now at least~" she finished with a sultry smile. As Stella and Dahlia bickered Sabin pinned Iris to the ground with his superior strength and smirked at her, "Uncle?" he taunted.

Iris squinted her eyes and in a light pulse of purple Sabin felt his body forcefully pushed away, flipping backward and landing on his feet he looked at Iris gleefully and began to charge up his semblance. Iris responded in turn and began channeling hers as well, all 4 team members watched in silent anticipation before a knife jammed itself in-between the two.

"None of that." Ash said walking down the steps with A.O.

Sabin and Iris both frowned and Adonis shook his head, "We wouldn't want to pay for another house would we Iris?"

"We can afford it..." she grumbled before a hand squeezed her head.

"We wouldn't want to get cut off again~" A.O. said shaking his head, "Your friend there is going to be important for in the next few days, so don't play with your food too much."

Sabin eye slightly slitted and his hairs raised ever so slightly as A.O. motioned to him before a hand was placed upon his head, "Don't get worked up he always has that predatory vibe about him..." Ash said giving a disapproving look to the smiling man.

"I'm surprised he senses it so easily...interesting young pup you have there Ash~" A.O. complimented...or at least Sabin thought it was a compliment.

"I'm glad you think so..." Ash muttered before taking a seat in the living room next to Haden.

A.O. head fell into a crooked stance, "So you've decided?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

Ash half-glared but nodded, "Well cooperate with you."

Adonis smiled wider, " _Perfect~_ " he thought his eyes creaked open ever so slightly.

 **Team ACID Bio**

 **Name:** Adonis Orpheus Ayers

 **Nickname(s):** A.O, The Prodigy

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** Nu Funnels

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous

 **Complexion:** Fair

 **Height:** 6'3''

 **Hair color:** Ao green

 **Eye color:** Yellow

 **Semblance:** Analyze

 **Affiliation(s):** Mantle Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Apprentice

 **Team:** ACID

 **Partner:** Dahlia

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He has bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He has a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown boots. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat and glasses to close the shady visage.

 **Personality:** Adonis Orpheus Ayers is apprentice to James Ironwood and leader of team ACID, said team has a perfect completion record of missions. Adonis or A.O. is known as the prodigy due to his perfect score on all exams, missions, and tournaments. He has a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. Adonis is a rather manipulative and cruel person, often deeming people unfit to be in his presence. Due to his genius nature Adonis has never come across a challenge that he couldn't overcome until he met Ash. Despite his arrogance he is very aware of his strengths and limits and will no go against his mentor nor place his team into a situation they couldn't overcome.

 **Name:** Claret Von Dignitas

 **Nickname(s):** N/A

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** Sonic Emitter

 **Handedness:** Left-handed

 **Complexion:** Fair

 **Height:** 6'5''

 **Hair color:** Claret

 **Eye color:** Pink

 **Semblance:** Vibration Internalization

 **Affiliation(s):** Mantle Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Student

 **Team:** ACID(ACID)

 **Partner:** Iris Von Dignitas

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Iris Von Dignitas(Sister, alive), Dahlia Von Dignitas(Half sister, alive), Alizar Von Dignitas(father, alive), Carmine Von Dignitas (Mother, alive), Carnelia Von Dignitas (deceased)

 **Appearance:** He has bushy hair that was tied into three ponytails, one in the back and two on the sides. He has a black and red military dress uniform with white pants on that were tucked into brown boots that are cuffed right below his knee.

 **Personality:** Claret is the middle child and only boy in the Dignitas family. In contrast to his two siblings and leader he is surprisingly polite and well-mannered. Being brought up between both of his sisters caused him to become quite the mediator since his sisters are both so strong-willed and headstrong. He comes off as a very aloof person often calming his leader and sisters antics.

 **Name:** Iris Von Dignitas

 **Nickname(s):** N/A

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** Dual-Repulsors

 **Handedness:** Right-handed

 **Complexion:** Fair

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Hair color:** Purple

 **Eye color:** Pink

 **Semblance:** Vibration emission

 **Affiliation(s):** Mantle Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Student

 **Team:** ACID(ACID)

 **Partner:** Claret Von Dignitas

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Claret Von Dignitas(brother, alive), Dahlia Von Dignitas(Half sister, alive), Alizar Von Dignitas(father, alive), Carmine Von Dignitas (Mother, alive), Carnelia Von Dignitas (deceased)

 **Appearance:** She has purple hair that is tied into two drill-like pigtails. She has pink eyes and wears a white hoodie with bunny ears and purple emblem of a speaker on the front. She also has a purple and black plaid skirt over purple leggings with converse shoes.

 **Personality:** While acting and looking apathetic, she likes teasing people, especially her older brother and Adonis. Although she is the youngest in the Dignitas family she was born and raised as a huntress beginning at the age of 3. Due to her early training and upbringing she lacks many social skills and social cues most young teens her age have and is only close with her teammates.

 **Name:** Dahlia Von Dignitas

 **Nickname(s):** N/A

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon(s):** N/A

 **Handedness:** Right-handed

 **Complexion:** Fair

 **Height:** 5'8''

 **Hair color:** Dark Burgundy with white tips

 **Eye color:** Pink

 **Semblance:** Bloodborne

 **Affiliation(s):** Mantle Academy

 **Previous Affiliation(s):** N/A

 **Occupation(s):** Student

 **Team:** ACID(ACID)

 **Partner:** Adonis Orpheus Ayers

 **Status:** Active

 **Relatives:** Claret Von Dignitas(Half brother, alive), Iris Von Dignitas(Half sister, alive), Alizar Von Dignitas(father, alive), Carmine Von Dignitas (Stepmother, alive), Carnelia Von Dignitas (mother, deceased)

 **Appearance:** Her hair is half shaved on one side and draped over on the other, it starts off dark burgundy then transitions to pure white. She wears a burgundy and black poncho that drapes off her right shoulder and short white shorts. She has a long black sock coming up to her thigh and a shorter burgundy one coming to her knee with black boots.

 **Personality:** Dahlia is a very extroverted girl who tends to be very flirtatious especially with Ash. Dahlia is the first child of the Dignitas family born from Carnelia Von Dignitas, her fathers first wife. After the death of her birth mother Dahlia became obsessed with power, seeing it as the one true right in the world. Due to her obsession with strength she is often seen flirting with anyone who is stronger than herself.


	18. AN

Hi...there really isn't a proper way to say anything after not uploading for such a long time right? I don't really wanna go into detail about it but it involved the hospital. I spent a very long time in the hospital, much longer than I was expected to due to unforeseen circumstances and although it was a very hard time to go through I did manage to get through well and now I can leave without worrying. While I was there it was hard to do anything other than what the doctors asked me and rest but I did manage to make a few story points while I was awake. Another thing that I am addressing is "From the Ashes" although I went on that hiatus I will be continuing the story and I have a draft of the next 3 chapters written already. I felt bad for not having anything tangible right now to show so I actually made another side story while I was moving back into to my home. If all goes well they'll be a new chapter for "From the Ashes" and a nice side story that I thought up during my time recovering. Sorry for the lack of content, I'm back.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **A Difference In Strength**

" _He's not ready."_

" _Do you understand pain?_ "

" _What is your name?_ "

" _Don't leave me..._ "

" _ASH!_ "

" _They'll bring the end..._ "

" _War...So much war.._ "

" _The power of the maidens._ "

" _Free me._ "

" _Tell me do you know of Ge-_ "

"ASH!" A loud voice erupted, shaking the entire room.

"Erghh..." Ash grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I'm up..." he mumbled as he stared around the room in a slight daze. Stella stared strangely at her leader while keeping her hand on her hip, "Are you okay?"

Ash rubbed his head and nodded, "Yeah...Yeah I'm okay." he said looking out the window, "Just a dream..." He said with a frown, "Or something like that."

 **-On the outskirts of Vacuo-**

"CINDER!" A voice yelled out in concern. Quickly tossing and turning Cinder grabbed at her head before grimacing, "I-I'm awake Emerald...It's okay."

Emerald's eyes were filled with concern, "It's breaking through isn't it?"

Cinder was half-lidded, "Even the powers of the maiden can't block it out much longer..."

"That means he's getting close...If he awakens then Salem..." Mercury called out from behind Emerald. Cinder looked down with and frowned, "If he takes that step then they'll be no telling what will happen...And knowing my brother..." she whispered, "Come, let's hurry. There's no telling when he may awaken. If it's too early we won't be able to stop her."

- **With Qrow and Winter-**

"KRAAAAAAAAAA!" A crow screeched as it landed on the shoulders of a gruff man who had graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Next to him stood a tall, regal, young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

"She's here alright..." he said, his voice coarse, reaching behind his back he pulled out a flask and took a quick swig causing an eye-roll from his partner.

"Are you ever not drinking Qrow?" she said with a silent sigh.

"No." Qrow responded bluntly, "You got a problem with it Winter?" he said closing his flask.

Winter gave him a cross stare before rolling her eyes, "Forget it, what did your little bird over there tell you?"

Qrow grunted before looking out into the distance, "They're moving into the ruins..."

Winter's frown deepened, "What could they possibly want from there, it's ancient."

Qrow sighed and stroked his chin, "Hell if I know, I've caught them jumping to ruin to ruin, she's looking for something..."

Winter gave him a curious gaze, "Do you think it involves Ash?"

Qrow frowned, "I do...I don't get it though."

"Still thinking about the attack?" Winter questioned.

Qrow paused, "I don't understand why she would attack Vale so soon, she knew me and Raven would be there...she didn't even attempt to bring enough manpower to take over Vale."

Winter frowned again, thinking of the incident, "I wasn't there so I can't make a proper judgment myself...speaking of Raven have you seen her lately?"

Qrow shook his head, "She came of her own interest and left as soon as it was over."

"You weren't shocked to see her?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No. She's always been that way though, stubborn." Qrow said with a snort.

Winter withheld a scoff, "You're one to talk Qrow."

Qrow shrugged, "Runs in the family. Her, myself, Yang."

Winter looked onward, "Has she spoken to Yang?"

Qrow shifted around before settling for a sigh, "Some things are best handled personally, even if I did drag her back kicking and screaming which I'm not sure I could. I don't know how those two would even interact. Put it this way would you interfere between your father and sister?"

Winter looked down, "I see...in any case we should get moving. If we can catch them before Ash joins us it would be optimal."

Qrow silently agreed, " _Who would have thought it would come to this...Ember..._ " he thought with a slight grimace.

* * *

Team ASHS and ACID trudged through the snow together with Ash and Adonis leading the pack. Following behind them was Claret and Stella, then Haden and Dahlia, with Sabin and Iris together in the back. The two youngsters both diligently followed their seniors with focused gazes, Sabin looked to Iris who was looking forward with a blank face. Shaking his head he turned back forward and stopped as they came to a ravine, Sabin's nose twitched as a stench hit his sensitive sense of smell before he covered his mouth in disgust.

"B-blood?" he said gaining Adonis's attention.

"Yes, blood." Adonis said, "It's all apart of the plan after all."

Ash gave a disapproving look towards Adonis, "So this was your idea then...all from the fort it destroyed then I assume?"

"They would be happy knowing that their bodies were put to use to stop this monster after all~" Adonis said shooting Ash a smile. Stella face scrunched up before looking away from the Ravine, "You're sick..." she bit out before walking away. Ash's eyes seemed unsurprised and simply glazed over as he peered downward, Haden simply looked away, Claret seemed genuinely saddened but stared nonetheless, Dahlia took in a deep breath before a small smile appeared on her face, while Iris continued to peer into the ravine. Sabin took a step forward and felt his lunch shoot up from his stomach, slapping his hand over his mouth.

Death. Nothing but death. The smell of rotted flesh, blood, and corpses. It was a ravine of crimson, marred with the corpses of the dead. Sabin stumbled backward and fell onto the floor as flashbacks of the past shot forward. Sabin recoiled as the stench permeated his senses, feeling a strong grip on his shoulder.

"W-what the hell is this?" Sabin asked with an almost disgusted look.

Ash sighed, "Dahlia's ability is called Bloodborne, she has the ability to control any blood exposed to air. These hunters are probably from the previous battle with this aberration if I were to guess."

"This is sick..." Sabin underneath his breath.

"This is war." Adonis said unsympathetically, "It's us against Grimm. You out of all people should understand this constant struggle."

Sabin frowned but didn't argue, Ash gave Adonis something akin to a frown before sighing again, "Is everyone ready?" Ash asked looking at both Claret and Stella. A nod was shared between them before they disappeared in a flash of light and loud boom respectively. Before Ash said a word Haden and Dahlia both dropped down into the ravine. Ash and Adonis both casted a glance towards one another before Ash jumped over to the opposite side of the ravine.

"Ready?" Iris said casting a small glance to Sabin who was shaking ever so slightly.

Sabin looked at Iris before clenching his fist with a small discharge around his fist with a small smile, "Nope!"

Iris despite herself smiled ever so slightly, "Are you stupid?"

Sabin grinned before an inhumane scream tore through the sky, a beam of light shot through the ravine causing an explosion to erupt from behind them in a giant pillar of light. Gusts of wind rippled around the two teams, Sabin and Iris had to gather themselves as Adonis returned his funnels. Sabin turned to Iris with a more serious look, "What the hell was that?"

Iris frowned, "It's coming." she said as two blurs skidded to either side of the ravine, Stella slid to a stop, her body crackling with electricity. Stella twisted around to stare down the monstrosity chasing behind both her and Claret, leaning on her rapier which was jammed into the ground.

"Stella!" Sabin said in concern looking at her form of exhaustion.

"Stay focused!" Stella said waving off his concern as another wail tore through the sky, it was a cross between a bestial roar and an ear-piercing scream. The aberration tore through the ravine, smashing from left to right as it wailed and roared. Time froze as it turned to stare at Sabin, Adonis, Stella, and Iris. A light started to gather near it's face, red eyes glowing behind its mask, as it started to form its body suddenly began to squeeze together as wires entangled all around it. In an instant its face was forced upward and the energy released into the sky, erupting in a fiery explosion that caused the clouds to part and gusts of wind to shoot downward. In the bottom of the ravine Haden stood with her hands crossed, her wires cutting ever so slightly into her hands, gritting her teeth as she pulled a wire tighter with her mouth, her green aura resonating. The aberration roared and tried to force its foot to crush her but a wall of solid crimson cut off it's direction. Dahlia flashed a grin although it seemed somewhat stressed.

"Sabin!" Ash said giving a signal whilst diving into the ravine, flipping upside down with his bow ready. Sabin ran forward and flashed a look towards Iris, Adonis looked on in interest as Sabin lept forward while spinning into a corkscrew with a bit of static surrounding his body. His legs were tucked into his chest and in an instant Iris planted her feet against his own, a light hue of purple surrounding her. Adonis smiled as his funnels moved into position surrounding the aberrations core from multiple angles, " _Not bad at all pup._ " he thought cracking a small smile as a sonic boom erupted in the ravine, echoing throughout the sky.

Sabin shot towards the enemy like a shining bullet, a crash erupted. A wail resonated. The aberration teetered downward. Iris, Adonis, Claret, Dahlia, Haden, Stella, and Ash all moved in fluid motion. Dahlia shifted the blood in the ravine, creating a wave that carried Haden over the falling monster. Haden rode the wave with a wicked grin, releasing her grip on her wires, in a singe moment of release both Claret and Stella dashed by at mach speeds, grabbing the wires in their hands, twisting the aberration in opposite directions. Ash held his breath and took in everything, the timing had to be just right, the bandages on his arm came off as he started channeling his aura and his eyes flickered amber for a moment, his brow furrowed, " _Just a little bit..._ " He all but growled out before closing his eyes.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the bloodied ravine surrounded by his friends but alone in a simple room, all the walls were the same expect for one. There were bars that cut him off, staring across from them Ash clicked his tongue before walking towards the bars.

" _You're back!_ " A eccentric voice said suddenly, his double appearing across from the bars, " _So...You need my power huh?_ " He cackled with a slightly crazed stare. Ash didn't do anything but stare, walking towards the bars. His double raised his brows ever so slightly, " _Ooooh scary~_ " He said with a mock shiver, " _Big bad Ash come to claim his power~_ " He taunted before Ash grabbed the bars and began to bend them ever so slightly making his double stop and stare, almost annoyed, " _Fine._ " He said holding out his hand and releasing a light glow, " _This should be more than enough weakling..._ " He said with a scoff before returning to darkness.

Ash let the power flow through him before he let out a breath, disappearing from the room and leaving his double alone. His double stared at the bars before clicking his tongue as a bright orange light erupted from behind him, he staggered backward as it died down, he could only glare at a much larger cage behind him with a figure glowing an immensely bright orange pointed at him, " _Your days here are numbered._ " It said disappearing into darkness. Ash's double closed it's eyes before the room completely disappeared.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, time slowed down, he could see each of Adonis's funnels begin to fire, he focused every bit of energy he had into one point. The moment ended in an instant, the single whistle of an arrow broke through the wind. Adonis's funnels fired, Ash's arrow hit the core, Claret and Stella tore the limbs off, a shriek that pierced through the sky like a dying animal shook the ravine. The core erupted into in a violent explosion, Ash cursed before crossing his arms as we watched the fiery explosion head towards him, a wall of red shot up and buffered the detonation for only a moment before he felt his body violently blow back, then darkness.

* * *

Ash stirred and forced himself to sit up, "My head hurts." He said to no one but himself, overlooking his clothes that were drenched with blood, "Ugh." He muttered sitting up and looking at his environment, " _Dahlia handled most of the explosion, that's good at least..._ " He thought getting to his feet, not bothering to bandage his arm again, they were seeping red anyway. Wiping the blood from his face he started to walk forward, he could see Haden with her hands on her knees, her arms were shaking slightly.

" _Holding that thing down must have really tired her out..._ " He thought with a frown as he approached her, "Good job." He complimented, Haden could only smile at him before she staggered forward, landing onto his chest. Ash let out a breath he had been holding in and picked her up bridal style, he could see Adonis helping Dahlia as well, exhausted from trying to handle so much blood at once.

Ash frowned at Adonis, he disliked him, or maybe hated, " _These two are completely depleted, Stella and Claret are probably both around their limit too, the only ones who should be fine are Iris and Sabin, like I requested..._ " He thought trying his best not to punch that damned smile Adonis had on his face.

"Lucky~ Lucky~ That Aberration was way weaker than the last one hmm well maybe not weaker, way slower though, made this plan a hitch wouldn't you say Ashy?" Adonis said with an all too friendly smile.

"Had you been even a little wrong we could have lost these two." Ash glared.

"But I wasn't and you didn't give me much to work with! I mean had you let me use my other two pieces more effectively..." He murmured in a slightly dangerous tone.

"They're not ready." Ash said, " _Rather Sabin isn't quite ready..._ " He thought, "You saw how Iris was the last time we dealt with something like this..." Ash said trudging forward, Adonis walked side by side with him and let out a hum, "That was awhile ago...She's much more prepared now. But I guess those big brother tendencies of yours just don't see compromise does it?"

"Whatever...My part of the deal is fulfilled." Ash responded without looking back at him.

Adonis smiled again, "Of course of course, permission will be granted." He said before opening his eyes a little bit, "Your release was late, had I not adjusted we all could've died. I wonder why you hesitated? Trouble drawing out that power? Or maybe you're slowing down?" Adonis questioned.

Ash paused before turning around, "Maybe I was just trusting in your ability A.O." He said perfectly mimicking Adonis's smile.

"Ooooh scary guy~ If you weren't so interesting I would have killed you already." He said returning to his *playful* nature. Ash turned back around, "I have no doubt..." He mumbled looking into the distance.

* * *

"Were here." Emerald said wiping her hand across a few old statues, they had various markings that had an uncanny resemblance to the marks on Ash's arm. Mercury blew some dust off a few of the statues and let out a low whistle.

"This place is ancient." He said poking a few of them.

"Refrain from touching anything, there may be traps." Cinder lightly scolded as they walked through the ancient temple, "Abandoned for years..." She said looking across at the statues, they all stood together dilapidated, markings branding each of them, "This is just a small power of Genesis."

"Genesis?" A voice slurred out from behind them, making them jump back and tense up.

"Qrow..." Cinder said narrowing her eyes, "I should have known, I've gotten too lax."

Qrow smirked, "Don't take it too hard, you're not my first rodeo you know."

"You're under arrest." Winter said pulling out her saber making both Emerald and Mercury frown before walking in front of Cinder, both taking stances ready to fight. Qrow cocked his head to the side before pulling out his sword and transforming it into it's scythe mode, Cinder bit her lip, " _Not playing any games..._ " She thought summoning her fall maiden powers.

"Shall we begin?" Cinder said raising her hands as balls of flame gathered behind her.

* * *

Ash wasted no time getting to their destination, the less time he could spend around Adonis the better. He carried Haden while Sabin carried Stella, now that they could access private sector they could look for clues about Garnet and Ember but before they could go to the lab Ash had to make a quick stop.

Ash and Sabin climbed up the snowy hills and finally found themselves face to face with a building. Before they could do anything a group of Atlesian knights emerged from the ground and surrounded them. Sabin took a cautionary step back but Ash placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Name Ash Fall, I'm here to see doc." He said to the robots who all paused and waited a moment, after a few seconds their red lights shut off and they lowered their weapons.

"Our apologies Mr. Fall, please follow us." They knight said in a robotic tone. Ash nodded and motioned for Sabin to follow him, the two entered into the building and almost winced at how bright it was. It was almost entirely white in color and had futuristic design and layout, before moving forward Ash adjusted Haden in his arms before poking the knight in front of him.

"Could you find these two a place to rest? The Faunus boy too." Ash muttered motioning to his back, he had been Sabin eyes twitch tiredly after they had continued on a few miles.

"Of course Mr. Fall." The knight responded before taking Haden and turning to Sabin, "Please follow me." It said turning to the left, Sabin looked at Ash oddly who only nodded his head, "Go." He commanded. Sabin didn't question the order and quickly followed behind the droid, Ash let out a tired breath before continuing with the other knight. They came to an elevator and entered in, the knight pressed the lowest floor and they began to descend. Ash watched in silence as he saw floor after floor of scientists working before he they finally reached the last floor.

Ash hummed as he came out of the elevator, no matter how many times he saw the office he was always impressed. Before he could appreciate the extreme futuristic design he was tackled from the side and almost fell over as he caught a blur of hot orange hair.

"ASH!" An excited voice elicited as they grabbed hold of his neck.

"Penny! Relax!" Ash said returning the side hug before Penny released him from her tight grip and took a step back, she smiled with both eyes closed whilst giggling.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" She said before holding out her hand, "Salutations!"

Ash stared at the girl...robot...android incredulously, Penny had changed a lot over the years as well, with the doctors advance in technology came the advance of Penny's model. Each year she was given a new body with new features as well new more womanly appearance, as of now she had french bun with a long bang framing her face.

"It's only been a month..." Ash said scratching the back of his sheepishly.

"2!" She pouted.

"Right 2..." Ash said biting his tongue making Penny pout more, "You haven't been sleeping properly." She stated, "Dummy."

Ash had to be amused by her phrasing, it took awhile but since Penny had worked so much with him, Ruby, as well as the others, her robotic way of speaking slowly faded and she began sounding more much human.

Ash smiled, he could only imagine how proud the doctor was, "How do you figure?"

She crossed her arms, "Whenever you don't know the date of things it's because you've been staying up way too late, how many all-nighters did you pull in the last 2 months?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Couldn't have been more than 8..."

Penny looked at him with glowing green eyes, a lights scanned Ash from head to toe, "17 days." She said with a dry tone which resembled him a touch too much.

"I'm fine." Ash said, his eye twitching, " _Why does she even have that function..._ " He thought annoyed before shaking his head, "I need to speak with the doc."

Penny looked at him seriously all of a sudden, "The children?"

Ash wasn't terribly surprised but asked all the same, "He knows?"

Penny looked like she wanted to say something but paused, "I think it's better if you see yourself."

Ash felt a sinking feeling in his chest but he followed Penny down the hall nonetheless, they came to a door and Penny scanned her eye before it unlock a panel and she placed her hand on it, after it glowed green an audio cue came on asking for a password and she gave Ash a look. Rolling his eyes he cover his ears before she spoke a phrase that was inaudible to him, " _Always_ p _aranoid..._ " He thought before the two came to a black door, Penny knocked, "It's open!" An old gruff voice barked out from the room. Penny pulled the door open and Ash followed and as he entered the room he saw Penny's father, creator if you wanted to be technical. He had dark brown skin and a big white beard that was connected to puffy white hair...well mostly, the top of his head was balding. Before Ash could say anything he saw several children in the room, all of them had lines tracing over their arms that looked just like his. 2 in particular caught his eye, a young girl with short gray hair and glasses on and a boy with messy blonde hair and green eyes. Ash froze as the girl looked at him before pushing her glasses up to her face, "So you must be Ash, my fathers apprentice...well I guess he would be my father."

Ash mouth opened before closing, "Doc can we speak alone?"

The old man smiled, "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
